The Army of Narnia
by Jedhev
Summary: The Pevensies aren't the only ones to get into Narnia. Another girl gets in. Join The Pevensies and Mollie as they embark on the wild, fun but dangerous life of being Kings and Queens of a country. Includes Jealous Princess, New Queens, Aslan in all of his awesomeness and Death and Resurection. Peter/OC and Edmund/OC. Enjoy Xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**UPDATED: 25****th**** April 2013**

**The Army of Narnia**

The four Pevensie children ran through the door into the wardrobe room. Edmund continued forward while the others stopped and looked at the girl who had joined them at some point. Her skin was pale and her dark blue eyes were large, her expression was worried.  
"Come on!" Edmund exclaimed motioning towards the wardrobe.  
"You have got to be joking!" Susan said. Footsteps were heard outside the door and they all ran to the wardrobe, climbing in. Peter stayed near the door as the rest began walking backwards. They all stumbled backwards and Susan and Peter fell in the snow. They had a snowball fight, neither Lucy, Susan or Peter noticed Edmund staring into the distance, nor the girl watching them with half a smile before looking wistfully into the trees.  
"Ow!" Edmund said, glaring at them.  
"Apologise to Lucy" Peter demanded. Edmund stayed silent "Apologise"  
"Sorry. It's not like you believed her either" Edmund said sulkily.  
"This is an awfully big wardrobe" the girl whispered, staring at the forest, her hand on a tree trunk. The four Pevensie children just looked at her. The girl was lost in thought and was brought back by a voice exclaiming  
"Anyway. Who are you?" the girl looked up and saw the four children looking at her.  
"Mollie" she said. Looking at them she could see they were siblings. The two girls and the eldest boy with their blue eyes, but something in the youngest boy's face related him to the others.  
"Why were you in the Professors house?" the eldest boy asked  
"Dad told me to go enjoy myself for a day, so I came for the tour, but I snuck off to find the library and heard a crash, I just started running" Mollie said "Who are you?"  
"Why should we tell you?" the other boy asked glaring at her.  
"To be polite. I told you who I was" Mollie said.  
"I don't want to tell you. Maybe I am not polite" the boy replied moodily  
"Well learn some manners then" the girl said and turned to walk away.  
"Wait" the littlest girl said and Mollie turned  
"Yes?" she asked  
"Come with us?" the girl asked, her blond hair bouncing around her pretty, smiling face  
"No" Mollie replied, switching her eyes to the dark haired boy "Someone, doesn't want me here. I would rather not be in the presence of someone who despises me"  
"Take this" the tallest boy said and handed her a coat. Mollie took it  
"Thank you" she smiled slightly "At least one of you has manners" she shrugged the jacket on and walked into the woods, melting in the cold mist that hung low over the trees. She didn't look back.

It was only the second day of travelling and the girl was hungry. In this stupid, snow filled world Mollie had not eaten since her breakfast the previous day, she had hardly rested either, climbing in a tree to sleep for a few hours. She didn't understand why she hadn't gone back into the spare room instead of running randomly into an entirely new world. She was scared. Her feet were numb. Her hands were cold, but the coat made a good blanket. She was tired and hungry. She wanted to go home. But she couldn't. The sense of adventure was far too great to resist. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to head in a certain direction, her feet were carrying her. She heard a sleigh close by and disappeared into the undergrowth. She didn't know why. But something made her. She sat still and hardly dared breath. The sleigh stopped.  
"Is there something there?" a harsh, evil, cold voice said, it reminded Mollie of the icy winter wind that blew through the farm in winter.  
"Can't see anything, O' Queen" a rougher, deeper voice said  
"Should I get my wolves?" the Queen mused  
"It will mean less chance of stopping the humans" the rougher voice replied  
A cough sounded and Mollie tensed as she heard a whip raised and brought down, whistling through the air.  
"Ow" a voice choked out  
"Dare make a sound in the Queen's presence" the rough voice said "And you could watch your family die in front of your eyes"  
"No!" a new voice cried. Mollie's heart stopped, she recognized the voice, it was the dark haired boy, his voice full of emotion in that one word. Mollie had disliked the boy, he seemed nasty and spiteful, but hearing his cry she wanted to run to him and give him a hug, reassuring him that everything would be ok. After a few minutes the sleigh drove off and Mollie waited before continuing her journey.

Edmund watched as the deer slowed and finally stopped. He knew that if the Witch was stopping then she had seen something, he hoped it wasn't his family. He had regretted his mistake as soon as he left the Beavers, but anger, anger at his brother, his sisters had kept him walking. He was pushed out of the sleigh and fell onto the snowy ground. The Witch and the Dwarf were talking, he wondered if she thought his family were there. He knew his family couldn't have hidden like that, his family were hopefully at Aslan by now. The Witch must be mistaken, his family wasn't here, everyone he knew was safe. A pair of dark blue eyes, widened in fear, set in a pale face flashed across his mind. The girl, he couldn't remember her name, she could be here. She had walked away, melted into the forest, her dark coat would be hidden among the tangle of branches. If she was here it was his fault, he had driven her away, he had said nasty things to her and she had fled, he couldn't remember what she looked like, only the pair of dark blue eyes, the colour of the nights sky, with twinkling stars in them. Edmund knew if she was there then she would be tortured and killed, he couldn't live if he saw someone die in front of him. He coughed.

The Witch and Dwarf's attention was now on him. The whip cut through the air and hit his arm, slicing through the skin. Edmund choked out a sob, his arm stinging. The Dwarf was talking again, threatening his family.  
"No!" he cried, all the pain, suffering and love for his family put behind that one word. The Witch and the Dwarf sneered at him and they dragged him back to the sleigh. Edmund turned back pretending to look at the crimson stain on the white snow, his dark eyes searching the branches for a sign of life, any sign to show him that his pain was for a reason. It may have been his pain causing hallucinations but Edmund thought he caught a flash of blue eyes.

Mollie saw the crimson blood on the pure snow as she climbed out from the brambles, she slipped and her finger slipped onto a thorn. She pulled the thorn out of her finger and a drop of blood fell, splashing onto the snow next to Edmund's. Mollie hurried away. The stain of crimson blood spreading on the clear white snow.  
As she walked she remembered what had happened.

_FLASHBACK  
Mollie ran downstairs and sat at the table, reaching for some bread.  
"What are we doing today Dad?" she asked her father, he was currently reading the paper  
"Nothing today Mollie" he replied  
"Oh" she replied disappointed "Where is Mum?"  
"Upstairs with Matthew" her father replied  
"Does she want any help today?" she asked  
"No. You been doing too much this holidays Mollie, go enjoy yourself for the day" Her dad said and pulled out a few coins handing them to her  
"Dad you don't need to" she protested  
"I hardly see you what with school. I want you to have a fun holiday" he replied  
"Thank you" she smiled at him  
"Don't go too far. Stay within a five mile radius" he warned. She grinned at him  
"Will do" she picked up a slice of bread and buttered it. She then pulled on her walking boots and grabbed a cardigan. She gave her father a hug and then walked out of the door. She didn't realise she wouldn't see her family for almost 20 years. _

_She walked down the road and into the village. She then turned and walked up the path leading to the Professors house. She arrived as the housekeeper was starting the tour. Mollie snuck off as soon as she could. Hunting for the library. She was walking through a room when she heard a crash and dived behind a chair in the corner. She peeked out a few minutes later and heard footsteps running. She ran out the room. Her heart pounding in her ears. She saw four children run out of a room ahead of her and followed them. They ran around the house frantically. The housekeeper seemed to be everywhere, herding them.  
FLASHBACK_

Mollie was lucky. The wolves didn't notice her scent, they were concentrating on the Pevensies and the Beavers. Mollie continued following her feet, swimming a river, climbing hills as the snow disappeared. Mollie looked at the towering trees and half smiled, her eyes lighting up.  
"It's beautiful" she whispered to herself. She didn't notice when she reached the end of the forest, but switched her gaze to the nights sky. She walked forward, feeling peaceful. She walked a few more meters, her eyes fixed on the stars when a sword was at her throat and her back was against the ground. Mollie swallowed.  
"Who are you?" a deep voice came out the darkness  
"Is she the fourth?" a rough voice, that reminded her of the Queen's helper, but seemed kinder, asked.  
"Who are you?" the first voice repeated  
"Mollie" Mollie answered  
"Are you a Dwarf?" the second voice asked  
"No, I am a girl!" Mollie exclaimed, the cold steel pressing into her neck, she felt it slice her skin.  
"A girl?" the first voice said  
"Bring her" the second voice replied. The sword disappeared and Mollie was lifted into the air, a pair of strong arms around her. Mollie was soon dropped to the ground, she stood unsteadily and was pushed to her knees. Mollie bent her head to the ground.  
"Daughter" a rich, strong, deep, soft voice said. A golden voice. Coming out the shadows.  
Mollie whimpered slightly.  
"Do not be afraid" the voice said "You are brave"  
"Am I sir?" Mollie asked.  
"The bravest in Narnia perhaps" the voice mused.  
"Excuse me sir, but what is Narnia, and who are you?" Mollie asked  
"You are in Narnia, and I am Aslan" the golden voice. Aslan said. "Lift your head Child" Mollie lifted her eyes to reveal a Lion, The Lion. His mane was flowing golden silk, His eyes were molten gold, His coat was tawny brown and shone, like He had swum in the sun's rays. Mollie's fears vanished.  
"How can I be the bravest? I hid from the woman in white" Mollie asked "I was scared"  
"Bravery is not about having no fear. Bravery is conquering your fears, standing up to them." Aslan laughed "Now, what is on your mind"  
"Is the dark haired boy alright?" Mollie asked shyly. She felt sorry for him. He may have angered her but she had a tender heart and wanted him to be safe. If he cared for his family that much then he couldn't be evil.  
"Alas I cannot tell you, as that is someone else's story" Aslan spoke "My Child, tomorrow you will breakfast with the others, do not be shy to approach them, but for now, rest"  
"Thank you Aslan" Mollie half smiled at him. A Dwarf led her away, to a small tent, Mollie thanked him and, ignoring the hammocks, curled in a corner and slept.

Her dreams were invaded by the dark haired boy's anguished cry and drips of crimson blood falling slowly onto untouched snow. She awoke in the morning and pulled her blankets on to the hammock. The door opened and a Rabbit hopped in.  
"Fresh clothes for you" she said and hopped out. Mollie stared after her then picked up the dress, it was dark blue with a long skirt and full sleeves. Mollie slipped it on after washing her face in the bowl of water. She looked at the little leather boots and threw them over her shoulder, grabbing her walking socks and boots that she had brought from England. She then headed outside and up to the Royal Pavilion where the four children were sitting at a low table eating breakfast.  
"May I join you?" she asked  
"Of course" the eldest girl said  
"Thank you" Mollie sat in between the two boys. The blond haired boy stood and wandered over to a rock, leaning against it.  
"Thank you" Mollie whispered to the dark haired boy, he looked at her. "For stopping the Witch approaching me"  
"You're welcome" the boy said "My name is Edmund"  
"I'm Mollie" Mollie replied.

After breakfast Mollie walked over to Aslan's tent. She saw him sat in front of it.  
"Excuse me sir" Mollie said  
"Yes daughter" Aslan replied  
"You called me brave yesterday. I want to fight" Mollie said her voice sounded strong  
"Why dearest?" Aslan asked her  
"Because Narnia is worth fighting for" Mollie said simply "Worth dying for" Aslan looked at her and then nodded.  
"Go into the armoury with Oreius. Let your weapon find you" Aslan replied. Mollie bowed and hurried off she came to a stop in front of Oreius.  
"Aslan told me that I need to ask you to take me to the armoury" Mollie said  
"Did he now. Let's go" Oreius said and turned to a big tent, he opened it and Mollie went inside. She looked at the rows of swords and something caught her eye. She moved forward slightly and stopped her hand stretched forward and touched the blue jewel. It seemed to glow. She reached for the hilt and grasped it. Pulling the sword out. Its silver colour shone and the hilt was wrapped in black leather. Mollie felt the sword was perfect.  
"This one" she turned and held it up.  
"Anima" Oreius narrowed his eyes and looked at her intently. Mollie looked at the blue jewel on the hilt a blue fire burned in its depths, shapes emerged a horse, a lion, a sword flashing.  
"Let's go" Oreius barked Mollie walked alongside him to the practise arena, Peter and Edmund were waiting they gaped when they saw her. The practise was long and hard and eventually it finished, only with the arrival of the White Witch. Who had come to collect Edmund as he was a traitor. Aslan silenced the camp and he and the witch withdrew into his tent. Mollie sat on the hillside and watched the Pevensies from afar. Then the witch walked out and Aslan informed them that she had 'renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood' and the crowd erupted into cheers. Mollie stood and walked away, hearing the snarl of Aslan and the laughter of the army.

She soon found herself alone with Susan; they were sat on the hill. Lucy having run to play with Edmund, she couldn't seem to let him out of her sight, the elder two were a bit more wary of him.  
"You're to be Queen?" Mollie asked.  
"Yes. Peter and Edmund are to be Kings and Lucy a Queen" Susan replied.  
"You feel ready?" Mollie asked.  
"No. I am only 14, how can I become Queen?" Susan asked her.  
"If Aslan believes you can then you will." Mollie replied  
"That's what Lucy says, but I'm not sure if she fully understands" Susan replied.  
"She might be young, but don't underestimate her" Mollie said. The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence.  
"My mind still cannot process this" Susan said softly  
"Process what?" Mollie asked her  
"Talking Animals, Centaurs, Dwarves, even Aslan" she replied "I wish it were logical"  
"Logic can get you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere" Mollie told her softly. Her eyes faraway and misty.  
"Are you ok Mollie?" Susan asked the younger girl  
"I cannot be sure" Mollie told her. She rose and nodded to Susan before walking off.

Mollie stood with Edmund on the cliff. She watched as Peter rode forward toward the army of thousands on his white unicorn. Mollie watched as he drew closer and closer till the armies met. She watched the figures moving and searched frantically for the pure white unicorn holding Peter. She spotted it and sighed in relief, she could tell that Edmund had his eyes locked on it.. Mollie started as the other half of the Witch's army advanced and Edmund raised his sword  
"Fire!" he shouted. Mollie watched in fascination as the phoenix created a line of fire between the two armies. She soon found herself running beside Edmund to get off the rocks and help the now retreating army. They stood and waited. Arrows poised. Edmund raised his sword and brought it down seconds later, the air was full of arrows now speeding towards the Witch's army. Mollie watched as they twisted in agony as the arrows pierced their bodies. Then she saw the unicorn holding Peter suddenly fall an arrow stuck in its rump. She turned to Edmund who looked alone and helpless and touched his hand briefly. Then Peter moved, he sat up, his helmet had fallen off in the fall and he looked a bit dazed. She heard a sigh of relief pass through Edmund's lips. Oreius and Tergo, the Rhino, charged down the slope past Peter and into the coming army. Mollie watched horrified as Tergo was cut down and fell. Oreius kept going and reached the Witch's chariot. Mollie held her breath as they fought then released it as Oreius was turned to stone.  
Edmund noticed her face draining of colour and a look of great sadness settle on her face. He touched her arm and she turned.  
"Want to go back to camp?" he asked quietly  
"If I die then I die fighting for a free Narnia" she replied. Edmund saw the fire in her eyes and nodded. She then put her helm on, shielding her face from him, and pulled out her sword the strange blue jewel seemed to glow as she drew it from its sheath.

They ran down and joined in the fighting. Mollie leapt off a little cliff and hit a dwarf. Whereas Edmund ran down the side, knocking out several opponents. Mollie stabbed a minotaur from behind, saving a faun and then dodged a swipe from a dwarf. She was lost in the haze of battle. The only thoughts were her survival instincts. _Duck, parry, strike, deflect. _When she noticed things again it was how much closer the Witch was and then Edmund grabbed her arm and hauled her along  
"Edmund!" she shouted angrily.  
"Peter says we have to go home!" Edmund replied his eyes blazing with an emotion she didn't know he possessed, concern, hurt, fear.  
"I'm not family" she replied. Then Edmund turned to look at something and almost hurtled off.  
"Peter said get outta here" the beaver said  
"Peter's not King yet" Edmund replied and broke free, running along the cliff edge. Mollie watched as he leapt off the rock shouting and almost hit the Witch's wand. She moved it just in time and he dodged a strike of it, turning sideways and bringing his sword down on it. The wand smashed and let out an icy blue glow. Mollie saw the Witch strike and catch Edmund's sword moving it upwards. He was unprotected. She then stabbed the wand in his stomach. Mollie watched as she smiled as the broken wand withdrew and Edmund keeled over his eyes remaining on hers as the patch of red blood spread over his tunic. He lay still on the grass. She watched as the Witch threw the broken remains of her wand aside and picked up Edmund's sword, advancing towards Peter. Mollie was brought to reality by a stinging cut in her arm. She turned and stabbed the tiger. Then dropped her sword. She fled the battlefield. Her hands were stained with blood, she had been hit in the head and was dizzy. She had seen a monarch die.

Once the battle was over Edmund was helping make plans with his family when a faun entered.  
"Speak Faran" Aslan said  
"We found this Your Majesties" he held out a sword. It's silver coloured steel was covered in blood and the blue jewel was dull and lifeless.  
"Mollie" Lucy breathed  
"We believe she is dead Your Majesties, but we haven't found any body" he said then breathed quietly "The Spirit of Fire is cursed" Edmund picked up on the last part.

Once they arrived at the castle Edmund managed to get a word in private with Aslan.  
"Aslan. Why did Faran say the Spirit of Fire is cursed?" He asked curiously  
"That I cannot tell you. But the Spirit of Fire is the sword Mollie used" Aslan said  
"She is dead isn't she?" Edmund asked  
"I cannot tell you" Aslan said. Edmund left the room and headed straight to the library. He searched for the Legendary Swords book and once found it, he sat down and begun to read the section on the Spirit of Fire.

_Spirit of Fire  
The Spirit of Fire or Anima, as she is more commonly known, is a sword created near the dawn of time. King Frank's eldest child, King Henrik had several most trusted knights. One of these knights was a man named Sir Jent, a man with a fondness for power. Jent wanted a sword unlike all others, more powerful. He got a sword made and set with a firestone. He then took the sword to a Sorceress who saw evil in the man's heart and knew he would destroy Narnia if he could wield the sword. She made the sword's true powers inaccessible to all but the one owner. The owner would have to break the sword, like breaking in a horse, to access its power, or so many thought. All those who tried have died not long after picking the sword up. Not one has been able to conquer it._

Edmund pulled another book out and read its description of Anima. It said almost exactly the same thing

_The firestone is a stone of any colour but burns with an unusual flame, people can see images moving in the flames. The firestone is an unusual stone. They are rare. Their healing properties are much coveted. The stone not only heals but it provides the owner with energy. The fire stone on Spiritu ardoris is unusual as it was changed with magic. It gives the true wielder power. But it is cursed to all those who try to wield it. The person who can hold it is said to come to Narnia at her time of need once they have disappeared. _

Edmund finally picked up the last book. It never said why the stone killed people and that is what he wanted to know.

_The Spirit of Fire has always been a wild spirit. Everyone who has tried to tame the spirit has been a patient, sweet tempered person. The Spirit of Fire could have many owners as most of the population is patient or sweet tempered or can learn how to be. Several people suggested that Anima needs a owner as untamed and wild as she. A wielder. Someone who has a spirit of fire, Someone who is a living version of the sword. Fire is unpredictable. The owner would need to be unpredictable too. You can't harness fire, without getting burnt. You can observe it, become like it. Be it_

**Ok. So this is my brand new Narnia story. I can say that I am actually pleased with this one. Flame if you hate it but I don't care. It's not really about whether you like it. It matters if I am proud of my work. **

**I have 105 pages or 51,008 words altogether. This part contains about 3,700 words. **

**Please review if you have time and I hope you all love it.**

**Love you all,**

**Jedhev Xxxxxxx**


	2. Meeting Her Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**UPDATED: 26****th**** April 2013**

**The Army of Narnia**

Six months passed quickly, suddenly the Pevensies weren't just four siblings. They were Kings and Queens of a country. They were responsible for the people and the country's future. It was a heavy burden to place on the shoulders of four children, the eldest of whom was a mere 15, the youngest was only 10. They took comfort in the fact that Aslan would not have crowned them if he hadn't believed they could rule a country. They had advisors and friends around them, supporting them. They had each other.

Yet not everything was fine. Edmund was upset. He had known he wouldn't be accepted completely, and was shocked at the joyous celebrations when the witch had renounced her claim on his blood, but now that the battle was won and they had been crowned, he hadn't expected a comment about his trustworthiness to be said, and certainly not so rudely, by his manservant. Most Narnians hadn't said anything outright; maybe they didn't want to risk the wrath of his family. In fact, most Narnians had forgiven him; many had been forced to promise, like Mr Tumnus, to turn any humans over to the Witch if they found them.

Peter, Susan and Lucy could sense Edmund's growing unhappiness. They didn't understand why he was so unhappy. They saw his rare smiles tainted with awkwardness and uncertainty, he hadn't smiled truly since the coronation. Each of them had forgiven him, they had made sure he knew, after his stunt on the battlefield with the Witch's wand, they knew where his true loyalties lay, with them, with Narnia, with Aslan.

Lucy wanted her brother to smile again, a proper and true smile. She compared his smiles to a shooting star, rare and brief but makes the world a happier place. She couldn't imagine being unhappy. As the days passed she grew happier in Narnia. For her the day meant dancing and meeting new friends. Watching her brothers fight. Helping Susan to find the prettiest dress. The night meant watching the stars. Dining with guests. Dancing in the throne room. Sleeping in her big comfy bed.

Susan had seen her brother in his saddest moments. When he would stomp into the library. His dark eyes angry until he found a corner where he would sit and cry. Susan would leave him, understanding that he wanted to be alone. Afterwards she would mother him, ordering his favourite food for supper. Cheering him on with his training. Spend time with him.

Peter may not have been as observant as his sisters, but even he noticed his brother's growing sadness. As the High King he took on all the jobs. Delegating only the easy tasks to his family. It was the way he worked. In training he made time to teach his brother a new move, compliment him on his style. He even got Oreius to suggest trying to fight with two swords, which was the hardest style of fighting. To his surprise Edmund picked it up quicker than he had with one sword, and Peter was there to cheer him on every step of the way.

In the mornings Edmund and Peter had private swordsmanship lessons. As Peter's sword was magical, giving him a great amount of natural skill and it was impervious to rust. Edmund had been gifted with two swords by the dwarves. Peter had helped him pick a name and he settled on Equus and Iustus. Just and Fair in Latin, it was a reminder of who he was trying to be. Equus was his main sword, Iustus being used only for battles.

Afternoon was lessons, they were learning about different cultures and the Narnian traditions. They were learning royal conduct and had dancing lessons once a week. Peter was clumsy on the dance floor and caused everyone many bruised toes; he enjoyed dancing with his sisters. Edmund had natural grace and learnt the dances easily, unlike his brother Edmund didn't enjoy dancing, choosing at the many balls they held and attended to dance with his sisters and the host's daughters then sit out the rest of the evening.

Edmund was burying himself in law books in the evening, he found them interesting and read as many as he could, often missing meals and getting late nights. One fine autumn night he was sat in the library when a bird flew in the room and handed him a note. Edmund stood and thanked the bird before striding out the room. Making his way to Peter's study he opened the door and explained the situation and Peter agreed. Edmund thanked him and went to the kitchens to organise some food to be packed. He then returned to his room.

Edmund was sat on his bed when a fresh golden air blew across his face enveloping him in love and joy. Edmund looked up and saw Aslan stood before him. He quickly knelt  
"Rise Dear one" Aslan said and breathed on him  
"Aslan" Edmund smiled  
"Edmund, my son, I have come to visit you because you are not happy in Narnia, I meant for you to be happy" Aslan said  
"I just want people to believe I have changed" Edmund asked  
"In time they will. Edmund bring me your sword Equus" Aslan said  
Edmund brought his sword to Aslan who told him to unsheathe it. Then Aslan breathed on it.  
"There Dear One, your sword will not fade and rust with age, I will help guide you" Aslan said and suddenly Edmund blinked and Aslan was gone. Edmund would have thought it a dream except his sword was in his hands and the air was richer, more golden. He smiled as he slept that night.

Aslan had given him the Western Wood, and after hearing about a minotaur general on the loose, terrorising a village called Glendale he saddled his Horse, Phillip and rode off, he liked being outside, the air was flying by his face and his silver crown was proudly sat on his head, he was wearing his armour, the silver of it glistening in the sun but the crown sparkled in the sunlight that was filtering through the trees  
Edmund heard a dryad shout "Stop!" Phillip stopped quickly  
"What is it sire?" the Horse asked but Edmund had already vaulted off the Horse's back and disappeared off the path to bend down and pick something off the forest floor, he walked back to Phillip with a figure in his arms, climbing back onto the Horse they started riding again.  
Edmund looked at the figure lying in his arms, to his surprise it was a human, and a girl, she was thin, too thin, and wearing a Narnian dress. Edmund guessed her age at around 12, like him. Her face was muddy and had a few shallow cuts on, her dress was torn and tattered but she was wearing thick, sturdy boots, her hair was muddy and loose, falling down her shoulders, and her hands and arms were bloody, she clasped a dagger in one hand. He felt like he should recognize her, but couldn't.

Edmund arrived at the village and immediately called for assistance, he was offered the spare room and a faun's house and gladly took it, laying the girl on a bed and asking for hot water and a sponge, when it was brought to him he inquired about the minotaur  
"We sent out a scouting party but they found it dead, stabbed" the faun replied, he thanked the faun and shut the door to give the girl some privacy, he bathed her face getting rid of the mud and finding that the girl was ivory skinned, and then washed her hands, removing the knife from her grip. He then took his armour off and piled it in a corner, taking off his crown as well, sitting by the girl and checking her pulse and breathing every so often. He was eating his lunch when he heard her stir and looked over to see her eyelids fluttering open, moving back to her side, her eyes opened and he looked down into the dark blue irises. Her hand instantly darted to her side.  
"I have your knife" he said  
"What… what do you want" she asked her eyes widening  
"You fainted in the forest, I couldn't leave you there. What's your name?" Edmund said  
"Mo-Mabel, you?" the girl said  
"Ernest" Edmund said, he knew she was lying. He finally realized who she was, the girl who had disappeared after the battle, presumed dead. It was her eyes that gave it away. Her hair could be shaggier and her frame thinner but her eyes were the same.  
"You're a knight!" she said catching sight of his armour  
"Yes" he said smiling slightly  
"Sir Ernest, what do the Kings make of that?" she asked giggling slightly  
"You know about the Kings?" he asked  
"I met them, before they were crowned, I come from where they come from, beyond the wardrobe" the girl, Mollie said "I am sorry for stealing your house"  
"It's not mine, I live somewhere else, we are going there tomorrow, and may I ask how you're here?"  
"I arrived with them and left them, travelling alone to Aslan, I then met them again. I fought, I helped them. But the Witch came and turned everyone to stone and almost killed King Edmund when he broke her wand. I was scared, I ran. I met some squirrels who gave me some nuts but then heard of a minotaur, I ran again and it chased me, I ran out of food and it caught up with me, I stabbed it and hadn't eaten, I fell down so I curled up to die"  
"You save a whole village from the minotaur's attacks. But sleep, you're tired" Edmund said and she closed her eyes, then opened them  
"Sir, where are you sleeping?"  
"The floor"  
"No, sir, please, you are a knight and need the bed, let me sleep on the floor"  
"You are ill, sleep" he said firmly and she shut her eyes and drifted off.

The morning dawned and Edmund silently packed up, getting into his armour, he left some money on the table, with some more to be distributed around the village, and carried the girl outside to where Phillip was saddled and waiting, Edmund's crown reflected the light as they rode quietly out the village and back to Cair Paravel. When Edmund arrived 6 hours later he called a groom for Phillip and rushed into the castle, still carrying the girl her heart beating faintly, he ran down to the luncheon room where Peter, Susan and Lucy were all finishing their food, bursting in through the doors  
"Edmund Pevensie-who is that?" Susan asked about to shout at him for disturbing them  
"Lucy, cordial, my room, Now!" Edmund said before running out of the room and up the stairs Lucy right behind him, the two older ones looked at each other questioningly.  
When Lucy entered Edmund's room it was to see him lying the girl down in his bed, she hurried over and put some of the cordial in her mouth, they listened as her heart started to beat more regularly and stronger and the bruises and cuts of her body began to fade, they sighed in relief. Lucy smiled and walked towards the door  
"Call me if you need anything" she said and walked out  
The girl awoke later to see Edmund looking at her  
"What is your name?" he asked  
"Mollie" she said then her eyes widened "I mean-"  
"Here" Edmund gave Mollie some food and she ate it hungrily and then lay down and fell asleep, Edmund lay down on the sofa and followed her into sleep.

**So this one is the next chapter, only 1,604 words, or something. I don't know when I will post the next chapter. I'm a bit lazy really. I may do some switching around. I have already changed the beginning about four times. This one was originally the beginning.**

**Again Please review if you have time. I love everyone's continued support. Thank you all**

**Love everyone in the world,**

**Jedhev Xxxxxx**


	3. Kill High King Peter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**So with this chapter there is a lot going on. Sorry about that. It's just the way I work. I hurry through some parts, but other sections are a lot longer. We get to see some Edmund/Mollie friendship going on here. Considering Mollie hated Edmund at the start of the story she really begins to enjoy his company. They are only 11. I think I should have mentioned that earlier.**

**Ages are as follows. Including birthdays.  
Peter: 14. Birthday 3rd March  
Susan: 13. Birthday 8th June  
Edmund: 11. Birthday 23rd July  
Lucy: 9. Birthday 30th May  
Mollie: 11. Birthday 26th August**

**The Army of Narnia**

Edmund awoke and went to get changed in his wash room, putting his crown on. He looked at the young girl sleeping, her hands were under the pillow, her face pressed into the pillow. He walked out the door and to the kitchens for food, meeting Susan, Lucy and Peter on the way with a tray of breakfast they decided to wake Mollie up.  
"Is she well?" Peter asked her.  
"Yes. Or so I assume" Edmund replied, as he pushed open the door.  
Mollie awoke to see four people looking at her she saw light glitter off their crowns and jumped out of bed giving a shaky curtsy "Sorry…your majesties, I don't…" she trailed off as she saw Edmund's face and looked at him for a minute before taking a shaky step forward and said "Sir Ernest, you're King Edmund the Just?" and slid to the ground in a faint. Peter lunged to catch her before she knocked her head on the bed frame. He lifted her and placed her on top of the covers.

She next awoke to see Lucy and Susan who told her everything and helped her into a simple, but pretty blue dress, after making her a bath, they then told her she could explore as long as she didn't go far, kept within sight of the castle, she agreed.

Looking out the window she saw the beach and decided to go there, she had never been to the seaside in England before and remembering Susan's earlier words "It's a rough dress, so you don't have to keep it clean" she walked into the water and splashed about, jumping up and down, her hair piled on top of her head, smiling.  
"Enjoying yourself" a voice from behind her asked and she jumped, whirling and landed awkwardly into the water and slipped in all the way under, she came up spluttering  
Hearing laughter behind her she glared at Edmund and waded through the water towards him pulling his crown off and putting it on the sand she pulled him in and pushed him under, he came up spluttering and she smiled sweetly at him.  
"You do realise you just dunked a King" he said glaring.  
"Oh damn, sorry your Majesty" she said. Her eyes widening slightly.  
"You will be" he said grinning evilly and jumped at her pushing her under before she could react, she struggled and eventually was let up, she pounced at him and they ended up splashing each other until Mollie ran to the shore and grabbed his crown an ran towards the castle, Edmund sprinting after her shouting her name, she giggled and entered the castle, she ran around the corner the crown on her head and straight into Peter she looked at him her eyes widening, and her cheeks reddened.  
"Sorry your Majesty" she said looking at the wet patch on his tunic  
Edmund rounded the corner and burst out laughing she glared at him  
"I have your crown now" she said sticking her tongue out at him. He glowered and snatched at it but she danced aside and laughed.  
"Don't worry about it Mollie, it can be washed" Peter said chuckling "Supper"  
"Where do I go?" Mollie asked timidly  
"With us, you are our honoured guest, come on. My Lady" Edmund said bowing and taking her hand, the walked down the corridors and then got to a door a faun stood outside, Edmund whispered something to him and he smiled and walked through the door  
"Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, your guest Queen Mollie and the High King Peter, as well as the now demoted King Edmund" he said and opened the door for the three people to pass, Peter went first and Edmund straightened the crown on Mollie's head before escorting her into the room.  
Lucy giggled while Susan looked gobsmacked at their wet clothes sticking to them, wet hair plastered to their skin and pink faces, she also took in Edmund's silver crown resting on the top of Mollie's hair.

Later that night Edmund and Mollie were sat in the library.  
"King Edmund. What can I do?" Mollie asked as she read a book on Narnian Employment.  
"Anything you want to" Edmund replied "And drop the formalities. Please"  
"Can I train to be a knight?" Mollie asked him  
"I think so" Edmund replied "I will let you anyway. I don't think there are any laws forbidding it"  
"You will?" Mollie asked  
"Yes." Edmund said "I have something of yours. Come on" Edmund grabbed her wrist and they walked along to the armoury. In the corner a sword lay.  
"Anima" Mollie ran forward then stopped "May I?" she asked  
"She is yours" Edmund said and Mollie picked the sword up strapping her on.  
"We begin training tomorrow" Edmund said  
"Yes" Mollie nodded.  
The next day after Edmund had finished with his training he led Mollie to the training yard and they began. Mollie was practising with a wooden sword. After they had done that Edmund made her run to increase her fitness. This carried on for a month. Then he let her practise with her sword. She was finally kitted out in training armour but Edmund promised her a whole new set if she became a Knight. She did her fitness training during the day when Edmund was either working, in lessons or training with Peter and then she had an hour or two each day with the armour on and swords and shields. She also spent the evening reading and studying, Susan wanted her to be properly educated and she spent long hours practising sewing and embroidery before reading books on Knight's Code of Conduct. Her long hours of hard work meant she was more tired than usual. One night after spending much more time carrying a heavy wooden box on her back while she ran in the forest meant she was much more tired than usual. Lucy noticed at supper.  
"Mollie, you look tired" she remarked  
"I'm fine Your Majesty" Mollie smiled and exchanged glances with Edmund who frowned slightly as he looked at her.  
"Are you sure?" Susan asked, looking concerned  
"I went on a long walk today Your Majesty" Mollie replied. Once the main course was over, pudding was served. Peter and Edmund had left the room momentarily to have a quick talk to Oreius. Susan and Lucy were in deep discussion about new fabrics. Mollie covered up a yawn. Edmund walked back in and raised his eyebrow. Susan and Lucy looked at where he was staring, Mollie was asleep on the table. Her long hair was falling like a curtain, covering her face.

A few months passed and Edmund was with Peter and Lucy sitting in the throne room when a herald walked in  
"Introducing King Damen from Telmar" he said and in walked an old man, he bowed to the Kings and Queen Lucy.  
"Your Majesties, I am here to ask for the hand of Queen Susan, tales of her grace and beauty has travelled to our humble lands" the King said  
Edmund looked at Peter face which was slowly turning red  
"Good King, My dear sister Queen Susan will tell you herself of her answer" Edmund said smoothly "I shall go and get her" he bowed and walked out the room. As soon as he was out of earshot he ran to Susan's room.  
"Su a 60 year old King wants to marry you"  
"Edmund shut up, I am doing Mollie's hair. Give him my answer" Susan said going pale and looked at Mollie who was looking quite grumpy. She was wearing one of Susan's dresses, the hem pined up. Her hair was shining and fell down her back in curls, her ivory skin had been scrubbed and a slight pink still clung to the cheeks, her eyelids had been dusted in powder, making her dark blue eyes stand out more than usual.  
"Susan give Mollie your crown" Edmund said forming a plan  
"Why?" both girls said  
"Because Mollie is going to be Queen Susan the Gentle and reject the King" Edmund grinned. Mollie grinned at him. Susan smiled and handed Mollie her crown.  
Edmund took Mollie's arm and escorted her to the throne room  
"Just be your usual self" Edmund said "Reject him politely"  
"Will do" Mollie grinned "The only reason you chose me is because I am ugly compared to Susan isn't it?"  
"No, you look especially pretty compared to usual, but you can easily drive him off" Edmund replied and opened the door  
"King Damen, this is my dear sister Queen Susan" Edmund said and looked at Peter and Lucy who were trying to keep a straight face. He winked at them and flashed them a smile.  
"Queen Susan, your beauty surpasses what I have been told" King Damen said kissing her hand "I have asked for your hand in marriage"  
"Well King Damen-" Mollie began  
"You will be Queen Susan of Telmar. We will have many children and heirs" King Damen said Edmund saw Mollie's eyes widen "And many other Kings will be jealous of your beauty" he finished. Edmund saw Mollie's fists clench and her eyes begin to burn, he tried not to snigger.  
"Look, King Damen, I am 13. Where I come from I can't get married. Also I am a woman, just because you are a man, you won't tell me what to do. I will not be having children ever! And I am certainly not a possession that you will own. I reject your offer because I will not be treated like a cow for sale. I will marry for love. Not because I am desired because of my beauty." Mollie growled and stormed out, just to burst in and curtsy "Your Majesty" then flounced out.  
"You made a mistake calling her Gentle" the King said before walking out. The three monarchs all burst out laughing.  
"Good plan Ed!" Peter laughed  
"Remind us to tell her future husband that she isn't having children and never to treat her as a possession" Lucy said still laughing.  
"Will do" Peter laughed

Edmund was pleased with Mollie's training. He didn't want her fighting without him around. He knew she could handle it but the recruits were rough and wouldn't respect her as she was a girl. He told her to go and get some armour on and meet him in front of the forest as soon as she could. Mollie nodded and headed to the armoury. She was already wearing a loose cotton shirt and tan trousers so she pulled on all the armour swiftly. She had just pulled the helmet on and strapped her sword back on when the door opened and Oreius walked in.  
"Recruit!" he barked and Mollie jumped "Get outside and into training now"  
"But" Mollie began  
"I said NOW" Oreius bawled. Mollie nodded and ran swiftly out the door. She emerged into the training field and groaned. The place was full of recruits having a mock battle. Mollie joined in the side without the red armbands and began fighting. She realised she could do this and smiled slightly. She began weaving and slashing. Knocking opponents out. Soon the main bulk of the red armbands army was down, groaning or just flat out unconscious. Then a whistle was heard and Mollie looked for the source of the noise. Edmund was stood by Oreius.  
"Line up Recruits" Oreius yelled. Mollie got to the end of the line. She saw everyone else taking off their helmets and bowing to King Edmund. She took hers off and blew the hairs out her face. She curtsied to the King. Hiding her face in shame. She saw boots turn to face her.  
"Look at me" his voice demanded. She gulped and looked up. His brown eyes were angry and unforgiving.  
"I'm sorry Your Majesty" she whispered  
"Why?" Edmund asked her "When I told you not to"  
"Oreius came and ordered me out. I just went" Mollie replied  
"Go to your room. Now" Edmund said. Mollie curtsied again and ran off. She ripped off her armour and put it away before sprinting into the castle and to her room.

Edmund watched as the recruits filed out.  
"What will you do with her?" Oreius asked him. Edmund looked at him in surprise.  
"There isn't much I can do. She went against my orders. But followed yours" Edmund said "I don't want her to fight anymore"  
"Your Majesty… I hope you will allow me to say something" Oreius asked  
"Of course General" Edmund replied  
"The young lady may not seem much. But these recruits have been training for a year. The young lady is as advanced as all of them, she has a small talent that may grow. She is not unlike yourself and the High King. But she seems more dedicated than all of my recruits"  
"So… what do you suggest?" Edmund asked him  
"Miss Mollie would be a welcome addition to the army" Oreius said  
"Would she be able to cope?" Edmund replied  
"Why would you train her if you didn't believe she could manage?"  
"I don't know why I began." Edmund said  
"From what I have seen of the young lady she seems perfect for the army" Oreius said  
"I would like to see what Peter thinks first. Can we try the Operation Kill King Peter again?" Edmund asked  
"Of course Your Majesty" Oreius bowed. "Tomorrow at 8:30 am."  
"Thank you" Edmund said.

The next morning Mollie was given standard supplies, a coil of rope, two daggers and her sword. She was in one of the rooms on the lower floors. She heard the door lock behind her and a voice shout "Start!" she ran to the window and opened it. She attached a dagger to the rope and threw it upwards, it hooked onto a balcony. She nimbly began climbing and reached the balcony and soon, she then grabbed the dagger from where it had wedged in between the slats. She threw it sideways and then swung outwards. Mollie sailed through the air and into an open window. She landed nimbly and again tugged at the dagger, it came free. She then set off down the hallways. Ducking into alcoves and shadows, blending with the darkness. On the last corridor she had nowhere to hide so she sank to the ground and cradled her foot, whimpering. The guard rounded the corner.  
"Miss Mollie, what is wrong?" he asked, hurrying to her aid.  
"Peridan" she said softly "I sprained my ankle"  
"Let me help you Miss Mollie" the 15 year old recruit said. He was in his first year of training and eager to help the injured girl.

He bent down and Mollie struck him on the head with the hilt of her dagger. He fell to the floor, she had knocked him out.  
"Sorry Peridan. I really am" she whispered. She continued along her way, slipping silently into the bedroom of the High King. She approached the bed and drew her sword. She raised it above her head and brought it down on the tangle of sheets. Then withdrew it and turned she curtsied to the High King and his brother and Oreius.  
"Well done Miss Mollie" Oreius said  
"I love this. I get to see people kill you. It's funny" Edmund said from his chair.  
"Well done Mollie. Slipped past everyone" Peter congratulated.  
Thank you" Mollie blushed. Edmund raised an eyebrow at her.  
"We will tell you your result after supper" Peter said  
"Of course Your Majesties, General" Mollie curtsied.  
She sheathed her sword then turned to the window and launched herself out of it. Edmund and Peter ran to the window and watched as she freefell towards the balcony below landing with a roll. She came to a stop and stood, they caught a last glimpse of her turning back to shoot them a salute before she disappeared in the room.  
When they saw her later that night she was sat in the parlour with Edmund who was trying to teach her chess. She was wearing a permanent frown and as they were lying in front of the fire she was tapping her bare foot on the stone floor, exposing her ankles.  
"Mollie you can't move that there" Edmund's voice interrupted the silence  
"Why not?" her reply came back, she shifted to a sitting position.  
"It doesn't move there" he replied  
"Well it's a stupid game" Mollie said, glowering at the board. Her fingers picked up another piece and placed it on a different square.  
"That can't go there" Edmund said.  
"The pieces can't move anywhere" Mollie said with a huff, she moved it to a different place.  
"Can't go there" Edmund said  
"This is a stupid game" Mollie said a knocked the board over, scattering the wooden pieces all over the floor. She rose and stormed out.  
"I am never teaching her chess again" Edmund told Lucy who laughed at him. He picked the pieces up and Lucy started a game with him. Which she lost.

**Well, another chapter uploaded. This is all due to Guest who reviews with "update ASAP" I assume that means it is appreciated. **

**I should be working on homework. But I am a badass. I don't think I will update again until tomorrow. Everything needs to get sorted out into chapters and then I need to re-read it. Check spellings, sentences. Add any extra parts I want. I have changed several parts in this chapter. I do really quite like this chapter though. Please, if you have time, drop a review. **

**All my love. **

**Jedhev Xxxxx**


	4. Of Battles and Princesses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**So with this chapter it focuses more on how desperate the princesses are to get Peter and Edmund's attention. And I have added a battle for you. Hope you like. I left it a bit vague toward the end of the battle on purpose. You will see later in the story. That's why it might not make as much sense.**

**Enjoy.**

**The Army of Narnia**

It had been a long, hard six months. As winter stretched its cold fingers over Narnia and the once green forests were covered in ice and snow. For some this was a harsh reminder of the Witch's rule. None at Cair Paravel were more affected than the Just King. Once the frost crept over the gardens of the Cair, Edmund was the first to succumb to the temptation of a hot fire. He huddled in the family parlour, his work on his knees as he kept close to the roaring flames. Once the snow had fallen he sat, huddled in blankets. Keeping warm. His face was paler than usual. His cheeks lost all colour.

Lucy put a stop to it. She gathered hats and cloaks for everyone and marched into the parlour and threw down the heap of clothing.  
"What's this Lu?" Peter asked  
"We are going outside" Lucy replied. After a lot of coercion Edmund was bundled into a cloak and scarf. The four children ran into the garden and began walking around it the snow. Peter threw the first snowball, although he tried to pretend it wasn't him. Soon a fully fledged snow war was going on. Edmund and Lucy against Peter and Susan. Once Peter and Susan were crowned winners they trudged back indoors to get warmed up.

Mollie was waiting in the parlour once they arrived back. She smiled at them all and handed them each a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Had Fun?" She asked them. They all nodded enthusiastically  
"We won" Susan grinned at the little two  
Edmund poked his tongue out at her.

Christmas arrived and after a lunch with their closest friends the presents were opened. Lucy bounded around the Cair giving everyone she met presents out of a basket she had draped on her arm. As the sun began to sink the four Royals saddled up their horses and rode into the light filled town. The locals were out in full force to see the Royal procession. Mollie had gone down to watch, a few coins chinking in her pocket. She weaved between the many beasts. She came across a baby Rabbit who had lost his mother. She helped him find her, giving him a golden coin as a token gift. He grinned and bowed at her before scampering off with the elder rabbit who smiled gratefully. Mollie then shared out her coins between the children in the town. When she had none left she headed back to the palace.

The first winter in the new reign secured everyone in the belief that they would be fine. But soon the winter melted into spring. Early in spring a new threat arose from the north.

Mollie strapped on her armour. She was terrified. She pulled her hair up into a braid that fell down her back, securing it with a ribbon. She then picked up her helmet and put it on. They were going to war. The giants were making trouble on the border of Narnia. There had been whispers for some time about how the Marshwiggles were avoiding capture by giants. She joined the recruits as they stood outside Cair Paravel. The mounted cavalry was in front of them and the march they had to take would be hard. They would march through the whole of Narnia in two days. Mollie could see the two Queens hugging their brothers' goodbye on the steps of Cair Paravel. Mollie stood patiently with the army as the goodbyes were exchanged tearfully on the girl's parts. The two King's acting like they knew everything would be ok.

Edmund hugged his sisters one last time and then mounted Phillip. Peter mounted his white stallion, Xavier. They rode to the head of the army with Oreius and the other Generals. The army began its march as the horn pierced through the air. They were off. The march was long and hard for the first few hours. The armour was heavy and Edmund felt sympathy for the normal soldiers. He was riding whereas they were walking.

When they stopped for the night they got to work efficiently setting up tents. The Kings tent first and several soldiers got to work on making the meal. Mollie was to sleep separately as she was the only girl in the camp. She took off her armour and set her tent up before getting permission off Oreius to go to the river to wash her face. She took a water container and after washing her face she brought water to the camp.

Mollie slept soundly that night and awoke early. She packed her tent and then pulled on her armour. She joined the rest of the army and they began marching again. The terrain was harder but they got to the border of Narnia as the sun began to sink. Mollie fell asleep quickly. She had just finished her jobs. She had to check the horses and make sure they were comfortable. As she brushed Phillip she chatted to him. Then after a quick supper she had to help wash the dishes. Once she finished, instead of joining the other soldiers around the campfires she had crawled under her heap of blankets and fallen asleep.  
The next day the army got into their armour and prepared to go into war. Edmund was stood in his and Peter's tent, they were being dressed in their armour. Edmund grinned at his brother as they stepped outside their tent to look at the busy camp. Edmund went to check on Phillip.  
"Did you sleep well?" Edmund asked the chestnut Horse  
"I had a lovely caretaker" Phillip replied around his oats  
"Oh?" Edmund asked  
"The little girl we rescued. She brushed me down quite thoroughly. I was most impressed by her dedication to all the Horses. We had a nice conversation" Phillip replied  
"I'm glad you had fun" Edmund laughed "Ready for battle?"  
"Of course Sire. This is what I was trained for" Phillip snorted

The army lined up with Peter and Edmund side by side on the front line. Both on their majestic steeds. Mollie watched as Peter drew his sword.  
"For Narnia and for Aslan" Peter cried  
"For Aslan!" the army echoed. They surged forward. Getting ever closer to the giants. The mounted cavalry trotting ahead and the foot soldiers marching behind. The Giants roared and began running across the plain. The archers fired, bringing down several dozen giants. The others roared in anger at their fallen comrades.

As the armies met the sound rolled across the plain. The Cats clawed at the giants, the men hacked away. The giants trampled around. Killing half a dozen men with a swipe of their clubs. By the time night had fallen neither army had an advantage. Both withdrew to care for their wounded. Several men were allied with the giants. Most probably wanting Narnia for themselves.

The battle lasted a week. On the last day as the giants turned tail and ran back home the Narnian Army celebrated. Many were knighted on the field of battle for their deeds. Including Mollie who had not only climbed a giant and decapitated it, but had saved both Kings from a fatal blow from a giant's club. They were now both resting. Mollie had been sick as soon as she arrived back in camp. She had then crawled into her tent and began to cry.

Edmund watched as his brother rubbed his bandaged arm.  
"Go find Mollie." Peter said. Edmund raised an eyebrow in a silent question. "Congratulate her. She did well" Edmund nodded and headed out the tent. He wove his way through the camp, greeting the army with a smile. Eventually he came outside a little tent. He opened the flap. It was dark inside.  
"Mollie?" he asked. He heard sobbing. He headed over to where she lay. "Mollie" he said  
"Oh Ed" she sniffled and attempted to sort herself out  
"What is it?" he asked  
"I killed a man" Mollie whispered  
"So did I Mols" Edmund replied  
"I feel sick" she said  
"I did as well. But remember what you're fighting for" Edmund told her as he held her.  
"I will" she replied and gave him a small smile  
"Now Lady Mollie. How does it feel to be knighted?" Edmund asked her  
"It's unbelievable. Thank you" Mollie replied  
"You deserve it" Edmund grinned.  
"Are we setting off home soon?" Mollie asked  
"Tomorrow. Get some sleep Mollie. You deserve it" Edmund told her.  
"Goodnight Edmund" She said  
"Night Mols" Edmund replied. He moved towards the entrance. As he slipped out her heard her voice again  
"Thank you Aslan" she whispered. Edmund smiled before heading back to his own tent.

Mollie smiled at Peter as the two women descended from their ship and made their way graciously over. She was stood to attention. Trying not to smile too much, she failed and was grinning like a Cheshire cat when the monarchs walked past.

When she was dismissed it was almost lunchtime so she went to the kitchen and asked if she could have some food. One of the cook's, Mrs Tiddly had taken a shine to Mollie and found her a small pat of butter, she wrapped it in some cloth, she also gave her several scones and a loaf of bread and a block of cheese. Mollie wrapped it up and thanked Mrs Tiddly before heading out to the training yard. She went into the armoury and grabbed her armour, first pulling on the shirt and leggings and then the mail shirt and trousers and tunic and finally she pulled on the metal plates and the gauntlets. She pulled her sword belt and grabbed her pack of food and braided her hair, placing her helmet on she smiled before pulling the visor down and walking out, into the training yard.

She groaned when she saw Peter and Edmund outside, with the Princess that was trying to get High King Peter to marry her. They were preparing to fight. The two women, both the princess and her friend were sitting watching the Kings with avid enthusiasm. Mollie put her pack on the ground and walked over to the pair  
"Afternoon Your Majesties" she sunk into a bow, as curtsies were hard to do in armour.  
"Afternoon Good Sir" Peter said. Edmund looked at him  
"Afternoon Lady Mollie" Edmund grinned. Mollie pulled her visor up  
"Afternoon Your Majesty. See you have the attack of princesses" Mollie said and flipped her visor down again, pulling her sword out. She began hacking dummies to pieces. She was just warming up with them.  
"Does my dearest Lady Mollie desire a match?" Edmund asked  
"How can I refuse if our mighty, fierce and powerful King Edmund the Just asks me" Mollie replied and turned to face him.  
"I desire to see the outcome of this match" Peter said and turned to look at them, sheathing his sword again. He rubbed his bandaged arm absentmindedly.  
"You shouldn't be working with a sore arm King Peter" Mollie said  
"Scared I will beat you?" Peter asked. Mollie stuck her tongue out.  
Edmund made the first move, he darted at her and made a overcut, Mollie parried it, she followed up with a strike causing Edmund to duck, he slashed at her legs and Mollie jumped, landing on the balls of her feet she struck, they both struck and their swords met with a clang and a clap from the side. Mollie sent them a withering look as she leapt backwards. Edmund came forward and hit her with his shield, her eyes narrowed and she pounced, slashing, he parried and made an undercut and somehow his sword ended up at her throat.  
"Your turn Peter" Edmund said and grinned.  
Peter came forward, he unsheathed his sword and smiled at Mollie. She made first move, by trying to knock his sword to the side, but he pushed it away with his shield. Mollie then backed up and he came forward, striking at her stomach, she deflected the blade, and struck at his arm, he deflected it with his shield. This went on for five minutes, Mollie had been practising extra hard lately and wanted to finally win a match against Peter. Even with a bandaged arm he was much better than her. He again struck at her stomach, she pushed the blade up and around, he grasped control over it and swung upwards to have the point at her throat.  
"You're improving" Peter said and smiled. The two ladies walked over.  
"That was magnificent sword work, your majesties" the older woman said  
"Why thank you Princess Gladys" Peter said  
"But who is your helmeted knight?" the younger girl turned her eyes on Mollie, fluttering her eyelashes. Mollie saw Edmund motion at her.  
"Oh this is a very promising knight" Edmund said  
"Oh, what is his name?" The younger girl asked "What does he look like?" she tried to look through the visor but only caught a gleam of eyes.  
Mollie pulled her visor off as Edmund said  
"Lady Mollie"  
She smiled at the pair and picked her pack off a bench near her and sat on the ground. She pulled out a dagger from her hair and cut her scones up, buttering them with her dagger she handed one to Edmund and one to Peter then bit into one  
"Love these things" she said, and pulled at her armour. Rising she looked at Edmund, who was trying not to laugh at the two women.  
"I am going to take this off. Keep your hands off my food or I will have to run you through" Mollie warned picking up her sword she walked into the armoury and pulled off the plates, the tunic and finally the mail shirt and trouser, she put a tunic on and pulled her boots back on before handing her armour back up and pulling her sword belt on and then walking out the door.  
She walked up to the Kings  
"All sorted, would you like to join me in a spot of lunch?" she asked. They nodded and sat down. Mollie pulled a dagger out of her boot and cut the bread  
"That's not hygienic" Princess Gladys said  
"I'm hungry. Anyway I don't give a fig about hygiene" Mollie replied looking at her coldly. She noticed that they both wore expensive dresses, they were richly embroidered and made of soft material.  
Mollie cut the cheese and told them to help themselves. She began drawing in the ground with her dagger. Edmund looked over her shoulder and saw she was drawing a battle plan  
"What's it for?" he asked  
"Giants" Mollie said, a smile gracing her lips.  
"You should move the Cats to the left flank" Edmund said  
"Yes that would work" Mollie said and added another shape.  
"Looks good, try and remember it" Edmund said peering at it.  
"I will" Mollie nodded and speared a slice of cheese putting it on her bread and munching on it.

"Well I better go" Mollie said and rose, she grabbed her dagger and slipped it in her boot and strode off to the stables, only to come cantering out a few minutes later. She rode a Horse on the beach while they chatted until the sky began to darken and Mollie unsaddled her and rubbed her down before placing her back in her stables she then hurried into the castle and the kitchens, she spent a happy hour with the kitchen staff who told her that the Princess had required no meat and no potatoes, at which Mollie snickered.

She caught up with Edmund when he came down to get a cup of tea before going to bed. Mollie walked with him  
"How's Princess Gladys?" Mollie asked "Who is her friend?"  
"She is annoying me, honestly. Her friend is a lady in waiting" Edmund replied before going into his room. Mollie was just turning away when a shout came from inside the room. She ran in and saw Edmund hiding behind his chair, while a naked Princess Gladys lay on the bed  
"By the Lion, get some clothing on!" Mollie screamed and covered her eyes

The door burst open a second time and Peter ran in. the Princess was now covered in blankets.  
"Scarring" Edmund muttered. Mollie still had her eyes closed  
"Is she covered?" she asked  
"Yes" Peter said. Mollie cautiously opened her eyes and shuddered.  
"King Edmund?" Sasha the Tiger was stood at the door  
"Yes?" Edmund asked  
"Shall I escort the lady to her room?" Sasha asked  
"Yes Please, thanks Sasha" Edmund smiled at her. Once the Princess had gone Edmund turned to Peter  
"I am not sleeping in that bed" he shuddered  
"Take my bed. I will sleep in here" Mollie said  
"Ta Mols" Edmund smiled and went off  
"Thank you Mollie. I am sorry you had to see that" Peter said  
"So am I" Mollie shuddered "Not something I ever want to see it again"  
Peter smiled at her "Goodnight Mollie"  
"Night Peter" Mollie curtsied and Peter walked out. Mollie grabbed a pair of trousers and a shirt of Edmund's and got changed then she picked up the ones under his pillow and walked to her room, she knocked  
"Who is there?" Edmund's voice came, Mollie heard the drawing of a sword  
"Me" Mollie laughed "Are you decent?"  
"Yes I am" Edmund said  
Mollie opened the door and saw Edmund sat in her bed.  
"Here" Mollie threw him the clothes  
"Your wearing my clothes" Edmund said  
"Yep" Mollie grinned "Good night all mighty, powerful and wise King Edmund the Just"  
"Good night my fierce and scary Lady Mollie, Knight of Narnia" Edmund grinned  
Mollie shut the door and walked back to Edmund's room, she rummaged through the cupboards until she found some blankets which she threw on the sofa and snuggled into them.

In the morning she watched as the Kings and Queens wave off Princess Gladys and her crew. She grinned as they walked back from the docks up to the castle. While Edmund wandered to the beach. Mollie grabbed a cloak from Edmund's wardrobe and put it on, she grabbed another for him and made her way through the castle and down to the beach.  
"Edmund" she said  
"Hello Mollie" he said  
"Here" she handed him the cloak. He looked at her as he fastened it.  
"You are still wearing my clothes" he observed  
"Well I wasn't wearing that dress, I ripped it last night" Mollie replied "So I just rummaged through your cupboard. What do you think?" she gave a twirl  
"You look better than I do in the tunic" Edmund replied  
"That dearest Edmund is because I look good in blue" Mollie grinned  
"You can keep it" Edmund laughed  
"I was going to anyway" Mollie smiled  
"That is stealing from a King!" Edmund pointed an accusing finger at her "I, the Just King sentence you to life in prison"  
Mollie snickered and rolled her eyes at him.

_  
**I am SO sorry this has taken forever to upload. I forgot to take it to school, I was going to finish it off there and upload it, in my free period. I might upload something tomorrow, I have 2 frees. **

**So here in England we have flood warnings and all! It's raining pretty heavily now. Beating against my bedroom window. I live in Cumbria, and for once we don't have the worst rainfall in England! OMG! Weird. I might upload the next chapter tonight. But I have Biology and Geography homework to do. My Philosophy teacher is threatening to ring home because I accidentally left my homework on my desk. It was under my other Biology homework. So I had to redo it at lunch and email it too him. I basically told him in the email that I wasn't going to use this plan anyway. He says I am 'fighting' him. I almost laughed, I had this hilarious image of me, a 16 year old girl, dressed in Narnian armour with a sword fighting this 60 year old teacher, who was dressed in a suit. Anyone else have annoying teachers?**

**Anyway, I just realised I am rambling. Sorry! **

**All my love. **

**Jedhev Xxxxx**

**Please, review if you have time.**


	5. Knights in Training Watch Out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**So with this chapter it focuses more on how desperate the princesses are to get Peter and Edmund's attention. And I have added a battle for you. Hope you like. I left it a bit vague toward the end of the battle on purpose. You will see later in the story. That's why it might not make as much sense.**

**Enjoy.**

**The Army of Narnia**

Two years had flown by in a series of events. Battles had raged on and off in the North. The Narnian Army beating off the Giant troops every time they invaded. The Giants would hide for several months to build up their forces and then cross the Narnian border again. Narnian troops would march out and fight again, some battles lasting a few days, others lasting months. Foreign dignitaries had come to call. New alliances were always made. Peter was often found furiously dictating a letter to the Tisroc over some issue with the trading agreements. Royal visits were made. Suitors came floating through the tall doors of Cair Paravel, begging for the hand of Queen Susan the Gentle, only to be chased away by the Magnificent and the Just.

Mollie had risen through the army ranks. She had developed a thorough knowledge of battle tactics and spent many an hour discussing new ones with Oreius and the other Generals. She now held a position equal to a General, but she did not train soldiers, she led them. The Kings had earned reputations for great swordsmanship in many tournaments.

It was winter and Mollie was sleeping as the snow piled up around the castle, dreaming. When all of a sudden she heard shouting  
"Mollie, it's snowing, come on we need a fort, we will beat them." Edmund shouted as he jumped on her bed, Mollie tried to push him away but he kept shouting "SNOW!" and she jumped out of bed, startling so he fell to the floor and lay their his crown was crooked she grinned and pulled a dress out of her wardrobe throwing it on over her night trousers and old shirt of Edmund's that she stole, grabbing Edmund's hand and pulling him up she dragged him outside still holding his hand.

They began to create their fort; the walls growing bigger and bigger, soon Lucy, Peter and Susan emerged and began creating theirs. Soon both forts were finished and a faun called Silo came outside with hot chocolate for the four monarchs, ignoring Mollie who began making snowballs, no one noticed and she ignored it, shrugging it off. When they Kings and Queens had finished they all began stocking snowballs for their battle. Mollie and Edmund had a huge pile and started devising a plan, after dragging a small table outside into their fort with a hastily drawn map of the garden, with markings for the fort and trees. Edmund and Mollie waited while Susan and Peter threw snowballs at their thick fort walls, Lucy was frantically making more.  
Edmund picked up several snowballs and mounted them on a little ledge, he them fired them, expertly knocking off Peter's crown and then hitting him in the face with 5 snowballs, he then knocked Susan in the stomach and coated her ebony hair with the glittering white crystals, when the three were occupied with making more snowballs, Mollie and Edmund stood up and began pelting their defences with snow.  
After a few shots the defences began crumbling and they eventually collapsed leaving a pile of snow, Mollie and Edmund began laughing as Peter burst out the pile and glared at them, and then tripped over Lucy who had just emerged from the heap of snow and fell backwards onto Susan as she screamed.  
When the trio had stood up they ran over to Edmunds fort and pushed the walls down on the giggling pair, the wooden planks they had used to stop the walls from falling down were now lying across them and they lay in the snow, they couldn't move. Peter, Lucy and Susan all walked off muttering about idiots and snowballs.

"Eddie?" Mollie asked, her voice sounded funny as if she was struggling to breathe properly and Edmund was worried  
"Yes?" he asked  
"Can you move?" she asked  
"No, why?" he asked  
Because I can't breathe, that huge plank of wood is lying on my… chest" she said  
Edmund turned his head and saw Mollie with a thick piece of wood lying on her and her eyes a bit unfocused, he began to push the wood and moved it a bit, dragging Mollie out the way, so it rested on her legs, her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were still unfocused but she was able to breathe.  
"Thanks Ed" she mumbled  
When they finally got out the snow, Mollie collapsed because her legs had gone numb; being stuck under the plank and Edmund gave her a piggy back into the castle. Glaring at Peter, before eating a late supper and retiring to their beds.

The new day dawned bright and early and Mollie was getting ready to go Christmas shopping, unlike the Kings and Queens she wasn't given everything for free, but she wanted to go somewhere she had recently heard of, packing a little pouch with money she pulled her sword belt on and ran lightly downstairs and into the dining room.

"Your Majesties" she said curtsying  
"Mollie you don't need to do that" Lucy said  
"You are one of my Queens and I have respect for you just like Queen Susan and High King Peter" Mollie replied  
"Hey! What about me?" Edmund asked  
"Well… ok, Good Morning your Royal Highness, I trust I am allowed to depart from the castle to do my Christmas shopping, I need to get you all presents" Mollie said curtsying again  
"Yeah go, I don't care." Edmund said and Mollie turned to walk out the door when she reached it Edmund shouted "Mollie, don't die until you have my present and then I can keep it" he grinned and Mollie winked at him before disappearing around the corner  
"Well, at least she is growing up" Susan said  
"She doesn't need to grow up" Edmund said  
"She is perfect the way she is" Lucy added  
"But a little bit of maturity suits her, after all she will have to marry soon, she comes of age in 2 years on her 16th" Peter said calmly.

"I know she will have to marry, if anyone takes her, but why does she have to move away?" Edmund asked.  
"She will become a wife, a lady of leisure." Susan replied  
"Not likely" Edmund snorted. "She'll keep fighting"  
"If her husband lets her" Peter replied.  
"Since when did Mollie listen to anyone?" Lucy asked with an amused expression on her face.  
"I think we should warn her future husband about that" Susan added with a smile.  
"What tell him that she won't do anything he tells her and she has her own mind?" Edmund said.  
"Yes" Lucy grinned.

Meanwhile Mollie had saddled up one of the horses, not a Talking Horse, and was riding out into the snow, the powdery whiteness was spraying into the air making Mollie's cheeks pink and her eyes grew brighter, they continued like this for a few hours and eventually came to the place they were looking for, it was a Smithy, a dwarf community and Mollie wanted to buy some presents for the Kings and Queens.  
Back at Cair Paravel, the monarchs were frantic, they had got their Christmas shopping weeks ago but none of them had got Mollie anything.  
Edmund hadn't done his shopping, he had picked up a few bits and bobs out on his tours and diplomatic missions for his family, but had never seen anything that Mollie would like.

Lucy being Lucy hadn't forgotten, she knew that she had a present for her, just couldn't remember where she had put it, she eventually found it at the back of her wardrobe, it was a new set of riding clothes, Mollie's had been looking dull lately and Lucy had seen many stitch marks indicating where she had ripped them, it was the reason that Mollie preferred riding alone, as she hated even Edmund seeing her old clothing. Lucy knew she had enough money as she was paid, but she noticed the full bag of coins attached to Mollie's belt that morning and wondered whether all her money was being saved to give them presents. She was right.

Susan had been planning the Christmas decorations and was too busy to think about presents, she also didn't really know Mollie, she only knew that she didn't really like attention and was always watchful, Susan also knew that she wore boots with a knife hidden in them, like Peter and Edmund, and she had one up her sleeve and one disguised as a hair pin. Susan toyed with the idea of getting her a dagger but dismissed it quickly and settled on a dress, this one would be white, she went to Mollie's room, it was small in comparison to her own and pulled out a dress that Susan knew fit her perfectly, and asked her personal seamstress to make her a gown to these measurements and to a design she had hastily scribbled down.

Peter's only thought was to give Mollie, Edmund with a little bow on his head, or give her his crown since she loved taking it, he was worried as he didn't know what to get her. Looking out the window he saw Edmund running down the steps pulling on his sword Equus at the same time, and then running to the stables, a minute later he came galloping out on Phillip and headed into the woods. Peter grinned and ran downstairs to the smiths, he arrived and asked for a wooden chest to be brought to his room as soon as possible, and then walked out.  
Edmund was galloping through the forest, he knew where to go and what to get Mollie, going deeper and deeper he galloped for an hour, Phillip was used to this kind of work as he was a trained Horse, they arrived at a little hut deep in the forest and Edmund jumped from Phillip and went to knock on the door, a small woman answered, she was a dwarf, she bowed to Edmund  
"Your Majesty, we are honoured" she said  
"No, milady, it is I who is honoured, as you know Christmas is approaching and I haven't got my friend Mollie a gift, could you help?" Edmund replied  
"She is a knight, a dagger, and a necklace" the dwarf said. Practically everyone knew of Mollie, she was often seen on tours. Riding behind the Kings and Queens, one hand on her sword.  
"Yes, do you have those things?" Edmund asked.  
The woman went into a back room and returned with a steel dagger, its blade was adorned with little vines and it was a shiny silver, brand new, the woman also brought a little box that opened to reveal a small silver locket on the front was a little silver four-leaf clover, Edmund nodded, this was perfect. He thanked the woman and paid her, even after her protest and ran back to Phillip, mounting on her he rode back into the forest.

Meanwhile Mollie had got her presents, she got Susan and Lucy lockets, Lucy's was silver and had an image of her cordial bottle it read _Queen Lucy the Valiant_, and Susan's was gold, it had an image of horn and the words _Queen Susan the Gentle. _Peter and Edmund were harder but she settled on a dagger, Peter's had a sword on the top of the hilt and the words _High King Peter, the Magnificent _and Edmund's the wand and the words _King Edmund the Just_. She had also had the words _'Back to back and side to side' _carved down the blade. She smiled and paid the dwarves and then walked outside and rode home, the gifts hidden in her saddle bags.

She trotted into the stables and heard another horse right behind her, she turned to see Edmund slide gracefully off Phillip and she jumped off her own horse, landing on the balls of her feet with knees bent, she quickly unsaddled the horse, noticing the curious look Edmund gave her  
"What?" she asked  
"I just wondered, there are 10 grooms in here and you are unsaddling your own horse?" he said  
"Those grooms are employed to work for the Kings and Queens and their guests, not common people like me, even if I am a knight" she replied  
"You aren't common" he said  
"Too you" Mollie replied tiredly and put the horse into its stable pulled her saddlebag off and walked into the castle, only to find Edmund walking next to her  
"What does that mean?" he asked  
"You only think I am a knight, but everyone else probably thinks that I am trying to marry you or Peter and steal your throne…" Mollie replied sniggering  
"Ah, I had better warn Peter of your evil plans" Edmund replied chucking, Mollie nodded and started walking to her room, before Edmund grabbed her wrist  
"What?" she asked  
"I need help wrapping Peter's present" Edmund said. Dragging her to his room.

Mollie has finally wrapped all of Edmund's presents except her own, she was lying on his bed and they were reading a book together when she started falling asleep, having had a long day she just nodded off lying on top of his bed, Edmund noticed and he pulled off her boots, glancing at the sliver knife she had strapped to her leg and smiling, he then picked her up and lay her under the covers gently, she rolled over and muttered something but didn't wake up, Edmund pulled off his own boots and lay next to her, quickly succumbing to sleep.

Mollie awoke the next morning to see Edmund staring at her bleary eyed, she rubbed her eyes, and rumpled her hair making it even messier.  
"Why are you staring?" she asked  
"I was trying to decide how to wake you up" he admitted "I was going to jump on you, but figure you would probably gut me with the knife on your leg"  
"It's there for safety" Mollie replied.

Mollie awoke on Christmas Day, she had consented to visit the Pevensie's in the afternoon but had declined dining with them saying she had important things to do, which was going into the forest and checking up on a squirrel family that she had seen last week, with one of them ill.

She saddled a horse and cantered into the snowy forest not seeing the lone figure of Lucy at the window staring at her retreating back. Mollie had stayed at the squirrels house for too long and was now hastening to get back, it was 1:30pm an hour later that she was meant to be back, she hurriedly unsaddled the mare and ran up to her room, grabbing the presents she sprint down the corridors until she reached their private sitting room, knocking on the door she heard Susan's voice call "Enter" and walked in.

Realising her appearance, with her muddy dress, hair falling out her braid and cheeks glowing with the cold, she hastened to curtsy "Your Majesties" she said and straightened up. She handed each monarch their present, Susan and Lucy smiled at her and put the necklaces on, Peter put his dagger on his sword belt and then admired it, and Edmund, she had also got that shirt she stole off him and had embroidered a silver crown and the words King Edmund the Just, pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek  
"Ta Mols" he said  
"It's ok, I couldn't let my favourite monarchs go without, could I?" she grinned at him  
"Well we couldn't let our favourite Lady go without" Peter said and they each produced a gift, Mollie smiled and took Peter's gift first, it was a wooden box and inside were all of her favourite sweets, she thanked Peter.  
Susan's was a long white dress, with a silver bodice, a swirling skirt, she hugged Susan and grinned.  
Lucy bounced forward with a package that contained new riding clothes, Mollie's eyes widened and she gave Lucy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
Edmund strode forward and handed her two parcels, she unwrapped the longer one and found the dagger, a little note read

_Mols, here is a new knife, strap it to your leg, or whatever.  
Just don't use it to gut me with  
Edmund, the Just._

She grinned at him and then picked up the other present and unwrapped it, opening the little box; she saw the necklace nestled against the velvet, looking at Edmund her eyes widening, he plucked it out of its box and placed it around her neck, she turned around and gave him a hug, he returned it.

Later on, Mollie and Edmund were sitting in the throne room  
"Ed, why did you do this?" she asked him, looking up from where she was playing with the dagger  
"Because, my Mollie, I thought you needed to defend yourself"  
"No, I mean all of you, get me things, after all, everyone buys you things and you don't get everyone presents, so why me?" she asked  
"Well, you saved my life-"began Edmund but Mollie cut him off  
"That day, you know what happened, you had died and Peter was passed out, we were behind some rocks and I had just reached you…"

_Flashback  
"Edmund" screamed Mollie as she saw him and Peter get knocked to the ground, she charged the enemy stopping the giant's fatal blow to Peter, she killed it single-handedly and they drove the enemy back and she ran around the rocks to where Edmund lay, grabbing him, she held his hand and spoke  
"Edmund, hold on, help will be here soon" she said, he opened his eyes and locked gazes with him, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth  
"Mols…" he said and then his body loosened and his eyes closed._

_King Edmund the Just was dead._

_Mollie sobbed into his armour "Aslan, why didn't you protect him" she sniffed.  
Looking up she saw a golden lion with soft eyes, she stood and bowed to him kneeling on the grass "rise Mollie" he said  
"Will you take King Edmund's crown, I see you have a tendency to take it from him and I offer you to take up the position of the fourth monarch of Narnia"  
"I cannot Aslan, sir, I am not the rightful person to sit upon that throne, it belongs to Edmund, he is King Edmund the Just"  
"There must be four rulers. Awake Edmund, and take up your position as King Edmund the Just, King of Narnia" he breathed on Edmund's face.  
Mollie watched his chest rise and fall; she turned to Aslan to find he had gone, looking at Edmund she saw his eyes open and look at her. Edmund was Alive.  
End Flashback_

"I never saved you, I killed you and you knighted me, knighted me on the spot that you died. And everyone acts like I am a saviour of the Kings" Mollie said tears streaking silently down her face.  
"No, if you had taken my crown, then I would be dead. You prayed to Aslan and he answered you, you saved me." He said "Mols, don't think about it, I am alive"  
Mollie dried her eyes and went to bed that night, she slept soundly for the first time in ages now that she had told Edmund what had happened.  
Mollie awoke on New Years Eve and groaned, she hated dancing and generally the ball that Susan hosted each year. This year was no exception and Mollie was dragged into her room 4 hours before the ball to wear her white dress, she protested and told them that she didn't want to look anywhere near as beautiful as the Queens, they laughed and told her she was wearing the dress and attending.

The ball was finally starting and Mollie sat down as soon as she could and groaned when a hand was offered to her, looking up she saw Edmund and grinned  
"Blah, blah, blah, may I have this dance, I am Edmund, I order you" he said in a monotonous voice  
"Why of course sir" she replied with a grin  
Edmund led her to the dance floor and clasped her hand and put his other around her waist, they spun gracefully, Mollie's gown sparkling under the lights, she was soon claimed by many men, both northerners and southerners. Mollie wasn't one to enjoy dancing especially when Calormenes were present. They weren't exactly the most polite men. Mollie talked with some of the Tarkheenas, their gaudy clothing brightened up the dull winter evening. Although, like the men, the women weren't exactly polite, especially when talking to servants, they were polite enough to Mollie, especially as she was a good friend of the Kings and Queens. It was almost midnight and Mollie was getting tired, her eyelids were dropping and her head was drooping. She was almost asleep when Edmund slid into the seat next to her.  
"Come on, you can't miss the start of the new year" he said and helped her stand.  
"Edmund I'm tired" Mollie sighed.  
"Almost midnight, then you can sleep" Edmund smiled.  
"Alright" Mollie said. Edmund helped her to her feet and they began to dance. Mollie's head was on Edmund's shoulder and she smiled. As the clock struck midnight Edmund kissed her cheek and she looked up and smiled.  
"Happy New Year Mols" he said.  
"Happy New Year Edmund" she replied "Can I go to bed now?" Edmund laughed  
"If you want" Edmund said. He led them off the dance floor and looked to where Peridan was standing. "Peridan, are you leaving?"  
"Yes Your Majesty" Peridan said.  
"Can you escort Lady Mollie to her room please" Edmund said, looking at the drowsy girl.  
"Of course Sire" Peridan said. He took Mollie's arm and bowed to Edmund.


	6. Jealous much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**I am so sorry! I meant to upload but I was so tired, so I fell asleep early! Then I have had problems at school, basically this one girl was talking about this other girl behind her back, my best friend was joining in. I told this other girl, and I fell out with my best friend. My dad is ill and going for an operation next Tuesday. I was at the dentists after school today. He says I need to have 2 fillings. I hate injections.**

**On with the Story!**

**The Army of Narnia**

The winter faded as the blossom poked through trees and the ground became green and lush again. The residents of Cair Paravel were in happy spirits. The Giants in the far north had been defeated again, after a long campaign that stretched from mid-January to the end of June. Peter and the remains of the army appeared tired and battle worn at Cair Paravel. Edmund, who had been wounded and invalided home, despite his protests, ran out the doors of Cair Paravel and jumped into his brother's arms. Peter received his brother equally as enthusiastically. The two girls then joined in the hug and almost knocked the High King over.

Mollie stopped her horse, not a talking one, and smiled at the sight. She then led the soldiers to the barracks and told them to take any injuries to the infirmary. She then brushed her horse down, put him in the stable and headed for the castle. Upon entering her room Mollie found an Otter busying herself.  
"Hello Sheila" Mollie said.  
"Are you well Lady?" Sheila asked  
"Better than expected" Mollie said "It was a war"  
"I know Lady. I never thought you would come home" Sheila said  
"I know. Neither did I sometimes" Mollie said "But we beat the giants. I'm back home"  
"Do you know if Bert made it?" Sheila asked anxiously  
"Cant be sure. I didn't have Bert in my command" Mollie replied "Sheila is there a bath drawn?"  
"Of course" Sheila said  
"Well then. Go and find Bert. If anyone asks tell them King Edmund gave you permission" Mollie said  
"Are you sure Lady Mollie?" Sheila asked excitedly  
"Yes" Mollie said and Sheila scampered out the room. Mollie sighed and peeled away her mud covered clothing. She loosened her hair, to find it knotted and tangled. Then slipped into the steaming water. Only once it had lost its heat did she climb out and wrap herself in bath sheet. Once dressed she stretched and headed downstairs.

As June passed and gave way to July the residents of Cair Paravel were excited to celebrate Edmund's birthday. Susan, who was now well known for her beautiful parties, was already planning it and ordering new gowns for herself and Lucy. Mollie counted herself lucky.

It was Edmund's 15th birthday and he knocked on Mollie's door early in the morning she opened it and gave him a hug  
"It's your 15th birthday" she grinned, she darted back into her room and grabbed a small parcel "Happy Birthday" she said as she handed it to him.  
It was a small dagger "For your boot" she explained grinning, he slipped it inside and they walked down to breakfast, once eaten they went to the beach.  
"Ernie?" Mollie asked  
"Yes Mols?"  
"Do I have to come tonight?"  
"Yes, I don't want to spend the evening dancing with silly girls who think they are so beautiful, and want me to marry them" Edmund said  
"So I am your unlucky victim who gets dragged around on the dance floor so you don't have to dance with anyone, what's my payment?"  
"Don't know" Edmund replied. Mollie ran into the water pulling Edmund along with her, they started splashing each other but looked up sheepishly as Susan shouted  
"Mollie! It's time to get ready for tonight"  
"It's Edmund's birthday not mine, and it doesn't matter I will look rubbish next to everyone else and like dirt beside you" Mollie said  
"Don't flatter me" Susan said  
"It's the truth" Mollie said as she was dragged off  
"Bye, Lady Mollie" Edmund called and Mollie glared at him  
_

The day flew by and soon Mollie was ready she was wearing a dark blue dress, it was simple apart from the silver embroidery around the neckline, she kissed Susan and Lucy on the cheek and walked downstairs, her hair plaited around her head.  
She got to the doors and her name was called out, she walked in and waited for the Kings and Queens to arrive, their names were announced and they walked to their thrones.  
After a speech made by Edmund the party begun and Lucy and Mr Tumnus were dancing along with Susan and Peter, Mollie saw a young woman approach Edmund who said something then turned to stare at Edmund as he made his way over to Mollie  
"Come on, we are dancing" He said, she nodded and they made their way onto the dance floor, once their Mollie placed her hand on Edmund's shoulder and the other grasped his hand. Then she pulled his crown off and put it on and then they danced.  
"Who was she?" Mollie asked  
"Oh, Princess of Calormen, they have this idea that they might get Narnia if they get loads of Calormen's into the royal family. But they don't marry for love, unlike us Narnians. Peter has already said he won't marry a Lady because he needs an heir. I fully back him up on that thought, which is why I won't marry." Edmund said "By the way you look lovely tonight"  
"Not anywhere near as good as everyone else" Mollie said frowning slightly  
"No, prettier" Edmund whispered in her ear, she blushed  
"Were you never taught not to lie?" she asked, he scowled  
"Were you never taught not to steal people's crowns?" he replied "Although you look lovely in it" and snatched the crown off her.

They danced all evening. Then stopped for drinks and saw one of the Lords of Narnia walk up to them  
"Ernie don't let me go" Mollie said and Edmund nodded then the Lord was upon them  
"Good Evening, Your Majesty, Lady." He said.  
"I just wanted to congratulate you on your courtship, I must say, you make an excellent couple"  
"Yes it goes well" Edmund replied smoothly and Mollie stole his crown and ran off  
"She is feisty" Edmund said and strode into the crowd and shouted "Mollie, come back"  
"Come and get it Ernie" Mollie shouted from the stairs, Edmund narrowed his eyes and sprinted after her, she turned to run but tripped on the stair, she stood in time for Edmund to pick her up, take his crown back and walk down the stairs  
"I am taking her to the dungeons, Peter" Edmund said as he walked through the staring crowd  
"I am a Lady, you can't imprison me" Mollie said  
"I am King Edmund the Just" Edmund said as he walked through the doors  
"I hate you" Mollie exclaimed  
"Love you too" Edmund said as the doors closed and the conversation was shut off from him.

"King Peter, I would like to congratulate you on finding an excellent suitor for your brother"  
Peter who was drinking started coughing and Susan had to hit him on the back.  
"Yes, King Edmund is very happy in his position" Susan said, elbowing Peter.  
"Will their be a Royal Wedding soon?" the Lord asked  
"Nay, Lady Mollie is not even properly out till next year, on her 16th, her and Edmund are the same age, but I somewhat doubt it" Susan replied.

In the dungeons Edmund had put Mollie in a cell and started to walk away  
"Ernie, you do know that now you can dance with all those young ladies" Mollie called and Edmund turned towards her glaring, he let her out and they walked back, Mollie went to get a drink leaving Edmund talking to Oreius.

Mollie was pulled into a corner by the Calormen Princess who glared at her  
"Edmund is mine. Me and Him are going to get married" and then dragged her outside, where some men were waiting and bundled her onto a horse. They took her away in the darkness as a few tears fell down her cheek. Edmund help me. Was her lone thought.  
In the great hall Edmund was wondering where Mollie was, when the girl he had earlier rejected came up to him "Lady Mollie has retired early, she asked not to be disturbed"  
Edmund frowned at this but told Susan and Lucy who looked worried, the celebrations finished an hour later and the 4 monarchs were able to go to bed. Edmund slept uneasily and awoke tired.

He walked down to Mollie's bedroom door and knocked; when he entered he saw no Mollie and a bed that was unslept in. He ran downstairs and into the hall where his family were eating  
"Where is Mollie?" he asked  
"Her room?" Susan guessed  
"No, her bed hasn't been slept in, and I haven't seen her since last night, when she went for a walk with the Calormen girl" his eyes widened and he ran out the room, and came back in 10 minutes later  
"Mollie has been kidnapped" he said, the sparkle gone out of his eyes, even his crown seemed dull compared to usual, everything about Edmund was mourning Mollie's absence.

Mollie was tied to a horse and she was just entering the desert, her horse flying over the sand, Mollie was scared and hoped Edmund knew she had gone. She missed him too much. By that evening they were in Tashbaan, and she was getting ready to be sold, she was to become a slave. She thought of Narnia and Edmund, of playing with him in the water, of stealing his crown and of saving him in the battle and getting knighted for it, the first girl Knight of Narnia, who wasn't a royal.

In Narnia, the monarchs were trying to decide what to do, they thought she might have gone to Calormen and were thinking of a way to get there and look around. When they hadn't come to a decision and Susan had left, Edmund stood up, ran down to the stables and stared saddling Phillip up  
"Ed, what is the matter, we will get her back." Peter said, him and Lucy had followed Edmund  
"Pete, I…she means everything to me, I promised I would protect her" Edmund said, pushing his head in his hands  
"Oh, Ed, we will get her back, I promise." Peter said "You can't just gallop off"  
"Hang on, trading, we need some more silk" Lucy said, "we could go and look around the shops"  
Peter nodded and a letter was dispatched to the Tisroc at once and the trip was being prepared for.

In Tashbaan a week later, Mollie had been sold to a woman who disliked her strongly but wanted a white, barbarian slave. Mollie had been beaten and was the groom for the lady, every day she would escort her out of the palace to ride around the city on her litter, following behind it.  
Mollie was never considered pretty and she was despised among the Lady's friends, known as the "ugly wench" but every day Mollie prayed to Aslan for Edmund to find her and come to her rescue.  
A month passed and Mollie's routine hadn't varied, she was thin now and bruised and cut from the beatings she received, she knew the people were trying to break her so she decided not to let them, she talked to the horses about Narnia and told them that she was a knight, appointed by Peter the High King.

One day she was talking to a black mare as she groomed her about the Talking Horse's in Narnia, the ones who talked to her and she had never ridden one but always wanted too, wishing that this horse could talk, when the horse turned its head towards her and said "I can talk, my name is Inky, and you are a Narnian? I was and then got captured, if you get free can you take me with you?  
"Yes Inky, I will, When were you captured?" Mollie asked, she was angry at the Calormenes for taking a talking horse out of Narnia.  
"A few months after the reign of High King Peter and his siblings began" Inky replied "Do you know them?"  
"I am King Edmund's best friend, we had such fun, I used to steal his crown and he would run after me, and we always played in the sea by the castle, splashing each other. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead." Mollie said.  
"King Edmund, the Calormen's hate him, and his family, but he is the one who has forced Peace Treaties to be signed, he can't invade Narnia, and he wants to"

Mollie started to enjoy her time in the stables, for no one would disturb her and she would talk to Inky throughout the day. She heard news of the Narnian visit and on her day trips out she began to watch for any sign of her Kings and Queens, one day she caught a glimpse of Edmund, her eyes met his brown ones and she was then knocked to the ground by another, higher ranking slave.

Two and a half months had passed since her capture, and the northerners visiting Calormen, for new silk, were still here, Mollie prayed that this was Edmund looking for her. Her mistress was invited to the Tisroc's palace for an evening meal with the northern royalty and Mollie was to go to look after Inky who would be going as well.

Mollie was in the royal stables when a man walked in, he hurried towards a horse and saddled it up, the rode out the stables, an hour later another man walked through the door and he began searching for something, Mollie stood up and walked towards him, the left side of her chin was bruised and there was a long diagonal cut down her right cheek, he turned towards her and she recognised him, it was Edmund.  
He looked at her and then ran towards her and picked her up spinning her around she laughed and smiled at him, he put her down  
"Mols, saddle a horse, a fast horse, me and you are going" Edmund said  
Mollie ran towards Inky and began to saddle her  
"Inky, we are going to be free" she said smiling  
"Oh, thank you mistress, I will carry you everywhere" she caught sight of Edmund "I see why you like him, as a man, he is good looking"  
"Inky, he is my best friend" Mollie blushed  
"Ready?" Edmund asked leading Phillip over, she nodded and they mounted quickly, they both galloped out of the stables and down the streets, Edmund gave a letter to the man at the bridge who nodded and let them through the messenger gate, they galloped off and into the desert.  
"We thought you mustn't be here, as we couldn't find you, but then I caught a glimpse of your eyes one day last week, I saw you knocked down and realised I couldn't get you then, so I kept searching" Edmund said  
"I had almost given up hope, I decided that I mustn't be important, and was abandoned, for that Calormen Princess" Mollie said, frowning at the memory  
"She is evil, I can't believe she did that. Anyway I know who is right for me" Edmund sighed  
"Ooh, can I meet her, you need my approval" Mollie giggled  
"You will, but not now, I have to win her first" he said, frowning slightly  
"That hard?" Mollie asked  
"She doesn't know about my affections" Edmund replied

They galloped off into the night, wanting to put as much distance between them and Calormen as possible. The desert was tough to ride through but they passed by the oasis and the horses drunk thirstily. When they reached Anvard the next evening they were invited to stay by King Lune and his son Corin.

**I am sorry. I hope this made up for it. I didn't really check the middle of the chapter so if anything is wrong, just review and I will fix it. Thank you for all the reviews, I really feel supported by them. **

**So reviews.  
_Chocolatedingos: Skandar Keynes is soooooooooooo hot  
I'm from England to_  
Yey! Hardly anyone is from England. Also, Skandar Keynes is hot! I love him! I think he is amazing in Prince Caspian, with the whole "It's King Edmund actually, Just King though, Peter's the High King" I mean he gets his title in doesn't he. 'King Edmund' then 'Just King' He hardly has anything to say though, that makes me sad. And in Voyage of the Dawn Treader he is shown as easily swayed by temptation again, but the book doesn't portray it like that, it really annoys me! Thanx for your review!**

**From Guest  
Who does peter loves update asap  
Guess! I want to know who you all think peter and Edmund end up with. Just to let you know one of the lucky ladies hasn't been introduced. She will be soon, next chapter I think! **

**Hope you all like!**

**Jedhev Xxxxx **

**Review if you have time!**


	7. Love Blossoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**See another update! OMG! Weird I know! **

**Question! (This is to Guest)****  
****Why should Mollie end up with Edmund? **

**On with the Story!**

**The Army of Narnia**

A week later, the Kings and Queens were all back at Cair Paravel, they were all happy, Susan and Lucy were organising another ball. This one was to welcome some Archenland ambassadors to Cair Paravel in a few days' time.

Edmund and Mollie were still joking around with each other but Edmund was more protective of her, than he ever was before. Mollie spent most of her days training and eating to try and put the weight she had lost back on. She knew that being around the royal family would be hard, especially with the greedy neighbouring monarchs trying to influence the Narnian throne.

Lucy was kneeling beside her bed, her hands clasped in prayer. Her lips were moving rapidly as she spoke silently. Despite her calm and peaceful stance, she was crying. Tears streaked silently down her face.  
"What has caused your sadness my daughter?" a golden voice asked, Lucy stood and whirled around, before beaming and throwing herself around Aslan, burying her face in his neck.  
"Susan said I must be on the lookout for a husband" Lucy replied, tears down her face  
"This makes you sad?" Aslan asked.  
"I know I'm being silly, but I don't want to marry" Lucy replied.  
"Then pledge yourself to me" Aslan said.  
"Can I?" Lucy asked.  
"Of course my child" Aslan replied.  
"Aslan, High King over all High Kings. I, Lucy the Valiant of the Glistening Eastern Sea do swear never to enter into marriage, pledging myself to you till the day I die" Lucy said, the words coming through her.  
"I accept your pledge and hold you too it" Aslan replied.

The next morning the youngest Queen entered the dining room, a serene smile on her lovely face. A smile on Lucy was unusual, as for the past week, her and Susan had been arguing.  
"You alright Lu?" Edmund asked.  
"Yes, never better" Lucy replied dreamily.  
"Ah Lucy, I've found a young prince, he's 10th in line to the Calormen throne, but he's your age and apparently…" Susan began as she walked through the door.  
"Susan I cannot marry" Lucy said. Her voice was strong and sure. Peter, Edmund and Mollie exchanged bewildered looks. Susan looked annoyed.  
"Of course you can marry" Susan said.  
"I've pledged myself to Aslan, I cannot marry" Lucy replied. Susan gazed at her for a minute.  
"All I wanted to do was make you happy" she finally said.  
"I am happy" Lucy replied. Susan turned and walked out the door. Peter ran after his sister.  
"You've pledged yourself to Aslan?" Mollie asked.  
"Yes, I'm happier now" Lucy replied "So don't try and talk me out of it"  
"I wont. I'm glad for you" Mollie smiled.  
"Thank you" Lucy smiled

The Galman ambassadors came to discuss important matters with the monarchs and Edmund had requested for Mollie to be there, it was agreed, but Mollie grew bored and when the ambassadors were looking for a scroll in their huge box Mollie stood up and walked over to Peter  
"Peter, can I go for a ride?" she asked, and he nodded, she curtsied to everyone and ran to the door, turning back to stick her tongue out at Edmund who narrowed his eyes, when the door had closed and the running feet could be heard no more Edmund turned to Peter  
"Where has she gone?"  
"For a ride" Peter replied "And you will wait here. She will be perfectly fine Edmund. She can defend herself, as you have told me on countless occasions"  
"Fine" Edmund relaxed. It was late when Mollie got back. She undressed and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly

The morning dawned and Mollie was awoken early by Lucy bouncing on her bed  
"Whaddu wan?" Mollie asked  
"It's your birthday, fake birthday, happy fake birthday. Presents!" Lucy said beaming  
"Presents?" Mollie asked and sat up, Lucy stopped bouncing and held out a parcel, Mollie took it eagerly and unwrapped it, to reveal a thick book, a quarter of it filled the title read _Lady Mollie and her Life_  
"It's for you to write all your adventures in, and dreams and everything, I asked one of the centaurs to make it for you"  
Mollie got dressed. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the breakfast room. She pushed open the door and walked in, the Pevensie's were already seated and she curtsied, Lucy frowned  
"Mollie, you don't curtsy" she said, Mollie nodded her head and sat down. She chatted quietly to Lucy.  
"Mollie you are our guest of honour tonight, to celebrate your return to Narnia" Peter said from the head of the table  
"Oh really?" Mollie asked  
"Yes" Susan replied warningly  
"Thank you" Mollie said, she knew she shouldn't get into an argument with Susan. She would most likely lose. After breakfast Mollie retired to the library where she spent several hours browsing through the vast collections of books.

Lucy came and called on Mollie and dragged her to her bedroom, when Mollie emerged an hour later it was to find her hair waved loosely down her back, with a midnight blue dress on with silver embroidering on the neckline, much like the dress she wore to Edmund's party, it was more precious, being made of rare silk, when Mollie had left to go to her own room, she found a blue sapphire necklace and matching bracelet with a note that said

_To Mollie, you will look wonderful, hope that I will dance with you tonight _

She slipped them on and admired them in the mirror. Wondering who had given them, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she opened it to see Peter and Edmund  
"You are our guest of honour, which means you should walk in with the High King, but Edmund wants you to walk in with him, as you're best friends" Peter said "Who will you choose?"  
"Well, Peter, as then I can look proper" here she grinned at them and stuck her tongue out at Edmund "Ernie, you can have the first dance, promise"  
Edmund smiled a bit  
"Mollie, why do you call Edmund, Ernie?" Peter asked curiously  
"Because when we met he asked me my name, he was a stranger so I said Mabel, and asked him his, he replied Ernest, and then I found out he was a knight so he was Sir Ernest, he never told me he was King" Mollie replied smiling wistfully at the memory

"As I remember you said "Sir Ernest is King Edmund" and fainted" Edmund stuck his tongue out and Mollie glared at him.  
Edmund fell into step next to Mollie, Peter, Susan and Lucy behind them  
"Mols, why do you like me?" he asked curiously  
"Well, when I met you saved my life, and then let me into your home, but then I got to know you and realised you were sweet and kind and funny" Mollie saw him blushing and grinned "and the most handsome man I have ever set eyes on" she finished and dropped back to take Peter's arm as they approached the doors.  
Lucy giggled at Edmund's bewildered expression. Susan and Peter smiled fondly, Lucy and Edmund and even Mollie were just like their children. Susan mothering over them when they got ill and Peter making sure they were protected and happy.  
"Introducing King Edmund, Queen Lucy, Queen Susan and High King Peter with the honoured guest Lady Mollie, Knight of Narnia" said the herald as the five walked through the door and down to the dais, where they sat and Peter made the welcome speech thanking everyone for coming and said Happy Birthday to Mollie, who blushed at the unwanted attention.

Peter after first dancing with Susan and then Lucy made his way to the refreshment table. Danin, one of the Archenland Lords met him and drew him into a conversation. A young lady came up behind the elder man and patted his arm. Peter looked at her, she had pale green eyes and long tawny blonde hair. She was wearing a yellow silk dress and curtsied to the High King.  
"Ah your Majesty, I would like you to meet my daughter Annabel" Danin said.  
"Good Evening Annabel, I hope you are enjoying yourself" Peter said, bowing to the beautiful lady  
"I have been told that Cair Paravel holds the most splendid events Your Majesty, but I never dreamed it would be this magnificent" Annabel replied  
Tis my sister, Susan, we must thank for this. She does enjoy organising balls" Peter said, he then held out his hand "May I ask for a dance?" he asked  
"I would be honoured Your Majesty" Annabel blushed and took his hand  
"Nay, It is I who am honoured" Peter replied. He led the beautiful lady onto the dance floor.

Mollie declined a dance saying she had promised the first one to King Edmund and went to find him, to see him dancing with an Archenlandian Lady, she frowned and went to sit back down, where she was promptly asked and accepted, twirling round the dance floor ungracefully, being jealous of Susan's graceful, elegant dancing. 4 hours later she had finally sat down.  
"Hello, what you doing?" Edmunds voice came from behind her  
"Something, I don't want to dance" Mollie replied  
"Why not?" Edmund asked  
"I don't feel well" Mollie replied  
"Liar" Edmund pulled her out the room and down the corridor "What's up?"  
"Nothing, I just feel queasy, I think I should lie down" Mollie replied  
"Stop lying to me!" Edmund said  
"Or what, what will you do?" Mollie growled  
"I order you" Edmund replied  
"As what?" Mollie snarled  
"As your King" Edmund said  
"No, I refuse to listen to you"  
"You can't. Don't be stupid"  
"So, I am stupid now" Mollie growled  
"Yes. If you act like that you are"  
"Leave me alone Edmund!" Mollie shouted and tugged free, she turned and ran and shouted  
"I hate you Edmund!" running to her room, where she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
_

The next morning she didn't come down to breakfast and Peter found her by the beach, sat on the sand, staring into the sea  
"Hey, what's happened? All we heard last night was 'leave me alone Edmund' and then 'I hate you Edmund'" he asked  
"I don't want to talk to Edmund" she said  
"What happened?" he asked  
"He can use me so he doesn't have to dance with all those girls but I can't use him so I don't have to dance with anyone else, it's unfair and I don't want to speak to him"  
"Look the tournament is next week, it only lasts a few days and then Edmund is going to Archenland for a few days" Peter said, Mollie smiled and watched him walk away, his golden crown sparkling on his head.

Mollie spent the next few days avoiding Edmund. She was much too proud to apologise to him and she knew he was the same. She spent her days training harder and helping the newer soldier train. She enjoyed her time on the field but missed her meals with the Kings and Queens and her conversations with Edmund.

The tournament arrived and Lucy was the only one not entered, both Peter and Edmund entered in sword fighting and Susan in Archery. Mollie stood behind Lucy and watched out for anyone suspicious.

When the final day came the archery was first, and Susan easily won and smiled at the crowd, Edmund tried to come and talk to Mollie that morning at breakfast but she walked out the room. When he came on for his match against Peter he looked at Mollie who was staring studiously at the crowd, scanning for danger, the fight continued for an hour when Edmund got a lucky shot and disarmed Peter easily, the crowd cheered their Narnian King.

Mollie had to attend the feast, Peter's orders, and pulled on a green dress, she fastened her hair back and walked downstairs, melting into the crowd and wondering where to hide. Unfortunately Edmund saw her and swept over and ordered her to dance with him, she glared and grudgingly took his hand.  
"You are still an-"Mollie began  
"I'm a what?" he asked  
"I... I don't know" she said.  
"I'm sorry" Edmund said  
"So am I" Mollie replied  
Mollie reached up and took his crown and turned to run out the door Edmund followed, everyone smiled when the heard laughing and pattering feet and Edmund shout "Mollie, that's mine, I order you as King Edmund the Just, to give me my crown back" grinning when they heard Mollie replying "Actually I am Queen Mollie the Something, I have a crown, you don't, bye slave boy" and the sounds of them running on the beach floated through the open windows eventually it faded to splashing and Mollie screaming "Edmund, don't do-" it was cut off when Edmund pushed her under the water, ignoring her sputtering.

Lucy giggled before turning and running out the room and onto the beach, she ran to where Edmund was splashing Mollie and said something quietly, he frowned and knelt in the sand in front of Mollie and shouted  
"Mollie, I assure you it's a lie, she is lying, the witch child!"  
Mollie giggled and Edmund grabbed Lucy and pushed her in the water, soon the 3 children were all soaked and Peter and Susan stood on the balcony smiling fondly at them, their crowns shimmering in the golden light of the setting sun.

**So. What do we think?**

**This one was much shorter. Sorry!**

**With Love.**

**Jedhev Xxxxxxx**

**Please review if you have time.**


	8. Lucy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**Sorry! I was going to update earlier tonight, but it is my Mum's birthday, so we went out for a meal. It was delicious. I had a full day at school. So no updates there. Gods, I hate school. I have fallen out with my best friend. She is getting really bitchy lately. My other best mates won't take sides, but she keeps teasing me about the guy I like. Who doesn't like me. He actually doesn't. Sorry. You don't care about my life, but I cant tell anyone why I feel so depressed lately. I don't feel I can trust anyone.**

**Sorry! I'm rambling again! Just tell me to shut up in reviews. **

**Question! (This is to Guest)  
I know YOU want them to end up together, I just wondered WHY. If there was a special reason or anything! **

**On with the Story!**

**The Army of Narnia**

Mollie was 16 when she was captured alongside Queen Lucy. She had just turned 16 and was out on an evening ride, talking with the young Queen. It happened so fast, Mollie and Lucy had killed eight of the men, but had their swords knocked out of their grips, they were bound. Their swords lying next to the sheaths on the forest floor. Mollie was strapped to Lucy and the horses dragged alongside her.

Mollie watched as Inky and Camilla were put in the stables silently thanking Aslan. They were dragged inside the little hut and thrown in a stone cellar, left for the night.  
Mollie awoke to see Lucy curled in the corner  
"Your Majesty, I will get you out of here unharmed" she said softly  
"I don't know why everyone has to kidnap one of the Narnian Monarchs" Lucy replied angrily  
Just then the door opened and a tall stocky man walked in  
"Who's first?" he asked and grinned nastily  
"Me, I will take any punishment as long as Lucy gets nothing" Mollie spoke standing up  
"Even whippings till your back has no skin on it?" the man smirked thinking he would get her to crack  
"Even that. Punish me however you like, just leave Lucy alone" Mollie drew herself up to her full height and stared the man right back in the eyes her blue eyes turning darker and burning with the fire of her anger that this low, nasty petty criminal would dare to hurt or even think about torturing Queen Lucy, the Sun of Narnia.  
"Very well little slave girl, you will regret this"  
"No, I won't. Do your worst" Mollie replied.  
The man dragged Mollie from the room; she caught a last glimpse of Lucy with tears down her face before the door was shut.  
Mollie was thrown to the floor then heaved up again and faced a wall. She heard the whistling of air and the crack of a whip then it hit her she didn't cry out in pain like the man had expected. There were no tears in her eyes.

Lucy looked up as the door opened and Mollie was thrown in the room. She smiled at Lucy and sat up.  
"Mollie what have they done to you?" she asked  
"Trying to break me Lucy, I will find a way to free you. Promise to listen to me" Mollie replied  
"I… I promise Mollie" Lucy said. The two were able to get some sleep before the new day dawned and Mollie was again dragged from the room to face more whippings.  
Three days had passed and Mollie hadn't cried out. By now the skin on her back had almost disappeared and it was now red and bloody. The man now moved on to beatings which Mollie resisted in breaking too.  
Her arms were blue and black, as were her legs she had a huge purple bruise on her cheek and a cut down her face. The remaining patches of skin visible on her face were pale, sickly white.  
It was the third morning, before anyone had come to collect Mollie for the day.  
"Lucy, here is my hair pin dagger, it should pick the lock. Here is another for in case you get caught. Get to the stables, grab Camilla and Inky and ride to Cair Paravel. Leave me here. I am sorry I can't help you more. Goodbye Lucy, good luck" she said.  
"No. Mollie!" Lucy said  
"Lucy, you're the Queen. Not me" Mollie replied. She gave Lucy a tight hug. "May Aslan guide you Lucy"  
"May Aslan keep you safe" Lucy said, tears shining in her blue eyes.

The door opened and Mollie was dragged out of the room. She had barely been gone for five minutes when Lucy picked the lock and got out, she met no one and grabbed both horses, mounting Camilla with ease, she left the tack and they galloped off to the Cair with Inky by her side.  
Mollie smiled when they threw her back in the empty room. She would soon break. But they couldn't hurt Lucy anymore. She thanked Aslan for that. The seventh day dawn when the intruders were sighted and Mollie knew she was breaking. The attackers were carving into her skin while she hissed in pain. Not deep enough to scar. She was dragged outside with the dagger pressed in her back.

Edmund was waiting outside the hut in the woods, he, Peter and Lucy were sat on their horses undercover of the trees. They were just thinking of attacking when the door opened and Mollie walked out, a dagger pressed to her back. The large man behind her called out to them  
"If you kill one of my men then I kill this slave girl. Once we get far enough away I will drop her."  
Edmund looked at Mollie, her face was bruised and a cut ran down her right cheek. The skin exposed was white as snow. Edmund stared at her, he had known her for 6 years and she had never looked this bad. Her eyes were blazing but her body was limp. The man let go of Mollie and she slumped to the floor, her hand went to her feet and she grabbed her two daggers, stumbling to her feet she threw them and hit two of the men, she took off running towards Edmund and Peter then she had hardly made it a few steps before she crumpled. The archers killed the other men and Edmund leapt off Phillip and ran towards the fallen girl. He lifted Mollie up. Her body was thinner and she looked tired and beaten half to death. His arms felt warm and he shifted her to see the back of her dress bloody and stained, he undid the ties and stopped in shock at her back.  
"Lucy, do you know about this?" Edmund shouted  
Lucy ran over and stopped, she nodded "I never saw how bad it was but I knew she had been whipped"  
"We need to get her back, come on" Edmund said and tied her dress back up. He lifted her more securely in his arms and climbed on Phillip.  
"Pete, we need to get Mollie back" Lucy said  
"Take her, we will be along soon" Peter said, the pair set off galloping, Lucy on Inky.  
"Ernie, is Lucy ok?" Mollie's quiet voice asked  
"Lucy is fine" Edmund reassured her. He was surprised to see her still conscious and he could tell she was in pain.  
"Then I did my job" Mollie smiled "Do I look bad?"  
"You look fine Mols" Edmund said. He urged Phillip faster.  
"I am glad Lucy is ok" Mollie closed her eyes  
"Don't leave us Mols, just hang on a bit longer" Edmund said urging Phillip faster  
"Kay, but can I sleep then?" Mollie asked  
"Yes" Edmund said as they raced through the woods. They eventually clattered into the stables. Fauns rushed out and took the Horses. Lucy and Edmund hopped off them and ran into the castle.

They headed to Mollie's room and lay her on the bed. Lucy grabbed her cordial and poured a drop into Mollie's mouth  
"Does she need the cordial?" Edmund asked  
"It will stop the most of the scarring." Lucy said "She would have healed without it" Lucy pulled Mollie's dress up to the knees and they gasped at her bruised legs, her ankle looked sprained but as they watched the bruising faded and Mollie's breathing evened out she fell into a natural sleep.  
"We should leave her, she needs sleep. Should I send some food up?" Lucy said  
"Yes, I am staying" Edmund said. He settled down next to the bed as he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

"Mollie, I… thank you" Edmund said a few hours later as Mollie was up and about.  
"I am part of the Royal Guard, I wouldn't be a very good member if I let harm come to one of you, would I" Mollie smiled shyly  
"You are a great member, don't worry. You have definitely earned your place" Edmund smiled. Mollie walked into her bathroom and came out a minute later wearing trousers and a shirt, her dress over her arm.  
"What did they do to you?" Edmund asked her  
"I…" Mollie looked at him "I don't want to talk about it" she said  
"Goodnight Mollie, unless you want to go for a midnight ride?" Edmund asked his eyes glinting mischievously  
"I think I will join you on that ride" Mollie grinned back. She dropped her dress carelessly on the floor and grabbed her sword belt, she checked her daggers and grabbed a cloak from her wardrobe "Let's go" she said  
"I shouldn't go out" Edmund grinned after popping into his room to change and arrange the covers so it looked like he was in bed  
"So, put on the cloak and a plain helmet" Mollie said, Edmund did it and they walked out the doors into the courtyard  
"Who goes there" a voice loomed out the shadows  
"Mollie, leader of King Edmund's Royal Guard and a new apprentice" Mollie called out  
"Mollie, evening, he's a bit scrawny for a Royal Guard, isn't he" the Bull asked  
"He isn't part of the Royal Guard, Edmund assigned him to me." She replied "Aye, he is a tad scrawny. Boy, go get me Inky, my horse, saddle her up please" Edmund ran off  
"Where you going Mollie?" the Bull asked  
"Taking him to pick some healing plants, you know, Moonstone and such like" Mollie grinned  
"King Peter has already headed out, with a lady friend" the Bull said  
"Well I will look out for him" Mollie grinned "Thanks Rinon"  
"Bye Mollie" Rinon said. Mollie ran down to the stables where Edmund was cloaked and waiting. They hopped on their horses and galloped into the forest

"Scrawny?" Edmund said  
"Well…" Mollie teased  
"You know you're saying a scrawny King can beat you in a sword fight" Edmund grinned  
"I don't agree with him you know" Mollie rolled her eyes  
"I know-"Edmund began "Shhh what was that?" he asked bringing Phillip to a stop  
"Let's find out" Mollie brought Inky to a halt and then leapt off her and pulled Edmund into the forest. They walked between the trees and then Mollie stopped and pointed upwards. Edmund nodded and jumped up, climbing from branch to branch till he reached a good post for looking at the forest below. He heard a rustle as Mollie leapt up the tree climbing nimbly from branch to branch. She sat beside him and they looked downwards.

Peter was sat with Lady Annabel, an Archenlandian Noblewoman, one of Susan's good friends, they were holding hands and conversing in low tones, Peter said something and the pair watched as Annabel went pink. Mollie clamped her lips together so she wouldn't giggle, she looked over at Edmund and saw his lips pressed together and the corners pulled up. Mollie watched as Peter and Annabel walked off, then she started giggling so much that she fell off the branch; Edmund caught her arm and pulled her up. He was smirking slightly.  
"Come on Mols, let's go" Edmund said  
"Aye Capt'n" Mollie saluted and they hopped down the tree and darted back to Inky and Phillip.

When they got back into the castle they snuck back to their rooms undetected, it was going so well when they rounded the last corner and came face to face with Susan and Peter who dragged them into Susan's room and began lecturing them on riding outside at night, without a trained guard  
"Pete, you were outside with Lady Annabel" Edmund said  
"But everyone knew where I was" Peter said  
"Your Majesties, it was my fault, I made King Edmund come for a ride with me, as I was bored" Mollie said  
"Anyway, I had Mollie, she is one of the highest qualified guards we have, and leader of my guard, so I did have a guard" Edmund grinned  
"Well…" Susan said and turned away, Peter began talking to her. Edmund pointed to the door and the pair snuck out and ran to their rooms  
"Well that was fun" Edmund said "night Mols"  
"Night Ernie" Mollie stuck her tongue out and ran down the hallway to her room.

They had an extra-long lecture in the morning at breakfast, much to the amusement of Lucy.  
After breakfast Mollie went to the training grounds where she spent a happy few hours sparring with the soldiers and practising knife throwing with the target boards. She received an invitation to join the monarchs for lunch so stopped early and ran through the castle to her room where she had a bath before dressing in fresh clothes, strapping her sword belt on and checking her daggers she bounded out the door and through the castle to the dining room where she knocked on the door and entered. Curtsying to the occupants of the room, Mollie took a seat and struck up a conversation with Lucy who was in a chatty mood.  
"Mollie" Susan said  
"Yes, Queen Susan?" Mollie asked  
"I have arranged for you to join us in our dance lessons as the Terebinthian Lords will arrive in three weeks and you will be a representative at the Welcoming Ball"  
"What! No!" Mollie groaned  
"Mollie, it will be fun" Lucy said  
"Mollie you can't dance properly, I know because I have watched you. You are having these lessons with us whether you like it or not" Susan said  
"As you wish My Queen" Mollie bowed her head.

Later that week Mollie was dancing with Peter and kept stepping on his toes  
"I'm sorry King Peter, this is why me and Edmund don't dance properly" Mollie moaned  
"It's ok Mollie, you nearly got it" Peter replied, dancing with a learned grace.  
Two weeks later Mollie found herself in the throne room and midnight trying to learn her steps for the dance tomorrow. She didn't hear the door open and jumped her hand reaching for a dagger after someone caught her after she fell over her feet.  
"Edmund. Don't sneak up on me. I have daggers" Mollie grinned  
"I am not scared of your daggers" Edmund smiled and grabbed her hands  
"What are you doing" she asked  
"Teaching you how to dance" Edmund grinned. He pulled her closer to him and she held his shoulder. "Ready?" He asked  
"No" Mollie replied.

The next evening Mollie was introduced to a Sir Gilnam who asked her to dance. Susan watched in astonishment as Mollie danced, almost gracefully, with him. When she had danced she went to talk to her  
"Mollie I see you improved" Susan smiled  
"I was up till early hours this morning" Mollie said  
"How did you get so good?" Susan asked  
"Edmund taught me" Mollie said before she was whirled away.  
Later that evening Susan was stood with Peter.  
"Mollie can dance can't she, where did she learn?" Peter asked her  
"Edmund taught her" Susan smiled  
"Such a sweet pair aren't they" Lucy joined them. The three of them looked at Mollie dancing with Edmund, laughing as he whispered in her ear.  
_

**Well. Here it is!  
With Love. Please review if you have time!**

**Jedhev Xxxxxx**


	9. Another Princess after King Edmund

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**Question! (This is to Guest)  
I know YOU want them to end up together, I just wondered WHY. If there was a special reason or anything! **

**On with the Story!**

**The Army of Narnia**

Two months later Mollie stood to attention as a ship glided in at the port. She watched as the steps were laid, connecting the ship to the port. A tall man walked down the steps and greeted the monarchs, then a tall, beautiful girl glided down the steps and greeted the monarchs, as they walked back up to the castle Mollie following with the other guards she watched the new comers, the man was fat and had a grey beard and grey hair. He hadn't got a sword, but had a dagger strapped to his waist, he had several fully armed guards who followed him.

The girl had long blonde hair that shone in the sunlight and fell down her back like a silky waterfall. Her curvy figure was encased into a dress that showed it off, without looking immodest. Her skin was lightly tanned and soft, unmarked. Her eyes were bright blue, like Peter, Lucy and Susan's but shone and seemed to be dusted with glitter. Her pink lips were full and soft looking. Her delicate hands were encased in smooth white gloves. She was perfect. For all her beauty, Susan was still more radiant than her.  
The guests followed the monarchs to the throne room where they were greeted formally and then retired to their rooms. Mollie sat on one of the stone balcony edges and watched the sun move across the sky, as it sank in the west she heard voices  
"King Edmund it is a pleasure" a girlish, high pitched voice said. Mollie held back a giggle at the voice which accompanied the Princess  
"Nay Princess Rosabel, the pleasure is all mine" Edmund replied. Mollie rolled her eyes and leaned back into the greenery.  
"King Edmund that beach looks simply breath taking. Do you visit often?" the Princess asked. Only at least once a week Mollie thought  
"Yes, I go often, it's my special place" Edmund said. Mollie heard the wistful tone he used and knew he was smiling  
"Maybe you can take me" Rosabel said  
"I'm sure I can" Edmund replied  
"Well, maybe when it has warmed up, it is quite chilly" Rosabel said  
"Let us move inside" Edmund replied and Mollie heard their shoes hitting the floor. Mollie closed her eyes and let the dying rays of the sun warm her face.  
She didn't realise what happened next, but it became clear that she had fallen asleep while sitting on the stone railing of a balcony with a 20 metre drop to a stone floor. Mrs Tiddly the hedgehog woke her  
"Lady Mollie" she was saying  
"Mrs Tiddly?" Mollie asked  
"Yes, you fell asleep" she said. Mollie looked towards east and saw the first rays of light creeping up.  
"It's ok Mrs Tiddly, I think I will stay here, I wont sleep" Mollie smiled  
"When did you last eat?" Mrs Tiddly asked  
"Um.. yesterday, at breakfast" Mollie said, smiling sheepishly  
"Come on dear, we will get you some food" Mrs Tiddly said and grabbed her hand, she hurried along the halls of Cair Paravel and too the kitchens where she dug out some scones  
"They don't have fruit in" Mrs Tiddly smiled at her  
"It's ok, I prefer then plain" Mollie smiled and cut one open, she spread it with butter and took a bite, smiling at the taste. An idea suddenly came to her.  
"Mrs Tiddly, do you think I can do some baking?" she asked  
"Yes, Of course dear, what do want to make?"  
"It's something I have just remembered" Mollie grinned and they set to work.

Mollie walked up to the breakfast room with a covered platter, she grinned and opened the door  
"Morning Mollie" Lucy grinned "What do you have there?"  
"My breakfast" Mollie smiled "I made them myself"  
"Are they edible?" Edmund asked looking at the still covered platter  
"Yes" Mollie glared at him, she sat down next to him and uncovered the platter. A heap of golden brown Yorkshire puddings lay on it. Mollie picked one up and bit into it, her lips curving up.  
"Yorkshire puddings" the Pevensie's breathed "Oh, Mollie can we have one"  
"Sure" Mollie gave them each one, they disappeared quickly, Mollie looked at the stack in front of her and grinned  
"Oh Mollie that was delicious" Lucy said  
"Simply wonderful" Susan said  
"Tastes divine" Peter smiled  
"How did you make them?" Edmund asked  
"Well I have been up for hours, but we have got loads in the kitchen, I asked Mrs Tiddly to pack them in a crate and have it carried to my room. But I made the mixture, I told Mrs Tiddly the mix had been passed to the girls of my family for generations and I couldn't tell her it"  
"What is that horrid greasy smell" came a high pitched voice from the doorway. Mollie gritted her teeth and rose, she turned and curtsied  
"Princess Rosabel, how delightful to finally meet you" she said, and waited for the princess to sit before she sat down "Would you like a Yorkshire pudding?" she asked offering the platter  
"No, I most certainly would not." The princess said  
"Your loss" Mollie muttered before sinking her teeth in another Yorkshire.  
She spent the day in the training yard and joined the monarchs for supper, where Rosabel looked at her and wrinkled her pretty nose. Mollie tried not to glare at her but Edmund elbowed her so she realised she must have failed.  
"Is this the private royal dining chamber?" she asked looking around the room  
"Yes. But Lady Mollie is a family friend and one of our most trusted knights, she dines with us every night" Susan said  
"Oh" Princess Rosabel said and turned her attention back to Edmund

The next morning, Mollie was following behind Annabel and Rosabel as they walked around the garden  
"Why do you need a guard?" Rosabel asked  
"King Peter is afraid I may get kidnapped as I am courting him" Annabel said  
"But why her?" Rosabel asked  
"She is a member of the royal guard, leader of Edmund's personal guard, a family friend and one of the highest trained knights Peter has" Annabel explained.  
"But she is a girl" Rosabel explained  
Mollie flipped a dagger out her belt, a whooshing noise and Rosabel looked at the quivering dagger stuck in a tree  
"I'm a girl who can fight" she growled and then turned to Annabel "Excuse me, Your Ladyship, but may I be excused, I will send Jip out" Mollie asked  
"Of course Mollie" Annabel smiled at her  
"Thank you, Lady" Mollie curtsied and pulled the dagger out the tree, she darted up the lawn, her long hair flying behind her.

Mollie walked towards the monarchs rooms, she woke the girls then went to Peter's room. Grabbing a book off Edmund's desk as she walked silently into his room. She walked towards his bed. Throwing the book at him she pulled the covers off and Edmund fell out of his bed when he leapt up and got hit in the face with the book.  
"Mollie" he growled and stalked towards her, she backed into the wall. Edmund whipped a dagger out and came even closer, he brought the dagger to her neck, pressing it into the ivory skin. She growled as the daggers point cut into her skin.  
"Apologise" he ordered  
"I am sorry I upset you by waking you up" Mollie said  
"Good. Now go" Edmund replied. He went back to his bed. Mollie jumped on him and ran out the door laughter ringing through the corridors.

_

**Well. Here it is! This is much shorter. But. Next one SHOULD be longer. No promises though  
With Love. Please review if you have time!  
Jedhev Xxxxxx**


	10. Of Fights and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**GUEST. YOU WILL LOVE THIS ONE! Promise! I am glad you don't think they are a Mary sue couple at all! Please tell me what you think!**

**On with the Story!**

**The Army of Narnia**

Peter sat with the extraordinary beauty of Lady Annabel. She smiled softly at him as they conversed. Her green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he gave her a necklace as a sign of his affection. He had fallen in love with the lady. Everything about her captivated him. As he bid her farewell, she was off to see Susan; he decided that he must have a talk with her father. He wanted to secure the lady. Ever since he had met her he had been astounded by her good looks, her generous nature and her kind heart. She was the ideal Lady and would make the ideal Queen. The longer he spent with her, the further he fell in love. After receiving Edmund's blessings to the marriage he had decided to go for it. He wanted Edmund's blessing because Edmund was his brother. They fought together, ruled together. He would die for his brother.

Edmund was sat at his desk. He loved Narnia but hated the paperwork sometimes. He was itching to fight. Edmund had retired to his office straight after breakfast mainly to get on with work but also to avoid the Princess Rosabel. The exotic beauty had captured the hearts of all who met her. Edmund couldn't deny that such a match would not only be perfect for the throne, but also their marriage would strengthen the alliance between Narnia and Telmar. But he didn't know if he could marry her. Not if he didn't love her. Maybe he should ask Mollie on her opinion, he thought.

Edmund shook the thoughts of Rosabel and Mollie from his head, they would creep back in. But for now he needed to work. He had just checked a letter he had been writing to the Lone Island Governor when the door burst open. This was the eighth time he had been interrupted this morning. He banged his fist on the desk and without looking up began to shout.  
"This is my personal office. No one is to disturb me. I am…" he was cut off  
"Oh stuff work Ed" Mollie's laughing voice floated back. Edmund looked up, she was leaning against the doorframe her dark eyes crinkled up. "Come. I want to fight"  
"I need to work" Edmund replied  
"No, no. Edmund Pevensie you have been working _all _morning. Let's have some competition. Please" Mollie replied  
"Fine." Edmund said. Mollie grinned and they headed down to the training yard.

Their swords clashed together as they struck each other at the same time. They held each other there for a second before springing back with a metallic crash of sword on sword. They circled each other, trying to detect a weakness in the other's defence. Whenever Mollie would strike, Edmund parried, and whenever Edmund would lunge, Mollie countered the move. They met each other blow for blow. They aimed, deflected, dodged, and struck; they danced around each other's attacks. Soon, both of them were breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down both of their foreheads, and their muscles ached. They parted, each taking a few steps back and wiping their foreheads, they wouldn't stop until one of them was down. They resumed their stances, eyeing each other warily; analysing, calculating, deciding when to strike. Mollie's stance was a bit limper than before, and Edmund saw his chance. He struck, darting forward. Before she could react her sword was a few feet away and his point at her throat, touching the skin lightly, the blade was sharp enough to draw blood.  
"Do you surrender?" he asked victoriously  
"Never" she replied smiling.  
"I won! You have to surrender" Edmund said angrily.  
Mollie looked into his face, her right eyebrow rose "Make me" she said. Edmund looked at her then leapt, he flung his sword aside and tackled her to the ground. She hit the ground hard and opened her eyes as she groaned in pain. She was uncommonly close to Edmund, whose brown eyes stared into her blue ones.  
"Do you surrender?" Edmund asked.  
"No" Mollie replied, the corner of her mouth lifting up.  
"If you don't surrender Mollie, I will have to kiss you" Edmund said. Mollie looked at him his eyes wide and a smirk on his lips. She stared back defiantly. He lowered his head and kissed her. Mollie's eyes widened before she melted into the kiss. Eventually he pulled back. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

She glowered at Edmund as he stood up and ignored his proffered hand. He raised his eyebrow at her. She scooped up her sword and sheathed it. Then turned and walked out the arena. She could feel his eyes burning her back but ignored him anyway. Once she was out of his sight her shoulders slumped and she dragged her feet up into the castle, part of her wanted to go back and really kiss him, but she was a coward and couldn't do it. Meanwhile Edmund was staring at her retreating back in complete and utter shock. He couldn't even believe he had done that. He didn't feel that way towards Mollie; she was his friend, nothing more. There could never be anything more.

Mollie was sat in her room when she heard Susan and Lucy's voices floating down the hall, coming towards her room. She grabbed a rope from under her bed; she tied the rope on her balcony and, slipped halfway down it, hanging in mid-air, under the balcony so they wouldn't see her.  
Susan and Lucy knocked. When no answer came they opened the door to find the room empty. Lucy noticed the balcony doors were open and she walked over to them. She stepped outside into the vibrant Narnian sunshine and looked around. Spotting a thick piece of rope knotted around part of the balcony she sighed.  
"She slid down the rope Susan" Lucy called out  
"Oh dear. That girl is annoying me" Susan said from inside.  
"Where has she gone?" Lucy asked, wistfully.  
"She had better have gone far away. Because when I get my hands on her…" Susan left the threat hanging. Lucy tugged on the rope and then bent her head over the balcony.  
"Hello Mollie" she said cheerily. Mollie groaned and Susan walked out.  
"Come here Mollie, or I will get Peter to ban you from fighting in the next battles" Susan threatened. Mollie climbed up angrily. She glowered at Lucy who grinned back. She was taken by the arm and marched out the door. As they walked along the corridors, Mollie chuntered under her breath. Susan led the two unhappy girls into her parlour; all her ladies in waiting and Annabel were waiting for them. Mollie took her usual seat, as far away from the occupants of the room as could be, next to an equally unhappy Lucy. They picked their baskets up and pulled out their sewing. Mollie pulled out a heap of shimmering blue fabric, she continued with her stitching. Lucy pulled out a heavier dark blue almost black neatly folded piece of fabric and also began stitching. The two girls sat in silence, concentrating on their work, whereas Mollie glowered at Susan and Annabel and their friends, Lucy just smiled. Both girls thought of elaborate death plots in their heads. When their hour was up the girls stuffed their projects back in their baskets and ran out the door.

Susan looked up from her embroidery as they ran. She could hear them laughing in the hall. She sighed slightly and her attendants turned to her.  
"I would like a moment with Annabel" Susan said. They stood and walked out.  
"What is it Queen Susan?" Annabel asked  
"Just Susan. Do you ever feel like we are missing out?" Susan asked her.  
"With Lucy and Lady Mollie. Sometimes, I was never allowed to be a child. Mother and father wanted me to be a proper Lady" Annabel said, wistfully.  
"Come" Susan put her embroidery to the side and stood gracefully. Annabel rose and they walked out the door.  
"Ladies, you may carry on, or go" Susan addressed her attendants. They swept down the corridors, surprising guards who bowed low for the Gentle Queen and the High King's love interest. Annabel blushed at the attention. Susan led her out into the gardens then snaked around a path at the side of the castle. She saw several hidden doors and raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. She stopped on top of the cliff that Cair Paravel sat on. They could see the whole beach stretching out in front of them. They could make out two figures sitting side by side on the shore. Susan led the way down the cliff path carefully. It took them five minutes to get down, neither of the ladies understood how Mollie and Lucy could get from the top to the bottom in a minute.

Annabel walked out onto the golden sand. Susan slipped her shoes off and Annabel copied. They put them by the two other pairs of shoes at the bottom of the cliff. A pair of small tan boots, reaching just above the ankle, belonging to Lucy, and a pair of soft black boots reaching halfway up the leg, belonging to Mollie. A sheathed dagger lay next to Mollie's boots, Susan raised an eyebrow, then walked onto the sand. The two women approached the two girls warily. When they were 50 meters away Mollie's head snapped up and she turned.  
"Oh, it's just you" she said. Sounding relieved.  
"Oh Susan don't make us go inside" Lucy said softly, looking pleadingly at her older sister.  
"I'm not" Susan replied and slipped into the cold water, walking up to her ankles, she held her skirts up with one hand. Mollie and Lucy looked at each other and ran into the sea. They splashed Susan who shrieked and dropped her skirts. The red silk drifted lazily in the water around her feet. Annabel joined in to help Susan and a water fight soon ensued. Lucy and Mollie both splashed water at Annabel who stumbled backwards to avoid it and tripped over, landing on the sand. She was sat in the water, her long blonde hair dripping. The purple dress soaking wet.

High King Peter was sat in his study dealing with the letters from suitors when a knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.  
"Enter" he said, placing his quill in its stand. A faun entered and bowed.  
"Your Majesty. Lady Annabel's father would like to see her in an hour. We cannot find Lady Annabel" the faun said. Peter stood and placed his crown on his head.  
"I will find her" he said and walked out his study. He heard laughing drift through one of the windows. He walked over and looked out on to the beach. Several figures were playing in the water. Peter raised an eyebrow and headed out to the cliff path. As he got to the bottom he looked at the shoes, two pairs of silken slippers next to the usual boots. He slipped off his brown boots and walked barefoot onto the sand, heading to the figures. He arrived and looked at the four young women playing like children in the water. Annabel was soaking head to toe, Susan was only marginally less wet. Lucy was in the water up to her waist with a few wet spots on her top half. Mollie's skirt was wet to her knees and she was almost fully dry after that. She was grinning evilly.  
"King Peter, please come and help us!" Annabel said pleadingly. Peter smiled at the Lady and waded into the water, he caught Lucy up and she screamed against his shoulder. She was unceremoniously dumped in the water. She came up spluttering.  
"Peter!" she said angrily.  
"Lu" he replied grinning. Mollie glared and pulled something out of her belt, raised it to her mouth and whistled a long loud whistle.  
Edmund poked his head out the window and then ran out the door. He made his apologies to the Archenland diplomat whom he was beating in a game of chess. He emerged on the beach a few minutes later. After hastily removing his tan boots he too ran into the water. Only to tackle Peter who fell back with a splash that soaked Susan even more. Mollie and Lucy's laughter could be heard throughout the Cair.  
Edmund then grinned at the two girls and picked Mollie up. She hit his back in protest but he ignored her and carried her further out.  
"Don't you dare Edmund Pevensie" she said. He stumbled and fell into the water. Mollie laughed and picked his crown off. She turned and placed it on her head. Edmund was at her feet, half lying in the water, glaring at her. She began to walk away from him. He was on his feet and had dived at Mollie who screamed as she went down. When the pair emerged Edmund's crown was on his head and Mollie was coughing the water up. She growled at him. He winked back. She stood and walked over to where the other four were stood, and then Mollie skipped along the beach, in the water until she reached the cliff. She picked up her boots and dagger and ran up the cliff path.

Later that night Edmund and Peter were sat in Peter's room in front of the fire. A cool glass of water was in each of their hands.  
"How is Annabel?" Edmund asked his brother.  
"Well. She accepted my proposal" Peter replied  
"Congratulations brother" Edmund said, he took a sip of water.  
"Have you thought anymore about Rosabel?" Peter asked.  
"Yes, We need the alliance, perhaps in time, I will grow to love her" Edmund said.  
"Edmund, you must make the decision, but remember if you do marry her; you will have to live with her for the rest of your life"  
"I know Pete. I know you would do this, if you hadn't already met Annabel. But Pete, we need this alliance strengthened, Telmar is a far more dangerous enemy than Calormen, I will do this, for Narnia" Edmund said.  
"Then Ed, I thank you" Peter said and Edmund nodded.  
_**There you go! Another one up. I hope you like this one! I really love this one! Ok, so tomorrow, or later today, it's 00:23 I will be doing Geography coursework and wont be uploading anything. I'm sorry. It's just that my coursework needs handing in on Monday. And I have done about a quarter of it. **

**Ok so, I've changed this. A lot. The whole gist of the story is changed. YEY!**

**With Love. Please review if you have time!  
Jedhev Xxxxxx**


	11. Announcing the Engagement of

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**I am so sorry. I had to write this chapter, I had one, but it was too girly for me, I couldn't read it without being completely embarrassed. I also didn't think it was in their characters, it made Mollie too much like Susan and Edmund was completely off character, he was more like Peter. So, I wanted to make this more like them, so, I have re written it about 4 times now.**

**On with the Story!**

**The Army of Narnia**

The next morning dawned bright and early. Mollie awoke and skipped down to breakfast. She was dragged to help with preparations for the Engagement ball for Peter and Annabel. She helped Susan by directing the men in charge of hanging the decorations in the halls. Soon flowers dripped down from the ceiling and vines wove around the pillars. The floor was freshly washed and sparkled. Mollie walked to the throne room and looked at the decorations. The late summer plants grew around the side of the room. Vines weaving around the balconies. Mollie complemented Susan on the beautiful design and reminded her of the time.  
"Thank you Mollie" Susan replied  
"Well, I know you like to look beautiful" Mollie replied with a smile at the Gentle Queen.  
Susan hurried up to her room and Mollie skipped down to the training ground. She was practising with her daggers when one of Susan's ladies in waiting came down and told her sternly that she must go and see the Gentle Queen. Mollie glowered at the bronze haired woman and stomped into the castle. She knocked on Susan's door and was dragged in. Mollie found herself in the bathroom. A steaming hot bath was waiting for her. It was filled with bubbles and scented. Mollie slipped into the hot water and scrubbed the mud off her arms and face. She climbed out and dried off. Susan was waiting by her dressing table, brushing her long hair.  
"Dress is hanging up in my dressing room" Susan said and waved her hand.  
"Why do I need dressed by you? I do own a dress" Mollie asked her  
"I found a beautiful one. But it doesn't go with my colouring" Susan said. Mollie rolled her eyes. "I saw that Mollie"  
"Susan. This dress is my size, not yours" Mollie said from inside the dressing room.  
"Yes, I accidently took a smaller dress" Susan replied  
"Liar!" Mollie shouted back "You always get measured up. I also noticed my favourite ball dress was taken from my room. You, Lu and Annabel have been planning this, haven't you" Mollie said accusingly  
"So. I thought it would look lovely with your colouring" Susan called back  
"I look ridiculous" Mollie whined  
"Come on out" Susan said  
"Susan! Don't make me wear it" Mollie said sulkily  
"Come on. Let me see" Susan said. A knock on the door sounded. Then Lucy's voice could be heard.  
"Annabel, you don't need to knock" she said. The door opened and Lucy bounded in, with Annabel following with a smile at the Valiant Queen.  
"Where is she?" Lucy asked  
"She wont come out" Susan said "Oh Annabel, I have a green dress for you. It matches your eyes, I made it specially, think of it as an engagement present for my favourite brother"  
"Oh Susan. Thank you" Annabel said "I truly cannot wait to have you as my sister"  
"Neither can I" Susan replied, giving Annabel a hug.  
"Mollie, you look beautiful" Lucy said. The two elder girls turned their attention back to the dressing room door. Mollie was stood awkwardly in the doorway. Her brown hair was curling slightly as it dried and she was wearing a sleeveless midnight blue silk dress. It had diamonds scattered on the bodice. A belt of diamonds was around her waist. Mollie's ivory skin was unmarred and she looked almost flawless with the dress on. Her freckles stood out on her face.  
"Oh Mollie, you look beautiful" Susan said. Annabel nodded and smiled at her, before going into the dressing room. She emerged five minutes later, wearing a pale green dress. Her dress was dotted with emeralds and she looked elegant, graceful and beautiful in the dress. The skirt had an over skirt made of a forest green coloured material and woven of many shades of green. Just as all four girls had finished getting ready, Peter knocked on the door.  
"Annabel?" he asked  
"Yes?" she replied. She rose form her seat and opened the door.  
"Can we go down?" Peter said  
"Yes, are we all ready?" Susan asked  
"Yes" Lucy piped up  
"See you all down there" Mollie grinned and put Lucy's necklace on.  
"Mollie…?" Edmund's voice came through the doorway. Mollie turned. "You look…." He said  
"See you down there" she said and skipped out the door. Edmund watched her go, before offering his arm to Susan who took it gratefully. The five of them made their way into the throne room and took their places on their thrones. Peter stood in front of his throne with Annabel by his side.  
"I am delighted to see you all here; I hope you will wish me and Annabel a happy future. I can only see our marriage bringing more friendship between Narnia and Archenland. And a secured future" Peter said. The hall clapped. Mollie was stood next to Rosabel, who smiled at her. Edmund asked Rosabel to dance and they twirled gracefully on the floor. Mollie smiled at Annabel and Peter and offered them her congratulations but when Susan went looking for her later all she found was an empty seat as Mollie had disappeared on to a balcony and shut the door firmly behind her.  
The next morning Edmund asked Rosabel's father, King Triskila for a private word. When his audience was over, Edmund walked out of the room with an acceptance to courtship with an intention of marriage.

Meanwhile wedding arrangements were in full swing for the upcoming wedding between the High King and Lady Annabel. Susan was flustered, her and Annabel spent most days discussing the wedding. Lucy beamed more than usual and was one of the first to give her blessing to her brother and his fiancée. Edmund spent his time between working, training and courting Rosabel. Mollie spent most of her time away from the castle. She would ride off and not be seen of for a week then come back, her armour broken and a new scar to add to the collection.

Then the time came for a new engagement, and a new wedding. Set for a month after Peter and Annabel's, Edmund and Rosabel were now engaged to be married and more invitations had to be sent out.

The next few months were filled with hectic arranging of the wedding. All the flowers were grown carefully and as the day grew closer life at Cair Paravel grew busier. Soon the day arrived.  
Mollie stood in the crowd of guests and was soon ushered into the great hall. She smiled at the decorations. Elegant flower arrangements cascaded down the pillars of the great hall and intertwined along the balcony that ran around the room. She took a seat near the back and watched as the monarchs walked in sitting on their thrones. Peter looked nervous as he watched the door. It opened to reveal Annabel in a stunning white dress. The bodice glittered and the skirt was decorated with glittering jewels weaving up one side. Mollie smiled as they exchanged their vows in front of an old centaur. The celebrations lasted long into the evening and Mollie watched the couple dancing, she smiled to herself.

The month passed quickly, and soon the day of Edmund and Rosabel's wedding had dawned. The castle was full of guests. The servants were rushing about finishing the decorations. Rosabel was being dressed by her ladies-in-waiting, her hair and make-up being done. The castle was a hive of activity. Peter, Susan, Annabel and Lucy all dressing ready for their brother's wedding.

Susan had given Mollie a dress and she had put it on, but she couldn't go. She couldn't smile and pretend she was happy about it. It was something she just couldn't do. So Mollie, dressed in her pale yellow dress had saddled a horse and bolted out the castle, she avoided everyone in the town, some exclaiming cries of surprise, some of anger. The white stallion ran on and on, turning at the slightest touch. But eventually the young Lady stopped him. She dismounted and tethered him to a tree, the stallion cropped at the grass as his heavy breathing subsided. While Mollie sat on the grass, her back against a tree and began to cry.

Edmund swallowed, he looked down the aisle at the Princess gliding beside her father. Then his eyes met Lucy's and she gave him a bright smile. He turned to watch his future wife come towards him, although his eyes frantically searched the rows of guests, all in their finery. Rosabel smiled at him and he managed a weak smile back. He didn't hear the Centaur's words, they were jumbled together in his brain.  
"King Edmund, do you take this woman to be your wife?" the words cut through the cloud around Edmund's thoughts.  
"I do" Edmund replied.  
"And do you, Princess Rosabel take this man to be your husband?"  
"I do" her voice was clear.  
"Then by the…" the Centaur began.  
"Wait" Edmund looked around "I cannot do this. I don't love you Rosabel, and I will not marry for convenience. I'm sorry"  
"You're calling off our wedding?" she said.  
"I promised myself that I would only marry for love, I thought I was doing the right thing, strengthening our alliance, but I cannot do it" Edmund said "I am deeply sorry if I have caused any grievances" With that, Edmund turned and strode out the room, Lucy and Peter ran after him, while Susan and Annabel comforted the crying Princess.

Peter and Lucy moved to either side of Edmund as he strode down the hall.  
"Where are you going brother?" Peter asked.  
"I need to apologise" Edmund replied.  
"Yes, but she's back there" Peter pointed behind them.  
"Not to her, to Mollie, where is she?" Edmund asked.  
"I saw her riding out of the castle earlier" Lucy said.  
"Then I must go and find her" Edmund replied.  
"Yes, you must" Lucy said "Come on Peter, we better go organise the guests. Good luck Ed"  
"Thank you Lu" Edmund replied and broke out into a run. Edmund attempted to saddle Phillip quickly. His hands fumbling over the girth, before he gave up and pulled it off Phillip's back.  
"Sorry Phillip, but we need to find Mollie, and quickly" Edmund said.  
"It's alright Sire, come on then"  
The pair galloped out of Cair Paravel and down the road, Edmund had already grown accustomed to riding a Horse, talking or not, without tack. He came to a halt when he saw the white stallion tethered to the side of the road, he quickly dismounted Phillip and walked towards the figure sat down, curled up. She looked up when he was close enough and her sword was out, pointing at him. But she hid her eyes under her fringe.  
"How is your Queen?" Mollie asked.  
"I'm not married." Edmund replied.  
"Why not?" Mollie asked, surprised. Her sword lowered.  
"I don't love her" Edmund said.  
"Took you long enough to figure out" Mollie replied.  
"I'm sorry Mollie. I thought I could manage this. I thought I could marry for convenience, but I can't." Edmund said.  
"Maybe you should try harder" Mollie replied scathingly.  
"I can't, I think about marrying her, but I can't bring myself too, because I can only think of you" Edmund said.  
"I can't believe you." Mollie said. For the first time she looked him in the eyes. He could see her tear stained cheeks.  
"You've been crying" he stated. "Why?"  
"Because Edmund, you kissed me! Then two days later you were courting Rosabel!"  
"I know. I'm so sorry Mols" Edmund said "But I now realise I love you"  
"Oh how lovely, well I'm not the sort of girl you need Edmund. I'd run back to Rosabel if I were you" Mollie said angrily.  
"I don't want Rosabel. I want you" Edmund said.  
"Not happening Edmund" Mollie's reply came back "I can't trust you, because you've hurt me already"  
"I know. But Mols, please give me a chance. I know you hate me for what I've done to you." Edmund said  
"That's an understatement" Mollie said dryly.  
"Mollie, I made a mistake, I should never have requested courtship with Mollie, I should have requested courtship with you" Edmund replied.  
"You didn't though" Mollie said.  
"I know Mollie, I didn't know why I kissed you, and then during my courtship with Rosabel I began thinking of you too often" Edmund said.  
"You were my friend, until you kissed me and then it changed, but I don't care about you" Mollie said.  
"Then why are you out here crying?" Edmund asked.  
"Because I came for a ride and hurt my foot" Mollie invented wildly.  
"And I don't affect you at all?" Edmund asked.  
"No, you don't" Mollie said.  
"And this doesn't affect you?" Edmund asked. "Tell the truth"  
"What?" Mollie asked. Edmund's hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her.

"I hate you" Mollie said once he pulled back.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because you have no idea how much you affect me!" she said.  
"No, but I know how you affect me" Edmund said.  
"Oh and how is that Edmund?" Mollie asked.  
"You drive me crazy Mols." Edmund said.  
"Oh?" Mollie asked tilting her head.  
"What are you planning?" Edmund asked at Mollie's smile.  
"Nothing Edmund" Mollie laughed.  
"Oh sure" Edmund said and at Mollie's smile he stood and held his hand out. "Do you forgive me?"  
Mollie bit her lip "It depends. Will you hurt me again?"  
"Never. I'll never hurt you, ever again" Edmund said passionately.  
"Then Edmund, can we go home?" Mollie asked.  
"Come on Mols" Edmund said and helped her mount.

Three weeks later the last of the guests had left. Edmund had officially asked Mollie for courtship, she agreed, although some people didn't understand why, it hadn't even been a month since Edmund called off the wedding. But some understood their motives. They went to Peter's study to inform him.  
"As you both know, I am Mollie's guardian" Peter said after they had told him and he had looked at them for a long period of time in silence.  
"Can't I be my own guardian?" Mollie asked.  
"No" Peter said "As you're now courting, there must be some rules"  
"Rules?" Mollie asked.  
"I know Edmund's intentions are completely honourable. After all Mollie would probably kill you if they weren't" Peter said.  
"I would" Mollie turned to Edmund.  
"But any meetings between you must be supervised" Peter ignored Mollie's comment.  
"Obviously" Edmund nodded.  
"You must inform us where you are when you leave" Peter said.  
"Yes" Mollie said.  
"Finally any offers of marriage must be passed by me" Peter finished, Mollie's eyebrows raised.  
"Marriage?! I'm 16, that's way too early!" she said.  
"For future considerations." Peter said. Mollie curtsied then left.  
_**Well. Here it is! This is much shorter. But. Next one SHOULD be longer. No promises though  
With Love. Please review if you have time!  
Jedhev Xxxxxx**


	12. Dresses and Daggers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of the neighbouring countries. I do however own all the book and movies. :)**

**Guest, I am sorry, that is why this is uploaded pronto. I hope YOU like. This is all happy and fluffy. Just wait until the next chapter….**

**The Army of Narnia**

Six months later and Cair Paravel was prospering. The harvest had been a good one and now the monarchs could relax. Queen Annabel had adjusted easily to her new role and was pregnant. Mollie and Edmund were courting properly now, they spent many hours with each other although always with an escort. One evening they were walking on the beach when he asked her to marry him, Mollie smiled and nodded her eyes lighting up. Edmund flat out refused an engagement party and they had a feast with King Lune and his son invited over. Price Corin was an energetic 13 year old boy who got into more trouble than he was worth. The evening was relaxed and fun and Mollie grinned the whole way throughout. The wedding was set for next spring.

Mollie was sat in the library when Susan and Annabel dragged her away. They passed Edmund on the way to Susan's room.  
"Edmund!" Mollie cried "Help me!" Edmund just laughed and continued on his way. When they reached Susan's room, Mollie decided she had died and gone to hell. There was different types of fabrics and a book on styles of dresses everywhere.  
"Oh Aslan, help me" Mollie pleaded "This is worse than I thought"  
"Now Mollie. The wedding will be a very important event. But as the bride you can pick your own dress" Susan said  
"What fabrics do you like?" Annabel asked  
"Whatever I get given" Mollie replied trying and failing to sneak from the room  
"What do you do when you get new gowns?" Susan asked.  
"Take a dress that fits me and tell them what colours I want. They make it using whatever in whatever style and then I steal some of Edmund's clothing, it's better for fighting in" Mollie replied like it was obvious.  
"Oh dear. We have a lot of work to do" Annabel said. They gave Mollie the book and she was told to flip through and choose a style. Mollie lay on Susan's bed casually flipping through the book.  
"I am helping train some recruits in an hour!" she said to Susan and Annabel  
"You had better make sure you have chosen a style then" Susan replied.  
"Why?" Mollie moaned  
"This is what happens when you marry a King" Susan said looking at her. Mollie glowered at her beautiful face  
"Then I don't want to" she said stubbornly  
"Don't want to what?" Annabel asked  
"Marry Edmund. Tell him I will refuse" Mollie replied and before anyone could do anything she had jumped out the window. Susan and Annabel rushed over to see her land on a balcony below and give them a cheeky grin before darting inside.  
"That girl" Susan seethed. "I better inform Edmund of his fiancée's departure" she and Annabel walked out the door.

Mollie was teaching five of the recruits a new move today. She was showing against one of them when Edmund strode on the field looking annoyed and slightly worried.  
"Lady Mollie!" he called. Mollie inwardly groaned, if her was calling her that then he wasn't happy with her.  
"King Edmund" she replied with a bow. She pulled her helmet off but set her face.  
"May I have a word?" he asked  
"I am busy" Mollie replied and pulled her helmet on, she turned her back to him and began addressing the recruits.  
"Lady Mollie you are relieved of your post for today. Recruits go tell Oreius that I have taken Lady Mollie to my study as we need to discuss a few things" he said firmly  
"Of course Your Majesty" they bowed and hastily exited. Mollie walked into the armoury and began taking her armour off, after she hung it up she grabbed her belongings and followed Edmund to his office.  
"What?" she asked once he had shut the door and was sat at his desk. He looked at her then back down at the letter he was writing.  
"Lady Mollie. You have refused my proposal?" Edmund asked, he looked at her and then back at his letter. Mollie looked at him sheepishly.  
"I didn't mean it. I just don't want to choose a dress already. I'm not going to be a good Queen Edmund. I will let Narnia down" Mollie said and sat on the corner of his desk. Edmund stood and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Mols. You will be a great Queen. Now, go and freshen up, then go back to Susan"  
"Ed-" Mollie began  
"I will go and talk to her. I want you to at least look at the fabric. You don't have to pick anything out yet" Edmund said and pulled back.  
"Okay. I will apologise" Mollie said, but didn't move.  
"Mollie?" Edmund asked  
"I'm sorry" Mollie said softly. She slipped off the desk and kissed Edmund's cheek softly before disappearing out the door.  
Edmund followed her out and walked to Susan's room, she and Annabel were sat sewing quietly.  
"Susan" Edmund said and bowed to Annabel who dipped her head graciously back.  
"Edmund" Susan replied  
"Mollie is coming back. She is sorry for what she did" Edmund said  
"It's ok, I understand" Susan said "She is worried about becoming Queen"  
"Yes" Edmund replied. He left the room shortly after.  
Susan opened the door when a knock sounded and Mollie came in. She had changed from her tan leggings and white shirt into a dark blue silk dress, lace was edged around the sleeves and neckline and on the waist. She had pulled her hair away from her face and secured it in a tight ponytail high on her head. Her feet were encased in a pair of clean boots.  
"I'm sorry" Mollie said softly  
"You're wearing the dress" Susan said  
"Peace offering" Mollie smiled nervously. Susan gave her a hug.  
"Come in." Susan said  
"Thanks. What dresses do I need to choose before the wedding?" Mollie asked  
"We need to get you a wedding dress. Several new ball gowns, as you will be representing Narnia, and we want to get you some new everyday dresses" Susan said  
"We had best get started" Mollie said and began flicking through the books. "I like this one" she said, after several hours. Susan walked over.  
"Yes, that would suit you. Would you like it?"  
"In ivory. You know best. Susan can I have dresses in pale blue, dark blue, grey, yellow, green and the wedding dress?"  
"Yes. Come, it is supper. Have we been at it that long?" Annabel said. The three young women walked down to the dining room and entered.  
"Mollie you look lovely" Edmund said  
"Peace offering" Mollie said, repeating her earlier words. Edmund looked at her with raised eyebrows she just offered him a small smile. After supper Mollie sat in the parlour with the other members of the Royal family. She sat and read her book, but retired to bed early claiming fatigue.

A few weeks later she was sat at the breakfast when Dorea a doe came to speak to her. Mollie rose a small smile on her face  
"Must go" she said and ran out the door. The Pevensie's could hear her jumping around and humming as she skipped down the corridor.  
"Why on earth is she so excited?" Edmund asked Susan who was smiling at her antics.  
"I am assuming her wedding dress and several new gowns are waiting for her" Susan replied.  
"Oh" Edmund said "Don't worry, I will be in my study all morning"  
Susan and Lucy went up to Mollie's room and saw her staring at the boxes on her bed.  
"Haven't you seen it yet?" Susan asked her  
"No" Mollie said. She pulled the box labelled wedding dress and Susan helped her into it, doing up the laces at the back. Mollie turned and looked in the mirror.  
"Mollie. You look. Wow" Lucy said. Mollie looked at the dress, it fit her figure and then fell to the floor in soft silk folds. Glittering patterns of plants wove up the bodice. The sleeves were lace, as was the waist band. Susan pulled the veil out of the box. It was placed on her head. It obscured her face. It was held in place by pins, Mollie was told she wasn't allowed a tiara.  
"Good, I'm not a Princess" Mollie replied. A knock on the door sounded.  
"Who is it?" Mollie asked  
"Annabel" Annabel's voice floated through the door. Lucy opened it and Annabel walked in, Peter following. They looked at Mollie who was stood still, looking at her reflection.  
"Mollie. You look…" Peter trailed off  
"Is it that bad?" Mollie asked  
"No!" Lucy shouted  
"You look breath taking" Annabel said, elbowing Peter.  
"Oi you lot" Edmund's voice came through the door. It began opening. Mollie ran into the bathroom and shut the door as Edmund's head poked through the main doorway. He saw the bathroom door shut and looked at it with raised eyebrows.  
"What?" he asked  
"Edmund. She is stood in there with her wedding dress on. You aren't allowed to see it" Lucy said.  
"You have been in here all morning. How long did it take?" Edmund asked.  
"It's a dress Edmund." Mollie's voice floated through the door "Don't you want me to look nice?"  
"You will look lovely if you're in your armour" Edmund replied  
"Hey Susan-" Mollie started  
"Mollie you are not wearing your armour!" Susan replied. Annabel laughed  
"Only you would ask that Mollie" Annabel said  
"Can I have my sword. Please?" Mollie asked  
"No" Annabel said  
"I'm going too buried with my sword, I may as well be married with her" Mollie said, her head sticking around the door. Edmund looked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"I think she should have her sword" Lucy said  
"Thanks Lu" Mollie's face disappeared around the door and they could hear some muffled cursing before Mollie emerged. When she exited she was dressed in a pair of blue leggings and a black tunic. Her black boots were sat by her bed. She slipped her feet into them and then opened her bedside drawer and pulled out several daggers which she slipped in her boots, then put one on her thigh. She strapped one on her arm and finally pulled her sword belt.  
"Seriously Mollie. How many do you need?" Susan asked  
"I have two more on." Mollie said  
"I only have two extra" Peter said  
"Like I said. A challenge" Edmund said, smirking at Peter who had his arm around Annabel's waist  
"Love the way he describes me" Mollie said, she grinned at them as Lucy and her skipped out the door "Shut the door when you leave" she shouted behind her.

_**So, what are we thinking? About the last chapter as well. I didn't want it TO girly. Just girly enough.  
Anyway get ready for the depressing next chapter.  
Have fun,  
Jedhev Xxxx**


	13. Be free my Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**TheLonelyDancer. Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The Army of Narnia**

Winter was approaching and the Giants in the far North we pushing a new war against Narnia, at the same time there was rebels in the Western Woods, Peter went to the North and Edmund to the west, the vast army was split two-thirds with Peter and a third with Edmund, who would easily crush the rebels.  
Edmund awoke early in the morning and got dressed, pulling on his armour, he went down the hall to see Mollie as she would be going with him and he wanted away early, the army would be getting prepared now. Knocking on her door and hearing no answer he opened it to see her sleeping deeply and smiled at her, before running lightly over to her bed. Bending his knees and preparing to spring, he jumped up and landed on her legs she jumped awake and screamed before seeing Edmund and punching him in the arm lightly and climbing out of bed, running into the bathroom, she was pulling her long hair into a braid down her back and started tugging her armour on. While Edmund adjusted his crown.

They set off into the deep woods and a day later had arrived. They set up camp and Edmund walked with Mollie around the edge on patrol for a while.  
"Edmund. I have a bad feeling about this battle" she said  
"The plan is a brilliant as always" Edmund replied  
"Something will go wrong. I am sure of it" Mollie said "I don't want you to get hurt"  
"I will not. Mollie we will be alright. We will win the war, and head home" Edmund said. Mollie just nodded. The next morning when she had dressed and mounted and stood at the front of her group of soldiers, Edmund came riding to the head of the army. He made an impressive sight. His armour glistened in the sunlight, and Phillip was as strong and magnificent as always. Edmund addressed the army "I know we have all ridden into battle against the remnants of the Witch's army, but I believe we can beat them. The Army of Narnia is stronger than many others. Braver than all others and is led and trained by people who aren't given the place because they give us money, but by people who have ridden to wars, become heroes, helped both me and the High King. They have shown skill and dedication to the army. This battle will not be easy. But we can win it. If we stand united as one force. If we fight for Aslan, the High King and if we fight for Narnia!"  
"For Aslan!" the army roared in approval. Edmund began to trot the army following behind.

Edmund fought fiercely with Mollie by his side. His sword flashed in the sunlight, he could hear Mollie taunting the enemy, one glance he could see her worry in her otherwise blank face, her eyes were ignited with fire, but she was biting her bottom lip. She pulled her helmet from the ground where it had fallen and shoved it back on. Halfway through the battle a feeling of icy cold chilled his heart and he turned to see Mollie fall down, a sword stuck out of her stomach. He drove the army with renewed force and prayed to Aslan that Mollie was alive, as he fought he tried desperately hard not to imagine Mollie's bleeding body. An hour later the rebels were all dead and Mollie was dying on Edmund's lap, he held her close and shut everyone outside his tent. The Centaurs had taken one look at the sword buried in her stomach before bowing their heads.  
"It can't be done. To move that sword will cause internal bleeding. She will die" they told him.  
Mollie's eyes opened and saw Edmund's tearstained face looking at her; she smiled  
"I always said I would take a sword for you… I'm starting to regret that decision… It hurts Eddie" she said sounding childlike, before her eyes closed, her face relaxed, her bottom lip in her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain. When Mollie opened her eyes her breathing was much shallower, she knew she didn't have long left. Edmund was still holding her. She looked into his tearstained face, her own tears trickling down her cheeks. She could feel the sword in her.  
"Kiss me Eddie" she asked. Edmund bent down and kissed her softly. He pulled away and she smiled. Mollie then pulled the sword out of her stomach.  
"Love you Ed" she said before her eyes rolled back in her head and closed. Her breathing stopped. Edmund shook her. But she remained limp in his arms.  
"No Mollie" he said desperately. He kissed her unmoving lips and tried desperately to stop the flow of blood from her stomach. He shouted for Phillip to be saddled immediately. His dark eyes watching for any sign of life from her. She remained cold and unmoving the red blood creeping across her tunic and over the golden lion. A faun entered the tent  
"Your Majesty" he said, Edmund lifted his face  
"What is it?" he asked harshly. He didn't care  
"Phillip is ready" he bowed and headed out. Edmund picked up the dead girl and headed out. The snow had turned into slush and he almost fell several times. He mounted Phillip, Mollie was still lying in his arms limply. He spurred Phillip on. He had adjusted Mollie into a sitting position and had his nose buried in her loose hair. When he arrived at Cair Paravel Phillip was breathing heavily. Edmund handed the reins to a faun who took them quietly and pulled the saddle and bridle off before Phillip walked off to his Royal stable. The dead lady in his arms Edmund raced into the palace. He walked into the dining room where Lucy, Susan and Annabel sat.  
"Edmund?" Annabel asked  
"She is dead" Edmund said  
"No!" Lucy cried and jumped to her feet she rushed over and tried in vain to find the pulse of Mollie. When she couldn't find it she began crying. Both Susan and Annabel had silent tears trailing down their cheeks but Lucy was sobbing heavily.

Cair Paravel was in mourning, Mollie was lying dead on the bed and Edmund sat praying beside her, everyone wore black clothes to remember the passing of someone so loved and it was announced to the public, that Mollie, Knight of Narnia had died in battle, defending her country, she had died so that people would look up to four monarchs and not three, she had died defending King Edmund. Narnia was in mourning, Mollie may not have been a Queen, yet, but she rode with them on state visits, she had saved the High King in battle, she had always visited the Talking Animals and gave what she could to them.  
The sun sank in the west on day five of her death, Edmund had allowed Lucy to dress her in one of her new gowns, a soft midnight blue colour, diamonds decorated the bodice giving the impression of the night's sky, they had bathed her face and hair, then braided it, wiping her cuts clean, it was the only time Edmund left the room, he went to the garden and picked some snowdrops and a single white winter rose, to lie in her hands, the necklace he had given her around her neck and the silver dagger was strapped to her leg, her sword Anima was placed in her hands, under the flowers. Lady Mollie, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Table was dead. She lay cold on the bed. Her heart laying still. Her lungs immobile.

"Shine in Aslan's Country. I will see you soon Mollie. We shall never be kept apart" Edmund said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

**Well wasn't that depressing :( Poor Mollie. Basically she is dead because she was stabbed with a sword. She pulled that sword out after telling Edmund that she loved him and getting a final kiss off him. Edmund is clearly distraught. Peter isn't back from the battle with the Giants yet and the three Queens are mourning the death of their friend.**

**I should stop being so depressing. That was such a depressing part. But I was going through a sad time at that point and I never could bring myself to keep her from being alive after the battle. I never believed in happy endings, even when I was little, I always loved the idea of being a knight.**

**Love everyone who reads this story,**

**Jedhev Xxxx**


	14. Oh Aslan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**All of you who love Edmund and Mollie will love this chapter. **

**Guest: Thank you again for the review. Do you like the whole Edmund and Mollie getting together part? Yep, I am doing a sequel for Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Treader, not sure about the others. PC is already written, I need to add several parts, but it will not be as long as this one, only around 10,000 words. I think I will do their lives in England and how they grow up for the second time. **

**The Army of Narnia**

Edmund sat by the body of his fiancée and watched her face. Her face was still ivory, all other colour drained out. Her dark blue eyes were hidden behind eyelids, her dark lashes brushing her cheek. Her hair was down and fall in soft curls around her back and shoulders. Her sword was polished. She looked peaceful but Edmund knew the gaping wound was beneath the bodice of her dress. He refused to move from her side.

When the sun rose on the sixth day of Mollie's death it brought Aslan to the shore. Lucy had spotted him first and ran to him for comfort. Susan and Annabel followed.  
"Oh Aslan!" they cried upon seeing him. He chuckled as they buried their faces in his golden mane.  
"Daughter" he addressed Annabel "I am happy that you sit beside the High King"  
"Thank You Aslan" she smiled and laid a hand on her belly.  
"Never fear my child. Peter is on his way home. He should arrive any moment" Aslan said "Now, where is Edmund?"  
"Oh Aslan. Mollie is dead" Lucy wept  
"I know dear one." Aslan said as they approached Edmund's room.  
Aslan walked through the door but would let none follow, he walked to Edmund  
"Edmund, what would you give for Mollie to be alive" he asked  
"I would give my life for my country, and her people, but I would give up my throne and be sold into slavery never to see Narnia or her people again, if only Mollie were alive and well, and happy." He said lifting his tear-stained head.  
"She will not be happy without you, but you will not be happy without her. Awake Daughter of Eve, and find your life again" Aslan roared and Mollie's eyes opened to see Edmund staring at her, Aslan walked out the door two hours later, followed by Edmund, who was wearing his royal clothing, the finest he owned, his sword Equus strapped to his side, he walked over to Peter, Susan and Lucy, and looked at Aslan  
"Peter, your brother here has made a deal, for Mollie's life." Aslan spoke  
"What deal?" Peter asked warily  
"Me and Mollie are getting married. Today." Edmund said  
"What? Why?" Peter looked confused; Lucy and Susan mirrored his confusion  
"I love her. She was dead; Aslan brought her to life because he knew that the thrones must be filled. Without her I would have killed myself, she means everything to me. By rights she should be dead. Aslan said that as long as she could be sustained by another, she would live, we are so close, we love each other, it had to be me, the thing that binds her to life ends at midnight, if she isn't married by then, she will die again. I am marrying her" Edmund said. Susan looked shocked.  
"Susan, Mollie's death will result in more deaths, Edmund knows what he must sacrifice for his country, for his family and for Mollie. Would you lose your most trusted friend because you are young? Nothing can be the same without Mollie; the loss of her presence has already been felt by Narnia and Her people." Aslan spoke  
"Edmund has to marry Mollie, I know that they are in love, only good things can come of this" Lucy spoke.  
"When she died I wished she had never came to Narnia so I wouldn't have met her, and been affected in the way I have. But I was glad I had known her, I felt like the time we had shared was special. I will save her life" Edmund spoke with absolute certainty  
"Then let it be done. The ceremony will happen at 8pm" Susan said, and she and Lucy walked off calling back "Edmund tell no one she is alive, for it can come as a surprise, the Narnians will be over-joyed to have Mollie as their Queen.

Mollie sat on the bed, fiddling with her dagger, she was worried about the reactions of the Narnians. She pulled her top up and looked at the pale white scar that now marked her stomach and shuddered, her fingers drifted across it making shivers move up her spine. She got dressed in the gown and walked down the stairs and paused in front of the doors, she heard a bell chime and stood in the empty hall as the giant doors were pulled open. The crowd turned and saw her, they gasped their eyes wide.

Edmund heard the doors open and turned around at the bottom end of the aisle he saw Mollie, her hair hung in loose curls and her eyes were wide and a deep blue, she was dressed in a white dress, it had glittering patterns up the bodice and lace sleeves, the veil that covered her face still showed her bright alive eyes that were searching and the midnight blue met the chocolate brown and she took a step forward.  
Mollie walked up to Edmund and placed her hand in his, they turned as Aslan entered the room, everyone bowed to the Lion and he spoke  
"We are here to witness the joining of King Edmund the Just to Mollie, Knight of Narnia. Their joining will last in whichever world they visit and will save them both from many evils, does anybody have an objection to their marriage?" no one answered

"Mollie, I realised I couldn't live without you when you fell on the battlefield and died in my arms. I don't see our marriage as a loss to me, nor as a sacrifice, but as something I will gain, you, forever. I won't let you fall" Edmund said  
"Edmund, you saved me from death when we met, and you saved me again today, without you I would be dead, when I was captured my only certain thought was that you would rescue me, I knew that you would. You will always be my saviour as much as I am yours." Mollie stated her eyes glistening with tears  
"Mollie, do you take Edmund as your husband and King? Do you place your heart and life in his hands? Will you love him forever?" Aslan asked  
"I do" Mollie replied  
"Edmund, do you take Mollie as your wife and Queen? Do you place your heart in her hands? Will you love her forever?" Aslan asked Edmund  
"I do" Edmund replied

Edmund placed a thin gold band on Mollie's finger and she did the same.  
"Then I pronounce you man and wife" Aslan said and breathed on them, Edmund wrapped his arms around Mollie's waist and pulled her closer, they kissed and the room all awed at the pair.  
Mr Tumnus walked up the aisle holding a plain brown box, Edmund turned and lifted the lid to reveal a silver circlet it had a small leaf on the front and on the leaf was a tiny golden line, Edmund placed it on Mollie's head and led her to his throne, he sat her down as the throne room erupted in cheers for the happy couple  
"I give you Queen Mollie the Brave" Aslan said  
The couple led the party outside and into a glade that was where they were holding the reception. Aslan stayed behind and chuckled. Peter tapped his glass for silence  
"I would like to thank Edmund for making me best man, I know we have been through rough times together, but I can honestly say that Edmund has never been happier than when Mollie came into his life 7 years ago, although that could be Narnia, in all seriousness I know Edmund loves it when Mollie steals his crown, or they spar together or when they go riding, but he loves to go down to the beach and play in the water with her, he says that she is the only one who he can almost drown and they won't murder him. I know that these two will spend eternity together, because they really love each other, and I will make sure nobody takes them away for each other"  
The crowd clapped and cheered, and the reception lasted long into the night, with dancing and food and drink. Mollie was to be moved to Edmund's room, but the bed needed changed and the room cleaned and so they spent the night in the library, after sneaking out of Mollie's room as soon as the others had fallen asleep.  
The morning arrived and Edmund and Mollie were the first to the breakfast room, and laughed when the others entered, looking shocked to see them up so early and awake. The meal was eaten in companionable silence, but Susan and Peter seemed to be having a low discussion, Lucy looked at Mollie who shrugged, while Edmund just glared at them. Finally Peter stood up  
"I am so right Susan, face it" Peter said smirking, while Susan shook her head and Lucy, Edmund and Mollie stared mystified at them. Annabel just smiled.  
"Ed, Mollie, what did you do last night?" Susan asked  
"Talked all night" Edmund answered then narrowed his eyes "Why?"  
"No reason. Ha, Peter, I won" Susan said laughing, while Peter glared at Edmund and then dragged him out the room.  
"What was that about? I mean sorry for not sleeping but why did you make a bet on what we would be doing?" Mollie asked Susan  
"Mollie, the wedding night is a chance for the bride and groom to get to know each other better, a chance to produce an heir" Susan said  
"Oh" Mollie's eyes widened, Lucy looked a bit disgusted.  
When Edmund and Peter entered the room they couldn't help but notice Mollie's slightly nauseated look and her face slightly paler, Edmund looked questioningly at her and she avoided eye contact, while Peter looked at Susan who nodded.  
"Mols, what's up?" Edmund asked puzzled  
"Um, got to go." Mollie replied and ran out the room, Lucy burst into laughter followed by Susan, Annabel and finally Peter, Edmund just looked at them  
"Consummating your marriage" Peter choked out and Edmund realised what was wrong with Mollie.  
"Oh" was all he said, figuring that Mollie wouldn't want to talk about this. With him anyway.  
Edmund was sat in his study before supper when Aslan's voice came to him  
"Edmund, soon your life and support will be tested, remember, never lose faith" the voice spoke gently and Edmund although puzzled to its meaning was glad that he had received it and knew it would make sense soon.

**Well she came back to life. If this is confusing to any of you then just PM me or put it in a review. I hope I have explained it well enough. Basically I just don't want her dead but she can't escape every battle she fights in. Hope you loved the plot. **

**With Love,**

**Jedhev Xxxx**


	15. A Son and Heir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even Mrs Beaver's sewing machine.**

**The Army of Narnia**

A month later, once Christmas had been had and the New Year had rolled in Mollie and Edmund set off to Calormen, it would usually be Edmund alone or with Lucy, but Peter had decided that Mollie should accompany him, along with the rest of Edmund's guard, they set off and a week later they were riding through the gates of Tashbaan, and up the streets to the Tisroc's palace a cry of  
"Way! Way! Way! For the White Barbarian King, guest of the Tisroc (may he live forever) King Edmund the Just and his new wife Queen Mollie" the voice boomed and the crowds parted before them, many eager to see which Princess had stolen the heart of one of the northern Kings, after their Princess's couldn't.

Most were disappointed, seeing a pale skinned, plain girl ride alongside the King, but some, looking more intently at her saw the way her blue eyes, much darker than those of the King's family, twinkled and the way her brown hair, when introduced to the sunlight, contained gold, bronze, blonde and brown, they saw when her hands met Edmund's she blushed and dropped her gaze, before he said something and she laughed. The girl was no beauty, especially compared to Queen Susan, or even Lucy. Why did Edmund marry her?

There was to be a grand dinner at the Tisroc's palace that evening in honour of the guests, Edmund and Mollie found themselves opposite the lady who had bought Mollie and inflicted the beatings on her, she looked at Mollie like she was trying to figure something out and when Mollie realised who she was she tugged on Edmund's sleeve  
"Eddie, that is the woman" she whispered  
"The one who beat you?" he whispered back and she nodded  
"Edmund. Does she have any legal claim towards me?" Mollie asked quietly  
"No. As a Queen of Narnia you cannot be bought or sold" Edmund said  
"I wasn't a Queen then" Mollie whispered back  
"You are now" Edmund whispered fiercely

Soon everyone had heard about the new Queen of Narnia being an ugly girl, many said she had used love potions so that 'the sun would appear dark in the barbarian King's eyes if they were not wed' and many heard that the girl had 'risen from the dead on her way to Tash' but Mollie and Edmund like to tell everyone, when asked about the service that Aslan himself had married them, it was fun to hear that 'the Narnian Demon had joined them, they would be cursed now, with no heirs'

A week after they had arrived, Edmund had finished business and the pair was packing up, when Mollie asked about souvenirs Edmund just winked at her, she didn't like that wink but let it go, the next morning they began their journey across the desert, and arrived at the gates of Cair Paravel a week later.

Lucy had seen the pair riding, a chestnut stallion and a black mare, a King and Queen, Edmund and Mollie. She had called for Susan, Annabel and Peter and then ran to the front door in time to see them pull up, some fauns took their horses and Edmund swept Lucy up in her arms  
"Lu, are you happy to see me?" he asked they hugged and then Edmund found himself hugging Susan, Lucy was now dancing around with Mollie they were both grinning and Peter was stood regally on the steps, he walked down and gave Edmund a hug, and Mollie a kiss on the cheek.

They all walked inside where Edmund presented them with huge presents he had stolen from the Tisroc, Mollie just rolled her eyes at him and handed each of them her own presents, Peter had a little writing desk, complete with ink bottles, Susan and Lucy got a new dress each, although she had stolen them off the Tisroc's daughters so she shouldn't complain about Edmund.

The monarchs dined late into the night, both Edmund and Mollie were happy to see the new Prince. Peter and Annabel had an heir. A little boy named Edward. He had Peter's bright blue eyes and Annabel's blonde hair. When they retired to bed, Mollie drifted off straight away but Edmund sat and stared at her for a bit, she looked healthy but he held her life, what if he died? He fell into a troublesome sleep, the nightmares started.

Mollie awoke to see Edmund flailing around next to her, she tried to wake him but he kept muttering, she knew Peter was always better at this and tore out of her room and down the corridor, her feet lightly slapping the stone beneath her, she eventually came to his door and barged in, he was lying, sleeping peacefully, one arm around Annabel, she ran up to him and shook him on the shoulder, he awoke and held a knife to her throat, she was panting and he tried to apologise, she waved it away  
"Edmund… bad nightmare… cant wake…thrashing… crying out" she managed and then Peter understood and they ran back to her and Edmund's room, running in they saw him still flailing and Peter ran up to him  
"Ed, wake up Ed, it's only a nightmare" Peter murmured against his ear, Edmund's eyes snapped open and he sat up looking at the place on the bed next to him, Mollie's place.  
"M… Mollie? Where is she Peter?" he asked frantically  
"Eddie I'm here, don't worry, I am not leaving" Mollie said as she sat down beside him, he fell asleep after a long while, Mollie had to reassure him several times that she was fine before he closed his eyes, Peter departed telling Mollie to come and get him if it happened again, she nodded and fell asleep. The castle was silent once more.

The next morning as they sat down to breakfast Peter cleared his throat. They all looked at him.  
"We have the new recruits coming today" Peter said "It won't disrupt your training Mollie, I want you training around 10 this morning, Edmund will lead the recruits around the training ground and you can put on a show for them" Peter finished. Mollie beamed  
"Can't wait" she grinned  
"Mollie if you tell anyone that you are better at knife throwing than me I will lock you in the dungeon" Edmund said calmly eating his toast. Mollie stuck her tongue out at him and Annabel and Lucy laughed.  
True to her word Mollie was out training at 9.30. Edmund was showing the hundred or so new recruits around the grounds.  
"This is training field" he said to the men "We usually only have mock battles on here, to train you how to cope under pressure" he said as he led them into the huge field. He got them to stop and watch.  
"But today we have a little show on for you" he said and watched along with them. A figure was fighting about 10 soldiers. In full armour Edmund could only tell it was Mollie by her sword. He watched as she whirled around and struck. She feinted and parried. Her movements were oddly graceful, flowing. When the last soldier was down he whistled. She looked up and jogged over, pulling her helmet off on the way. Edmund was getting annoyed with their comments  
"By the Lion she is pretty" one recruit said  
"Wonder if she will have any of us?" another said  
"Course she will" another replied "She must be lonely if she is a Knight" They cast longing glances towards her as she stopped by Edmund's side. Her pale cheeks were pink with the exercise and her eyes twinkled happily. She sheathed her sword.  
"These are the new recruits" Edmund told her. He then turned to them. "This is my wife, Queen Mollie" he said, smiling as the boys automatically stopped staring at her. He put an arm around her waist. She leaned in.  
"I feel like a zoo animal" she whispered in her ear. Edmund laughed slightly.  
"You look beautiful" he replied. Then aloud said "Right if you will now follow Oreius he will show you your rooms" he turned and pulled Mollie along. She laughed once they were in the garden.  
"New recruits are so funny" she said  
"If you say so" Edmund replied  
"Is someone jealous?" Mollie teased  
"No" Edmund stood abruptly and walked off. Mollie sighed and ran after him  
"I'm joking Ed" she said "Anyway. Why would anyone be jealous of me"  
"Many would be" Edmund said, he put an arm around her waist. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

A few months onwards and Edmund and Mollie had been around visiting their people once, along with Susan, Peter and Lucy. Mollie was usually out with them but to see her riding beside Edmund with a silver circlet in her hair she looked like a Queen, everyone cheered for their newest monarch but Lucy and Susan were still the favourites, Lucy was the essence of fun even at 17, she was like the Sun, everything would stop if she were taken from them.

**Well next chapter up. What do you think? I actually quite like this chapter. I mean I am not too sure about how I am writing Annabel and Peter. I don't include them often enough, but my focus is on Mollie.**

**Jedhev Xxxx**


	16. Imposter's and Enchantments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. I can't find my copy of the books anywhere, I am really upset :'(**

**I like this one. It's a bit different and you get to see a different side of Mollie here, I think. **

**The Army of Narnia**

Mollie walked through the woods, she kept close by Cair Paravel and watched the birds chattering happily. She noticed the animals grew less as she delved further in. For some reason that made her uncomfortable. She tapped her fingers nervously against the stone in her hilt as she walked. She soon came across a beautiful woman, who had eyes of pure black. Mollie took a step backwards and pulled out her sword. A vine shot up from the ground and held her in place.  
"Such a pretty girl, Your Majesty" the hag crooned. Mollie glowered at her.  
"Let me go" she replied  
"I cannot do that Your Majesty. Not without some fun." The hag said. Mollie watched as she made a goblet appear along with a little knife and walked closer. Mollie couldn't move properly and she struggled to reach her sword or a dagger to cut the vines and kill the hag. The hag pricked her lip, Mollie felt the blood drip out of the hole and slide down her face, dropping into the goblet. Mollie screamed as the hag drunk the blood and suddenly she began to change. The hags short black hair began to lengthen and lighten till it had taken on the appearance of Mollie's. The black eyes also lightened and changed shape till they too resembled Mollie's. Her body shrunk and her skin paled. Mollie was soon looking at an almost perfect copy of herself. She then looked down at herself.

Her figure was skinny and her skin was tanned. The hag held up a mirror and Mollie opened her mouth, her now grey/blue eyes staring back. Her hair was the same colour but it had been roughly chopped off. Mollie opened her mouth to scream at the hag, to throw insults and curse and demand her life back. But no sound came out.  
"Yes my pretty Queen" the imposter smiled cruelly "You are my mute slave girl, you cannot harm me. Your handsome King is now mine, forever" the hag grabbed her roughly. Mollie noticed the clothing change and the missing sword and daggers, she felt exposed and naked. The two made their way into the castle. Edmund who was passing greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. Mollie stood and felt sick as the hag explained who she was. Mollie was bursting to kill this beast who was pretending to be a Queen.

She opened her mouth to speak to Edmund. No words came out. Mollie glowered at the false Queen who slapped her once Edmund had turned the corner. Mollie was given a small room just off the kitchens. Once she retired there she crept into the pile of blankets and cried herself to sleep. She was prisoner in her own home. She had to see her family no knowing her. She awoke the next morning and brushed the sleep out of her eyes. She headed into the kitchens where Mrs Tiddly gave her a tray and told her to take it upstairs, Mollie nodded her head. She headed out the kitchen and upstairs. She arrived at the dining room and entered. She looked around at the family. Susan was looking fondly at her family, they had obviously done something amusing. Lucy was giggling softly, her yellow gown complimenting her golden hair. But she also was frowning slightly. Something wasn't right. Peter was looking exasperated at Edmund. Who hadn't the decency to look guilty. The fake Mollie looked slightly smug. Her gaze directed at the plate. Annabel was looking composed but a small smile played on her lips as her fingers rested on Peter's arm and he turned to her. He smiled at her. Edward looked at his mother with his head tilted to the side. His bright blue eyes intelligent. Annabel smiled and picked him up.

Mollie went and placed the plate on the table. She curtsied to the Royal family and rushed out. She was sent to her and Edmund's room to clean, then to Edmund's study. She arrived at her room and walked in. She glowered. The hag had known she was coming and had clearly thrown her wardrobe about to annoy her. Mollie growled and threw them back in the wardrobe. Throwing all the prettiest and her favourite dresses on the very back of Edmunds wardrobe. She put the ghastly pink dresses at the front. She then finished and went along to Edmund's study and knocked, his voice replied and she entered. Edmund was stood by his window looking out. Mollie stood by the door and looked at him. She hurried into the study and began cleaning. Edmund turned away from the window.  
"You must be Elvina" Edmund said "Mollie told me about you"  
Mollie just looked at him, her eyes imploring him to recognise her. She cleaned his study quickly and left so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. She was in her home and no one recognised her. She had never felt more helpless in her life.

When Mollie awoke the next morning she dressed and walked into the kitchen. Picking up the breakfast trays she ran lightly up the stairs and entered the dining room. The seats were all empty and she darted forward, placing the tray down and removing the dishes. She then grabbed some plates and placed them down doing the same with the cutlery.

Mollie then left to go back to the kitchen, to drop off the tray and then went to the washroom, she picked up a bucket and went up the small flight of steps and across a courtyard to one of the wells. Mollie filled up her bucket and began to walk back slowly, after several more trips the pot over the fire was filled with water and Mollie put the clothes in it to soak. She went out the room to the kitchen to get her breakfast. Eating quickly she took a silver tray and dashed upstairs.

Mollie entered the dining room again and bowed her head. She hurried forward and placed the hot eggs and bacon on the table before curtsying and backing out. She then walked downstairs again and to the washroom, after dropping the platter off. Mollie leant over and grabbed the thick towel, she used it to help tip the hot water into a bucket and then grabbed tongs to get the clothing swirling around in the pot. She dropped to a sitting position and rolled her sleeves up, then plunged her hands into the water, holding a scrubbing brush she began scrubbing at the stains on the clothing.

After a few hours she had finished and took the clothes outside, climbing the steps with a bucket held into her side she walked across the courtyard and into a garden, and then she hung them up on the washing rope. Her hands were red from the scalding water and she had her short hair sticking up all over the place.

A month passed quickly. Mollie couldn't believe that the time had passed. She felt like it had been years. She missed sitting at the dinner table and laughing with Lucy. Hell, she even missed Susan scolding her for wearing her nicest dresses around outside, or leaving her circlet in the throne room or library. Mollie missed Edmund most. She saw him every day when she delivered the food to the family. She saw as he looked at the hag, the imposter with a smile, when he kissed her hand. She also saw the confusion in his eyes as the imposter left her sword in her room, it was dusty. She wore the hideous pink dresses that Mollie detested.

Edmund watched as Mollie pulled on the string of the bow, drawing her arrow back. He looked out the window and saw Susan sitting in the garden with Annabel.  
"Mollie stop" Edmund commanded and walked up to her. He grabbed the bow and struck her, she fell backwards and hit the floor. He snapped the bow in half and threw the pieces by her feet.  
"I will kill you all" Mollie hissed and Edmund whirled back around, he pulled out his sword. Mollie had stood and was now coming for him with an arrow. Edmund feinted to the side as she struck and cut the arrow, it dropped to the ground. Edmund then stabbed her in the gut. She slipped off the end of the blade down to the floor. Her blood soaking her dress. Edmund swallowed hard and dropped to his knees beside his wife.  
"Mols" he said softly.  
"Very good Little King." She growled and her evil looking face went slack. Her chest stopped moving. Edmund heard the door open and he stood. The mute servant girl of Mollie's walked in. she glared at his dead wife. She approached the body. Edmund stopped her with a wave of his sword. She looked pleadingly at him. Her large pale eyes were filled with tears and a desperation that he couldn't place. She swallowed hard and he nodded as he looked at her. He stepped to the side and she knelt on the floor and unclasped the locket from around Mollie's neck. She slipped it on and stood.  
"Thank Aslan the bitch is dead." She said. Edmund stared. She looked at him.  
"Y…You can speak?" Edmund asked stupidly.  
"Yes. That hag put me under a spell" the girl said.  
"What? My wife." Edmund asked. He raised an eyebrow "And how are you meant to break the spell?"  
"Hmm" the girl said and turned her eyes to him "I wonder…" she mused.  
"Wonder what?" Edmund asked  
"Yes. It might just work" the girl said.

She walked over to him. Edmund backed up and waved his sword threateningly. She raised an eyebrow and pushed it away. He backed up to the window. His back pressed against the sill. He stopped and looked at her. She walked forward. She placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him softly. Edmund didn't even try to push her away. He bent his head and pulled her closer. He forgot about his dead wife.  
She pulled away and he looked at her.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Have you not guessed?" she replied. Then her body seemed to emit a silver glow and when it died he saw her dark blue eyes set in her ivory skin. Her body was encased in a grey silken dress.  
"Mols" he said in wonder  
"Yes. Its me" she replied and put a hand up to touch her hair. She ran to a mirror and looked at herself. She put her head in her hands and cried.

Edmund looked at the sobbing girl. His dark eyes emotionless. He walked over to her and gathered her into a hug. He then rang his bell. A few minutes later a faun trotted through the door.  
"Yes Your Majesty?" he asked  
"Remove the body from the floor. Dump it anywhere" Edmund looked distastefully at the mirror image of Mollie.  
"Yes sire" the faun said. Then he caught sight of the body "Sire, this is your wife"  
"No, this is my wife" Edmund replied showing the crying lady. The faun nodded and carried out the orders.

Mollie soon stopped crying. She looked at Edmund.  
"Sorry. I just missed you all" she said  
"I missed you." Edmund said, he knew the words were true. He could tell she hadn't been herself.  
"I wasn't exactly gone" Mollie replied  
"But you weren't here. She was nothing like you. The pink dresses. She never fought. She never fell out with Susan" Edmund said. He helped her tie up the back of her dress and placed her circlet back on her head. She smiled at him as she leaned over her cabinet and pulled her sword off the floor.  
"By the Lion Ed, it's filthy!" she said and began cleaning the hilt before she strapped it on. They headed down to supper hand in hand. After supper Mollie headed off to bed. Edmund went to the parlour with his siblings and told them what had happened. Susan seemed relieved and said that she missed arguing with Mollie. Lucy said she missed all the fun things the pair did, like spar together and play in the beach, or go riding. After a final talk with Peter about meeting the Calormen Prince and the tournament held in his honour Edmund also headed to bed.

**Well, here is another chapter for ya!**

**I like this one although it is a bit short. I just have a biology mock to revise for but I wanted to update! **

**Love ya!**

**Jedhev Xxxxxx**


	17. Prince Rabadash Pleased to meet you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**The Army of Narnia**

Mollie awoke in the night. She scowled and turned around to find a more comfortable position. She saw Edmund lying facing her, his eyes were closed and his face was blank. She moved closer to him, glad to be next to him, she had missed him. Edmund awoke to the smell of May flowers. He opened his eyes to find the heavenly scent and found his nose buried in Mollie's hair, his arms around her. She was asleep and Edmund dared not to move until she began stirring.

She walked out the huge wooden doors and down the hallways until she came to the library, she walked in and sat down on one of the soft chairs, she picked up a book and began to read but just couldn't.  
The door opened and Mollie ducked down behind her chair.  
"Mols?" Edmund's voice came from the doorway  
"Hi" Mollie said, and smiled sheepishly  
"You ok?" he asked, walking over to her  
"Yeah, I just want this to be a bad dream" Mollie said miserably  
"I do too" Edmund said sitting on the floor beside her  
"So what's happening tomorrow?" Mollie asked  
"Prince Rabadash of Calormen is coming over tomorrow" Edmund said, pulling a face  
"Is he the spoilt one?" Mollie asked  
"Yep, coming for Queen Susan's beauty and hand in marriage"  
"You aren't seriously going to give him it?" Mollie asked  
"No, but we have to humour him" Edmund replied  
"Great. How's Annabel?" Mollie said  
"She is fine, so is Edward" Edmund grinned  
"Our first royal child" Mollie smiled  
"The kid better stay out of my study" Edmund grinned  
"It better not surprise me. I might knife it" Mollie said worriedly  
"I would love to see you explaining that to Peter" Edmund laughed.

After supper Mollie went for a walk and then retired to her room, she joined Edmund who was walking from his study to the room as well. As he shut the door he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, Mollie smiled and kissed him back.  
Mollie awoke the next morning, she was alone but Edmund had left a note on her circlet  
_Wear the circlet_  
She grinned and picked her dress from where it lay discarded on the floor, pulling it on she smiled and grabbed her sword belt then ran from the room, leaving her circlet on her bedside cabinet.  
That evening Edmund walked into the room.  
"Sorry about today Mols, but Rabadash needs constant attention" he said  
"Ed, you are a King, do you really need to apologise to me?" Mollie asked  
"Yes, I had agreed to train today. Why weren't you wearing your circlet?" Edmund asked  
"I wasn't there as a Queen, I was there as part of the Guard. That means I didn't need to wear it" Mollie explained putting her book down and walking over to the bed  
"I want you to wear it tomorrow" Edmund replied  
"Ok, I will. What are we doing tomorrow?" Mollie asked  
"We are taking Rabadash for a picnic" Edmund rolled his eyes "All of us"  
The morning dawned and Mollie walked down to breakfast with Edmund, to officially meet Prince Rabadash. She was about to walk out of her room before Edmund appeared with her circlet and placed it on her head. Mollie grabbed his arm and they wandered through the castle  
"I think we are going to have a little duel with Rabadash tomorrow" Edmund said  
"Oooh can I fight him, please!" Mollie asked  
"He will probably refuse, as you are a Lady" Edmund said as the doors to the dining room opened and the pair walked through. Mollie put a smile on her face as she sat and began eating. A minute later Rabadash walked through the door.

"Good Morning, King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, Queen Lucy and…" He bowed to each person but stopped when he saw Mollie, looking a bit surprised by her "Is this your lovely wife Queen Annabel?" he asked Peter. Mollie smiled at both Peter's and Edmund's outraged faces  
"Prince Rabadash, this is my wife Queen Mollie" Edmund said  
"Good Morning Queen Mollie" Rabadash said in his silky voice  
"Good Morning, Prince Rabadash, it is a delight to meet you" Mollie smiled

Breakfast was delicious, it had almost finished and the monarchs would be going to change into their riding clothes, and meet in the courtyard where the horses would be waiting  
"I will go get the rest of the Guard" Mollie said, standing and curtsying  
"Mollie, you will come as a Queen today, not as a guard" Peter said  
"If you don't Mollie, I will never speak with you again" Lucy said grinning at her  
"Why wouldn't Queen Mollie come with us as a Queen?" Rabadash asked confused  
"Queen Mollie is a fully trained knight, one of the best we have, she is still part of the Royal Guard and leader of King Edmund's personal guard" Susan said, smiling  
"She is a lady" Rabadash exclaimed in surprise  
"I am a knight" Mollie said and turned to Peter "I will go get the Guard, then meet you in the courtyard" she curtsied again and walked out the room.  
After checking the guard Mollie walked to her room. Edmund was in his riding clothes waiting for her  
"Why does no one approve of me?" Mollie asked him  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
"Everywhere I go, people are like 'oh, your married to King Edmund the Just of Narnia, no way, you aren't a Queen' or 'You cant be a knight, you are a lady' Why cant people understand I am a knight?" Mollie replied  
"You are a knight and a Queen, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks" Edmund said and handed her sword belt, she strapped it one and they walked to the courtyard.

"Hello Inky" Mollie grinned  
"Your Majesty" Inky bent her neck  
"Inky! I told you, it's just Mollie. I have always been Mollie"  
"Nay, My Lady, you have always been destined to be Queen Mollie. But before that you were Lady Mollie, Knight of Narnia. But as you wish My Queen" Inky replied  
"There is no winning with you is there Inky, Maybe I should call you Lady Inky then, after all you are a Talking Horse, and a beautiful Horse" Mollie smiled  
"As you wish, Mollie" Inky said  
"Well, are you ready Inky?" Mollie asked  
"I am ready for a lovely ride and to meet this charming Prince of Queen Susan's" Inky replied.

Mollie mounted then walked over to see Edmund.  
"I never understood why you and Phillip don't like us riding other horses, and insist on being mine and Eddie's personal Horses" Mollie thought aloud  
"Well, Queen Mollie, I think it is because we have bonded with you, I with Edmund while training and you with Inky when you saved her from the slavery of Calormen" Phillip said.  
"I understand now, thank you Phillip" Mollie grinned.  
Edmund pulled himself into the saddle as Peter, Lucy, Susan and Rabadash walked Cair Paravel and mounted their horses  
"Is Annabel ok Peter?" Mollie asked  
"She's fine, she sends her apologies but she cannot make it today, she isn't feeling so good. I think Edward is making her exhausted" Peter replied. Mollie nodded

There ride began, Mollie and Edmund were in the lead, due to their Talking Horses, who were trained for battle, so had a lot of stamina. Mollie, was wearing her riding dress, her hair was unbound and flying behind her. She laughed when she overtook Edmund. When Edmund overtook her she dropped back to talk to Lucy who was looking beautiful in her dress and her hair bouncing around her shoulders  
"Mollie, can I apologise for doubting you" Lucy said  
"Oh no, Queen Lucy, your family was almost killed, I understand" Mollie said "Any way, it wasn't _me _you were doubting"  
"Edmund never doubted you" Lucy said her eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears  
"Lucy, Edmund killed the hag. And, he wouldn't of shown doubt, he made a deal with Aslan" Mollie replied  
"What deal? I swear I wont tell" Lucy said, Mollie looked around and saw that the others were ahead  
"I died, Lucy, I was dead, Aslan told Edmund that I needed someone to tie me to life, to live, I had to be sustained by someone else, so Edmund volunteered to marry me, so I would be alive. It's the only reason I am alive, that's why he made a fuss when they said we would be divorced. Lucy, he understood that I wouldn't try and kill him because I need him alive for me to be alive" Mollie explained  
"That makes sense, we all wondered why Edmund insisted that you were getting married. He does love you" she said  
"I know, but he should have left me dead and found a Princess to marry" Mollie sighed  
"No, that would have made him miserable. Let's catch up with the others" Lucy suddenly grinned and the pair urged their Horses on, overtaking the lot of them, Mollie winked at Edmund as she flew passed, and Edmund urged Phillip to a gallop.  
When they had go to the picnic place, a beautiful grassy clearing in the forest, with a stream running through it they jumped off the horses and went to set the picnic up. Mollie waited for the monarchs to sit then sat next to Edmund. They had a lunch of meat sandwiches, and fresh salads, followed by fresh fruit and washed down with refreshing wine. After lunch Mollie and Lucy splashed around in the river and then Mollie started climbing a tree, teaching Lucy how to climb silently as not to reveal yourself to enemies. Peter and Edmund had a swordfight, while Rabadash flirted with Susan. They stayed for a few hours and then mounted the horse and headed for home.

**I am so sorry it is late. It's just that I have coursework, millions of extended questions for Geography, An exam paper for Biology all due in before Thursday. We break up school for Christmas on Thursday and we have church on Thursday. I have exams the week I get back, so I want to apologise in advance if you don't hear anything from me till the middle of January. **

**I hope you like this one, the next one shan't be too interesting. The one after that should be about Tashbaan.**

**With All my affectionate wishes,**

**Jedhev Xxxxx**

**P.S. _I have currently been reading Pride and Prejudice, it, as some of you may hopefully know, a great book._**


	18. Off to Tashbaan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**The Army of Narnia**

The next day was Mollie and Lucy directing the setting up of the tournament that they were holding for Rabadash, instead of a grand ball. Edmund and Peter had shut themselves in the High King's study after receiving a urgent letter. Susan and Annabel were accompanying Rabadash and his Tarkaans on a ride, distracting them from the matters of the letter. That night at supper, Mollie helped Susan in keeping attention away from Peter and Edmund who were conversing in low tones at the head of the table. The tournament was due to start the next day, opening with jousting in the morning and dagger throwing in the afternoon. Edmund had inquired whether Mollie was doing dagger throwing and when he got a sarcastic no back he signed his name down.

Mollie watched the jousting with excitement, she didn't care for the sport but enjoyed watching. Rabadash was rather good and unseated many a Narnian knight. He and Lord Peridan were tied for first place. The midday meal had just finished and Mollie pulled on her dagger belt, she walked out into the arena with all the other competitors, she saw that Rabadash had also entered. Lucy had declined entering telling Peter and Edmund that Mollie was enough girl power in the contest. They were having rounds, so they would try and get a higher score than their competition and then they would go up or be knocked out. Mollie easily won her matches. She came into the semi finals to see her facing Rabadash, he looked surprised to see her this far she merely smiled. She hit her first one getting a bullseye, Rabadash also hit a bullseye. Then next was also a bullseye for each of them, with the moving target she hit just outside the bullseye, but Rabadash hit the second to centre ring. The crowd cheered for their Queen. She shook Rabadash's hand.  
Mollie entered the arena for the final time and smiled, she was facing Edmund. She walked over to him  
"Good luck my Queen" Edmund said and kissed her hand  
"Good luck my King" Mollie replied and kissed him on the cheek  
"In the final it's Narnia's Just King against his Brave Queen" Oreius shouted "This is a close match, who will win? These two claim to be better than the other at knife throwing"  
Edmund saw Peter snort in amusement  
"King Edmund" Oreius said  
Edmund stepped forward and threw the dagger, a bullseye, Mollie followed up with her own bullseye. The next target both hit a bullseye.  
"Can one person today score a full set of bullseyes?" Peter shouted to the crowd who responded by shouting  
"King Edmund!" or "Queen Mollie"  
Edmund's final hit was just outside the bullseye. Mollie stuck her tongue out and watched the target, she closed her eyes and lifted her arm, flicking her wrist she threw the dagger, she heard the thump of wood and opened her eyes, the dagger was dead centre of the moving target. The entire arena was filled with silence as everyone stared at her. She grinned wider and ran to Edmund, he pulled her in for a hug.  
"Well done my Brave Queen" he said and pulled back just to capture her lips. Mollie smiled into the kiss.  
The crowd roared her name. she pulled back as Peter got to his feet.  
"The only person to hit bullseye on all three targets and on the moving target, and the winner of the knife throwing competition is our very own Queen Mollie the Brave of Narnia" Peter shouted and Edmund smiled at her as she walked up to receive her wreath of leaves. As Peter handed then to her he leaned in.  
"Don't be afraid to exercise your bragging rights on this one Mollie. Congratulations" he whispered in her ear. She grinned at him.  
"Don't worry, I am going to milk this for all it's worth" she replied.

The next day saw the Swordsmanship competition, Mollie was knocked out by Edmund in the semi-finals. She had watched him carefully, but had wavered when he had locked their hilts and released. Then Edmund had used a complicated set of moves and her sword flew in the air and Edmund's point was at her heart. Rabadash had won his semi-final against the Lord Peridan, and they had a 15 minute respite while injuries were checked. Then they walked into the ring. Edmund walked over to Mollie while Rabadash headed for Susan.  
"Do I get a token?" Edmund asked.  
Mollie had bent and pulled something out her boot and handed it to him. Edmund looked at the dagger and smiled, it was the silver dagger he had given her years ago, its handle still engraved with vines, and the point still sharp, he looked at it and then at the handkerchief that Susan had given Rabadash and smiled, he clipped it onto his sword belt.  
"Thanks Mols" Edmund said. Mollie grabbed his shoulder and gave him a kiss.  
"Good luck, beat Rabadash for me, my Just King" Mollie whispered and grinned.  
"I will" Edmund smiled back and walked into the ring.  
The fight was intense. Rabadash seemed to want to beat the Narnian King. It was Calormen style of fighting against Narnian style, Scimitar against Straight sword. Rabadash feinted to the right and struck at the left, Edmund saw this coming and blocked the attack, he leapt backwards and played defence, letting Rabadash wear himself out. He then struck the legs and Edmund jumped, slashing the plume off Rabadash's helmet.  
Edmund then followed up with striking Rabadash who was forced to back and didn't even have chance to move his scimitar before he let go and it skittered across the floor.  
"Well done Rabadash" Edmund shook his hand and walked up to the Monarchs seating to receive his wreaths and handing Mollie her dagger back.  
The next day was the archery competition. Susan and Lucy had entered. So had many of the Narnian's and Tarkaans, Rabadash hadn't and watched Susan.  
Susan and Lucy were the greatest archers in the country and knocked all their opponents out. It was no surprise to either of the Queens when they faced each other in the finals. But for Lucy's excellent archery skills, Susan was the better archer and managed to still look graceful even when shooting arrows. She won and smiled radiantly as she was handed her wreath.  
"Your Queens are trained in battle?" Rabadash asked Mollie  
"Our Queens are graceful in court, fierce in fighting, wise in counsel and beautiful always" Mollie replied  
"Are you including yourself in that?" Rabadash asked  
"Fierce in battle, yes. Maybe the wise in counsel, I am an advisor. Graceful and beautiful are two words that are very foreign to me" Mollie replied  
"I would not have said that. You seem most beautiful and as graceful as a swan." Rabadash replied.  
"I am not sure I can agree with you there" Mollie said with a smile. She rose and curtsied and he rose to bow as she murmured her apologies before walking off.

The next morning signified the last day of Rabadash's visit. Susan had been persuaded to go and see him in Tashbaan and he was going to make preparations. Susan spent a happy morning walking in the garden with him and then all the Monarchs formally said goodbye to him and he climbed onto his horse and set off back to Tashbaan.

Peter and Edmund called for Mollie to be brought to Peter's Study, urgently. She was in the garden dancing with Dryads, with Lucy, she rushed up to the Study and entered.  
"Ah Mollie" Peter looked up, his eyes lingered on her yellow dress "I am going to find Lucy in a worse state aren't I?" he asked.  
"Yes" Mollie said with a grin.  
Edmund rolled his eyes and looked at her "The giants have been making large in roads into Narnian territory" he said.  
"Swifttail has been relaying messages from Lord Filsh and Marka to us, they have attempt to hold a counsel but the giants don't accept that it is Narnian territory" Peter continued  
"We must take the army and push them back" Mollie said "Narnia cant be pushed around by giants, if we let them do this then they will maker larger in roads"  
"Yes, but we have Susan visiting Tashbaan with Edmund" Peter said "What do you think Ed?"  
"Peter you go to the North with two thirds of the army, leaving Lucy to run the Kingdom, she will be helped by Annabel. Susan and I will go to Tashbaan, by ship, stopping off at Terebinthia, they have a huge army, and we can put them on standby waiting for your signal that they are needed. They are under allegiance to Narnia and will defend against the giants" Edmund said.  
"Where will you go Mollie?" Peter asked.  
"To Calormen. I want to see this when Susan turns him down" Mollie said with a smile  
"Unless she accepts" Peter said.  
"Do you think she will?" Mollie asked.  
"Okay, that does sound like a plan. I want Mr Tumnus and Lord Peridan with me" Edmund said. Peter nodded and went to inform the army and get them ready.

Pete and Edmund told the girls of the plan that night. As Peter had predicted Lucy's beautiful strawberry red dress was covering in grass stain and rumpled, she had a smudge of dirt on her cheek and she looked beautiful, her face was glowing as she described the dance she had partaken in. She was dancing around the dining room, absorbed by the soft music that played in her head and the steps she was remembering.

The next morning a tearful goodbye was had on the steps of Cair Paravel in front of the army, Peter hugged his younger sister, wiping away her tears and kissing her nose. He told her that she was fully capable of looking after Narnia while they were away. Susan he hugged and told her to have fun but not too much in Tashbaan. He then hugged Edmund and whispered in his ear. He moved on to Mollie  
"Mollie, make sure Edmund eats and gets enough sleep, I know he will be too worried about Su to take care of himself" he whispered  
"Of course Your Highness" Mollie bowed her head "Come back well"  
"I will try" Peter smiled and walked to his wife and child  
"Bye Daddy!" Edward said  
"Goodbye Edward" Peter hugged his young son "Help your mother. You are the man of the castle now"  
Edward nodded  
Peter hugged Annabel and kissed her. Peter mounted his horse and led the army out of Cair Paravel, some soldiers chuckling at Edward who was shouting  
"Bye bye Daddy!"

The next two and a half weeks were spent preparing for the journey to Calormen. Prince Corin the Crown Prince of Archenland came to visit and as he climbed off his horse Susan and Lucy rushed to hug him. When they had surrendered him Mollie pulled him into a hug and smiled at them. One of the prince's attendants for the journey spoke to King Edmund and then they all mounted and rode back to Archenland.

"Well Corin, looks like you will join us in Calormen" Edmund said  
"This will be fun" Susan said  
"Hey Corin, there will be no violence" Mollie said and then grinned  
"Mollie!" Susan spoke sharply "No encouraging him"  
"I'm not!" Mollie cried  
"And I am not King Edmund the Just" Edmund said sarcastically  
"You're not. What have you done to my husband" Mollie said and grabbed a dagger out her sleeve  
"I killed him" Edmund said with a roll of his eyes.  
"Oh good" Mollie grinned and slipped the dagger back up her sleeve.  
"Mollie, how many daggers do you have on you right now?" Corin asked interestedly.  
"One in each boot, one in my hair, one on my side, one up my sleeve and one on my leg so all together that's only 6" Mollie said "I should take more to Calormen"  
"Do you sleep with them?" Corin asked.  
"The one on my leg and arm I do" Mollie said.  
"Yes and I hurts if you graze against one in the night, or wake her up" Edmund said unconsciously rubbing his arm.  
"What did you do to him?" Susan asked.  
"He crept around to my side of the bed, to look for water. So I woke and saw a dark shape looming over me and whipped out a dagger, it was only a little scratch" Mollie said, pleading innocence. Edmund snorted which caused Mollie to punch him on the arm. He punched her back before walking into the castle quickly.

The next few days were filled with fun and laughter as Corin joined Lucy in visiting Dryads and watched their dances, or helped Susan who he regarded as a mother in packing and spent hours sitting and listen to her read to him in her soft voice that reminded Mollie of summer rain. Sometimes he would join Mollie in the training yard or in the stables and she would begin to teach him to throw a dagger and they went for long rides. He would often be found with Edmund who would talk to him about battles and the role of a King. Corin for his mischievous nature would listen interestedly. He would then sneak down to the kitchen and steal some food, before getting caught by one of the Queens. Mollie and Lucy would demand he share with them while Susan would chastise him, he would then feel guilty as she was his adopted mother and he loved her terribly.

The letter finally arrived from Prince Rabadash asking Susan, formally to visit Tashbaan and Susan sent a reply back. The next morning Lucy hugged then all, she was crying but Edmund wiped her tears and told her to be the lioness that everyone knew and loved. Lucy smiled and grabbed Annabel's hand and waved till the boat sailed out of sight.

The next afternoon they arrived in Terabinthia. Mollie declined a tour of the town as she wanted to see if the on board healer could help her, she had a sore stomach since boarding yesterday and had been sick a few times. After making Edmund go and look around the town and ask for the army's help in the north she made her way to the healer.  
He checked her over and then looked up from his notes  
"Your Majesty, you aren't sea sick" he said  
"What is wrong with me?" Mollie asked  
"You are pregnant" he said  
"I am what?" Mollie said  
"Pregnant. Your Majesty is about a month pregnant" he said  
"No… no… no… this is bad" Mollie said then looked at the healer "I forbid you from telling anyone about this, even King Edmund, I don't care if he orders you I forbid it ok?"  
"Yes Your Majesty" the healer said and gave her a small bottle "Take some when you wake up, have a bit now, only a small bit, it should help the sickness"

Edmund and Susan came back with the news that there was to be a ball in their honour.  
"Come on Mols, get your dress on. Are you ok?" Edmund asked  
"Yeah, I have something for my seasickness" Mollie lied "I should be ok"  
"Good. Because you are coming tonight" Edmund said  
"Is Corin coming?" Mollie asked, pulling on her dress  
"Yes" Edmund smirked "I think Princess Leila likes him"  
"I will just have to rescue him then" Mollie grinned and turned around  
"What about me?" Edmund asked as he fastened the ties on her dress "Princess Shayna likes me"  
"Doesn't she know you have a wife?" Mollie asked  
"Apparently Terbintihan customs mean that you can have up to three wives" Edmund said  
"Oh well Ed, you need a new wife. Princess Shayna" Mollie grinned and put her boots on, then slid a dagger on her leg "Can I take my sword?"  
"No Mollie, you can't" Edmund said rolling his eyes at her  
Mollie just glared at him. They walked on deck to find Corin jumping around on the rigging  
"Corin get down here!" Mollie shouted  
"No!" Corin replied  
"If you come down then I will give you my dagger to use for the night" Mollie said  
"Really?" he asked  
"Yes, come on" Mollie said. Corin climbed down the rigging and Mollie crouched down and put her hand under the dress, she handed him a dagger  
"Don't lose it. Edmund got it for me years ago" she smiled. Corin put the dagger down his boot. Mollie grinned at him.

"Wow Mols, turning him into a knife throwing lunatic?" Edmund said  
"I'm not turning him into you" Mollie replied, she smiled. Corin put the dagger down his boot. Mollie grinned at him. Susan joined them before Edmund could reply, she looked stunning in her crimson gown embroidered around the sleeves and neckline with golden thread, her golden crown set on her head. Mollie was wearing a pale blue dress, she had silvery thread around the waistline and her circlet glittered. Edmund wore a dark grey shirt and leggings and a silver tunic with his black boots and silver crown nestled in his hair. Corin was wearing a white shirt and a red tunic with white leggings and brown boots; he had a gold band circling his fair hair.

They walked down to the docks where four horses were waiting. They all mounted and rode through the town, their lords following. At the castle they dismounted and walked inside, they were shown into the ballroom. Edmund turned and asked Mollie for a dance, she said yes because she saw Princess Shayna walking over.  
"I see you are avoiding Princess Shayna" Mollie said as he spun her around  
"That I am" Edmund replied  
"But Edmund she wants to marry you" Mollie teased  
"I don't want a second wife. One is enough for me" Edmund replied  
"I'm so sorry for being a bother" Mollie rolled her eyes and grinned  
"I am so glad there is only one of you in the world" Edmund said  
"Life would be worse if there was more of you" Mollie replied  
"One of me is just enough" Edmund said  
"Sure is" Mollie grinned and kissed him on the cheek. As the dance finished Edmund claimed Susan for the next one and Mollie saw Shayna slinking away again, she saw Princess Leila walking towards Corin so saved him  
"Prince Corin, join me in a dance" she said  
"Of course Mollie" Corin replied "Thank you" he said once they were dancing  
"I couldn't let my special little nephew be followed by a girl that's 5 years older than him." Mollie grinned. They danced till the end of the song and then Corin asked her to dance again  
"I see King Edmund is being forced to dance with Princess Shayna" Corin laughed  
"Oh" Mollie turned and snickered.  
Edmund was dancing with a large woman who looked to be about 30. She was whispering him something and Edmund looked horrified.  
"You should go save him" Corin said  
"Go save Susan then" Mollie said and the two parted. Mollie walked up to Edmund and Princess Shayna  
"Yes?" Shayna said  
"Princess Shayna, delightful to meet you" Mollie said  
"This Princess Shayna is Queen Mollie the Brave, of Narnia, my wife" Edmund said, releasing her and pulling Mollie closer  
"Queen Mollie, pleasure to meet you" Shayna said  
"Well if you will excuse me, I want to dance with Edmund, he can fill me in on the day" Mollie smiled and dragged Edmund away.  
"I seem to save everyone today" Mollie said  
"Oh?" Edmund asked  
"Corin and you, and told Corin to save Susan" Mollie smiled  
"You should have been named Queen Mollie the Saviour" Edmund laughed  
"No, I think Brave suits me" Mollie grinned. The dance came to an end and Mollie was asked to dance by Prince Renan  
"I hear you want to know more about Terabinthia" he said  
"I just wanted to know what my husband did today" Mollie smiled  
"Who is your husband?" he asked  
"King Edmund the Just" Mollie said. The prince dropped his smiling face and released her pretty quick.

That night when they retired Mollie put on her night clothes and grabbed a cloak walking down the corridor she knocked on Edmund's door.  
"Who is it" he asked fearfully  
"An axe wielding murderer, wanting to kill you" Mollie said sarcastically.  
Edmund rolled his eyes but got off his bed and opened the door  
"Come in axe wielding murderer" he greeted Mollie who was wearing a shirt and loose trousers with her circlet "Why you here?" he asked  
"To see your beauty" Mollie said sarcastically "No, I am here because I don't want to sleep alone"  
"Neither do I" Edmund said  
"I could invite your betrothed Princess Shayna" Mollie snickered  
"I hate you" Edmund said and walked back into bed  
"Love you too" Mollie replied and followed him, placing her circlet on the bedside table and pulled off the cloak, she dropped it on the floor and snuggled into the sheets  
"Sleep well" Edmund said  
"Night" Mollie replied and shut her eyes

The next day dawned and they sailed off. It took them 2 days to get to Calormen. Edmund's spirits were improved as the King promised to ready half his army for departure to Narnia at the signal of the High King. The voyage was easier for Mollie who wasn't sick anymore. She was worried about telling Edmund about her pregnancy. She remembered when he had said he didn't want any children and she was worried about how he would take the news.

They docked at Calormen and walked down the gangplank. Prince Rabadash greeted Susan and ignored Edmund and Mollie who stuck her tongue out at him, earning a half-hearted glare off Edmund, who was too worried about Susan's affections for Rabadash who he didn't think was worth his sister. She was much too precious. To him. To Peter. To Lucy. To Narnia.

The weeks passed and they had been on many tours, they had visited the temple of Tash and the Tisroc's Palace. They had almost been in Calormen for three weeks when Corin went missing. They had been on a walk around the markets and had just got back when Mr Tumnus noticed Corin wasn't with them. Mollie, upon hearing this, dropped the fabrics she had been admiring and her fingers touched her sword. They had searched the house and gardens to no avail. Corin must have ran away while they were in the markets.  
"What is wrong?" Susan asked, she had just been touring the Tisroc's gardens with Rabadash. Again.  
"Corin is missing" Mollie said  
"Oh my" Susan said and fainted. Luckily Lord Peridan caught her  
"I will take her Majesty to her chambers, shall I?" he asked. Looking at the beautiful Queen in his arms.  
"Yes please" Mollie said. Peridan picked Susan up more securely and carried her up the stairs. He came down five minutes later  
"She has had too much sun, and got dehydrated, and on top of the shock of losing Corin she fainted" Peridan said to Edmund who nodded.  
"We will just have to get out tomorrow" Edmund had said  
"We could say that we want to go back to the market. I want some blue silk" Mollie said  
"You have some" Edmund said, pointing to her dark blue silk that was lying in a heap on the floor where she dropped it, and the silk scarf she was wearing  
"For Lucy" Mollie said "A lighter blue"  
"Very well" Edmund said.

The next morning King Edmund and Queen Mollie joined Prince Rabadash for breakfast, with their lords, Susan was still upset over Corin's disappearance.  
"You have enjoyed your trip so far?" Prince Rabadash asked  
"It is a beautiful city" Edmund replied  
"You will see more of it when Queen Susan becomes my wife" Rabadash said  
"You are sure of her decision?" Edmund asked  
"She delays and hasn't given me a proper answer but she is weakening. Her answer can only be yes" Rabadash said  
"Well, women do change their mind frequently" Edmund said "And the decision to leave Narnia will be a hard one for her"  
"She will say yes" Rabadash said.  
After breakfast they walked down to the market, several of the lords followed them.

_**Here it is! There you go. I had a lovely Christmas if anyone cares. I got a new mobile and I love it! I also got loads of books and stuff :) **

**Anyway… so what do you think of the chapter? This one probably isn't my best, but it is longer than usual. Which is your Christmas present off me! I should have another one up today or tomorrow. **

**I'm going to see Hobbit tomorrow with my best friend. Then I'm going back to hers. It's going to be awesome. Even though I don't know if I like Hobbit. **

**Anyway, please review if you have time.**

**All my Love,  
Jedhev Xxx**


	19. Horse and his Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**The Army of Narnia**

Shasta had entered Tashbaan and was making his way up the streets. Progress was slow as Tarkaans and Tarkeenas were going up and down the street in their litters. He was near the top of the city when a Calormene man walked down the street shouting  
"**Way! Way! Way! Way for the White Barbarian King, the guests of the Tisroc may he live forever. Way for the Narnian Lords" he shouted. Shasta backed up and was holding onto Bree, he ended up in the front of the crowd and saw who was coming down the street**

**Everyone was on foot and they were all fair-skinned like himself. Their tunics were bright, hardy, woody colours and they wore steel or silver caps set with jewel and one with wings, but many plain, some went bare headed. They were chatting and laughing and all wore straight swords, even the Lady.** Leading the procession was a man and a woman, the man wore a tunic of woodland green, he wore leggings of grey and black boots, he was smiling at the woman next to him, his dark hair fell into his eyes. The woman he was walking with was wearing a plain pale blue dress, her light brown hair was loose and fell half way down her back, from what Shasta could see of her, he thought she was pretty. She had a sword strapped on her side and Shasta could see she was wearing boots like the man instead of little slippers like a Tarkeena. She was talking to the man, and smiling.

Shasta couldn't enjoy this as the leader looked past the lady and saw him  
**There he is! There's our runaway!" he said. Pulling him away from the crowd and smacking him, and then giving him a firm shake.  
"Edmund! Don't you dare!" the lady said and dropped to her knees giving him a hug.  
"Lady your dress" one of the Lords said.  
"I don't give a fig about my dress" she said standing up Shasta saw her clean dress now had spots of mud on it.  
"Shame on you, my lord! What could you have been thinking? Queen Susan's eyes are red with weeping because of you. You were missing the whole night! Where have you been?" the leader, Edmund said "Take one of his lordship's hands, Peridan, if you would, and I'll take the other."  
"Peridan, I will take his hand" the lady spoke again and grabbed Shasta's other hand  
"And now, on. Our royal sister's mind will be greatly eased when she sees this young scapegrace safe with us." Said the man Shasta had figured was the Narnian King, as everyone treated him with respect, he must be King Edmund  
"Corin how could you be so naught?" the lady asked softly "couldn't you have told me where you were going, you know I would have defended you against even Edmund"  
"Lady don't encourage him" the Lord Peridan said. The lady glared at him, he shrunk away slightly  
"And now you're all mum," King Edmund sighed. "I must plainly tell you, prince, that this hangdog silence becomes one of your standing even less than your escape. To run away might pass for a boy's joke with some spirit in it. But the king's son of Archenland should stand by his deeds; not hang his head like a Calormene slave."**

**They led him to a house and through the courtyard and into a room. The room was filled with many strange people but Shasta forgot about these when a beautiful lady, much prettier than the other lady who had hugged him, rose and threw her arms around him and covered him in kisses  
"Oh Corin, Corin, how could you?" the beautiful lady demanded. "And you and I such close friends ever since your mother died. And what should I have said to your royal father if I came home without you? It would have been a cause almost of war between Archenland and Narnia, which are friends since time out of mind. It was naught, playmate, very naught of you to use us so."  
Shasta figured out that he was being mistaken for the prince of Archenland, and these all must be Narnians.  
"Where hast been, Corin?" the lady, her hands still on Shasta's shoulders.  
"I-I don't know." Stammered Shasta  
"There it is, Susan," King Edmund said. "I could get no story out of him, true or false."  
"Your majesties!" A queer man said, he had furry, goat legs, and the top half of a man. "Queen Susan! King Edmund! His highness has had a touch of the sun. Look at him! He is dazed. He does not know where he is."  
The brown haired lady and the beautiful lady fussed over him and lay him on a sofa and gave him iced sherbet to drink, he was told to lie still.  
"Now, Madam," the King was saying to Queen Susan (the lady who had kissed Shasta). "What think you? We have been in this city fully three weeks. Have you yet settled in your mind whether you will marry this dark-faced lover of yours, this Prince Rabadash, or no?"  
The lady shook her head. "No, brother," she said, "not for all the jewels in Tashbaan." ("Hullo!" thought Shasta. "Although they're king and queen, they're brother and sister, not married to one another.")  
"Truly, sister," said the King, "I should have loved you the less if you had taken him. And I tell you that at the first coming of the Tisroc's ambassadors into Narnia to treat of this marriage, and later when the Prince was our guest at Cair Paravel, it was a wonder to me that ever you could find it in your heart to show him so much favour."  
"That was my folly, Edmund," said Queen Susan, "of which I cry you mercy. Yet when he was with us in Narnia, truly this Prince bore himself in another fashion than he does now in Tashbaan. For I take you all to witness what marvellous feats he did in that great tournament and hastilude which our brother the High King made for him, and how meekly and courteously he consorted with us the space of seven days. But here, in his own city, he has shown another face."  
"You did have us four guarding you, not counting the whole of Narnia, Archenland and the Great Desert between him and Caloremen" the brown haired lady said  
"Ah!" croaked the Raven. "It is an old saying: see the bear in his own den before you judge of his conditions."  
"That's very true, Sallowpad," said one of the Dwarfs. "And another is, Come, live with me and you'll know me."  
"Yes," said the King. "We have now seen him for what he is: that is, a most proud, bloody, luxurious, cruel, and selfpleasing tryant."  
"Then in the name of Aslan," said Susan, "let us leave Tashbaan this very day."  
"There's the rub, sister," said Edmund. "For now I must open to you all that has been growing in my mind these last two days and more. Peridan, of your courtesy look to the door and see that there is no spy upon us. All well? So. For now we must be secret."  
Everyone had begun to look very serious. Queen Susan jumped up and ran to her brother. "Oh, Edmund," she cried. "What is it? There is something dreadful in your face."  
"MY dear sister and very good Lady," said King Edmund, "you must now show your courage. For I tell you plainly we are in no small danger."  
"What is it, Edmund" asked the Queen.  
"It is this," said Edmund. "I do not think we shall find it easy to leave Tashbaan. While the Prince had hope that you would take him, we were honoured guests. But by the Lion's Mane, I think that as soon as he has your flat denial we shall be no better than prisoners." One of the Dwarfs gave a low whistle.  
"I warned your Majesties, I warned you," said Sallowpad the Raven. "Easily in but not easily out, as the lobster said in the lobster pot!"  
"With the greatest repects Sallowpad, I doubt that helps. And I am sick to death of hearing any saying, poetry or proverbs" the brown haired lady sighed "What idiot makes up all these things, I bet it's the blasted Tisroc"  
"I have been with the Prince this morning," continued Edmund, ignoring the comment. "He is little used (more's the pity) to having his will crossed. And he is very chafed at your long delays and doubtful answers. This morning he pressed very hard to know your mind. I put it aside-meaning at the same time to diminish his hopes - with some light common jests about women's fancies, and hinted that his suit was likely to be cold. He grew angry and dangerous. There was a sort of threatening, though still veiled under a show of courtesy, in every word he spoke."  
"Yes," said Tumnus. "And when I supped with the Grand Vizier last night, it was the same. He asked me how I like Tashbaan. And I (for I could not tell him I hated every stone of it and I would not lie) told him that now, when high summer was coming on, my heart turned to the cool woods and dewy slopes of Narnia. He gave a smile that meant no good and said, 'There is nothing to hinder you from dancing there again, little goatfoot; always provided you leave us in exchange a bride for our prince.'"  
"Do you mean he would make me his wife by force?" exclaimed Susan.  
"That's my fear, Susan," said Edmund: "Wife: or slave which is worse."  
"But how can he? Does the Tisroc think our brother the High King would suffer such an outrage?"  
"Sire," said Peridan to the King. "They would not be so mad. Do they think there are no swords and spears in Narnia?"  
"The Narnian Army would lay down their life for Queen Susan" the unknown lady said.  
"Alas," said Edmund, again ignoring the brown haired lady's comment. "My guess is that the Tisroc has very small fear of Narnia. We are a little land. And little lands on the borders of a great empire were always hateful to the lords of the great empire. He longs to blot them out, gobble them up. When first he suffered the Prince to come to Cair Paravel as your lover, sister, it may be that he was only seeking an occasion against us. Most likely he hopes to make one mouthful of Narnia and Archenland both."  
"Let him try," said the second Dwarf. "At sea we are as big as he is. And if he assaults us by land, he has the desert to cross."  
"True, friend," said Edmund. "But is the desert a sure defence? What does Sallowpad say?"  
"I know that desert well," said the Raven. "For I have flown above it far and wide in my younger days," (you may be sure that Shasta pricked up his ears at this point). "And this is certain; that if the Tisroc goes by the great oasis he can never lead a great army across it into Archenland. For though they could reach the oasis by the end of their first day's march, yet the springs there would be too little for the thirst of all those soldiers and their beasts. But there is another way."**

**Shasta listened more attentively still.**

"**He that would find that way," said the Raven, "must start from the Tombs of the Ancient Kings and ride northwest so that the double peak of Mount Pire is always straight ahead of him. And so, in a day's riding or a little more, he shall come to the head of a stony valley, which is so narrow that a man might be within a furlong of it a thousand times and never know that it was there. And looking down this valley he will see neither grass nor water nor anything else good. But if he rides on down it he will come to a river and can ride by the water all the way into Archenland."  
"And do the Calormenes know of this Western way?" asked the brown haired lady, her hand on her sword-hilt.  
"Friends, friends," said Edmund, "what is the use of all this discourse? We are not asking whether Narnia or Calormen would win if war arose between them. We are asking how to save the honour of the Queen and our own lives out of this devilish city. For though my brother, Peter the High King, defeated the Tisroc a dozen times over, yet long before that day our throats would be cut and the Queen's grace would be the wife, or more likely, the slave, of this prince."  
"We have our weapons, King," said the first Dwarf. "And this is a reasonably defensible house."  
"As to that," said the King, "I do not doubt that every one of us would sell our lives dearly in the gate and they would not come at the Queen but over our dead bodies. Yet we should be merely rats fighting in a trap when all's said."  
"Very true," croaked the Raven. "These last stands in a house make good stories, but nothing ever came of them. After their first few repulses the enemy always set the house on fire."  
"I am the cause of all this," said Susan, bursting into tears. "Oh, if only I had never left Cair Paravel. Our last happy day was before those ambassadors came from Calormen. The Moles were planting an orchard for us . . . oh . . . oh."  
And she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. The other lady walked over to her and gave her a hug  
"Courage, Su, courage," said Edmund. "Remember-but what is the matter with you, Master Tumnus?" For the Faun was holding both his horns with his hands as if he were trying to keep his head on by them and writhing to and fro as if he had a pain in his inside.  
"Don't speak to me, don't speak to me," said Tumnus. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking so that I can hardly breathe. Wait, wait, do wait."**

**There was a moment's puzzled silence and then the Faun looked up, drew a long breath, mopped its forehead and said:  
"The only difficulty is how to get down to our ship-with some stores, too-without being seen and stopped."  
"Yes," said a Dwarf dryly. "Just as the beggar's only difficulty about riding is that he has no horse."  
"Wait, wait," said Mr Tumnus impatiently. "All we need is some pretext for going down to our ship today and taking stuff on board."  
"Yes," said King Edmund doubtfully. While the woman holding Queen Susan looked up, her dark blue eyes wide and her lips pulling up at the corners  
"Well, then," said the Faun, "how would it be if your majesties bade the Prince to a great banquet to be held on board our own galleon, the Spendour Hyaline, tomorrow night? And let the message be worded as graciously as the Queen can contrive without pledging her honour: so as to give the Prince a hope that she is weakening."  
"This is very good counsel, Sire," croaked the Raven.  
"And then," continued Tumnus excitedly, "everyone will expect us to be going down to the ship all day, making preparations for our guests. And let some of us go to the bazaars and spend every minim we have at the fruiterers and the sweetmeat sellers and the wine merchants, just as we would if we were really giving a feast. And let us order magicians and jugglers and dancing girls and flute players, all to be on board tomorrow night."  
"I see, I see," said King Edmund, rubbing his hands. The woman who was smiling rolled her eyes at him.  
"You look like an evil villain doing that" she commented softly, again everyone just looked at her then ignored her.  
"And then," said Tumnus, "we'll all be on board tonight. And as soon as it is quite dark"  
"Up sails and out oars-!" said the King.  
"And so to sea," cried Tumnus, leaping up and beginning to dance.  
"And our nose Northward," said the first Dwarf.  
"Running for home! Hurrah for Narnia and the North!" said the other.  
"And the Prince waking next morning and finding his birds flown!" said Peridan, clapping his hands.  
"Oh Master Tumnus, dear Master Tumnus," said the Queen, catching his hands and swinging with him as he danced. "You have saved us all."  
"The Prince will chase us," said another lord, whose name Shasta had not heard.  
"That's the least of my fears," said Edmund. "I have seen all the shipping in the river and there's no tall ship of war nor swift galley there. I wish he may chase us! For the Splendour Hyaline could sink anything he has to send after her - if we were overtaken at all."  
"If he managed to get on board I would gladly stick my sword in his gut before he reached either of you" the brown haired lady said looking at King Edmund and Queen Susan.  
"Sire," said the Raven. "You shall hear no better plot than the Faun's though we sat in council for seven days. And now, as we birds say, nests before eggs. Which is as much as to say, let us all take our food and then at once be about our business."  
Everyone arose at this and the doors were opened and the lords and the creatures stood aside for the King and Queen to go out first. Shasta wondered what he ought to do, but Mr Tumnus said, "Lie there, your Highness, and I will bring you up a little feast to yourself in a few moments. There is no need for you to move until we are all ready to embark."**

Edmund was talking to Mollie while Susan helped Mr Tumnus put some food on a tray for Corin  
"Mollie, do you think there is something wrong with Corin?" he asked.  
"He looked terrified when we found him, and when I hugged him, he didn't relax, and felt so thin" Mollie looked worried.  
"I wonder?" Edmund said.  
"Maybe he has caught an illness?" Mollie said.  
"Maybe. What do you think of the plan?" Edmund asked.  
"It's a good one" Mollie said "If Susan can convince Rabadash she is weakening"  
"Will you go with her? I trust you will keep her safe" Edmund asked.  
"I will do anything for any of my monarchs Ed, you already know that" Mollie said.  
"I know you would. You are loyal like that" Edmund said softly.  
Susan walked over "Edmund, I am going to go and see Rabadash"  
"Let's go" Mollie said jumping up from her seat  
Susan took her arm and they walked to the door  
"Lila! Lily!" Mollie called and two wolves appeared. They were Mollie's only guards, and were more like friends.  
"Your Majesty?" they bowed to her.  
"We are going to see Rabadash, would you accompany us?" She asked.  
"Anything for you My Queen" Lila replied and they walked behind the Queens respectfully.

Susan was met eagerly by Rabadash who eyed the wolves nervously. Mollie decided to wind him up.  
"Lila, go with Queen Susan please" she said.  
"Are you not coming, Your Majesty?" Lila asked. Susan turned and looked at her.  
"Nay, Lily go with her please," Mollie said looking at Rabadash coldly .  
"Of course My Queens" Lily said, her eyes fixed on Rabadash.

They walked into the garden Lily and Lila 10 paces behind them, When they got back Mollie smiled at Susan who smiled back and they set off for their house.

When they arrived back they had just told Edmund that Rabadash had accepted when they heard a startled yelp. Mollie and Edmund had unsheathed their swords as they burst into the room where Corin was resting. He was now sitting in yesterday's clothes, only worse for wear, and was sporting a black eye and when he grinned there was a gap in his teeth.  
"Corin!" Mollie said "Why are you sporting a black eye? You didn't have one earlier"  
"When did you change clothes?" Edmund asked  
"I have just arrived. The other boy, he is my look-alike" Corin explained about the boy who had slighted Susan  
"Corin, must you get into trouble?" Edmund asked exasperatedly  
"Yes" Corin said, earning a playful swat by Mollie who grinned at him  
After further discussions, Edmund and Mollie went out into the market and began ordering dancing girls and entertainers and then bought food and drinks. They were wandering through the market place Mollie suddenly ran to a stall and bought a length of sky blue silk and one of bright pink silk as well as a silvery headscarf. She then bounded back to Edmund who smiled and shook his head at her.  
"I need to get Lucy a present" Mollie said  
"And the blue silk and silver head scarf?" Edmund asked  
"For me" Mollie "The headscarf is part of my disguise later, the blue silk is because I want a new dress"  
"Your disguise?" Edmund asked  
"I just want a headscarf ok" Mollie said glaring at him  
"You are one of a kind Mollie" Edmund said  
"In a bad way?" Mollie asked cautiously  
"In a good way" Edmund laughed, Mollie beamed at him  
"Love you Ernie" she grinned  
"Love you too Mols" Edmund replied as they walked to the ship as the sky darkened.

That night, well into the night Mollie, Edmund and Corin were sat at one of the oars  
"Mollie, you know this job is not for the Queen" Edmund said  
"I am not a Queen, I am a knight at the moment" Mollie said "No circlet"  
Edmund rolled his eyes but didn't stop her helping. After half an hour of rowing they stopped and pulled them in. They then went on deck and watched as the sail filled and they began sailing fast up the coast.

Four days later they pulled into Cair Paravel and Lucy ran down and hugged them, she looked like she had just finished breakfast. Susan ran off the ship as soon as it had docked and hugged Lucy, Corin, Mollie and Edmund weren't far behind her. They had just finished greeting each other when a lordly Stag rushed to them, he bowed.  
"Your Majesties, Rabadash and 200 horse attacking Anvard" the Stag said  
"Damn Rabadash" Edmund said  
"Does he not get that if we run away in the middle of the night we are saying he isn't allowed the hand of Susan. What an idiot" Mollie said  
"Your name?" Lucy asked softly  
"Chervy My Queen" the Stag said  
"Well then Chervy, would you care for anything for delivering this message?" Susan asked  
"If it please, a drink would be nice" Chervy said  
"Of course" Lucy said and motioned for someone to sort Chervy out while Edmund, Mollie, Corin and Peridan went to have a counsel on what to do.

"We will of course go to their aid" Mollie said  
"Let's go now" Corin shouted, clearly upset that his home was being attacked  
"No Corin, behave" Edmund said.  
They eventually sorted out the plan and the army was called to be ready to move out tomorrow morning.  
That night was late and no one had much sleep. Mollie sighed as she pulled on her shirt and leggings then pulling her mail coot over the top and her crimson tunic with the golden lion on over that, she pulled on her shoulder pads and her boots. Strapping her sword on she sighed again and then grabbed her helmet. She walked down to where the army was assembled. Four unmanned horses in front of Cair Paravel.

Susan was hugging Lucy, then Corin who smiled, hugged her back and then mounted his pony. Edmund was next and finally Mollie who returned the hug  
"Look after yourself" Susan said  
"I will, goodbye Susan" Mollie smiled as she swung herself up on Inky  
The army rode off and by lunchtime they had come to a grassy clearing, just before the pass to Archenland. Edmund had planned on getting lunch out of the way as he knew there were several dwarves around here and it would be a good place to finish the plan and make sure everyone knew what they would do for when they finally reached Anvard.

Meanwhile Shasta was looking at the woods as a huge company of people walked out the woods. **First came the Lord Peridan on a bay horse carrying the great banner of Narnia - a red lion on a green ground. Shasta knew him at once. Then came four people riding abreast, two on great chargers, one on a black mare and one on a pony. The two on the chargers were King Edmund and a fair-haired lady with a very merry face who wore a helmet and a mail shirt and carried a bow across her shoulder and a quiver full of arrows at her side. ("The Queen Lucy," whispered Duffle.) The one on the black mare was an ivory skinned, light brown haired lady, she wore armour from the waist upwards, her sword was by her side and her sword belt was covered in daggers. She was the unnamed lady from Calormen. But the one on the pony was Corin. After that came the main body of the army: men on ordinary horses, men on Talking Horses (who didn't mind being ridden on proper occasions, as when Narnia went to war), centaurs, stern, hard-bitten bears, great Talking Dogs, and last of all six giants. For there are good giants in Narnia. But though he knew they were on the right side Shasta at first could hardly bear to look at them; there are some things that take a lot of getting used to.  
Just as the King and Queen and unknown lady reached the cottage and the Dwarfs began making low bows to them, King Edmund called out  
"Now, friends! Time for a halt and a morsel!" and at once there was a great bustle of people dismounting and haversacks being opened and conversation beginning when Corin came running up to Shasta and seized both his hands and cried,  
"What! You here! So you got through all right? I am glad. Now we shall have some sport. And isn't it luck! We only got into harbour at Cair Paravel yesterday morning and the very first person who met us was Chervy the Stag with all this news of an attack on Anvard. Don't you think - "  
"Who is your Highness's friend?" said King Edmund who had just got off his horse.  
"Don't you see, Sire?" said Corin. "It's my double: the boy you mistook me for at Tashbaan."  
"Why, so he is your double," exclaimed Queen Lucy. "As like as two twins. This is a marvellous thing."  
"Extraordinary" the unknown lady breathed  
"Please, your Majesty," said Shasta to King Edmund, "I was no traitor, really I wasn't. And I couldn't help hearing your plans. But I'd never have dreamed of telling them to your enemies."  
"I know now that you were no traitor, boy," said King Edmund, laying his hand on Shasta's head. "But if you would not be taken for one, another time try not to hear what's meant for other ears. But all's well."  
After that there was so much bustle and talk and coming and going that Shasta for a few minutes lost sight of Corin and Edmund and Lucy. But Corin was the sort of boy whom one is sure to hear of pretty soon and it wasn't very long before Shasta heard King Edmund saying in a loud voice:  
"By the Lion's Mane, prince, this is too much! Will your Highness never be better? You are more of a heart's-scald than our whole army together! I'd as lief have a regiment of hornets in my command as you."  
"Edmund" the unknown woman said in a warning tone**

**Shasta wormed his way through the crowd and there saw Edmund, looking very angry indeed, the unknown lady glaring at Edmund and Corin looking a little ashamed of himself, and a strange Dwarf sitting on the ground making faces. A couple of fauns had apparently just been helping it out of its armour.  
"If I had but my cordial with me," Queen Lucy was saying, "I could soon mend this. But the High King has so strictly charged me not to carry it commonly to the wars and to keep it only for great extremities!"  
"See what your Highness has done," said King Edmund. "Deprived us of a proved warrior on the very edge of battle."  
"I'll take his place, Sire," said Corin.  
"Pshaw," said Edmund. "No one doubts your courage. But a boy in battle is a danger only to his own side."**

Mollie was glaring at Edmund as they went back to their horses and mounted. A few minutes later they moved out. Once they got within hearing distance they rearranged themselves and cantered out, they topped the ridge in a gallop.

The battle was short and easily won, Mollie was beside Edmund as they charged down the slopes of the ridge and towards the Calormen's who seemed to be unable to get into the castle. The Narnian banner caught the wind and the red lion stood out proudly. They galloped down the ridge and towards the lines of Calormen cavalry, the fighting began and Mollie slashed and whirled, Inky reared beneath her and stomped on the Calormen's. she soon slipped off Inky and charged on foot. She cut down many Calormenes and ended up fighting near the gates of the castle which opened and King Lune and his knights came out, the fighting was soon finished. Mollie saw Edmund fighting Rabadash who had jumped up and was raining blows on Edmund then jumped sideways crying "The bolt of Tash falls from above" she watched in amusement as Rabadash hung on the wall. The battle was won now.

Shasta was sat on one of the balconies later that night, he was sat in shadow so when Mollie walked out she didn't see him. Shasta still didn't know who she was. He was about to see if she was ok, when the door opened and out strode King Edmund, his face was emotionless  
"Edmund, go away" she said without facing him  
"No" Edmund said, putting a hand on her shoulder  
"Leave me alone Edmund" she said  
Cor watched as King Edmund glanced towards the door and then turned the girl around. He placed a hand on her chin and turned her face to him, he tilted her face up and bent down to capture her lips with his. The girl put one hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer and the other went on his shoulder to steady herself. His hands moved to her waist as he pulled her closer. The King pushed the girl backwards and sat her on the balcony railing and pulled the girl closer, her hands tangling in his hair, she pulled his crown off, setting it next to her. Cor watched as she seemed to realise what she was doing and put her hands on his chest and pushed him away  
"Edmund don't" she pleaded. She bit her lip.  
"Tell me" he ordered  
"No, I feel bad enough and now you have to kiss me. You can't ask this of me. It's not fair on me" the girl said almost in tears  
"Tell me" Edmund ordered again  
"No" she whispered "don't make me"  
"You can't disobey me" Edmund said  
"Yes I can" the girl said and brought her had up to his face, it connected with his cheek and she turned and, picking up her skirts, fled.

Edmund only stayed on the balcony a minute longer, he looked in the sky  
"Aslan help me" he said and, picking up his crown, turned striding back inside.  
Cor leapt off his hiding place and walked inside, he wondered what the girl was hiding and who she was. He went to his chambers and climbed into bed.

**Well. Here you go. I know! I promise that I would have one up yesterday. It's just I have to come from my room into the house with my laptop to get internet so I can upload. I thought I had saved this to my memory stick because I went to the public library and was going to stick the chapter online. Sorry people.**

**Anyway I went to see the Hobbit. Kili is the most amazing dwarf. EVER! I was sat there cheering him on and me and my friend were whispering to each other about how fit he was. And I love Martin Freeman. He is an amazing actor. He plays John Watson in the BBC version of Sherlock. **

**Love You. Please Review.  
Jedhev Xxxx**


	20. At Anvard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, not even a crumb of Narnian toast that Edmund loves so much. Although I do own Mollie, Spirit of Fire (Proud of the name!) and any Talking Animals you don't recognise.**

**The Army of Narnia**

When they gathered for breakfast the next morning everyone noticed Mollie's red eyes and her lack of appetite. She seemed determined not to talk to Edmund and he was avoiding speaking to her. They both left earlier than everyone else and parted ways.  
"What is up with them?" Corin asked  
"They had a fight last night" Cor said, everyone turned to look at him  
"What?" Lune asked  
"I was sat on the balcony, hidden last night and the lady, walked out, King Edmund followed and they talked, well, the lady tried to stop King Edmund saying something and then he kissed her and she pushed him away and then she sounded like she was going to cry and said it wasn't fair and he said she couldn't disobey him and she slapped him and stormed out. I couldn't help over hearing." Cor explained then suddenly said "They aren't having an affair are they?"  
Lucy and Corin burst out laughing while King Lune's mouth twitched  
"Nay son, King Edmund is married to the Lady Mollie, or should I say Queen Mollie" King Lune said  
"I thought she was one of the Lord's wives and her and King Edmund were having a secret affair" Cor said  
"No" Lucy laughed "Edmund and Mollie got married in the winter, we have known her since she was 11, she is a good family friend"  
"Well son, are you going to collect these Horses and the Tarkeena?" Lune asked  
"Yes" Cor replied "Thank you father" he bowed clumsily and went to the door where a herald and several guards were waiting.

Mollie was helping in the kitchens she was aiding the cooks in making enough food for the whole army and the castle. She was also helping with aiding injuring soldiers. She was sat bandaging one who had a cut arm when he grabbed her hand  
"If I don't make it tell my wife and children I love them" he said  
Mollie's eyes softened and she spoke gently "You will make it but if you wish" she smiled.  
A cough from the doorway startled her and she saw Edmund leaning against the doorframe  
"Can I have a word?" he asked, she nodded and he led her through the corridors to an empty room. He sat on one of the chairs, Mollie sat next to him  
"I'm sorry" Edmund said  
"What for?" Mollie asked  
"Pressuring you into telling me" Edmund said  
"It's ok, but I just can't tell you. I am sorry. I will tell you, just not now" Mollie replied her eyes gazing at him intently, scrutinizing him.  
"Are you ok?" Edmund asked  
"That's a odd question, but yes I suppose I am" Mollie said  
"I need to get back" Edmund said and stood, he strode out he room. Mollie followed and went back to the kitchens to bring lunch for the wounded.  
Mollie met Aravis and Lucy in the castle corridors  
"Lady Aravis, I presume" Mollie smiled  
"Aravis this is Queen Mollie of Narnia" Lucy grinned  
"Tis a pleasure" Aravis curtsied in the Calormen style  
"We are going to sort out Aravis's rooms, would you like to help?" Lucy asked  
"Er… Sorry, not today, I need to do some sword training with Edmund. Actually I might challenge him to a knife throwing competition" Mollie grinned and tapped her sword hilt.  
"You could just admit you don't want to help" Lucy said  
"I don't want to help" Mollie grinned at Lucy who rolled her eyes.  
The two girls walked off and Mollie went outside to sit in the grass.

**After lunch, which they had on the terrace (it was cold birds and cold game pie and wine and bread and cheese), King Lune ruffled up his brow and heaved a sigh and said, "Heigh-ho! We have still that sorry creature Rabadash on our hands, my friends, and must needs resolve what to do with him."  
Lucy was sitting on the King's right and Aravis on his left. King Edmund sat at one end of the table, Mollie next to him, and the Lord Darrin faced him at the other. Dar and Peridan and Cor and Corin were on the same side as the King.  
"Your Majesty would have a perfect right to strike off his head," said Peridan. "Such an assault as he made puts him on a level with assassins."  
"It is very true," said Edmund. "But even a traitor may mend. I have known one that did." And he looked very thoughtful. Both Lucy and Mollie smiled at him  
"To kill this Rabadash would go near to raising war with the Tisroc," said Darrin.  
"A fig for the Tisroc," said King Lune. "His strength is in numbers and numbers will never cross the desert. But I have no stomach for killing men (even traitors) in cold blood. To have cut his throat in the battle would have eased my heart mightily, but this is a different thing."  
"By my counsel," said Lucy, "your Majesty shall give him another trial. Let him go free on strait promise of fair dealing in the future. It may be that he will keep his word."  
"Maybe Apes will grow honest, Sister," said Edmund. "But, by the Lion, if he breaks it again, may it be in such time and place that any of us could swap off his head in clean battle."  
"It shall be tried," said the King: and then to one of the attendants, "Send for the prisoner, friend."  
Rabadash was brought before them in chains. To look at him anyone would have supposed that he had passed the night in a noisome dungeon without food or water; but in reality he had been shut up in quite a comfortable room and provided with an excellent supper. But as he was sulking far too furiously to touch the supper and had spent the whole night stamping and roaring and cursing, he naturally did not now look his best.**

**"Your royal Highness needs not to be told," said King Lune, "that by the law of nations as well as by all reasons of prudent policy, we have as good right to your head as ever one mortal man had against another. Nevertheless, in consideration of your youth and the ill nurture, devoid of all gentilesse and courtesy, which you have doubtless had in the land of slaves and tyrants, we are disposed to set you free, unharmed, on these conditions: first, that-"  
"Curse you for a barbarian dog!" spluttered Rabadash. "Do you think I will even hear your conditions? Faugh! You talk very largely of nurture and I know not what. It's easy, to a man in chains, ha! Take off these vile bonds, give me a sword, and let any of you who dares then debate with me."  
Nearly all the lords sprang to their feet, including Mollie, Lucy and Aravis, only Edmund, Lune and Cor remained seated, and Corin shouted:  
"Father! Can I box him? Please."  
"Peace! Your Majesties! My Lords!" said King Lune. And everyone except Mollie and Corin sat. "Have we no more gravity among us than to be so chafed by the taunt of a peacock? Sit down, Corin, or shaft leave the table. I ask your Highness again, to hear our conditions." Corin sat sulkily.  
"Mollie sit" Edmund ordered. Mollie who's hand was on her sword-hilt was fiercely glaring at Rabadash, her jaw set, sat down, though her eyes remained on the Prince  
"I hear no conditions from barbarians and sorcerers," said Rabadash. "Not one of you dare touch a hair of my head. Every insult you have heaped on me shall be paid with oceans of Narnian and Archenlandish blood. Terrible shall the vengeance of the Tisroc be: even now. But kill me, and the burnings and torturings in these northern lands shall become a tale to frighten the world a thousand years hence. Beware! Beware! Beware! The bolt of Tash falls from above!"  
Edmund's lips pulled up at the corners.**

**"Does it ever get caught on a hook half-way?" asked Corin. Mollie giggled and then put her hand on her mouth going slightly pink when everyone looked at her, she walked into the castle and Edmund could hear her giggling faintly.  
"Shame, Corin," said the King. "Never taunt a man save when he is stronger than you: then, as you please."  
"Oh you foolish Rabadash," sighed Lucy.  
Next moment everyone had rose and was standing perfectly still. Of course he did the same himself. And then he saw the reason. Aslan was among them though no one had seen him coming. Rabadash started as the immense shape of the Lion paced softly in between him and his accusers. Mollie walked back in and immediately dropped to one knee, her head bowed.  
"Rabadash," said Aslan. "Take heed. Your doom is very near, but you may still avoid it. Forget your pride (what have you to be proud of?) and your anger (who has done you wrong?) and accept the mercy of these good kings."  
Then Rabadash rolled his eyes and spread out his mouth into a horrible, long mirthless grin like a shark, and wagged his ears up and down (anyone can learn how to do this if they take the trouble). He had always found this very effective in Calormen. The bravest had trembled when he made these faces, and ordinary people had fallen to the floor, and sensitive people had often fainted. But what Rabadash hadn't realized is that it is very easy to frighten people who know you can have them boiled alive the moment you give the word. The grimaces didn't look at all alarming in Archenland; indeed Lucy only thought Rabadash was going to be sick. While Mollie thought he had finally gone insane.  
"Demon! Demon! Demon!" shrieked the Prince. "I know you. You are the foul fiend of Narnia. You are the enemy of the gods. Learn who I am, horrible phantasm. I am descended from Tash, the inexorable, the irresistible. the curse of Tash is upon you. Lightning in the shape of scorpions shall be rained on you. The mountains of Narnia shall be ground into dust. The-"  
"Have a care, Rabadash," said Aslan quietly. "The doom is nearer now: it is at the door: it has lifted the latch."  
"Let the skies fall," shrieked Rabadash. "Let the earth gape! Let blood and fire obliterate the world! But be sure I will never desist till I have dragged to my palace by her hair the barbarian queen, the daughter of dogs, the - "  
Edmund seethed with anger at the mention of his sister, as did Lucy, Mollie and Lune and Corin at the mention of his adopted mother, the last time someone had said something nasty about her, he had knocked them down. Twice.  
"The hour has struck," said Aslan: and Rabadash saw, to his supreme horror, that everyone had begun to laugh.  
They couldn't help it. Rabadash had been wagging his ears all the time and as soon as Aslan said, "The hour has struck!" the ears began to change. They grew longer and more pointed and soon were covered with grey hair. And while everyone was wondering where they had seen ears like that before, Rabadash's face began to change too. It grew longer, and thicker at the top and larger eyed, and the nose sank back into the face (or else the face swelled out and became all nose) and there was hair all over it. And his arms grew longer and came down in front of him till his hands were resting on the ground: only they weren't hands, now, they were hoofs. And he was standing on all fours, and his clothes disappeared, and everyone laughed louder and louder (because they couldn't help it) for now what had been Rabadash was, simply and unmistakably, a donkey. The terrible thing was that his human speech lasted just a moment longer than his human shape, so that when he realized the change that was coming over him, he screamed out:  
"Oh, not a Donkey! Mercy! If it were even a horse - e'en - a hor - eeh - auh, eeh-auh." And so the words died away into a donkey's bray.  
"Now hear me, Rabadash," said Aslan. "Justice shall be mixed with mercy. You shall not always be an Ass."  
At this of course the Donkey twitched its ears forward and that also was so funny that everybody laughed all the more. They tried not to, but they tried in vain.  
"You have appealed to Tash," said Aslan. "And in the temple of Tash you shall be healed. You must stand before the altar of Tash in Tashbaan at the great Autumn Feast this year and there, in the sight of all Tashbaan, your ass's shape will fall from you and all men will know you for Prince Rabadash. But as long as you live, if ever you go more than ten miles away from the great temple in Tashbaan you shall instantly become again as you now are. And from that second change there will be no return."  
There was a short silence and then they all stirred and looked at one another as if they were waking from sleep. Aslan was gone. But there was a brightness in the air and on the grass, and a joy in their hearts, which assured them that he had been no dream: and anyway, there was the donkey in front of them.  
King Lune was the kindest-hearted of men and on seeing his enemy in this regrettable condition he forgot all his anger.  
"Your royal Highness," he said. "I am most truly sorry that things have come to this extremity. Your Highness will bear witness that it was none of our doing. And of course we shall be delighted to provide your Highness with shipping back to Tashbaan for the - er - treatment which Aslan has prescribed. You shall have every comfort which your Highness's situation allows: the best of the cattleboats - the freshest carrots and thistles - "  
But a deafening bray from the Donkey and a well-aimed kick at one of the guards made it clear that these kindly offers were ungratefully received.**

**Everyone was very glad that he had been disposed of before the real fun began, which was a grand feast held that evening on the lawn before the castle, with dozens of lanterns to help the moonlight. And the wine flowed and tales were told and jokes were cracked, and then silence was made and the King's poet with two fiddlers stepped out into the middle of the circle. The poet sang the great old lay of Fair Olvin and how he fought the Giant Pire and turned him into stone (and that is the origin of Mount Pire - it was a two-headed Giant) and won the Lady Liln for his bride; and when it was over they wished it was going to begin again. And though Bree couldn't sing he told the story of the fight at Zalindreh. And Lucy told again (they had all, except Aravis and Cor, heard it many times but they all wanted it again) the tale of the Wardrobe and how she and King Edmund and Queen Susan and Peter the High King had first come into Narnia.**

**And presently, as was certain to happen sooner or later, King Lune said if was time for young people to be in bed. "And tomorrow, Cor," he added, "shalt come over all the castle with me and see the estres and mark all its strength and weakness: for it will be thine to guard when I'm gone."  
"But Corin will be the King then, Father," said Cor.  
"Nay, lad," said King Lune, "thou art my heir. The crown comes to thee."  
"But I don't want it," said Cor. "I'd far rather-"  
"'Tis no question what thou wantest, Cor, nor I either. 'Tis in the course of law."  
"But if we're twins we must be the same age."  
"Nay," said the King with a laugh. "One must come first. Art Corin's elder by full twenty minutes. And his better too, let's hope, though that's no great mastery." And he looked at Corin with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"But, Father, couldn't you make whichever you like to be the next King?"  
"No. The king's under the law, for it's the law makes him a king. Hast no more power to start away from thy crown than any sentry from his post."  
"Oh dear," said Cor. "I don't want to at all. And Corin - I am most dreadfully sorry. I never dreamed my turning up was going to chisel you out of your kingdom."  
"Hurrah! Hurrah!" said Corin. "I shan't have to be King. I shan't have to be King. I'll always be a prince. It's princes have all the fun."  
"And that's truer than thy brother knows, Cor," said King Lune. "For this is what it means to be a king: to be first in every desperate attack and last in every desperate retreat, and when there's hunger in the land (as must be now and then in bad years) to wear finer clothes and laugh louder over a scantier meal than any man in your land."**

**Another one up. Here you go! Enjoy. This is a bit more about Shasta's thing, as you will know. Coz you read the Chapter. Anyway. Cheers for reading! I am SO sorry! I haven't updated forever! If you want to flame, you are welcome, I deserve it.**

**Love You. Please Review.  
Jedhev Xxxx**


	21. Anger and Arguements

**I hope you like this one. It is again quite a depressing one. I was at a depressing time in my life and my writing reflect that. Gods I hate school! Everyone is horrible. I am completely different from them, so they hate me****.  
_**

**The Army of Narnia**

The next day was a repeat of the day before; Mollie was helping with food preparations and caring for the wounded. Mollie was taking her break in the late afternoon climbed up the highest tower of Anvard and looked out across the country. She was disturbed by Cor who had come up.  
"Sorry, Your Majesty, I will leave you" Cor said immediately  
"It's alright Cor, and call me Mollie" she replied. He leant against the stone next to her.  
"I don't like war" he said  
"Why is that?" she asked  
"People die, unnecessarily" Cor said  
"Not always" she replied, he looked at her curiously.  
"Most of the time" he said  
"But sometimes it is to save your country" she replied  
"But why die?" he asked "You could round up a few soldiers, instead of charging alone"  
"There isn't always a way out" she replied  
"When?" he asked  
"Defending your King" she said softly  
"You don't have to do that alone" he said  
"If a blow is coming at the King and he hasn't seen it, would you not take it for him?" she asked  
"I'm not sure. Would you?" he asked  
"I already have" she replied  
"But…" he stammered.  
"I took a blow for Edmund" she said  
"Oh" Cor replied. They talked some more until Mollie headed down to the infirmary again.  
That night they dined and then all retired late into the night. The next morning the Army set off back to Narnia, they had helped with building the bits of castle destroyed and clearing the bodies, honouring the fallen Narnian and Archenlandish soldiers.

A few weeks later Edmund and Peter had gone to the Great River to check on the town now there. They had ridden off in the morning and Mollie had stayed in her room. She heard the bell ring for lunch and walked down the corridor, she had just reached the top of the stairs when she felt light headed and pitched forward.

Sophia, a Dryad was walking up the stairs when she saw Queen Mollie at the top. She noticed that the Queen seemed to stop and then fell forward; she hit the steps and rolled down the whole flight of stairs, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom. Sophia rushed up to her, dropping the freshly laundered gowns she had been taking to Queen Susan's room. She shouted for assistance and a faun came rushing to her side, his eyes widening when he noticed who it was  
"What happened?" Mr Tumnus asked  
"Queen Mollie just fell" Sophia said "Where are the Queens?"  
"They have gone for a ride and picnic" Mr Tumnus said "I will go and get someone, wait here" he rushed off. A few minutes later several fauns rushed in with a stretcher, hurrying up the stairs. They carefully moved Mollie onto the stretcher and carried her to her room. The doctor was summoned and orders were given.

Edmund was laughing with Peter when they clattered into the stable yard and gave their horses to the grooms. As they walked into the castle and up to their rooms he noticed an increase in number of Animals and Fauns rushing past them. Edmund stopped at his room, a Faun was waiting outside  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but you can't go inside" he said  
"What do you mean. It's my room" Edmund said, incredulous  
"Queen Mollie must not be disturbed" the Faun said nervously, everyone knew of Edmund's temper.  
"Mollie is my wife. And as your King I order you to let me in" Edmund said frowning "Why can't I see her?"  
"Queen Mollie is unconscious" the Faun said  
"What. Is she ok?" Edmund asked, now concerned  
"The doctor has been with her for an hour." The Faun said "Queen Mollie's pregnancy caused the fall."  
"Did Mollie know she was pregnant?" Peter asked  
"Yes the Queen woke and told us that she didn't realise that being pregnant caused fainting" the Faun said  
"Edmund, come on" Peter said and led his younger brother into his own room  
"Pregnancy?" Edmund said shocked  
"She knows she is pregnant and didn't tell you?" Peter asked  
"Well I think it is made pretty clear that she didn't tell me" Edmund snapped  
"Edmund" Peter said "I didn't make her not tell you. Don't blame me"  
"Sorry Pete" Edmund sighed  
"It's alright Ed." Peter smiled at his younger brother.  
"I don't understand why she didn't tell me" Edmund said  
"Neither do I" Peter said.

Edmund slept in a spare room that night as Mollie was being monitored. It was early morning when he awoke and he lay in bed thinking. Around breakfast time he got dressed for the day and strode through the halls and to the dining room, upon entering he found the table full and only Mollie missing.  
"Hello Ed, sleep well?" Lucy asked, beaming at her brother  
"No" Edmund said shortly  
"Oh, were you not pleased with the news?" Annabel asked him  
"As she didn't bother telling me, no, I am not" Edmund said  
"But you are having a child" Annabel said, bouncing little Edward on her lap.  
"If it means Mollie will lie to me then I don't want a child" Edmund replied angrily  
"I knew this would happen" a voice in the doorway said softly  
"Mollie" Lucy smiled "Are you well?"  
"Yes, just tired" Mollie said  
"You do look pale" Susan remarked  
"Susan I am always pale" Mollie laughed softly  
"Paler than I ever was" Annabel added  
"Oh" Mollie looked at her stomach "Do you think something is wrong?" she asked, gesturing to her stomach  
"I doubt it" Susan told her comfortingly. Mollie sat down and grabbed some bread and butter.  
"Edmund" Mollie asked. Edmund stayed silent. Mollie lay her hand on his arm "Can we talk?" she asked him.  
"No, I have business to be getting on with" Edmund stood and strode from the room, heading to his office.  
"It was worth a try" Mollie said and turned to ring the little bell, a Deer ran into the room  
"Your Majesty?" she asked, bowing her head  
"Dorea, could you move several dresses and nightclothes, as well as my personal items to my old bedroom" Mollie asked the doe.  
"Of course Your Majesty" Dorea replied and after bowing, exited the room.  
"Mollie, you shouldn't do that" Susan said  
"Yes I should" Mollie replied  
"Will you talk to Edmund?" Peter asked her  
"Soon. If he doesn't want the baby then I will leave the castle" Mollie said  
"He wouldn't send you away. We would make you stay here, or in the town" Susan said  
"No, that would be unfair, I may go to the Lone Islands, Edmund wouldn't need to see me there" Mollie replied  
"Mollie" Annabel said  
"No, I need to go" Mollie rose and grabbed a bread roll, then heading out the door.

Mollie slept in her old room for the next week, avoiding Edmund as much as possible. They didn't speak and Mollie refused to talk to him until he apologised. Edmund just stayed doing his duties, working in his study, combat lessons, working in the courts and riding Phillip. Mollie spent the week in her room and in the kitchen. She walked down to breakfast early one morning only to find Edmund sat at his seat.  
"Good morning Mollie" he said, not looking up from his report.  
"Morning" Mollie replied. Edmund looked at her as she came closer  
"You have a bump" Edmund said. Looking at her stomach, where the dress bulged slightly  
"Yes. Edmund, I'm pregnant" Mollie replied  
"Really. I would never guess" Edmund said sarcastically.  
"Edmund, I'm sorry" Mollie said after a minute's silent. "I'm sorry that I am pregnant"  
"No. it's not that I don't want a child" Edmund said "I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me"  
"I didn't know how you would react" Mollie replied "I wanted you to know, I just didn't know how to tell you"  
"Why not?" Edmund asked  
"Because I was scared Edmund. Do you know how it feels when I found out?" Mollie cried  
"When did you find out?" Edmund asked  
"On the way to Calormen. The day we arrived at Terabinthia. I couldn't tell you then. We were busy" Mollie said  
"You were pregnant for 2 months and you didn't tell me" Edmund asked angrily "Were you ever going to tell me?"  
"Yes!" Mollie shouted "I knew I had to tell you, I was going to tell you when you got back from the river, I was worried how you would take it and must have stressed out and fainted"

Lucy joined Peter and Susan outside the dining room door. She heard shouting within  
"What are they arguing about?" she asked quietly  
"Don't know. I am assuming Mollie not telling him. Shh" Susan replied and pressed her ear against the door.

"I would have been delighted!" Edmund shouted "I wanted a child. And we need an heir"  
"Well just another mistake for me. Maybe you should have let me die" Mollie yelled  
"Maybe I should have" Edmund replied. A silence followed.  
"I'm leaving" she replied and walked to the door and the three monarchs scattered just in time as she stormed out.  
"No you aren't" Edmund yelled after her  
"Oh, and why not?" Mollie asked  
"Because this is my child just as much as yours and I want to make sure it is looked after while it is growing" he replied  
"What you going to do Edmund?" Mollie asked  
"Order you" Edmund replied calmly  
"Good luck with that" Mollie replied walking up the stairs. She slammed the door to her room and grabbed a cloak. Pulling a few dresses and some food she had in case she got peckish in the night, from her bedside draws and stuffing them in a saddlebag she grabbed her sword and walked out again. She came down the stairs and met with Edmund and several soldiers.  
"She is not to leave" Edmund said  
"Well Edmund, the only way you can keep me here is too lock me up. And that won't be good for my unborn child" Mollie replied  
"You will fight, but you will tire" Edmund said, glancing at his sword  
"But what if your men get in a lucky hit?" Mollie asked "And kill your heir"  
"They won't" Edmund replied  
"Let me go" Mollie said.  
"No" Edmund replied.  
"I will come back before the baby comes" Mollie said "I just need to get away. I promise to look after it"  
"Edmund. Let her go" Lucy said, appearing from the top of the stairs  
"Fine. Go" Edmund replied angrily "I don't want you here anyway" he stalked off as subjects scattered. Mollie walked forward and pressed her circlet into Lucy's hands.  
"Give it to him for me. Goodbye Lucy" she said. She then walked out of the door and a few minutes later hooves could be heard galloping, slowly fading into the distance.

Edmund walked up to his study where he locked the door and sat, staring into the fire. He emerged at supper.  
"Edmund, what happened?" Susan asked  
"What do you mean?" Edmund asked  
"Your argument. The whole of the Cair could hear you" Susan replied  
"We argued, and she ran away" Edmund replied "Nothing else to say about it"  
"Is she coming back?" Susan asked  
"Before the baby comes"  
"Where has she gone?" Peter asked  
"Don't know" Edmund said "Don't care"  
"Liar" Lucy said, looking at him through narrowed gaze "You do care, you wouldn't be making such a fuss over her otherwise"  
"It doesn't matter, she has left"  
"Yes, well I am going to get her back" Susan replied  
"She won't come back"  
"We will see" Susan replied.

Edmund headed up to his study again after supper, Lucy followed him up and sat down next to him.  
"Leave me alone Lu" he said  
"She gave me this" Lucy replied. Edmund looked at he, she was holding the silver circlet.  
"Why?" he asked  
"Because it is yours" Lucy said  
"I don't care. I don't want it" Edmund replied. He grabbed the circlet and threw it out the window.  
"Edmund Pevensie!" Lucy said angrily "If you are going to be immature then I understand why she went. She did what she thought was best, it may not have been right, but we all make mistakes"  
"I…" Edmund began  
"No!" Lucy continued "You have both been stupid. When she returns, if she returns, you need to apologise. If not I will hate you forever, as I will have lost a sister"

**I hope you liked it. Well, maybe like isn't the word, this one is pretty depressing to be honest. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one, or bear it. It was fun to write. I'm a very argumentative person, so yeah…**

**Drop a review if you have time.**

**My thanks for reading this,  
Jedhev Xxxx**


	22. Apologies and Forgiveness

**I hope you like this one, although with the ending on the last one I am not too sure, although it is much happier tone. I couldn't keep them apart for too long! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend in the whole wide world. And my most favourite person ever! The Path Lady, I hope you're reading this. Every cloud has a silver lining and you are mine. I hope you get well soon, school is unbearably boring without your awesomeness to liven it up. Guess what! My presentation in Philosophy was amazing! The teacher, not PD2 said so himself! And Lauren and Hannah and Kirsty looked gobsmacked that I made something amazing! I had lots of Edmund pictures. Coz I Love Edmund!**

**Love you lots and lots like Jelly Tots!  
All my best wishes, Edmund.**

**The Army of Narnia**

Mollie had stormed out of the castle angrily. Her dark eyes flashing. She went into the stables and ordered a horse to be saddled and ready for her to ride. The fauns led out a roan horse that nickered softly. Mollie mounted her with practised ease and pushed her into a gallop. They galloped out the front gate, through the town and then turned off the main track, heading down into the wilder land.

Mollie had gone to the centaurs deep in the Shuddering Wood. She stayed with them as they helped her with her pregnancy; stopping her sickness and generally making her feel happier. She trained without armour during the mornings and rested in the afternoons, usually with a book or a painting or just thinking. She ate fresh fruit, bread and cheese, and was given examinations to see if her child was growing as it should be. The more time she spent with the centaurs, the more comfortable she grew with the child. They taught her how to look after it and what to do in certain situations. Mollie, although completely content with the centaurs, grew to miss Cair Paravel and its residents.

She was angry at Edmund, but the anger was slowly disappearing, and she mainly felt an overwhelming sadness at the remarks he made. She spent many a night wondering what he was doing. But every time her mind drifted to him, playing the hurtful words he had spoken in a fit of anger. She was ashamed at the comments she had made and knew she needed to apologise.

When Mollie had been with them for two months she decided to go back to the Cair. She woke one morning and spoke to Elydrain, the centauress who was helping her most, she thanked her for the hospitality.  
"It is time you returned to your family" Elydrain said  
"May I bring the child to see you?" Mollie asked  
"We will be delighted to see the Prince of Narnia" Elydrain replied  
"It's a boy?" Mollie asked  
"Yes, bring him and we will see what his future holds" Elydrain said "Now get your horse and go, I will say your goodbyes"  
"Thank you Elydrain" Mollie smiled  
"Tell King Edmund everything. He will understand" Elydrain said as Mollie mounted Inky and trotted off towards Cair Paravel. It was late afternoon when they arrived back, clattering into the stable yard. Mollie unsaddled Inky and brushed her down before letting her go. After making sure she had feed and water. She then walked into the castle, one hand resting on her bump, rubbing it absentmindedly as she walked into the castle and to the dining room. She pushed open the door to reveal the whole family. Her dark eyes rested on her place, still set. Then she met Edmund's eyes and turned to close the door, ignoring Lucy's cry of surprise. She headed down the corridor and had just turned the corner when she heard the door open again.

Edmund had seen the door open as his head had snapped up immediately at the sound. He couldn't believe his eyes when she walked through, though she met his eyes, she had dropped hers immediately, before she left the room, she had been partially hidden by the door so he hadn't seen her well. Lucy who had let out a cry at seeing her sister in law then turned to Edmund.  
"Edmund" she said sternly  
"What?" Edmund asked  
"Who was that?" Lucy asked him  
"Mollie, I believe you saw her" he replied  
"Why aren't you going after her?" Lucy asked  
"Why should I?" he replied  
"I believe you still remember our conversation" she replied  
"Yes. I'm going" he said and stood. He walked to the door and then down the corridor. He followed her down the corridor and placed his hand on her shoulder  
"Mollie" he said "we need to talk" he led her out onto a balcony and then turned to face her.

"I'm sorry" she said immediately "I was angry. I didn't mean it"  
"I'm sorry too Mols. Forgive me?" he asked  
"Thanks" she said. He pulled her into a hug, his nose buried in her hair. He then released her and looked at her.  
"You're showing" he said  
"I know" she replied with a hint of a smile "Are you well?"  
"I'm fine. How are you?" he asked  
"I'm hungry" she replied with a smile  
"May I offer you my arm?" Edmund asked  
"I would be honoured" Mollie replied and took his offered arm, he led her downstairs and into the kitchens. When they arrived everyone looked at Mollie. Mrs Tiddly bustled forwards  
"Queen Mollie" she said "Pleasure to see you again"  
"Mrs Tiddly, please tell me you have bread and butter?" Mollie asked  
"Of course your Majesty" Mrs Tiddly replied  
"Can we have a plate brung to my room, now, with a pot of tea?" Edmund asked  
"Yes Your Majesty" Mrs Tiddly curtsied and began ordering people about. Edmund helped Mollie up to his room, they had just sat down when the bread arrived. Mollie began tucking in as Edmund poured the tea.  
"Have you been well?" Mollie asked him  
"I have been fine, how have you been?" Edmund asked  
"I'm fine. Elydrain says the baby is fine, but I am taking him back, when he is out" Mollie said  
"Why?" Edmund asked  
"Elydrain says the centaurs would be pleased to see what his future holds" Mollie replied  
"How long left?" Edmund asked her  
"20 weeks" Mollie said "I'm halfway"  
"I am glad that you are back" Edmund said softly  
"I was gone for 2 months, it's not that long" Mollie replied  
"It seemed longer" Edmund said  
"I'm back now" Mollie smiled "So you can all fuss over me"  
"We will, don't worry about that Mollie" Edmund grinned at her.

The next morning when Mollie sat down Peter cleared his throat, everyone turned towards him.  
"Mollie, I am not letting you fight" Peter said. Mollie stared at him  
"Why not?" she asked  
"It's not good for you" Peter replied "As I cannot make you give me your sword, as you may get attacked, I am ordering you not to train"  
"Should have stayed with the centaurs, they let me do what I wanted" Mollie muttered under her breath, Edmund who was sitting beside her sniggered into his tea, causing him to start choking.  
"Any more stupid rules for me to follow" Mollie asked when Edmund had stopped.  
"I think you should stay inside the castle boundaries, don't go further than the village" Susan said  
"I agree with her, Mollie you shouldn't be wandering off, what if you fall and have an accident miles away from the Cair, and we don't reach you in time, or we cant find you. It could be very dangerous" Annabel backed up Susan  
"I think you should choose some nursery colours" Lucy said  
"What sort of rule is that?" Mollie asked  
"A good one" Lucy defended "It's going to come along sooner or later, and we could do two, in case of a boy or girl"  
"Blue for a boy and pink for a girl" Annabel said  
"If I have a girl, she will hate pink, I would never allow her to like it" Mollie said stubbornly  
"What will she like?" Edmund asked curiously  
"Reading, and riding and fighting, being outdoors and she will most of all love to annoy you" Mollie told him  
"Oh, so if we had a girl, she would be a mini version of you?" Edmund asked smirking  
"Oh no, she would have to have your hair colour, it's nicer than mine" Mollie replied, tugging on a strand of hair  
"And a boy?" Annabel asked "What would your son be like?"  
"He would have to be like a mini Edmund I suppose, except he couldn't be annoying like Edmund is."  
"Hey! I'll have you know I am a very desirable human being" Edmund replied  
"If you say so" Mollie replied with a smile.  
"Good to have you back Mols" Edmund said  
"Good to be back. Well if you will let me take a walk in the gardens, I bid you good day" she said and walked out the door. She headed for the gardens and strolled till she was out of sight of the dining room windows, then she started running, her feet pounding the earth and her hair streaming out behind her. She then flopped to the ground, out of breath, under a wide oak. Mollie stayed lying on the grass, picking flowers until lunch when she headed back to the castle, she picked a flower called moonshine, a plant that glowed faintly in the dark and weaved it into her hair as she crossed the final stretch of gardens and walked into the castle.  
"Nice hair Mollie" Lucy linked arms with her  
"Thanks Lu" Mollie grinned at her  
"How's the baby?" Lucy asked her  
"Fine, the centaurs said it was good" Mollie replied, after a short silence she spoke again "Lucy, if I die after the child has been born, will you be a mother to it?"  
"Why not Susan?" Lucy asked, puzzled, Susan would be the best option  
"Susan, I love her and everything, but I want my child to be able to fight, even if it's a girl" Mollie replied "I don't mean for you to look after it all the time, just make sure it learns the necessary lessons, that I would want it to learn. And look after Edmund"  
"I would be honoured" Lucy replied as they walked into the dining room.  
"Mollie your dress has grass stains" Susan said  
"And your cheeks are slightly flushed" Annabel added  
"You have been running haven't you" Peter said  
"Mollie" Edmund warned  
"It's my pregnancy and I will do what I wish" Mollie said and turned to walk out the room, she headed to the kitchens where she ordered some bread and cheese and a glass of cool water. Mollie snuck out later, walking in the cool gardens and picking her way down the steep cliff path and to the beach, her dress trailing in the sand as she paced by the water.

**Another one up. That is 22 chapters now! That is loads. I love all the reviews off you. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to The Path Lady,**

**Love You all,  
Jedhev Xxxx**


	23. Child of War

**Dearest everyone! Again this doesn't belong to me! Hope you like! Love you all! Path Lady, read the bottom!  
****_**

Several weeks went by and Mollie wasn't sleeping at nights, she paced restlessly around her room, glancing at Edmund as he slept lightly and then retired to the library where she sat and read by candle light. Then she slipped quietly back to her room and slept during the rest of the night and half the day. She soon moved her things to her old room so she wouldn't disturb Edmund. Mollie was now 26 weeks pregnant and could feel the baby move around. Plans were mad for a visit to Archenland in two weeks for Christmas time. The pass would be snow covered but an extra days travelling would take the around the lower and less known western path. Fears over Mollie's condition were voiced but Mollie told them if she wasn't allowed to go she wouldn't talk to Edmund ever again. The two weeks were a mass of packing and preparations. Susan had been decorating Cair Paravel for Christmas and had asked any Beasts in need of a hot meal to be granted access to the palace on Christmas Day.

Eventually the day of departure arrived and Mollie mounted Inky and rode next to Edmund through Narnia. When night began to fall they made camp and began cooking. They turned in early that night and even Mollie slept surprisingly well after she had tired herself out with the long ride. They rose early the next day and began riding again. They arrived at Anvard after the sun had set and after receiving a hot supper King Lune let them retire to bed.  
"Well goodnight" King Lune said  
"King Lune. Where is the library?" Mollie asked  
"Third corridor, west wing, second door" Lune replied, amused "Why?"  
"Mollie doesn't sleep well. She usually goes to the library" Edmund replied  
"Ah. How is the baby?" Lune asked  
"Bloody annoying" Mollie grumbled "It moves about. It's like having an alien inside you" the present party all roared with laughter at her description.  
"You men should try being pregnant" Mollie replied.  
"Come on Mols" Edmund said and offered his arm. Mollie took it.  
"Night" She said as he helped her out the room.  
"Sleep well Mollie" they said.

Mollie slowly climbed out of bed. Her feet hit the cold stone floor and she started slightly but slipped silently to the floor. She walked around the room restlessly. Her eyes glancing out the windows looking over the forest. She sighed and grabbed a dressing gown off a chair then headed for the door  
"Sleep well Ed" she murmured before closing the door softly behind her and walking down the hall her feet silent on the floor as she walked the castle. All who passed her bowed their heads and then continued along their paths. Mollie arrived at the library and lit a candle, walking along the bookshelves she pulled out several books and sat down reading.  
Edmund awoke and turned over stretching he rolled his eyes as he saw the empty bed next to him. He dressed then made his way down to the library. He opened the door and slipped inside shutting it quietly and walked down the bookshelves. He smiled as he rounded the corner and looked at the sleeping figure on the sofa her hair was slipping over her shoulder and down the side to the floor. She was smiling in her sleep a book in her hand. Edmund crouched next to her head and shook her shoulder gently.  
"Mols" He said. She stirred and her eyes opened  
"Edmund" she smiled  
"Come on its breakfast time" Edmund stood and held out his hand she took it and he helped her up. Mollie stood shakily and leaned on him heavily.  
"Are you ok?" Edmund asked  
"Yes, I'm just tired" Mollie said  
"Try not to sleep and you will sleep tonight" Edmund replied  
"I want to do something fun then" Mollie grinned at him as they walked down the corridors  
"You can. What do you want to do?" Edmund asked  
"Sword fighting" Mollie's eyes lit up  
"No" Edmund replied "You might hurt the child. Anyway I don't think we have armour big enough"  
"Don't call me fat" Mollie replied smiling at him  
"Why?" Edmund asked  
"Because I will stab you" Mollie laughed and rubbed her swollen stomach.  
"Are you alright?" Edmund asked concerned  
"Yes I am fine. It's kicking" Mollie replied stopping  
"May I?" Edmund asked  
"Yes" Mollie replied. Edmund cautiously stuck his hand on her stomach, he lightly stroked it and smiled when he felt a kick.  
"That's so weird" Mollie laughed "Come on, baby wants food"  
"Let's go" Edmund said and they began walking again.  
Once breakfast had been eaten Mollie accompanied Annabel, Susan and Lucy on a walk into Anvard's surrounding forests. The tall trees were draped in mist, not cleared from the cold night. The snow lay thick on the ground. The Queens ended their walk and went to warm up inside the castle, they lounged around a fire all day, keeping warm and comfortable.

Christmas passed in a blaze of light and happiness. Mollie was glad to get back to Cair Paravel after hiding the mushrooms from Peter on Christmas Day and when they arrived late into the evening to the warm castle Mollie headed straight to bed and drifted off quickly. The next few months passed and soon Mollie was on her due date. Edmund was shoved out of the room when Mollie went into labour and paced the floor outside the Royal Wing. The heavy oak doors blocked most sound but screams could still be heard. Edmund pacing wore on for over five hours until Susan looked around the door and beckoned him in. Edmund walked down the corridor and pushed open the door, he was greeted by a growl  
"I hate you" Mollie glared at him. She looked exhausted but was smiling at the little bundle in her arms. She let out a huge yawn and snuggled further into bed.  
"I named him Kye" she yawned again "Hope you don't mind"  
"Perfect" Edmund said, looking at the tiny baby in her arms, she held him out and Edmund carefully took him. He stood and looked at the little boy.  
"Welcome to the world Prince Kye" Edmund said and turned back to Mollie only to be greeted by her fast asleep. Edmund placed the baby in a cot at the end of the bed and kissed Mollie on the forehead. She sighed in her sleep and rolled over. Edmund walked out to his study.

Mollie awoke the next day and dressed. She picked the baby out of his cot and rocked him.  
"Good boy Kye" she murmured. Edmund walked into the room  
"Morning Mollie" he said and kissed her cheek  
"I'm still angry at you" Mollie replied.  
"I know." Edmund said  
"Can I bring him to breakfast?" Mollie asked him  
"If you want" Edmund replied. "May I hold him?" he asked  
"Sure" Mollie said and handed the baby over. Edmund smiled at the child in his arms and looked back at his wife. She had just placed her circlet on her head and now she was toying with her sword. Edmund raised an eyebrow when she placed it back by her chair and pulled a soft, light shawl that matched her light grey silk dress. She placed it around her shoulders and walked next to Edmund down to the dining room. Edmund handed her Kye and opened the door for her, he then helped her into a chair. She looked at the family.  
"Good morning" she said softly  
"Good morning Mollie. I assume this is my nephew" Peter said, looking at the child. Mollie nodded.  
"May I?" Peter asked, holding his arms out. Mollie placed him gently in Peter's arms.  
Kye opened his eyes and Peter smiled.  
"Seems like he will take after his father" Peter laughed.  
"Aye, his eyes are brown" Mollie said softly

"We have many Narnians gathered to see the Queen and her new child" Edmund told her  
"Really. Bet it was Susan" Mollie complained  
"Nay Mols, they came of their own accord. News travels fast" Edmund grinned and took her arm. He led her down to the throne room. The fauns opened the door calling  
"King Edmund the Just and Queen Mollie the Brave and their new son Prince Kye" the hall erupted into cheering waking Kye up. He snuggled into Mollie and she looked at Edmund.  
"What on earth do I do?" she asked. Edmund shrugged and sat her down on his throne, standing next to her.  
"Rock him a little bit" Annabel's voice came from next to her. Mollie looked at her and smiled gratefully as she rocked her son. Edmund held up a hand and the crowd fell silent.  
"As you are all aware, Queen Mollie has given birth to a son." Edmund said "His name is Kye. We hope you will all welcome him to the royal family"  
The crowd applauded. The rest of the Royal Family congratulated them on their new son and soon the crowd dispersed. Edmund looked at Mollie who sighed in relief  
"I love Narnians but not this early" Mollie said and handed Kye to Edmund. She almost ran out of the throne room. Edmund looked at his family who shrugged. Annabel and Peter were playing with Edward who was trying to eat Peter's crown.

A few weeks later Mollie woke and pushed Edmund out of bed. He looked up at her and glowered. She grinned. She looked exhausted.  
"Are you ok Mols?" he asked. He was concerned for her health. She had even paler skin than usual. Her eyes were ringed in black.  
"Just tired. The little devil" Mollie smiled at the child squirming in her arms.  
Edmund helped her into her dress. She dressed her son.  
"What's on the calendar today?" she asked  
"We are going to the Centaurs for his blessing today" Edmund replied  
"Ooh fun" Mollie replied and danced around the room.  
"By the Lion Mollie you have too much enthusiasm" Edmund replied by again could not help grinning. She always made him smile.  
"Oh should I stop being me?" Mollie asked him sarcastically  
"Heavens no" Edmund grinned.

They breakfasted with the others. Mollie chatted quietly with Lucy. After breakfast Mollie jumped up and rushed out with Kye in her arms.  
"Lions Mane Ed she is a bit happy this morning" Peter said as the door closed behind them.  
"We are going to get the centaurs blessing on Kye" Edmund replied. Mollie burst through the door again and grabbed Edmund's hand.  
"Excuse me, I need to borrow Edmund. Catch you all later" Mollie said as she dragged Edmund out.

They walked outside where their horses were waiting. The guard were sat waiting for them. They bowed when they came out the door. Mollie waved at them all. When everyone was ready Edmund nudged Phillip on and they set out at a trot. Their pace soon increased and they had arrived at the Shuddering Woods. The centaurs all bowed when they saw the King and his Queen entering. Mollie sat on Inky and talked with Elydrain, who congratulated her on the birth of a new baby boy. Soon Napier, the oldest and wisest of the centaurs came forward. Mollie handed him the little baby and he looked at him.  
"In his near future your child saves Narnia from an invasion. But you will not be here when this happens." Napier said.  
"So we will be dead?" Mollie asked  
"I cannot say" Napier replied.  
"Thank you" Edmund bowed to the aged centaur. He knew that visits with the centaurs were short and to get a blessing on their child was an honour.  
"Good day Your Majesties" Napier handed the child back and the pair mounted. They bid farewell to the centaurs and rode out the woods. Mollie was puzzled by what the centaurs had told them. It sounded like Kye would save Narnia before he reached 20. But she would be 40 then, she should still be alive.  
When they arrived back at Cair Paravel Mollie took Kye inside for a nap. She then joined the ladies in the Blue Parlour. She sat down with a book and began to read.

The rebels had stirred again. Their forces were much depleted and there was hope that they could be wiped out. It was six months since the birth of his son but Edmund still had reservations against Mollie going again.  
"Edmund!" She said angrily  
"Mollie you cant go. You need to look after Kye" Edmund explained  
"Why don't you stay and look after him then?" Mollie said  
"Because you are his mother. He needs you" Edmund replied  
"What is this all about Edmund?" Mollie asked  
"I can't lose you again" Edmund said after a pause  
"Edmund. I won't die" Mollie said  
"But what if you do? Aslan can't save us every time you know" Edmund replied  
"Edmund I am going with you tomorrow" Mollie said  
"No you aren't. I am a King. My word is final" Edmund replied heatedly. Mollie growled before blowing out her candle and lying down, she faced away from him and Edmund listened as her breathing turned softer. He listened to her sleep for a while before he too fell into the arms of Morpheus.

Edmund awoke the next day to an empty bed. The sheets were cold and her nightgown was flung hastily on the floor. Edmund dressed slowly. He also dressed Kye and took him downstairs to the dining room. Mollie wasn't there either, but he ate before heading to the armoury, leaving Kye with Lucy who happily accepted her nephew.

It was a surprise when Mollie ran out the doors of Cair Paravel. Edmund was just about to mount Phillip after saying goodbye to Susan, Lucy, Peter, Annabel, Edward and Kye. Mollie ran past them all and held him in a hug. Edmund calmed her down.  
"Mollie" he said softly  
"Eddie, promise me something" Mollie said  
"Anything" Edmund replied  
"Promise me you will come back safe" she said  
"Mols, you have been in battles. You know I can't promise that" Edmund replied  
"I don't want you to go" she said  
"I don't want to either. But this is for Narnia. I promise to try to keep myself safe. Promise me something" Edmund said  
"What?" she asked  
"Promise to look after yourself and not come after me" Edmund said. She looked at him.  
"I promise" she said unwillingly  
"I will see you soon" Edmund told her. She kissed him softly before letting him mount Phillip and ride to the head of the army. She stayed on the steps till the army was out of sight, before taking Kye to the beach. The little baby gurgled happily as he played with her fingers. She helped him paddle in the water and he smiled his bare gums at her. She smiled back.

A week later Mollie was stood on a balcony, facing the eastern sea. She was waiting for Edmund to come home. He had sent word that the battle was going well with an extra note for Mollie to look after herself and Kye. Lucy had taken Kye to give Mollie some time alone. The family had already had to stop her from getting a horse and riding to the woods as she was halfway into her armour by the time Lucy had caught up with her and pulled her back into the castle. Since then Mollie had spent most of the time in her room. She went out to go training and walked around the beach with Kye.

Edmund was riding home, at the head of the Army.  
"Sire, do you desire to be somewhere else?" Oreius asked  
"I want to be home" Edmund replied the glittering castle in the near distance  
"I can lead the army the rest of the way" Oreius said "Get back to your family"  
"No, I can don't worry" Edmund said  
"I'm sure Queen Mollie is desperate for your return, I'm sure she is angry" Oreius said  
"Thank you" Edmund said. "Come on Phillip" he said to his Horse  
"Ready Edmund" Phillip said and bolted down the road, his hooves barely touching the ground.

Edmund got into the castle and led Phillip to his stable. The fauns rushed up, bowing and began to sort Phillip out. Edmund headed into the castle, he first saw Peter and related the battle to him, then headed in search of Mollie. He found her on a balcony, staring out into the sea. He walked up behind her and stood next to her, placing on of his hands over hers, she started and then looked at him.  
"Hello Mols" he said  
"Eddie! You're alive" she replied and flung her arms around him  
"Of course I am. Returning victorious" he replied his cheek resting on her head as his arms wound around her, pulling her closer.  
"Have fun?" she asked  
"Not as much fun as is you were there" he replied "Missed you Mols"  
"Missed you too. Kye has as well" Mollie replied  
"Have I missed anything exciting?" he asked  
"Kye loves the beach" Mollie said with a smile on her face.

**Well here you go. I'm afraid this one skips through a lot but its long! Anyway, yeah another dedication to by amazing best friend The Path Lady, who is still ill and will be getting a dedication every upload until she gets better! Love you lots! And thank you for the advice! By the way! I need your help! I asked Marmite for help with Geography today (Only coz no one else was around) and he looked at me and went "Oh, so your talking to me now" And then he looked at me, I like his eyes, they are dark blue. **

**Oh Path Lady, please help me!**

**Love all my reviewers!  
Jedhev**


	24. As Winter Comes

**I do not own Narnia. Not even the snow. I like snow. **

**The Army of Narnia**

Kye was almost two years old when he took on the appearance of his father. He had inherited Edmund's black hair and brown eyes. Mollie would smile as she held him. Although many didn't understand why she could be so happy with a child who looked and acted nothing like her, she would always tell them that he had inherited the best features he could have. Although he had inherited her smile. As the winter drew nearer Mollie was surprised to see how much happier Edmund grew. Instead of hiding inside until it snowed he spent many an afternoon walking in the muddy gardens. Mollie would often join him, her smile lighting up the cloudy sky. As the winter deepened and November turned into December, the first snows began to fall. Covering the already beautiful castle in the sparking ice and snow.

When the Queens had learnt that the pond only a little way from Cair Paravel had frozen over the two youngest were itching to go skating. It was mid-December and the younger girls had already grown bored of snowball fights. After begging Peter they were finally given permission as long as they were careful. Skating boots were made for the four girls although many suspected that only the two smallest pairs would be worn. After breakfast the girls headed back to their rooms and grabbed cloaks and warm clothing. Mollie had reluctantly shed her daggers and sword. She kept one dagger in a sheath at her waist and pulled on her soft boots. She grabbed her skating boots and a scarf, grabbing a soft hat she pulled a thick cloak on and headed out to the front of the castle. Lucy soon joined her and then Edmund walked outside. He was headed for the stables. He looked at the two exited girls and rolled his eyes.  
"Have fun" he said  
"We will. Sure you don't want to come?" Lucy asked her brother  
"No, I have work to do." Edmund replied "Look after yourself"  
"Yes Peter" Lucy said and Mollie laughed.  
"You two go. I will tell Susan and Annabel where you are" Edmund said. Mollie kissed his cheek as they ran past into the forest laughing and chattering with Sasha, Lily and Lila behind them. Edmund informed the rest of the party where the two Queens were when they exited the castle a few minutes later. Then he went to speak to Phillip before joining Peter in the High King's study.

Mollie and Lucy were running in the forest. Their feet nimbly jumping over any obstacles. The white snow made everything fresh and beautiful. The crisp air raced past their cheeks, making them flush pink. A white mist hung in the air, just above the trees, making everything mysterious. The girls let out laughs now and then that echoed through the silent forest. The frost covered tree shone with the little glittering ice that hung on them. They arrived at the pond. Its surface was a white mirror. Ringed with frost covered trees and the frozen grass which crunched under their feet. Mollie and Lucy sat on the grass and pulled their boots off, pulling the skating boots on they slowly stood.

Mollie and Lucy were already on the ice when Susan and Annabel arrived, along with 6 guards. Susan clapped as Lucy and Mollie linked arms and spun on the frozen pond. Several of the guards looked uneasy about the Queens being on the ice but didn't say anything. The pair soon came onto solid ground, only to tell Susan and Annabel that they should come and join them; they grabbed a pie each and skated back on. The pair linked arms for safety as they skated.  
Susan and Annabel were discussing the latest fashions by the side. Mollie and Lucy had just been twirling around when Susan clearly heard the ice crack. She turned to tell them to get off the ice. She screamed in horror when she saw Lucy and Mollie exchange looks before the ice broke under their feet and they disappeared into the swirling water.

Mollie heard the ice crack. She had time to look at Lucy before it broke beneath them and they went straight through. She could feel the icy chill of the water as it soaked her thick clothing. She thrashed about and tried to come up for air. Her hand hit the ice, solid above her head. She tried to kick her heavy legs and her arms hit another body. She pulled herself towards them, her chest tightening with every second spent under the water. She looked into Lucy's face and tried again to reach the surface. She banged on the glassy ice and then as her eyesight got fuzzy she clutched Lucy's hand tighter and began to drift down. She suddenly felt something pull Lucy away and then she too was pulled up. Everything went black.

Annabel and Susan rose, scattering papers and designs. They made to move onto the ice but the centaur guards stopped them. The two Lords. Lord Peridan and Lord Ker rushed onto the ice. They lay down and pulled the two girls out. They brought them to the banks of the pond and lay them down. Both girls were unconscious and it didn't look like they were breathing. Peridan pressed his hand on Lucy's neck and then did the same with Mollie.  
"They are alive" he said softly to Susan who smiled slightly in relief. The two girls were as white as the snow, their hair was beginning to freeze. The dagger at Mollie's waist had been lost in the water. Lucy's lips were turning blue. Both girls hung limp.

With no spare cloaks or blankets the whole party ran back to the castle. The maids scurried out of the way of the two Lords carrying two dripping bundles. The two girls were taken to Queen Lucy's room and laid carefully on the bed. Peridan and Ker then went in search of the Kings while Annabel and Susan ordered the girls to be undressed and dried and placed in bed, a fire was built up to keep the pair from freezing. Mollie's clothing was brought into the room and the girls had just been tucked in the huge bed when Edmund and Peter ran in, the two Lords just behind them. They looked at the two ladies stood beside the bed. Looking anxiously into it. Susan turned around, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with tears.

Edmund and Peter were in the High King's study when an urgent knock on the door sounded. Edmund leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead.  
"Come in" Peter called out. The door opened and Peridan and Ker walked in, they had wet patched on their tunics and looked breathless.  
"Your Majesties, Queen Lucy and Queen Mollie fell in the pond" Peridan said quickly. Edmund and Peter stared at them.  
"What?" Peter demanded  
"They were skating and fell in the water. They are currently in Queen Lucy's room, being dried" Ker said. The two Kings were on their feet and out of the door in a matter of seconds.

Peter and Edmund walked quickly over and looked at the two figures lying in it. Mollie's skin was a sickly white. Whereas Lucy's was drained of all its usual colour. Peter took charge immediately.  
"Peridan, take Susan to the kitchens, get her a hot drink. Ker, go find the doctor. Annabel, sweetheart, if you would, please, fetch some more blankets" he said. Ker and Annabel hurried out the room immediately. Peridan walked over and offered his arm to the sobbing Queen. He led her out the door and headed to the kitchen.  
"Peter you keep watch. I will go order more firewood" Edmund said suddenly. Standing from the bed where he had been sitting, staring at the two girls.

Peter watched as the doctor ran in, Ker behind him. The two men then exited the room and soon Edmund joined them, carrying a big basket of fire wood. He looked at Peter who was sat silently on the floor. His dark eyes widened.  
"What-"he began.  
"The doctor is here" Ker said, walking out of the High King's room with a glass of brandy which Peter swallowed "He is examining them now" the door creaked open and Healer Swiftfoot walked out.  
"How are they?" Peter and Edmund asked  
"They are unconscious. There is hope for a full recovery. Keep them warm at all times and they should wake" he said and bowed. He then headed down to the village as he had several other patients to attend to.

Susan and Annabel were directing orders and Peter went into the room. Edmund walked down to his study and sat at his desk. He put his head in his hands and groaned. Why did it always have to be Mollie? He thought. He knew he should have gone with them, tested the ice. Made sure his little sister and Mollie were safe. He couldn't concentrate. Edmund rose and walked down the corridor. His back straight, his eyes fixed straight ahead. He arrived at the door to Lucy's bedroom and stood, glaring at it. Like it had wronged him. His hand turned the door handle and he entered. The heat hit him and he grimaced. He stepped into the room and shut the door. He walked forward and sat next to Mollie. Peter was snoozing in the chair next to Lucy. Edmund sat and watched. They lay there. Annabel knocked on the door softly. She walked in. Edmund looked at her.  
"Time for tea" she said. He nodded and she woke Peter up. They walked downstairs together, leaving Sophia to watch the girls.

Edmund sat through tea hardly eating his food, as did the whole family. They were all worried. He thought about what Lucy would have done, if she were awake. She would have smiled and laughed and told them all about the ice skating. She would have made them laugh. Mollie would have devoured her food after a long day and teased Lucy about falling onto the ice. She would have been telling Edmund that he should have joined them, instead of reading boring paperwork.

As the night grew darker Peter sat by the bed. The rest of the family was sent to bed and he sat and watched the two Queens. Their faces were icy white, even with the hot temperature. Their skin was cold to the touch. They reminded Peter of the corpses that littered the battle field. He pushed that thought away. Half way through the night the door creaked open and Peter sat still in his chair. A pattering of feet was heard on the floor though he couldn't see the figure. Then he saw something climb on the bed.  
"Who's there?" Peter demanded in his High King voice  
"Sowwe Uncuw Peta" a voice came back and Peter saw Kye sat on the bed.  
"What are you doing up Kye?" he asked  
"Wanted Mummy" Kye replied "Why she asweep hea?"  
"Why did you want Mummy?" Peter asked. Picking his nephew up  
"Had a nitmer" Kye said, his big brown eyes filling with tears "Saw Mummy hea erwea"  
"What about Daddy?" Peter asked  
"Daddy doesn't wike being woked up" Kye replied  
"Daddy will want to see his boy. Go to daddy" Peter said. Seeing the look Kye gave to his mother he added "I will look after Mummy"  
"Owkay" Kye said and Peter set the boy on the floor. Kye walked out the room and Peter could hear the door across the hallway being opened.

Edmund was at his desk reading when he heard the door open. He grabbed the knife that lay beside him and watched the door. He was surprised when a little figure walked in and headed towards the bed.  
"Kye" he said softly. The little boy turned around so fast he fell over.  
"Sowwe daddy" he said. Edmund walked over and picked the boy up. He sat in his bed with the child and pulled the covers up.  
"What's wrong Kye?" he asked  
"I had a nitmer" Kye replied, looking at Edmund.  
"What was it about?" Edmund asked  
"Mummy wudn't wake up" Kye replied. Edmund swallowed "Wiw she wake up daddy?"  
"She won't if you don't go to sleep" Edmund replied, he couldn't tell Kye that she would, in case she died.  
Kye soon drifted off in Edmund's arms. Edmund lifted him carefully and moved to Lucy's room, Peter smiled tiredly at his brother and headed to bed. Edmund sat in the chair, holding his son.

As the night turned into day the only movements in the room was Edmund piling more logs onto the fire and stoking it. He watched as Kye slept curled up in a chair. His dark hair falling over his eyes.

The next day passed with no change in the conditions of either Queen's. Night fell once again and Susan took watch. Her long hair pulled away from her face as she watched the bed for any signs of movement. Annabel sat with her as they kept the fire going and chatted softly. A soft groan from the bed stilled their conversation. Susan rose and made her way to the bed while Annabel piled more logs on the fire.  
"Oh, Lucy, you're awake" Susan said.  
"Su? What happened?" Lucy asked  
"You fell in the water. Almost died" Susan choked.  
"Mollie!" Lucy exclaimed "She was with me. Is she alive?"  
"Yes, for now. She was pulled out after you" Annabel said softly. Lucy turned back to the bed and looked at the figure lying motionless in it.

Susan stayed with Lucy while Annabel hurried to tell the Kings. Peter was woken first, Annabel leaning over him.  
"Annabel? Wuz happened?" he asked, his voice drowsy with sleep.  
"Lucy's woken" Annabel said, joy shining in her eyes. Peter stood and Annabel handed him his dressing gown. He hurried from the room while Annabel slipped into Edmund's room. He lay face down on the bed, trembling in his sleep.  
"Edmund" she shook his shoulder, he instantly darted awake and looked at her. "Good news" she said  
"Mollie and Lucy have woken?" he asked, hope flitting across his face.  
"Lucy has woken" Annabel confirmed, she saw his face fall at the thought of Mollie still unconscious but he too was overjoyed his baby sister was awake. He leapt out of bed and unlike Peter he tore down the hall. Annabel watched him in confusion for a minute but went to join the family celebrations, she didn't want to interrupt but Peter beckoned her forward and she moved to embrace her young sister in law who beamed at her. Edmund came back with the doctor, talking in low voices. He examined Lucy quickly and made her return to bed. She did as she was told.  
"Mollie will be moved tomorrow Lu" Edmund said softly to his baby sister  
"Why?" Lucy asked  
"So you can recover properly" Edmund replied  
"Oh, okay" Lucy said "She will get better Edmund. I know she will"  
"I am not sure Lu. She looks so pale and cold. Like she did after the battle"  
"That wasn't your fault. You know she chose to do that. She decided to save you. Only Aslan could have saved her" Lucy said  
"I am glad he chose to" Edmund said, smiling sadly  
"As am I Edmund. If she hadn't been saved then I dread to think what would happen" Lucy replied, she placed a hand on his arm. He smiled at her as the door opened and a pattering of running feet was heard.  
"Mummy?" a small voice asked "Anti Wucy?"  
"Hello Kye" Lucy replied  
"Anti Wucy you aw awake" Kye clambered onto the bed, he crawled over his mother's legs to get to Lucy who he hugged tightly.

The next day, Mollie was carried into her old room and the fire was heated. Edmund sat and watched her. He didn't sleep and picked at the food Susan brung into the room. Kye was banned from the room because he sat by his mother crying and pulling her hair, demanding she wake.

Mollie moaned softly as she dragged her eyelids open and looked at the room before her. She was staring into the sky blue canopy of her old room. She shifted the set of heavy blankets off her body and clambered unsteadily to the floor. She looked across at the window. The curtain were pulled over it, blocking the view of Narnia from sight. She looked at the door. Seeing the flickering candle light from the hall creep under it. Then a slight rustling of material brought her attention back to the roaring fire and the figure hunched uncomfortably in the chair. Her head tilted to the side and she walked over to see Edmund. Her crown had been placed on a nearby table and he was snoring softly. Mollie stepped closer and stroked his cheek with her pale hand. The colours almost identical. Edmund woke with a start and stared at her. She smiled slightly then frowned wondering why she was in this room. Edmund suddenly pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. His arms wrapped securely around her. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow in a question.  
"I thought I had lost you" Edmund said.  
"Oh Edmund" she said and kissed him again "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't leave you and Kye"  
Edmund looked at her for a moment then frowned  
"Come on Mols. Back to bed" he said and lifted her up. She protested but he took no notice and carried her to her bed. He placed her on it and took off his shoes then climbed in next to her. She fell asleep quickly and he held her for a long while. Watching as she breathed softly and her cheeks coloured with the heat.

She rose in the morning and dressed. She pulled out several thick woollen shawls and put them on. When Edmund awoke she was sat by the fire reading. He tried to make her stay in bed but she flat out refused and promised not to go outside. Edmund dressed for the day and the pair went to breakfast where Kye would be waiting. They walked through the doors and everyone looked at them. Lucy was up and wrapped up eating a hot breakfast.  
"Mummy!" Kye shouted and jumped off his chair and barrelled into Mollie's legs. Mollie picked him up and sat down with him on her knee. She ate her bacon hungrily.  
"Why are you out of bed?" Susan asked  
"I wasn't lying in bed all day" Mollie replied "I promised Ed I wouldn't go outside"  
"Well as long as you keep the promise" Susan replied  
"I will Su" Mollie smiled  
"I just don't want you getting worse" Susan said "You too Lu"  
"Susan. We will be careful" Lucy laughed  
"Make sure you are" Susan smiled at them

Mollie sat in the library while Kye took his lessons and Edmund worked. She got bored by mid-afternoon and looked out at the sea. She rose and placed her book down and headed towards the door. She walked down the corridor stopping often to talk to the Animals that walked the corridors doing various tasks. She accepted the winter flowers that some pressed into her hands and the well wishes and hopes that she was recovered with a smile. After a short talk with one of the kitchen maids she got to Edmund's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" his voice sounded back. Mollie noted how tired he sounded as she pushed in. She smiled at him.  
"Oh, I didn't realise you had guests" she said  
"Nay Majesty, we were just leaving" the Beast said and bowed to Edmund then to her and exited. Edmund looked at her tiredly and smiled slightly.  
"What's wrong now?" she asked him. She closed the door and walked over. The hem of her dress rustling across the stone floor. She perched on a free corner of his desk, her feet on the side of his chair.  
"Nothing. The usual conflicts" Edmund sighed and leaned back. Mollie smiled at him.  
"Maybe you should take a break?" she asked  
"No. I haven't worked while you and Lucy were unconscious. I need to get it all done" Edmund replied  
"It can wait" Mollie said and took his hand. She pulled him out his office and down the corridors.

Edmund walked in to see their two year old son and three year old nephew sat at their desks. Kye looked up and smiled when he saw Mollie behind Edmund.  
"Mummy" he said and like at breakfast he barrelled into her legs.  
"Excuse me Queen Mollie, if you could not disturb Kye in his lessons" the professor said  
"Listen here you." Mollie said "He is my son. I will choose what lessons he takes. Not you. Come Kye" Mollie bent down and scooped him up. She sent a final glare toward the professor and walked out the room. Edmund watched her go with a smile on his face.  
"I didn't mean to offend Your Majesty" the elderly professor said  
"Don't worry about it. She never wanted Kye to begin education this early" Edmund said he smiled at the dwarf and headed out.

"Edmund! He is two!" Mollie said later that evening, the pair were in their room.  
"Mollie he is the Crown Prince!" Edmund replied "He needs to learn how to rule a Kingdom"  
"Edmund! You began learning at eleven! Narnia is prospering under your reign!" Mollie replied  
"I want my son to grow up being confident that he can rule" Edmund replied  
"I want my son to have the childhood that he should. Starting tomorrow I will spend mornings with him. We will do fun things" Mollie said  
"Mols-" Edmund said  
"No Edmund. I want to let Kye be a child for as long as he can. I lost my childhood at 11. I don't want the same thing to happen to him" Mollie said.  
"Alright Mols. But as soon as he hits four he will have lessons" Edmund said, he climbed into the bed.  
"Thank You Eddie" Mollie smiled and snuggled up beside him. Her dark eyes crinkled as she grinned and then she kissed him. Edmund watched her as she slept. A smile crept up upon her face.

The next morning after breakfast Mollie took Kye and they went into the garden. Edmund headed up to his office and concentrated on his work. Mid-morning he looked out of the window and was surprised to see Mollie sat on the snow. Her sunshine yellow dress was spread around her, the black cloak falling from her shoulders. Her hair was half up and covered in the white crystals. Edmund picked up one of his cloaks, a scarf and his gloves. He headed downstairs and into the garden. He was just turning around the corner when Kye's voice shouted  
"Daddy!" Edmund smiled at his son and looked at his wife. She had turned her head to look at him and a bright smile lit up her features. The family spent the rest of the morning playing in the snow. Kye chucked the cold snow at his father's hair. Mollie laughed at Edmund before coating Kye in the white powder. When lunch came Edmund carried his son inside. Mollie smiled at the pair, she loved how her son looked like his father. The only part of her son that looked like her was his smile, and the twinkle in his eyes. Yes, her child had got the best genetics he could have.

Mollie changed him and led him down to lunch. The rest of the family was already assembled and Mollie smiled as Susan finished regaling her story to Annabel.  
"Mollie you mustn't go outside" Annabel said, directing her green eyes at Mollie, a mothering look in them.  
"Oh Annabel. I'm perfectly alright. It's been two days since I awoke and I have been outside both of those days. Anyway, someone needs to teach Kye the wonders of the outdoors" Mollie replied  
"Oh, what is next on the list?" Lucy asked  
"Sledging I think. Would you like that Kye?" Mollie asked, the little boy looked at her with big brown eyes.  
"Mummy fun!" he exclaimed  
"I'm going to take that as a yes" Mollie said with a smile

After lunch Mollie read to Kye for a while and let him recover from the fun morning. Edmund watched as she bundled him up again and then she carried him out into the snow and into the shed. He laughed as she pulled a wooden sledge up the hill near the Cair and then a few minutes later came flying down the hill. Kye was perched on her lap. He smiled as he watched the sledge roll over and Mollie to emerge from a heap of snow holding Kye who was laughing. Mollie joined in his laughter. Edmund watched her for a few more minutes before shaking his head fondly and sitting at his desk. He raised an eyebrow when Mollie came in as the sun began to go down both she and Kye were covered in snow. Edmund smiled fondly as she sat by the fire and warmed up before slipping into another dress and heading downstairs. Edmund held his son, looking into the chocolate brown eyes identical to his own, but with their mother's sparkle.

**That is the end of the story that has been written. I now have to write it all before I post it, this might mean it doesn't get posted as quickly! I am sorry about that! **

**Anyway! Path Lady, still no reply! I am really regretting what I said in that message to him. Anyway, this one is also dedicated to you because you were fantastic yesterday, I had fun, I have been drawing again, for some reason! I drew Mollie, and I loved her face, I can't quite get Edmund's right though. It's annoying me now! Love You lots, EDMUND! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review if you have time!  
Jedhev Xxxxxxx**


	25. Our Kings and Queens

**Well here is another one. Not quite sure if you will like this as it hasn't been written then checked a while later. My mind changes so often it is unbelievable.**

**Anyway Guest, I have Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Treader half written out. Not sure if they are good enough though.**

**The Army of Narnia**

The year passed with no significant events. Narnia was at peace with her surrounding countries. Lucy celebrated her 20th birthday with her family and friends. More visits were made to Archenland to see the Crown Prince who was now 18. A magnificent birthday party was held in honour of the Princes birthday and the Narnian monarchs danced long into the night. A trip was made to the Lone Islands by Peter, Annabel and Susan along with Edward who was a bright boy of 4. They were away for two months. In that time Lucy and Mollie spent many hours when they should have been sitting quietly and working on their embroidery, training of the field. Edmund would sometimes bring Kye out to watch and he would cheer on both the Queens.

Yet Lucy and Mollie grew closer. They had shared a bond between friends but they spent many hours walking through the gardens talking in low voices and seemed surprised when someone interrupted them. As the summer moths faded into autumn, Mollie celebrated her birthday in late August with a picnic on the beach with Edmund, Lucy and Kye. The voyage to the Lone Islands had only been a month and the rest of the family were due back in late September/ early October.

Kye had grown and was now running around and playing, shouting at the top of his voice. He was an intelligent boy and already showed a preference for swords when he would sneak Edmund's sword from beside the bed in early mornings. He had been strongly enforced by both his parents never to touch Mollie's sword, and being a well brought up child he obeyed his parents. His temper was cooler than Mollie's and he seemed to be taking after Edmund in behaviour. As the future King of Narnia he was probably better being a more reserved person.

As September turned into October the arrival of the High King and Queens drew nearer. The three monarchs who had stayed behind were waiting as the boat stopped and the monarchs descended from the ship. Kye and Edward were chattering as greetings and hugs were exchanged by the adults. The boat was unloaded as the monarchs made their way into the castle. Mollie questioned Susan on the town and the inhabitants and Susan replied with the activities they had done and the people they had seen. When Susan asked Mollie about her embroidery, Mollie invented an excuse and almost ran out the room. She was found later in Edmund's study conversing about the trustworthiness of the giants.

The week passed with much celebration. The High King was back, bringing new trade agreements with him and a ship full of new produce and the payment from the Lord. The High King also brought back jewels for his youngest sister and sister in law.

The Narnian Monarchs had changed. Peter was still broad, tall, strong and every inch the hero. His blue eyes glowing with the depth of ruling and the might of the High King. Susan was still tall, graceful and beautiful. She was still the fairy tale princess. Her bright blue eyes shining with the grace and intelligence of the years of ruling. Annabel was the perfect host and perfect Queen. Her long blonde hair and shining green eyes. Lucy was the young, intelligent and pretty warrior Queen, still the strong minded and stubborn young lady, her bright blue eyes still showing innocence and love. Edmund was tall, his dark features and strong yet silent visage, his eyes were wise and grave. Mollie was still small and slender with a fiery temper and intriguing eyes.

Although it was October the harvest was still underway, many ships left Narnia and many arrived bearing goods. Peter watched vigilantly for the hot chocolate which he stole away and guarded it jealously. Edmund proved his bravery by stealing some from right under his nose. Mollie then benefited from his theft and wandered around the castle with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

One day Mollie woke with a fever. Her dark eyes were dull and her skin was flushed. Edmund ordered her to stay in bed and she complied without much persuasion. Edmund sent for the doctor and then on the encouragement of Mollie, and after much persuasion by the doctor he went to work in his study after first informing his family who he asked to leave her for a while and not to crowd her.

After the doctor left. Mollie who was already feeling better. She didn't see Edmund for the majority of the day. She stayed in bed and rested. While Lucy sat with her. They talked and laughed. Edmund was working in his study and caught up on all his work, that he had been putting off as he had been distracted lately. Lucy and Mollie had watched the sun track its course across the sky. They had talked about Aslan, before the supper bell rang.

When supper came Mollie was sat at the table with her family. She tapped Edmund's arm absentmindedly. He watched her with concern. She seemed far away and her eyes were distant. As supper was finished she stood and turned to the others  
"I'm going for a walk on the beach" she said and looked significantly at Edmund. He understood this as an invitation to follow her.  
"I'll come with you" he said and stood. Edmund followed Mollie down to the beach. He walked alongside her. She looked at him carefully as he took her hand.  
"Are you alright Mols?" he asked.  
"Edmund" she replied. She stopped walking and turned to him.  
"What's wrong Mollie?" he asked.  
"Edmund. I'm pregnant" she replied.

**Here you go! Love you all! Especially you, my dearest Path Lady.**

**Jedhev**


	26. Anamarie and Children

**Err… hi? I know! I know! I'm sorry! I will explain at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! It's C. 's**

**The Army of Narnia**

Mollie stared at Edmund then her gaze dropped to the sand, as she peeked up at him she noticed her still hadn't moved and was staring at her. He then picked her up and spun her around.  
"You're not mad?" she asked  
"Of course not" he replied "Wait! When did you find out?"  
"This morning" she replied. He beamed at her and she grinned back.  
"Thank you" Edmund said after the pair had walked in from the beach and were settling into bed. Mollie looked up from her book and merely smiled at him.  
"Ed, when should we tell the family?" she asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
"When would you like to tell the family?" Edmund asked her.  
"If we tell them now then they will fuss for the next 7 months" Mollie replied  
"Then we will wait." Edmund said "Mols, please stay this time"  
"I promise" she replied, then looking at him strangely she said "I will keep on training"  
"Mols…" he began  
"Edmund, I do know how to look after the child. I won't train as much, but I'm still training, and going to wars!" she interrupted him.  
"I… whatever you wish sweetheart" he replied  
"Urgh! Don't call me sweetheart" Mollie said  
"Why ever not?" he asked  
"Peter calls Annabel that. She just beams at him like a lovesick puppy. Honestly, you would think she would have grown accustomed to the fact she is married to him. I have with you" Mollie replied.  
"Oh thanks" Edmund said sarcastically  
"You know I love you" Mollie said  
"True" Edmund replied with a grin  
"Night Eddie" Mollie said and blew her candle out.  
"Night Mols" he replied and planted a kiss on her forehead "What it's worth I love you too"

When Mollie awoke the next morning it was before Edmund was up. She sat at her dressing table and brushed her hair as she watched Edmund sleeping. When she had dressed she walked over to him. Her pale hand reached out and brushed his hair from his face as she leant down and kissed his cheek. Then with a smile she skipped downstairs almost hitting into Lucy who was doing the same thing.  
"Mollie!" Lucy grinned.  
"Hello Lu!" Mollie replied with a smile. The pair headed down to breakfast and ate quickly.  
"Mols, should we go for a ride?" Lucy asked her.  
"I think we should" Mollie said with a smile. The pair then linked arms and walked down to the stables. The fauns bowed to the two Queens and saddled up Inky and Camilla, leading them to the Queens who mounted with ease and trotted out the castle and through the town, the few guards who had come with them were behind them.

The forest was always enchanting to the two youngest Queens. Even after the incident where Mollie had almost died due to the ice. It was a place of solace and peace. The two Queens had slowed to a walk and were talking quietly when a cry for help reached their ears.  
"This way!" Lucy jumped off Camilla, Mollie following cautiously. The pair drew their swords and rushed through the forests undergrowth following the cries for help. They soon came across a young lady who was sat with a fawn. She looked at them with fear in her eyes. The Queens lowered their swords. The young lady was beautiful with blonde hair plaited away from her face. Her hazel eyes watched their swords, her hands grasped the fawn possessively as it buried its face into her dress.  
"Are you well?" Mollie asked her.  
"No, well, I'm alright, it's Fredrick" she replied, motioning to the faun.  
"What is wrong with him?" Lucy asked, concern was evident in her voice.  
"He has an injured leg. I don't know what to do. He was being hunted and was hit by an arrow. I jumped in front of the one that was to kill him. But I just got a scratch" She replied  
"Here, Lucy is a healer, let her see" Mollie said.  
"Thank you Your Majesty" the girl replied as Mollie helped her up. Lucy sat next to the fawn and it nuzzled her softly.  
"Can you speak little one?" Lucy asked him.  
"No, Fredrick can't" the girl said "He's an orphan"  
"What is your name?" Mollie asked the girl.  
"Anamarie" she replied  
"I'm Mollie, and this is Lucy" Mollie said  
"I know Your Majesty" Anamarie replied  
"Come on. We will take you and Fredrick to Cair Paravel, the Horses are this way" Mollie said, she picked up the fawn and led them back to the Horses.  
"How will we get back?" Lucy asked "We have 2 Horses"  
"I will walk, Inky isn't as flighty as Camilla, you won't be jostled as much, hold Fredrick" Mollie replied. Anamarie climbed onto the black mare and held her fawn in her arms. Mollie spoke softly to Inky and they began trotting back, Mollie running beside them. They soon passed through the now busy town, people bowed before them and a path was cleared for them. Mollie motioned Inky to go to the Cair as she stayed in the town, talking to the people. The children crowed around shyly to see the Queen who smiled at them and using the money from her purse to buy treats for them and handing them out with a smile. When she had handed out the food she gave the children a wave and headed back up to Cair Paravel.

When she got into the palace she found Edmund walking to his study. She grinned at him, smoothing down her dress.  
"Where has Lucy and Anamarie got too?" she asked.  
"Lucy's room. They took the fawn with them" Edmund said.  
"His name is Fredrick" Mollie said.  
"Oh sorry" Edmund laughed.  
Mollie headed up to Lucy's room and walked in, the pair were sat on the bed, the fawn between them, Lucy was bandaging Fredrick's leg while Anamarie stroked his face. Anamarie was soon taken into Lucy's service. She was Lucy's Lady in Waiting. She had settled in nicely and spent many a happy hour with Lucy and Mollie. Fredrick had healed nicely and was soon trotting along beside her as she went about her duties. Mollie watched Anamarie as she and Fredrick would walk around the palace.

Months passed with little change. The winter had come and gone with the festivities flashing by. It was January when Mollie and Edmund told the family that another child would be born soon. The family was delighted. Mollie told them that if they stopped her training then she would leave them. The High King had another surprise for them; Annabel was also pregnant, although she was not as far along as Mollie.

**I am sorry. I have forced myself to write this chapter. Basically I have begun this chapter twice and both times the work has disappeared randomly. I did save it! Anyway I went to the opticians on Tuesday and they told me that I need glasses. I have a stigmatism. Anyway it explains the headaches I have been having for a few weeks now. Basically If I spend just 10 minutes on the computer then I get a headache that lasts for a few hours.**

**In other news I have been watching Merlin. Which is just amazing, my sister bought Series 1 and then 2. So yeah, loving the Arthur/Gwen in Series 2.**

**Please review if you have time,  
Jedhev Xxxxxx**


	27. Three!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Can't be bothered making an awesome disclaimer up. I'm tired.**

**So I got my glasses this morning. I look like an idiot. I want to go to bed. But yeah! Here you go….**

**The Army of Narnia**

The excited aura around the palace lasted for months. As January faded through February, March and into April, both Mollie and Annabel grew. At 8 months Mollie had stopped training and she spent her hours sat with Lucy and Anamarie. Fredrick had grown yet was still deeply attached to Anamarie. As the Narnians grew more excited with the arrival of another heir the Queen grew anxious that all would not go to plan. She had a much easier pregnancy than before, her sleeping was routine and although she ate less than usual it was not seen as an issue as she wasn't training. Lucy, who was a healer in her own right, confirmed that the baby was growing normally, much to the relief of Mollie who felt sure something would go wrong.

One morning in late May found Edmund pacing a small library just off the Royal Wing, his boots hitting the stone floor. Peter was sat on one of the leather chairs. Edmund's gaze kept falling on the heavy oak door.  
"Edmund, she will be fine" Peter said.  
"Will she?" Edmund asked.  
"She has Lucy with her. Lucy is a Healer" Peter said "She will make sure nothing goes wrong"  
"She has her cordial?" Edmund asked  
"Yes. I made sure of it" Peter replied  
"Thank you" Edmund said. Peter merely smiled at his younger brother. Edmund's pacing lasted right the way through the day until the evening when Annabel looked around the door with a smile.  
"She wants to see you" she said. Edmund headed off to the room while Annabel stayed with Peter.  
Edmund knocked on the door, Anamarie answered with a dip of her head and a smile, Edmund held the door open for her and she hurried out with a basket full of sheets. Edmund headed inside and looked towards the bed, Mollie was sat up with a bundle of blankets in her arms.  
"Mollie?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Are you well?" he asked.  
"It's a girl" she said with a smile. Edmund walked over to her side, she handed him the child. Edmund looked at the child's face. A crop of dark hair was on her head and blue eyes gazed back at him. He smiled at the child and at Mollie.  
"Have you named her yet?" he asked her.  
"No, I can't think of a name that's perfect enough" she replied. The pair spent the evening discussing names for the child, as supper had long past, Mollie ordered some toast and after eating she fell asleep.

The next morning they awoke and dressed. Mollie picked the child up as the door to their room opened and Kye bounded in.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" he said excitedly.  
"Kye, would you like to meet your new sister?" Mollie asked, bending down.  
"Yes!" Kye said and peered at the child "She is small" he said after a moment.  
"She is just a baby" Mollie said.  
"Will she grow?" Kye asked curiously.  
"Yes. You were this small once" Mollie replied.  
"No! Mummy I'm a big boy!" Kye exclaimed.  
"Yes you are now" Mollie laughed.  
"Mummy. What is she called?" Kye asked  
"She doesn't have a name" Mollie replied  
"Why not?" Kye asked her  
"We can't find one that fits" Mollie smiled  
"Oh" Kye replied "She is pretty like you Mummy" Mollie laughed and Edmund picked him up. They walked down to breakfast quietly, upon entering the room the family all crowded around to see the new Princess.  
"What have you named her?" Annabel asked.  
"We don't have a name for her yet" Edmund replied.  
"I can see the problem" Lucy said holding the child "She is unique isn't she. You have a beautiful child"  
"She is" Susan agreed.

It was Kye who decided the name for the child. As he knew his baby sister didn't have a name. He spent his free afternoons in the library hunting through history books. He was an intelligent boy and could read well.  
"Mummy!" he said with a grin, bursting into the sitting room where Mollie was sat with Susan, Annabel and Lucy discussing names.  
"Yes Kye?" she asked with a smile at him.  
"I founded a name!" he said excitedly.  
"What name?" Mollie asked. Kye held up a book and opened a page.  
"When the gr… great ship Cal… Calis… Calista set off from port, the King sent up a cheer and cried 'Good ship Callie, re… return home saf… safely' and the ship did just that" Kye read proudly then added "We can call her Callie."  
"It's a lovely name Kye" Mollie said  
"She will like it Mummy" Kye said.  
"Callie" Mollie said to the little girl in her arms. The child blinked at her.  
"Daddy likes it" Kye added.  
"Well it suits her" Mollie replied "Alright then Kye, we'll call her Callie"  
"Can I hold her?" Kye asked. Mollie nodded and carefully handed the child to Kye who had moved to sit next to her. Mollie smiled at her son holding his baby sister.  
"Hello Callie" he said "I'm your big brother. I will look after you" Susan and Annabel smiled at the child while Lucy laughed softly.

It was only a week later that found the three children sat with Peter and Edmund in the little library. Peter was pacing this time and Edmund was holding Callie.  
"Daddy?" Edward asked. He was sat on the floor playing with his toy knights with Kye.  
"Yes Eddie?" Peter asked  
"Is mummy ok?" Edward asked.  
"Yes, she's fine" Peter said but glanced towards the door. He kept pacing for several hours while Kye and Edward set up a battle ground, both competing to call their army the Narnian Army. As the children finished their battle and grew bored they curled up on the floor and lay staring at the ceiling until the maid came in with some lunch for them.  
Hours later the door opened and Mollie looked around with a smile.  
"Is she alright?" Peter asked.  
"She's fine, go see her" Mollie said. It was the next morning before they saw the Queen. Annabel was smiling and holding one of her children and Peter was holding the other of their twin girls. Edward was running around beside them before jumping into his chair and having a very serious conversation with Kye about a battle with the giants they would be conducting later on. The two girls were beautiful with rosy cheeks and blonde hair, their eyes were a bright green.  
"What have you called them?" Susan asked  
"Alaina and Alyanna" Annabel replied with a smile.

**There you go. My head hurts :( I am going to crawl into my bed and sleep.**

**Love you all. Please review.  
Jedhev Xxxxx**


	28. Married Bliss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I just play with the characters.**

**Here you go everyone. Gods my head hurts :( so I'm not at school today. Mainly because I told dad straight that I wasn't going.**

**The Army of Narnia**

As the months passed all three girls grew. Their brothers played with them. Kye was especially attentive to Callie who was growing black hair with her dark blue eyes. Kye took his little sister everywhere, walking her around the castle and in the gardens. As he was 4, he began his lessons, and although already a smart boy he had a lot to learn. Due to Edmund's encouragement he was much further in his education before he began than many children. Although due to Mollie's curiosity which he had inherited, he did want to learn, and was especially excited about learning the history of Narnia. In the afternoons when he wasn't playing with his younger sister he was sat with Edmund in his study. Kye would either be drawing or reading or occasionally helping Edmund with his paperwork.

As the months passed the ability of the three girls grew. They were soon crawling around, but not one of them had uttered a word. Yet all three said something in the course of an afternoon. It was just after Christmas and the snow was still falling quickly. Mollie had stayed indoors with the three other Queens in the parlour. The first incident happened at breakfast, the second early afternoon and the third during the evening. Lucy had arrived down to breakfast last. The others were already eating, Annabel was tempting Alyanna with some scrambled egg. Alaina was carefully watching her mother when she turned to her dad and held her arms out, in a clear voice she said "Dada" everyone turned to her and looked at her. A small frown came over her face and more insistently she said "Dada!" Peter picked her up and held her, the little girl smiled. Of course Annabel was quite smug that her daughter was talking before Mollie's and Mollie handed her a few golden coins. Early afternoon was when Alyanna followed her sister in speaking. It was while the ladies were in the parlour and she called for Annabel. Her fingers latching onto Annabel's dress and pulling herself towards her.

Callie meanwhile was sat on Mollie's lap watching her cousins. Mollie was stroking her hair and talking to Lucy. As they came back from supper they all gathered in the parlour again. Edmund was playing chess with Lucy while Mollie was sat reading to Callie. Susan and Annabel were trying to get Alaina and Alyanna to talk again. Callie who was playing with a lock of Mollie's hair suddenly looked up.  
"As…lan" she said quietly. She tugged Mollie's hair "Aslan" she said again a little bit louder. The occupants of the room looked at her and turned to where she was pointing. The painting of Aslan was hung on the wall. His mane was golden fire. His eyes molten gold. Callie smiled.

The Princesses were learning new words every day, and by the time they were a year old they had begun to walk. Callie was the first to walk. Her first shaky steps were from Mollie's careful arms across the office floor to where Edmund was working. He welcomed her with open arms and picked her up, sitting her on his lap and congratulating her. Kye peered up to his sister and presented her with one of his toy knights.

Kye's birthday was soon upon them and he woke up excited, running into his parents room and stopped dead when he saw them waiting for him with smiles and presents. He opened Mollie's present first which was a toy castle. Kye was about to go and get his horsemen to play in it when Edmund passed him a smaller box. Kye opened it and grinned at his father. Inside to box was a collection of beautiful painted wooden horses, they had leather tack. Then a collection of figures, there was a collection of Knights and a smaller figure, Kye took it's helmet off to reveal an exquisitely painted figure.  
"Mummy, it's you!" Kye exclaimed and showed her. Mollie laughed.  
"So it is" she said with a smile. Kye sat on the floor and began playing with them. It was a few days later that they began packing to set off to Anvard.

Mollie knelt on the stone steps in her pale blue dress. Her hands on Kye's shoulders. The five year old looked at her.  
"Mummy I want to come!" he said "Please!"  
"Kye I need you to look after your sister" Mollie said softly  
"Anamarie is looking after Callie though!" he argued.  
"Yes but I need you to be in charge. Take up Daddy's position" Mollie replied. The young boy's brown eyes lit up.  
"Promise I can be in charge?" he asked.  
"Anamarie!" Mollie called. The young lady walked over.  
"Yes Mollie?" she asked  
"Kye is in charge of his father's position" Mollie told her.  
"Of course. Now my little King, shall we go inside and get you on your throne?" Anamarie asked  
"Yes! Bye mummy love you" Kye said and ran inside the palace.  
"Thank you" Mollie said to Anamarie.  
"It's my pleasure. I will look after both of them" Anamarie replied with a smile "Have fun"

Mollie mounted the roan stallion and the party set off. The journey to Archenland wasn't remotely interesting. As the party had to camp at the foot off the mountain pass Susan and Annabel didn't have the best sleep. Much to the amusement of Mollie and Lucy who slept well and woke refreshed. All together the party was made up of 20 of them. The two Kings and 4 Queens and 14 guards. Yet they arrived in Archenland without any sign of threat. It was a joyous occasion. The Crown Prince and the Lady Aravis's wedding. The Narnian Monarchs were the first guests. They arrived midday on the day before the wedding and were to leave the morning after the wedding. The afternoon was spent catching up with the Archenlandish Royals. Annabel's father Lord Cur was there to greet her and she spent a happy few hours with her parents and her husband. A date was set for them to join the Narnians later in the year.

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Corin was Cor's best man and Aravis had King Lune giving her away as she had contacted her father who had told her he didn't want her to ever contact him again. The Narnians were in the front row of the wedding as they exchanged their vows. Aravis look beautiful with her dark skin, soft eyes and long shiny hair. Mollie smiled at the young couple. They looked happy and in love. Mollie remembered the young boy she had held in the dusty, hot Calormen street and smiled at how tall and strong he had become, a worthy Crown Prince.

The next day, just after lunch the Narnians gave their goodbyes and set off. They were all anxious to get back to Cair Paravel. Not that they hadn't enjoyed seeing their friends, it was that they were missing their country, children and people. They waved as they rode off, Peter leading and Edmund and Mollie at the back. They reached the foot of the path just before dark fell and spent the night in a small camp. Mollie lay next to Edmund her hand on her sword. Edmund placed one hand over hers during the night and she looked at him, he nodded and leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
"Get some sleep Mols" he whispered.  
"You too" she replied. He nodded and pulled her closer.

Mollie listened in the eerily silence of the woods. She leant over to Edmund who was riding Phillip.  
"Ed, I don't like this" she said, her eyes skimming the woods.  
"Neither do I Mols" Edmund replied, she saw his hand loosen his sword, hers did the same.  
"Mols. If something happens get Susan and Annabel and Lucy, get them off the horses and get them to Cair Paravel" Edmund said  
"I could help if it came to a fight" Mollie protested.  
"Maybe, but Susan and Annabel can't fight, not close up. You and Lucy need to protect them" Edmund replied.  
"It's alright. I will" Mollie said.

The war cry cut through the silence. As the many bandits charged down through the trees the two elder Queens looked wildly around. Edmund's eyes locked with Mollie's and she nodded, slipping off her horse. Edmund wheeled his horse around with the guards and charged towards the bandits. Mollie looked at Lucy who understood and slipped from her horse. The two girls pulled Susan and Annabel off their horses and pulled them into the forest.  
"Lucy what's happening?" Susan asked.  
"Bandits. We need to get you back to Cair Paravel" Lucy said.  
"Why can't we ride?" Annabel asked as they ran through the forest.  
"Because horses make more noise than us" Mollie said "We can hide with ease. Horses take much more effort to hide. Not easy in urgency."  
"Oh" Susan said.

The Queens stopped a few hours later and rested under some trees. Mollie had her hair plaited up away from her face and was wearing a light grey dress, she was also wearing her bright blue summer cloak. Lucy was wearing a pale pink dress and her hair was down in curls, her red cloak would do little to protect from the cold. Susan had an elaborate hairstyle in and was dressed in fine red silk, a beautifully embroidered cream cloak hung from her shoulders. Annabel had an equally elaborate hairstyle in and she was wearing a deep purple silk dress, a lighter purple cloak hung from her shoulders. Mollie who had the foresight to grab some bags from one of the pack horses, had found food and water. They ate the bread sparingly and had some water, resting for an hour, then they were off.

Half way through the afternoon Lucy held up her hand and they all stopped. Lucy pointed towards a hill and the girls looked, they could see several figures running over the crest and coming towards them, they hadn't been spotted yet.  
"Mollie?" Lucy asked  
"We have to fight them. We need to go in that direction" Mollie said  
"Can't we skirt around them?" Susan asked  
"No. Susan, Annabel, get up that tree" Mollie said "Sword at the ready Lu"  
"Mols, there must be at least 20 of them!" Lucy said.  
"We will beat them. Have faith. Climb a tree. Pick them off as they approach. Then come down and help me" Mollie said her eyes scanning the forest. Only five minutes later the cry cut through the silent woods. Mollie was stood under the trees alone. Her dark eyes were concentrated and suddenly the woods erupted in front of her. The men charging out from the trees. Lucy picked them off one by one. Mollie's sword flew in a graceful arc. She slashed and parried, stabbing and dodging. The blows weren't hard to deflect. These men were not trained for combat originally. Then a figured dropped onto one of the men, knocking him to the floor, unconscious. Lucy gave her a grin and dived into the fray. Mollie spun and pointed her sword only to see Lucy doing the same, the two girls looked around and laughed. All the men were on the floor, one stirred near Lucy who just dropped her sword hilt on his head, knocking him out again. The two girls helped the elder Queens from the tree. Lucy emptied the quivers of arrows and added them to hers. Mollie took what food she could find . They set off on their journey, wanting to put as much distance between them and the fallen men.

As night began to fall the two younger Queens searched for a camping place. Susan and Lucy went to find something to eat while Mollie and Annabel gathered firewood. As Mollie lit the fire Annabel sat down on the ground.  
"Why?" Annabel asked.  
"What?" Mollie asked her.  
"Why did we have to leave? And on foot!" Annabel said  
"Annabel, do you think Peter would have thrown himself in front of a blade for you? Yes he would have. For his brother, for his sisters! Edmund would have done the same for me, Lucy, Susan and you" Mollie said "I know you have never done this. I know you want to be tucked up in Peter's arms in bed, but the only way that will happen is if we got you away from them. You would only be a liability in a fight. We would have died protecting you"  
"I'm sorry" Annabel looked at her with clear green eyes "It's just me and Susan look after you and Lucy, it's the way life is. Now, we are out here, and for you and Lucy this isn't a change, but me and Susan have never done this"  
"Let me and Lucy take care of you two. We know what we are doing" Mollie replied  
"I know you do" Annabel said. Mollie made a move to get up but Annabel caught her arm "Mollie, do you think Peter is alright?" she asked, her worried gaze turned on Mollie.  
"He will be fine. I know he will be. He hasn't earned a reputation from myths, he really _is _a magnificent warrior" Mollie soothed her.  
"Thank you Mollie" Annabel said with a smile.  
"It's alright" Mollie replied with a smile.

When Susan and Lucy returned they had a few rabbits. Lucy took them and began skinning them while Mollie climbed the trees surrounding the campfire. Susan looked at her quizzically as she leapt down from the tree and landed neatly on the ground. She did the same from the other trees surrounding the fire.  
"Mollie what are you doing?" Susan asked.  
"I suggest that we sleep in the trees. There are well formed branches here and we will be able to sleep without fear of falling" Mollie told them. The two Queens nodded. Mollie helped Lucy to cook the rabbits and the four Queens dined on rabbit stew. Before they all climbed into the trees and settled down with blankets. Mollie sat on watch and her eyes scanned the surrounding landscape. The three Queens slept peacefully. Mollie didn't have the heart to wake them. Susan and Annabel who were not used to the constant exercise of running and fell asleep almost instantly. While Lucy who could hold out longer was still young and the running had tired her out immensely, Mollie who was barely older than Lucy was fitter than Lucy in long distances and had been training for longer.

The morning soon dawned and Mollie woke everyone up. They had the leftover rabbit stew and then packed up. Mollie and Lucy took the bags and they set off. The walk was as arduous as the day before and they still weren't close to Cair Paravel by the time the night fell. They managed to find a cave as the sun was setting. Mollie and Susan found firewood and covered the cave entrance partially. Lucy caught some fish and they cooked it on the fire. Mollie found herself studying her sisters. Lucy had barely changed from when the bandits attacked. Her clothing were covered in grass stains, all her jewellery was in one of the bags, her bow and quiver were slung over her shoulder. Susan and Annabel had changed drastically. Their elaborated hairstyles had been pulled out and they were wearing their hair down, loose around their shoulders. Their fine dresses were ruined covered in grass stains and in places ripped. Mollie took watch again, her eyes catching the firelight as she watched the others sleeping.

The next day Mollie and Lucy hid all evidence of the camp while Susan and Annabel packed up. When they had finished the four Queens then headed out towards Cair Paravel. They travelled at a much slower pace than the day before. Cair Paravel could be seen by the afternoon and by late evening the four Queens were walking up to the gates. Peter and Edmund appeared at the great oaken door and Peter ran towards them. Peter pulled Annabel into a hug while Edmund walked up to Mollie.  
"Had fun?" he asked.  
"Of course" Mollie said with a grin  
"We expected you back yesterday morning" he replied  
"We took the longest route. Just to annoy you" Mollie replied.  
"I don't doubt it" he said and then pulled her into a hug.  
Susan and Lucy received hugs from their brothers. Annabel, Susan and Lucy went to the dining room where food was laid out for them, Mollie went to bed. Both Mollie and Annabel also received an enthusiastic welcome from their children, which consisted of Edward telling Annabel that he could run the country single-handedly and better than his father. While Kye told Mollie all about the decisions he made as King and the people he ordered to the dungeons, Mollie listened to his story and then tucked him in bed. She went back through to the main bedroom where Edmund was sat at his desk flicking through some paperwork. Mollie went to bed and yawned; Edmund blew most of the candles out and climbed into bed. He watched her sleep, the buttery light making her skin glow golden.

**Well here you go. I know it's a bit late but hey sorry!**

**Lots of nice adventures today! And it's quite long really. So yeah, as always, please review and have fun!**

**Love,  
Jedhev Xxxxx**


	29. Royal Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I am sick of writing disclaimers**

**Hi, how are you all? Me? Oh yeah I'm perfect. That was sarcasm. So complete and utter cow (Actually 3 cows) told my philosophy teacher that I was at work during school time. I was actually in the common room working. I'm going to get in deep trouble. None of my 'friends' are actually friends. They just sit and bitch about me and glare and then pretend it's all a joke and I'm sick of pretending that everything is fine. I have no one to talk to because even my two best friends don't understand they just tell me to 'go and be depressed somewhere else' I feel alone and like I did in year 7 and 8. Everything is getting too much and everyone is against me. Sorry.**

**The Army of Narnia**

This was one of the many times when Mollie decided she hated Susan. Early in the morning she had been pulled from the warm embrace of sleep and forced to Susan's room where she had been dressed and her hair pulled every which way. She must admit, albeit stubbornly, that Susan did make her look pretty, and like an actual Queen. She joined Edmund on the castle steps. Anamarie took the children and amused them while they went to welcome the visitor.  
"You look beautiful" Edmund said and kissed her hand.  
"Why thank you" Mollie replied with a smile "So who are we greeting?"  
"King Marli" Edmund told her "He has lands to the west of Calormen"  
"Why is he here?" Mollie asked confused.  
"Because he wants to sign a peace treaty with us" Edmund replied.  
"He wants too?" Mollie asked  
"Yes" Edmund said as a carriage rattled through the gates of the castle and stopped before the steps. A tall dark skinned man climbed out and the helmeted warriors climbed of their horses and bowed.  
"Narnia welcomes King Marli and his knights" Peter said from where he was stood with Annabel.  
King Marli introduced his knights, a woman was introduced as the Lady Elvina, she was a tall statuesque woman with a smile on her face, and she had dark skin, black hair and hazel eyes. Mollie and Lucy showed her to the training yard and told her she would be welcome to use it. Lucy had to go to the council meeting in the afternoon while Mollie as a lesser Queen was free from the arduous duty. She instead watched Kye learn to ride while talking to Elvina.  
"Your son is much like his father" Elvina said carefully as though she was at risk of offending Mollie  
"I know, I am glad, Edmund is a good King and I only hope Kye can take after him with that as well" Mollie replied.  
"If I may, I do not think that Kye will be a bad King if he takes after you Your Majesty." Elvina replied.  
"No." Mollie said "Maybe he won't, but he is much alike his father. Anyway, enough of Kye. You are a knight are you not? I thought Narnia was the only country to have women fighting"  
"You were the first. The Tisroc had told King Marli all about you and how you were a fearsome opponent" Elvina said "The King then sent out wanting young ladies to learn how to fight. Not many joined up until after we heard about your marriage to the King Edmund. King Marli has a son, as old as your High King who has not married. Many thought that the way to the throne was to become a warrior. I was the first knighted, I saved the Prince's life once"  
"Oh. What idiots. Honestly I didn't marry Edmund because it was a way of reaching a throne" Mollie replied scathingly  
"I know, I don't fight because I want to reach the throne" Elvina said softly "I love my country"  
"I once told Aslan that Narnia was worth dying for" Mollie said.  
"There were tales that you died, is it true?" Elvina asked shyly.  
"Yes. It's only because of Edmund that I now live" Mollie replied.  
"Yet you are not mentioned in any of our books, you should be" Elvina told her.  
"No, I'm more of a work from the background kind of girl" Mollie laughed.  
"Mollie my darling, is that your heavenly laugh I hear" Edmund's voice came from behind them, they turned and Elvina inclined her head while Mollie just smiled as Edmund sat next to her and kissed her hand.  
"No it wasn't Eddie" Mollie said with a smile.  
"Liar. How is Kye doing?" Edmund replied, handing Callie to Mollie, the little girl beamed at her mother with dark blue eyes.  
"Wonderfully" Mollie said, her eyes on her daughter.  
"Your daughter is beautiful. May I ask her name?" Elvina asked.  
"Callie" Mollie replied  
"It means beautiful flower in my language" Elvina said "It suits her"  
"Thank you" Mollie said.  
"Well as lovely as spending time with you is my dearest Mollie, I think I will go show Kye how to ride" Edmund said with a grin and kissed Mollie quickly before standing and bowing to Elvina and striding off towards the stables.  
"You do well for a husband" Elvina said looking after him thoughtfully.  
"What makes you say that?" Mollie asked.  
"He clearly loves you. Many girls I know marry for money. They get stuck with a husband who cares little for them" Elvina replied.  
"Well if it helps, I love him too" Mollie said with a smile.

That evening a feast was held in honour of the King and his knights. Peter led the celebrations in wishing that the visitors had a wonderful week in Narnia and hoping the peace treaty would benefit both lands. The feast was beautiful, the dining room decorated gracefully and the food was magnificent and cooked to perfection. Marli and Peter were in deep discussion about the treaty while Edmund was teasing Mollie who merely kicked him hard under the table and then smiled innocently at him.

Mollie awoke the next day to a bright ray of sunshine drifting through the window. She pulled on a shirt and leggings and then pulled on her boots. Edmund raised an eyebrow at her outfit.  
"Before you train, you're going to be eating with a visiting King" he said.  
"Damn" she replied and went to her wardrobe, pulling a skirt out. She put it on and looked at him.  
"Beautiful Mols, like always" he said with a smile. She was wearing a white shirt and a cream skirt, the join was hidden with her sword belt. After breakfast Mollie and Lucy went down to the training ground and into their changing area. They got into their armour quickly, helping each other strap it up.

The pair spent the morning training. Half way through their training session Elvina appeared and both Mollie and Lucy sparred with her. They disarmed her easily, but only as she made silly mistakes when she fought, like letting her guard down for a mere second, Lucy and Mollie both exploited this weakness but at the end of the morning they had told her what she needed to do to improve. Elvina who was honoured to work with the two Queens nodded enthusiastically and promised that when they next met she would beat them both. The rest of the day passed quickly. Nothing much was required by Lucy and Mollie and they spent the afternoon in the gardens with the children. Kye and Mollie were climbing trees while Lucy was teaching Callie some new words. The evening consisted of a quieter meal. Apart from when Kye told auntie Susan that he and his mummy were climbing trees, and Susan shot Mollie with a glare that made Mollie question the so called Gentle Queen's name. King Marli was much impressed with the Narnians and was regretting the fact he had only a few days left of his visit.

That night Mollie slept uneasily and when she awoke in the morning it was with a nausea that made her run to the bathroom. Edmund found her there and led her back to bed.  
"No getting out of bed" he warned  
"But-" Mollie began  
"No Mols." Edmund replied and promised to visit her later then disappeared around the door.

Edmund was halfway through breakfast and had just told the family, and King Marli that Mollie was ill and wouldn't be joining them, when the door opened and Mollie walked in. Edmund's eyes narrowed as he took in her pale skin covered with a light sheen of sweat. Her too bright eyes and her unsteady walking.  
"Mollie, Ed said you were ill" Lucy exclaimed.  
"Edmund likes to worry Lu, I'm fine!" Mollie said and slumped in her seat.  
"Are you sure?" Annabel asked.  
"Honestly I'm fine" Mollie replied.  
Edmund watched her carefully as she picked at her food, not eating anything. King Marli glanced at her worriedly a few times. When she clutched her chair arm and closed her eyes Edmund decided that enough was enough. He rose and scooped her up, ignoring her protests.  
"Sorry Your Majesty" he inclined his head towards Marli "My dear Mollie is not well enough to join us today, and I will personally make sure she doesn't leave the room"  
"Ed, I'm fine" Mollie said even as bright spots danced in her vision.  
"Liar" Edmund said and carried her out the room. He placed her gently in the bed and pulled the covers over her. He then told her firmly that she must stay in bed, otherwise he would lock all the doors and windows and take her sword away from her until she recovered.

Mollie complied and resigned herself to a boring day spent in bed.

**I know it's late, to be honest, you should feel lucky you got one up. I feel rubbish and tired and need sleep, I feel like an idiot, and although I have been writing it's for stuff later in this story, and the next series (Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Treader) I also have been writing for a new Marauders era story that I want to post, but that wont be for a while yet.**

**Please review if you have any time. Flame me if you want but I don't care.**

**Jedhev **


	30. Of Illnesses and Swordfights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. But that is the first time I have spelt disclaimer right on the first go. Proud of my self.**

**Here you go. I give you CHAPTER 30!**

**The Army of Narnia**

Edmund smiled at his dearest Mollie as he readied for bed. He threw another few logs on the fire and headed into the bathroom. He was just finishing washing his face when Mollie walked to the doorway.  
"Mollie, you are still ill. Back to bed" Edmund said.  
"I'm fine" Mollie said and crossed her arms, glowering at him.  
"Sure" Edmund said and threw her a look  
"Well of course you won't believe me" Mollie replied "I'm convinced that you're keeping me prisoner" she said stubbornly. Edmund stopped drying his face and looked at her.  
"Really Mollie?" he asked.  
"Yes" she said with her narrowed eyes.  
"Smile Mollie sweetheart. That way I can see your beautiful eyes" Edmund told her.  
"Edmund, darling. If you call me sweetheart once more, you can forget about my sword, I will kill you with my bare hands" Mollie smiled sweetly. Edmund caught her slender hands in his much larger ones.  
"And how my darling Mollie, do you think you shall kill me? You know I'm stronger than you" Edmund said.  
"You aren't" Mollie said.  
"Do I have to prove it?" Edmund asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I would like to see you try" Mollie replied tugging her wrists free.  
"As you wish _sweetheart" _Edmund said, he picked her up, ignoring her protests and dropped her on the bed. Mollie glowered at him, then punched him in the stomach.  
"Ow" Edmund said sarcastically.  
"This is my room Edmund Pevensie, unless you want to sleep in the corridor I suggest you shut up" Mollie glared at him.  
"Actually my darling. This is my room" Edmund said, climbing into bed. Mollie glowered at him before blowing out her candle and turning her back to him.

The next morning Edmund woke with a sore throat.  
GooD mOrnIng" Edmund said and Mollie burst out laughing. He glowered at her as he changed.  
"YoU ArEnt better. StaY iN bEd" Edmund said angrily. Mollie laughed again and then the laughs turned to coughs that racked her slender frame. Edmund merely shot her a triumphant look and walked out the room.  
"Stupid Git" Mollie muttered then turned over, after throwing Edmund's pillows at his wardrobe and moving into the middle of the bed.

It was a mere 10 minutes later when Edmund was frog marched by Peter into the room. Edmund's eyebrows raised when he saw the pillows all over the floor.  
"My bed" Mollie said "You can stay on a chair"  
"Play nice Mollie" Lucy said skipping into the room followed by a maid carrying a tray of soup.  
Mollie growled and buried her face into a pillow. She poked he head up when Edmund pushed her and climbed into bed next to her. Mollie growled at him and buried her face back into her pillow.  
"I love my pillow Ed. More than I love you" Mollie's muffled voice came from the pillow.  
"I hOpe yOU aRe HaPpY toGetHeR" Edmund said, which caused another round of giggles from Mollie, who Edmund hit with his own pillow. Mollie suddenly stood. Grabbed her pillows and the duvet off the bed and stormed out the door, wrapped in the duvet. Edmund growled and chased after her. They ended up on the bed in Mollie's old room and when Peter found them they were sleeping peacefully.

As King Marli's visit ended, he and Narnia signed the peace treaty. Mollie had recovered from being ill and was spending most of her time either teasing Edmund about being ill, caring for him or playing with her children. Kye was especially anxious about his father, but with Mollie's encouragement the four year old worked harder in his lessons and Mollie tried to include him is some of the lower and least important decisions about Narnia. Not that she often took his suggestions, but it made him grow in confidence and knowledge.

Mollie watched as the carriage drove away; she smiled at the thought of her new friends and hoped that he Narnians would visit them in the future. Her eyes suddenly took on a mischievous glint and she gave her excuses and practically skipped into the castle. Mollie opened her door and ducked as a pillow sailed over her head landing in the hall outside.  
"Edmund!" she chastised  
"Go away" je moaned, he was almost fully recovered but he hated being confined to bed unless someone else was as equally bored as him. Peter had gotten angry when he found out Edmund had ordered all of his paperwork to be brung from his study and he sat in bed working. Since them Edmund had been confined to rest. He wasn't allowed to work at all. Kye and Callie proved to be good distractions for the King as he wouldn't mind listening to one of Kye's stories about what he had been working on during the day, and Callie would happily talk, using the few words that the one and a half year old knew. Kye would even, though only when he knew Mollie was training, bring in a book from the library and he and Edmund would read it to Callie. Sometimes Kye would bring in his toys and keep Edmund amused by staging a battle, but Edmund kept calling out suggestions for the battle plans to be changed, and Kye grew confused.

When Edmund was finally deemed fit again by Healer Swiftfoot and Lucy, he almost ran out the room, and instead of going to his study, he found Mollie in the library and challenged her to a duel. Mollie eagerly accepted and Edmund held up his sword.  
"Here?" she asked  
"Why not?" he replied  
"No reason" she said  
"Are you scared Peter will find out" Edmund taunted. Mollie merely pulled her sword out. Their fight began in earnest. Edmund's sword cutting wide arcs through the air, and almost hitting bookshelves. Mollie's sword was much cleaner, but she was on the defence, as Edmund was bursting with energy. Soon, although the two didn't realise it, they were on the landing and then Edmund slid on the wide banister. Mollie followed eagerly and caught him in the shoulder, but Edmund had slid off the end and brought the sword down on her, she managed to roll away in time. Mollie rose. She began backing up. Edmund crept closer. Suddenly to two were in front of the throne room doors. Sword on sword. Steel on steel.

It wasn't that they intended to burst into the room when Lord Darin Cur and his wife had just arrived. It just happened. Until Edmund's sword was at Mollie's throat they hadn't realised how far they had come. Annabel had leapt away from where she had been embracing her younger sister Elena who had shrieked at the sound of the door bursting open and swords crashing together with a burst of steel. Susan merely glowered at the pair who had the decency to look ashamed. Then Edmund straightened his crown and greeted Annabel's parents. Susan dragged Mollie out the room and into one of the little chambers off the halls.

**I give you…. Chapter 30! So what do you think?**

**Very weird ending, I have had this sword fight inside Cair Paravel in my head for ages, but I have never had a use for it, until 10 minutes ago at 16:20 when I thought, hey lets write this. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Jedhev Xxxx**


	31. Perfection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, but I own copies of all the books and movies.**

**I have a question for you at the bottom, Please answer, I need help.**

**The Army of Narnia**

"You can't act like that!" Edmund growled.  
"Says who?" Mollie asked.  
"I do!" Edmund replied.  
"Oh yes, because since when have you been able to order me around" Mollie asked  
"By the Lion Mollie, can't you for once just do what I ask" Edmund said  
"I didn't do anything wrong" Mollie replied angrily.  
"Mollie you snubbed an ambassador" Edmund said exasperatedly.  
"He didn't understand though" Mollie replied with a teasing smile on her face.  
"That isn't the point" Edmund replied "What if he had understood. It could have compromised our deal with the Telmarines"  
"I would have apologised. Anyway he shouldn't be treating this place like his own" Mollie said loftily.  
"Aslan give me strength" Edmund muttered.  
"Edmund stop being stupid" Mollie said angrily.  
"Says you Mollie, you are the epitome of stupid right now!" Edmund shouted.  
"Well maybe you should have married someone intelligent then" Mollie cried.  
"Maybe I should have. Be better than you" Edmund snarled.  
"Someone perfect. Be right for you." Mollie replied "A proper Lady"  
"Any one would be better than you" Edmund said.  
"Fine!" Mollie shouted.  
"Fine!" Edmund growled. Mollie stomped out the door and Edmund could hear a door slamming shut.

Edmund went to bed and slept soundly, when he awoke he noticed immediately that Mollie's side of the bed was exactly as it had been the night before and her wardrobe was open. Edmund's dark eyes settled on the dresses inside and he frowned. He climbed out of bed and got dressed. He went down to breakfast, to his surprise Mollie was already up. She was sat at the dining table, unlike usual where she would be teasing someone or chatting with Lucy, today she was sat up straight in her chair dressed in one of the dresses Edmund knew she hated. It was a dark pink with a wide light pink band around the waist, decorated with fine gold embroidery around the sleeves and neckline. Her hair had been combed thoroughly and was tamed straight.  
"Morning" Edmund said.  
"Good Morning darling" Mollie rose and kissed his cheek. As she sat down Edmund looked at her strangely.  
"Are you feeling alright Mollie?" Edmund asked puzzled.  
"No darling, I feel fine" Mollie said "Oh, I must go wake the children" she rose curtsied to Edmund and walked out. Edmund turned back to the table the rest of the family was looking at him as equally confused.  
"I don't know" Edmund said.

Over the next two days Mollie spent her days sat in the parlour with Susan and Annabel, sewing quietly. Sometimes she would take Callie and Kye for walks in the flower garden but when Callie threw a flower at her older brother playfully Mollie scolded her instead of laughing. Callie now knew something was wrong with her mother. Mollie scolded her for getting her dresses dirty, for running around and for eating the wrong way.  
"Callie darling, you need to act like a lady, it's the only way you'll get a husband" Mollie said softly.  
"But Mummy, you got a husband, and you aren't a lady" Callie replied remembering what Edmund had told her about Mollie when she was younger.  
"Of course I act like a Lady" Mollie replied "Now go and play with one of your dolls quietly"  
"Okay Mummy" Callie said and skipped merrily off, her black curls bouncing.

Every member of the royal family, except Mollie, met in the council chambers. Peter looked to Edmund.  
"What?" Edmund asked.  
"What is wrong with Mollie" Lucy asked.  
"I mean, we haven't argued in a week. In fact, she is perfect" Susan said.  
"She's quiet, she acts like a Lady" Annabel said "It's unnatural"  
"What on earth have you said to her?" Peter asked  
"She's wearing pink!" Lucy said in despair.  
"I don't know" Edmund said.  
"Well what happened?" Susan asked.  
"We had an argument" Edmund said  
"Well there's a surprise" Peter muttered, Annabel smiled at that.  
"Oh shut up Pete" Edmund said with a half-hearted glare at his brother.  
"What did you say to her?" Lucy asked with a curious glance at her elder brother.  
"She told me that I should have married someone proper if I wanted someone who wouldn't be like her, and I said that maybe I should" Edmund said.  
"You're an idiot" Lucy said.  
"So it's your fault she's like this" Annabel accused.  
"Er…" Edmund said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"Well you have to remedy it" Peter said.  
"Anything to stop her wearing pink" Lucy said.

"Good Evening darling" Edmund inwardly recoiled at Mollie's voice as she entered his office and held a cup of tea in her hands.  
"Evening Mollie" he replied tiredly. Then an idea came to mind.  
"I brought you tea" she said, setting the cup on his desk.  
"Thank you sweetheart" Edmund said with a smile as he saw her jaw tighten.  
"It's alright honeypie" Mollie replied with a small smile.  
"I love tea my sweet darling wife" Edmund replied a grin on his face. Mollie smiled, but it wasn't a real smile, she kissed him on the cheek and walked out, her pink silk dress swishing around the door. Edmund glowered after her. As the clock ticked slowly Edmund finished his reports and then walked downstairs. As he entered the dining room he saw his two children looking bored and entirely miserable. Mollie was sat up straight. Edmund shot a glare at her.  
"Callie, Kye, I need a word" he said and motioned for them to follow him. He led them into one of the side rooms and crouched in front of them.  
"What's wrong?" he asked them. Callie looked at him, her big blue eyes, exactly like Mollie's, were filled with tears and she buried her face in Edmund's chest.  
"Daddy , I don't like Mummy" she said.  
"What's she done now?" Edmund asked.  
"Told me off all the time" Callie said.  
"She isn't letting us do anything fun" Kye added.  
"Right." Edmund said "I'll sort it out, don't worry, Mollie will be back to normal" Callie smiled and Edmund wiped her tears away. He led them back into the dining room and they ate supper.  
"Mollie sweetheart, can I persuade you to accompany me on a walk after supper" Edmund asked. Peter looked at him and Edmund nodded once. A smile graced Lucy's face.  
"Of course you can Edmund darling" Mollie said. After supper the pair set off and Edmund led her down to the beach.

"I've upset you haven't I Mols" Edmund said once they were walking barefooted on the sand.  
"No darling, I'm fine" Mollie replied.  
"Mols stop it. This isn't you" Edmund said.  
"Yes it is. A perfect lady, just what you want" Mollie replied.  
"No it's not. I want you with all your flaws" Edmund said.  
"No you don't, all you want is a pretty lady who won't have a brain but will look beautiful on your arm" Mollie's temper was flaring, Edmund almost smiled then.  
"No, I don't" Edmund said, forcing himself to remain calm.  
"I hate you Edmund" she shouted and turned to punch him, Edmund caught her wrists.  
"I don't hate you" he said softly "I love you Mollie sweetheart"  
"Don't call me sweetheart and I…" she broke off and began crying. Edmund caught her and pulled her into a hug.  
"I can't be perfect. I tried and I can't" she said.  
"I don't want you to be perfect" Edmund said. "I want you to be you"  
"Sorry Ed" Molllie said. Then a cheeky smile came over her face and she looked at him "Eddie, shall we ruin this dress?" she plucked at the fabric.  
"Oh, you're on Mols" he grinned and she ran into the water, pushing him under. He pulled her down and she got covered in water, she came up spluttering.  
"Eddie, see you later" Mollie said and switched their crowns and ran out of the water. Edmund watched her for a moment before standing up and sprinting after her. Mollie made it to the castle before Edmund was close enough to touch her, she slipped and tumbled into him. The lay side by side on the marble floor.  
"Thanks Eddie" Mollie smiled at him.  
"It's alright Mols, someone had to save you from turning into Susan" Edmund said with a teasing smile.  
"I love you Edmund" Mollie said seriously.  
"I love you too" Edmund replied, before pulling her off the floor.

**Hi guys, so how do you like, I wanted some serious nice awesome moments and this popped into my head yesterday morning and I spent the four hours I was at work adding to it in my head. And I got home at 10:30 last night and begun writing it, finished it off today between lambing. **

**And here you are, the next chapter is already partially written, but it's going to be a lot sadder, it involves poison. But I cant decide who to poison. Help?**

**Love,  
Jedhev Xxxxx**


	32. A traitor?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**Well here you go. It's Chapter 32. Enjoy.**

**The Army of Narnia**

Edmund walked down the corridor, Mollie next to him. She yawned and he looked at her with a smile.  
"Come on Mols, bedtime" he said.  
"Mm, whatever you say" Mollie said. Once in their room Edmund went to check the children while Mollie changed. Edmund was in bed when Mollie was coming back from the bathroom. She suddenly shrieked.  
"Mols?" Edmund leapt out of bed. Mollie was staring transfixed at the floor.  
"Spider!" she cried, leaping backwards onto a chair. Edmund laughed and picked it up, chucking it out the window, he went to help Mollie down from the chair, and she recoiled from his hand.  
"Not while you have spider germs" she said, wrinkling her nose.  
"Of course" Edmund said but caught her around the waist and lifted her, carrying her across the floor and to the bed.  
"Ewww Ed!" Mollie exclaimed, hitting him lightly.  
The next morning, at breakfast Edmund told the family of Mollie's fear of spiders while Mollie glared at him and her cheeks coloured.  
"It's a fear I've had since I was a child!" she said, amid the roars of laughter from the family. Even Kye seemed to find it amusing and asked Edmund if he could have a pet spider.

A week later Mollie said goodbye to Edmund, Kye and Callie, giving each of them a hug and a kiss.  
"I'll see you later, tomorrow at worst" she said and mounted Kalamarie, her new red bay stallion. She was taking out the patrol, something usually done by one of the other knights. She trotted out the castle and through the town, heading north.

Edmund strode into the council chambers where Peter was gathered with several knights.  
"Ah Edmund" Peter nodded to his brother.  
"Peter, you called?" Edmund said.  
"Yes, you may have noticed, the patrol isn't back" Peter said sounding worried.  
"I had been wondering why Mollie hadn't annoyed me yet" Edmund said with half a smile.  
"I think we should send another patrol out to look for them" Peter said.  
"I agree. I'll arrange the knights immediately. We'll set off as soon as" Edmund said.  
"If you would" Peter nodded and Edmund strode out of the chambers. The knights immediately got ready and waited in the main courtyard. Phillip was at the front, waiting patiently for Edmund, who walked out of the castle and mounted.

They rode out of the castle gates and through the town. Edmund leading the group, their cloaks billowing in the wind behind them. They rode up to the northern border of Narnia, entering the woods they dismounted at Edmund's command.  
"We need to hurry" Edmund said, they led the horses as they watched the ground for any sign of the patrol.  
"Six horses passed here, recently" one of the dogs, Brightpaw said.  
"We need to follow the trail, can you follow the scent?" Edmund asked.  
"Yes, follow me" Brightpaw said, his nose to the ground he led the men into the forest. They soon came across several bodies. The Narnian patrol, slaughtered. Horses were either dead or missing, clearly having ran.  
"Search them" Edmund said "See if anyone is alive" the patrol searched all of the bodies. To no avail.  
"They're all dead" Peridan said, seeing the look of panic in the Just King's eyes he quickly added "Queen Mollie isn't here"  
"Her horse?" Edmund asked.  
"Kalamari is injured, not badly" Peridan said, motioning to the red bay being seen to by Lord Fene.  
"Damn, why couldn't Mollie bring Inky, she could at least tell us what happened" Edmund said.  
"Sire, there are tracks" Brightpaw said.  
"Tracks of whom?" Edmund demanded.  
"The scent is marred, but we think it is the Queen, travelling on foot" Brightpaw said.  
"Show me" Edmund replied.  
"Follow me Sire" the dog replied. Lord Fene bandaged up Kalamari who nickered softly but limped along with them.

Edmund held up his hand and the knights stopped, looking at him.  
"Something's wrong" he said.  
"What Sire?" Fene asked.  
"It's too quiet, where are the animals?" Edmund asked them "Everyone on your guard"  
The knights were wary as they travelled in the stifling silence. As darkness began to fall Edmund began to think about setting a camp up.  
"Brightpaw, how fast can you run?" Edmund asked the great dog.  
"Fast enough Your Majesty" Brightpaw answered.  
"Can you run to Cair Paravel, tell Peter the patrol is dead and we are searching for Mollie" Edmund said.  
"Of course sire. I'll go at once" Brightpaw bowed then he turned and ran off the way they came. As the shadows elongated Edmund called his men to stop. He was about to address them when a scream pierced the night. The men leapt from where they were sitting, the horses whinnied in distress and even Phillip stomped his hooves nervously.  
"That was Mollie. We need to keep going" Edmund said. Peridan nodded.  
"Sire, we don't have Brightpaw anymore" Peridan said anxiously.  
"Peridan, I don't care what the cost, we must find her" Edmund replied. They set off once more, further into the forest. After the scream, silence reigned once more.

They travelled through the blackness, weaving between the trees. The men looked around warily. Then through the silence a harsh, laboured panting could be heard, then rustling. The knights readied their weapons and all peered into the trees. Edmund walked forwards, staring into the inky blackness. A figure emerged.  
"Mollie!" Edmund exclaimed striding forward. Mollie looked at him, her eyes showed only fear. She was shaking. Her tunic was ripped and her wrists bloody.  
"Mollie? What happened to you" Edmund asked, he caught her slender hands in his much larger ones, examining her wrists with a gentle touch, looking at her with concern and a little fear.  
"It was… was terrible" Mollie said quietly, her slender frame shaking.  
"Mollie, what happened" Edmund asked.  
"We… we were attacked… everyone died… I was taken… deep into the forest… I was chained. Eddie… there were… were huge… huge spiders" her midnight eyes were full of tears.  
"It's alright Mollie. I won't let any harm come to you" Edmund said looking her straight in the eyes. Mollie nodded. Edmund turned to were Peridan was directing the other to setting up a camp.  
"Thank you Peridan" he said.  
"You're welcome Sire, how is the Queen?" Peridan asked.  
"Not very well, it seems someone has found and exploited her weakness" Edmund said.  
"Oh?" Peridan said "What would that be?"  
"Spiders" Edmund said.  
"How could they possibly know?" Peridan asked.  
"The family only found out about a week ago." Edmund told him "It means we have a traitor in our midst"  
"Do you really think so Sire?" Peridan asked.  
"It can't be a coincidence that Mollie was thrown to spiders" Edmund said "After all she had her daggers on her. She must have been paralysed by fear"  
"I'll put an extra guard around the Queen's tent" Peridan said.  
"Mollie will be staying with me tonight. I need to make sure she's alright" Edmund told him.  
"Of course Sire" Peridan looked towards Mollie who was huddled next to the fire "Goodnight"

Peridan watched the Queen. He felt sorry for her. She was a strong person. Stronger than many knights. He had known the family for many years, so by extension he had known Mollie. She was important, most of all to Edmund. He had seen her face many opponents without flinching, but now, it was almost heart breaking to see her now, folded by the fire, shivering from fear not cold. He watched as Edmund knelt next to the Brave Queen and said something softly. Edmund lifted the Queen and carried her into the tent. Peridan smiled. The Queen was safe for now.

Edmund had carried Mollie into the tent and placed her under the covers. Mollie nodded her thanks and gave him a weak smile. Edmund slipped under the covers next to her and pulled her close. His brown eyes stared into her blue ones.  
"Mollie, sweetheart. What happened with the spiders?" he asked.  
"They killed everyone… cut down… before my eyes… they bound my wrist and tied me too a horse… dragging me. I had my daggers… they threw me in an arena… big spiders hurt me… I froze… I was scared… I thought I would die… then I got free…I just ran… I wanted you" Mollie broke off with heart breaking sobs. Edmund pulled her closer; she buried her face into his shoulder.  
"Mols, you're fine now. I'm here, and nothing will take you from me" Edmund said.  
"Edmund" Mollie pulled away and put a hand on his cheek "I've been horrible to you this last year. You deserve a better Queen than me. When I was in the arena, I could only think of you. I hoped you would find me. That thought gave me the strength to run"  
"Mollie, I would never leave you. Never." He kissed her forehead, and she settled back into the pillows. "Sleep, my darling"  
"Night Eddie" she said softly, closing her eyes.  
"And Mollie, if anything, it is you deserve a better man than me" Edmund said, he settled down next to her, and she burrowed herself in his arms, her face in the crook of his neck.

Peridan entered the tent the next morning. His eyes flickered towards the bed. Mollie was sleeping, looking pale surrounded by the red blankets. A movement drew his eyes from the Queen's face. Edmund was in the corner.  
"Morning Peridan" he said.  
"Good Morning Sire" Peridan bowed. "How is the Queen?"  
"She slept well, I think she was tired out" Edmund said then looked towards her "She looks so innocent when she sleeps"  
"She does Sire. I came to inform you that we are ready to leave" Peridan bowed and exited. Edmund woke Mollie up. The tent was taken down and the soldiers ready to depart. Edmund mounted Phillip and held out a hand for Mollie who took it, Edmund pulling her up, sitting her behind him.

The horses clattered into the courtyard and Edmund leapt off Phillip, and then put his hands on Mollie's waist to help her down. Peter was on the steps. He walked down and watched them. His gaze turning concerned as he looked at Edmund.  
"Brother" he called, walking down the steps.  
"Peter" Edmund said.  
"How is our dear sister?" Peter asked, motioning to Mollie who was silent by his side.  
"Not well" Edmund replied "Come Mollie, we must get you to bed"  
"Yes, of course" Mollie nodded; Edmund took her hand and led her inside. Peter walked beside them.  
"What happened to her?" Peter asked.  
"I'll meet you in your study later" Edmund said "Tell them not to disturb us, she needs rest"  
"Of course" Peter replied leaving them. Edmund walked Mollie to the room. He helped Mollie out of her armour. Then he carried her to the bed. Sitting next to her he spoke softly and watched as she drifted to sleep. As she fell deeper into sleep, Edmund walked out, heading to the High King's study where Peter was waiting, he proceeded to tell Peter what happened finishing with the idea of a traitor.  
"This is grave news indeed" Peter said, sitting down "Are you sure?"  
"It cannot be a coincidence that spiders were involved" Edmund said.  
"I can only hope that nothing of importance was given to Rodon" Peter said.  
"We don't know it was Rodon" Edmund pointed out. His gaze out the window, staring at the falling darkness.  
"He operated just behind the border. It must be him" Peter said.  
"Maybe" Edmund said "I must go. We need to be vigilant"  
"Yes" Peter said, "If you see Peridan send him up"  
"Of course" Edmund said and left.  
Edmund reached his room and walked inside. Mollie was still sleeping. He sighed as he watched her. Anamarie walked in.  
"Oh, sorry Your Majesty, I came to check on the Queen" she said.  
"The Queen is fine" Edmund said, Anamarie bowed and exited the room.

Anamarie climbed out of her bed and pulled her cloak on, covering her fair hair. She walked swiftly out of the palace and let herself out through one of the side gates. She kept checking behind her as she entered the forest.  
"You bring news?" a voice said. Anamarie smiled and turned.  
"Of course." Anamarie said "I would not disappoint you Alaia"  
"I would hope not" Alaia said. Her long black hair was dead straight and her pale green eyes were cold.  
"The Just King suspects. I heard him tell the High King that there was a traitor" Anamarie said  
"And what news of our darling brave Queen?" Alaia asked a smirked on her face.  
"The Queen Mollie is currently sleeping. Her ordeal has left her weary" Anamarie said.  
"You needed worry. Rodon has already planned for the Queen's untimely death. After all, why not let the Just King blame himself. Two birds with one stone" Alaia said with a cold smile.  
"What do you mean my lady?" Anamarie asked.  
"Queen Mollie dead and King Edmund being driven mad that the poison was meant for him. Who is he to deny his Queen's wishes" Alaia answered.  
"When is Rodon to strike?" Anamarie asked.  
"That is not your concern. Just be ready for when he does. Now go, or you will be discovered missing" Alaia said. Anamarie curtsied and turned, and headed back to the castle.

**So, what do we think? I've decided on the poisoning one, but it would have been nice for some input. I don't ask you stuff often, I would appreciate answers. **

**Anywhere, what do you think? I actually like this chapter.**

**Jedhev Xxx**


	33. Of Families and Traitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.  
Words: 2665.**

**Alright people, here you go. I got a fab review from DJ who told me what I could do. I listened to your advice, but I'm going for something different. Next chapter is already about a quarter written.**

**Question: Does anyone know a good Beta reader?**

**The Army of Narnia**

Cair Paravel was silent. The moon shone high in the sky, casting shadows over the castle. A figure darted between the shadows, sticking to the darkest places as she moved through the castle and town and into the woods, only those with clear eyesight would be able to see her. Anamarie didn't relax until she reached the cover of the woods, then she slipped her hood off, to let her blonde hairs hang down her back. The plain girl stole further into the wood, until she reached a small, moonlit clearing. A figure was waiting for her. Black hair, deadly straight, cloaking her shoulders and cold pale green eyes watching her.  
"What news?" Alaia asked Anamarie.  
"The High Queen's family is coming to stay. A ball is to be held in their honour" Anamarie said.  
"Well done. The time is nearly upon us to rid the land of the Brave Queen" Alaia said.  
"Why do you need to rid the land?" Anamarie asked.  
"The so called 'Brave' Queen slaughtered my family. I alone escaped" Alaia said with a saddened expression.  
"I'm sorry, my lady, I never knew" Anamarie said softly.  
"Do you have the plans?" Alaia asked.  
"Of course" Anamarie handed her a scroll.  
"No trouble I take it?" Alaia asked.  
"Nothing a bit of feminine charms couldn't sort out" Anamarie said with a smile.  
"I'm going to make Narnia rue the day they found Mollie" Alaia spat.  
"Is Rodon ready to play his part?" Anamarie asked.  
"Rodon is wrapped around my little finger" Alaia said.  
"You don't think that him sending a messenger to Cair Paravel will be seen as strange?" Anamarie questioned carefully.  
"No Anamarie, I don't think it will. After all, Narnia is entering a new time of prosperity. Rodon is known as a greedy King, the Narnians must be expecting Rodon to make an ally of them" Alaia replied.  
"You think of everything my lady. We will be well covered, shall we not?" Anamarie said.  
"We will. You must remember your part Anamarie, for the plan is nothing without it" Alaia said.  
"Of course, I shall not forget. I hope to bring good tidings when we meet next" Anamarie said.  
"Good luck Anamarie" Alaia said, pressing something into her hand, she then seemed to almost dissolve into the darkness.

Mollie woke with a smile. She was feeling much better having gotten over the fright of the spiders. She woke Callie and helped her dress as Edmund woke Kye. They then went to breakfast. Annabel was very clearly excited, although trying not to show it. The six Pevensies were waiting on the steps of Cair Paravel as the carriage pulled up. First appeared a middle aged man, his hair was dark blonde with a few grey streaks at the temples, and then a blonde haired woman was helped from the carriage. A young lady and a young knight were the next to emerge. As soon as they emerged, Annabel, in the most unladylike fashion picked up her skirts and ran to her family. After a tearful greeting, Annabel brought them forward to meet her family.  
"Mama, Papa, Livi, Lana, you already knows Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. This is Mollie" Annabel said with a smile, each member of the family greeted Annabel's family as she said their name.  
"You're Mollie, we have heard much about you" Lord Cur said with a smile as he greeted her.  
"And I you" Mollie said.  
"May I introduce you to Edward, Alyanna and Alaina" Annabel said.  
"Ah my grandchildren" Cur said. Annabel's mother Lady Kara knelt down and hugged each of them.  
"My my Edward, you are a very big boy for your age" Lady Kara said. Edward puffed with pride, then after his hug with his grandmother, he shook his grandfather's hand solemnly. Alyanna and Alaina both received hugs and smiled prettily at their aunt and uncle. After greetings were over the guests were shown to their rooms and left to change.

Mollie met Lana in the corridors. She had never visited Cair Paravel before, being only 15, but her twin brother had. Lana had curtsied when she saw Mollie.  
"Lana, are you lost?" Mollie asked.  
"Yes, my lady" she replied.  
"Where is it you're trying to reach?" Mollie asked her.  
"I'm trying to find my sister" Lana said.  
"I know where Annabel will be, follow me" Mollie said. She led the girl down the corridors, stopping only when Kye ran around and hid behind Mollie.  
"Hide me Mummy!" he said. Edmund rounded the corner a second later, after bowing to Lana he looked at Mollie.  
"Where is he?" Edmund asked.  
"Who darling?" Mollie replied.  
"Mollie" he began in a warning tone "Kye"  
"I haven't seen him since this morning." Mollie said.  
"Sure, and I'm a frog" Edmund replied.  
"Does that mean I have to kiss you and break the enchantment? Oh but wait! I'm not a princess. Bye Ed" Mollie laughed and ushered Lana down the corridor. They entered the parlour a minute later.  
"Annabel, I have brought you a gift" Mollie called as she opened the door.  
"Oh Mollie, Lana, how are you?" Annabel said with a grin.  
"I'm fine thanks" Mollie muttered as Lana answered.  
"I'm well. I have missed you sister" she said.  
"And I you Lana" Annabel replied. Mollie smiled at their display of affection, she hadn't realised how similar they looked, and both had long blonde hair and fair skin. But Lana's eyes were a darker green than Annabel's.  
"Right. I have training I must attend" Mollie said and strode out the room.

"So Livi" Edmund spoke to the 15 year old boy "I hear that you are training to become a knight"  
"Yes sire" Livi said, his brown hair falling into his eyes.  
"Do you practise often?" Mollie asked, running her fingers down the flat of her own blade.  
"Not as much as I should" he gulped looking nervously at her sword. Edmund threw her a look and she sheathed it.  
"How well do you fight?" Mollie asked.  
"My tutors say I am good, like my father" Livi replied, growing in confidence.  
"Well we must see you in action" Edmund said with a smile.  
"I would be honoured" Livi replied "to fight against any of your army"  
"I'll remember that" Edmund said before they sat down to supper.

Susan and Annabel were in the midst of planning a ball for Annabel's family's visit. It was to be at the end of their trip and the week they were staying was to be filled with visits and contests. The day after their arrival, the entire family went to the beach for breakfast and then Annabel and Peter took Cur, Kara, Livi and Lana on a tour of the town and surrounding area. Cur who had always been a fan of the Narnian monarchs couldn't help but admire them even more as he saw his eldest child so very happy and comfortable in her new home. In the afternoon Cur and Livi spent several hours on the training grounds, while Kara and Lana spent time learning their way around the castle. For once, Mollie left Edmund to the training and helped Annabel show Kara and Lana around.

Supper was a magnificent feast, the tables groaning under the sheer amount of food. There were slabs of beef, pork and chicken, dishes of steaming vegetables, platters of fresh salad and goblets of wine, followed by crumbles and hot chocolate cake lavished in thick cream. It wasn't an intimate family affair, the most trusted Lords and Ladies attended and the room was heavy with noise. The children didn't attend the meal, after all, the party stayed up far too late for them and the girls wouldn't have enjoyed the noise. As the great bell struck midnight the party began to disperse. Lord Cur's face was ruddy and he hadn't stopped smiling.  
"Well King Peter, I see you are a good man for my daughter" he said, bowing to Peter who laughed.  
"Sir, I think you've had too much to drink" Peter said.  
"Maybe I have, I think I'll get some fresh air" Cur said, he turned and ambled away, whistling a tune merrily.

Mollie woke early in the morning, she carefully slid under Edmund's arm and pulled her dressing gown on, and skipping out the door she headed to the kitchens, almost laughing at the servant's responses to her attire, which ranged from stuttering apologies to tripping backwards down some stairs. Mollie re-entered the room just as Edmund awoke.  
"Mols?" he said sleepily.  
"Morning Ed. Breakfast in bed" Mollie said, presenting him a tray of eggs on toast, with coffee and water.  
"Mm, thanks Mol" he said, pushing himself into a sitting position. Mollie sat next to him and picked at some toast. Edmund watched her carefully out the corner of his eye.  
"You not hungry Mollie?" he asked.  
"What? No, not really" Mollie replied.  
"What's troubling you?" Edmund asked.  
"I have a bad feeling" Mollie replied.  
"Oh?" Edmund asked.  
"I can't explain it. It's just a bad feeling" Mollie replied.  
"Ah well. I'm sure it'll sort itself out" Edmund replied.  
"Mm… I suppose" Mollie hummed in agreement.

Once they had both eaten they dressed. Mollie skipped down stairs and into the council chambers, Edmund walking sedately along behind her. The entire family was all sat down, waiting for them, with the exception of the children.  
"What's happened?" Edmund asked as he took his seat.  
"Rodon is on the move" Peter replied. Looking at a letter in front of him.  
"How many men?" Mollie asked.  
"Only 20. It includes his wife" Peter replied.  
"A stealth mission?" Lucy asked.  
"Not with his wife." Mollie said.  
"He has been taking the main roads" Peter replied.  
"A truce party?" Edmund asked.  
"Looks like it." Peter replied.  
"Why would he want a truce?" Annabel asked.  
"Because Narnia is growing in power and influence. Rodon wants to benefit from that" Susan said  
"That's what I think sister" Peter said.  
"We can't let our guard down" Mollie said.  
"Nay, Ive ordered full guard posted on the walls. They should arrive the day before Anna's parents leave" Peter said.  
"So they should be here for the ball?" Annabel asked.  
"Yes. Don't worry. I'll send extra guards to travel with your parents. I'll make sure they are safe" Peter said comfortingly. Annabel nodded and took his hand.  
"Any other news?" Edmund asked.  
"The witch Alaia has been seen within Narnia" Peter said. His eyes on Mollie who nodded.  
"I thought she died in that raid on her village?" Susan said.  
"She escaped" Mollie said softly. They all turned to her.  
"Mol?" Edmund asked.  
"I led the raid. We caught her parents and her brother using dark magic. We almost died, but managed to kill them. Then a young lady was stood on the hill, in front of us. She screamed at us, about how we killed her family. I shouted back. She looked at me with pure hatred. I order someone to shoot but she got away, I though she must have died. The arrow pierced her." Mollie said.  
"It's alright, she won't get past the guards" Peter said.  
"I know she won't" Mollie replied.  
"What about the traitor?" Lucy asked after a short silence "Any news?"  
"Nothing. There has been no post sent to unusual characters" Peter said "And the guards haven't spotted anyone leaving conspicuously"  
"Damn" Edmund replied. Annabel looked at the clock.  
"I must go. I'm meeting my parents soon" she said and left.  
"She is enjoying having her parents here" Susan said, looking at Peter.  
"If I can do anything to make my family happy, I will without delay." Peter said with a smile.  
"I would love some of that rare silk from Telmar." Susan said with a look at her brother "But it's expensive"  
"I will send for some right away." Peter replied.  
"I'd love a new horse" Lucy said "Camilla cannot be used for wars"  
"Then we must find one" Peter said and looked at his brother who had a glint in his eyes.  
"I'd love a new wife" he said, Mollie hit him on the arm  
"I'm afraid we couldn't get rid of Mollie" Peter said.  
"No, I'm good. I could do with some new books"  
"You and your books" Peter laughed. "Would you like anything Mollie?"  
"I have everything I need. Well I will, when Ed admits I can throw daggers better than him" Mollie said and skipped out the room, her laughter echoing behind her.

The week passed quickly. Annabel was found with her parents, siblings or her own children. She knew that time with her parents was limited. Soon the day of the leaving party was upon them. Rodon arrived late morning, his ginger haired wife beside him. They requested an audience with the Kings and Queens who assembled in the throne room.  
"Your Majesties" Rodon said.  
"Rodon, what are you doing on Narnia's land?" Edmund asked.  
"I came to beg for a truce between our two countries" Rodon said.  
"I'm afraid that will have to wait. After all, we have celebrations this evening, if you would like to join" Peter said "We can discuss in the morning."  
"As you wish King Peter. We would be honoured to join in celebrations" Rodon replied.  
"Anamarie, prepare rooms for Rodon and his lords" Peter said. Anamarie nodded.  
"Of course King Peter" she curtsied and led the party from the room.

As evening fell the musicians struck up. The sounds of their instruments wafted up through the halls and crept under doorways. Anamarie was tightening Lucy's dress. The pink silk drifting on the floor as Lucy danced on the spot. Susan and Annabel were already assembled on the stairs. Susan in purple and Annabel in red. Edward, Alyanna and Alaina were sat on the top step. Kye and Callie were ready, sat on the bed, watching as Edmund finished tying Mollie's dress.  
"You should get a maid" Edmund said.  
"No, I shouldn't, Susan would make them throw all my nice dresses out and leave the pink ones" Mollie shuddered.  
"True" Edmund laughed as he handed her Anima. She strapped it on. Her dark blue dress, fitting with the midnight sheath. Edmund's green and grey fitting nicely with Callie's grey silk dress and Kye's green and white.  
"Come on then" Edmund swung Callie high in the air she giggled in delight and settled against his shoulder.  
"Daddy!" she said happily.  
Mollie took Kye's hand and slipped him a small dagger which he quickly put in his boot.  
"Thank you Mummy" he said happily as Edmund led the way.  
"Well I knew Daddy wouldn't let you have one. But remember you don't brag that you have one. Only bring it out when it needs to be brought out" Mollie said with a smile.  
"Yes Mummy, you're the best mum in the world" Kye said. Mollie smiled.

The Kings and Queen's entered the hall when their names were called out. As the musicians struck up Edmund led Mollie onto the floor and nudged her, she turned to see Kye leading Callie at the very edge of the floor. They both smiled and began the dance. An hour later Mollie was sat on Edmund's throne as he danced with Lucy. As the dance finished Edmund picked his goblet up from Anamarie.  
"Thank you" he said to her, she curtsied and handed Lucy hers. Before disappearing. Edmund was about to take a drink when Lord Peridan came over to talk. Anamarie slipped behind Edmund's throne and spoke to Mollie, her voice changing as she smiled maliciously.  
"My Lady, I saw Rodon slip something into Edmund's cup, poison." she said. Mollie's reaction was instantaneous; she stood and made her way to Edmund. As she reached him she picked his goblet out his hand.  
_"Drink it, drink it, drink it"_ a voice whispered in her mind. Mollie smiled at Edmund before placing the goblet at her lips, the wine slipped down her throat.

**Hope you liked this, I personally thought it was alright. I mean you might disagree. Reviews are always appreciated  
Jedhev Xxx  
**


	34. A Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**The Army of Narnia**

Edmund watched Mollie as she finished the drink.  
"Mols, are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm… fine" she said. Peridan looked at her. She coughed, and then her hand went up to her throat. Edmund turned back to her, just to see her fall backwards. A hush fell over the dance hall as the musicians stopped their playing. A scream erupted from somewhere in the hall. Then Peter and Susan ushered the guests out of the hall, Lucy sprinted out the hall. Annabel gathered the children, Callie was tugging on Mollie's dress. Annabel pulled the children out the hall. Edmund who had been standing staring at Mollie with a look of utter confusion on his face, knelt and gathered Mollie in his arms. He lifted her and placed her on his throne. Lucy dashed back in, the cordial bottle in her hand. She stood by Mollie and poured a drop in her mouth. Her blue eyes looking for any sign of life.  
"Nothing's happening" Edmund said.  
"She isn't dead" Lucy replied.  
"Are you sure?" Edmund asked.  
"Yes. Bring her up to my room" Lucy said, picking the goblet up "We need to know the poison"  
Edmund lifted Mollie up, holding her close to his chest, he carried her out the door and up to Lucy's room. Once there he laid Mollie on the bed. Lucy was frantically looking through books. Healer Swiftfoot arrived, bringing several vials and jars. Lucy and Swiftfoot put a wooden cover on Lucy's leather covered desk and set a candle under a small glass dish, they began testing the poison as Edmund held Mollie's hand and stroked her forehead with a wet cloth.  
"I've got it!" Lucy cried delightedly. She ran to her bookshelf and pulled out another book, this one was a small but thick and heavy leather bound book. Lucy flicked through the pages frantically. Her brows narrowing as she read each title. Then she came to a page and stopped. Edmund leapt off the bed.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"She was poisoned by a nathair, it's most unusual, the nathair causes extreme pain, tortures a person to the very limit, but it seems the poison was made deadly by sorcery" Lucy said.  
"Alaia" Edmund snarled "When I get my hands on her…" he left the threat hanging.  
"Edmund" Lucy said. Edmund looked straight at her.  
"What?" he asked.  
"There is a cure" Lucy said, her eyes lifting from the page.  
"What is it?" Edmund asked.  
"It's a flower. It's called Candentis orchita"  
"Where does it grow?" Edmund asked.  
"Up by Cauldron Pool" Lucy replied.  
"I will ride as soon as there is light" Edmund said.  
"Edmund. You have to enter a cave behind the waterfall. You will be tested" Lucy said.  
"What sort of test?" Edmund asked.  
"There is nothing in here about the sort of test." Lucy said. "I will inform the others of her progress"  
"Thank you Lucy" Edmund said softly. "Don't let them know about the cure or the fact I am leaving"  
"It's alright brother" Lucy replied. She slipped out the room.

Anamarie knocked on the door, she heard a voice call "Come" and she entered the room. She could see the Brave Queen lying on the bed, her hair damp with sweat and water, her face covered in a layer of sweat. King Edmund was beside her. Anamarie wouldn't admit it but the Just King terrified her. Susan seemed to have little intelligence, Annabel the same. Lucy and Peter were kind and open, but Edmund, with his dark, piercing eyes seemed to know the truth. Anamarie could never understand why Mollie, the fiery, passionate Queen could ever have married the cold, calculating King Edmund. Yet now she watched as Edmund wiped her fevered brow tenderly, holding onto her hand, she could see a kind, loving husband.  
"I came to bring more water" Anamarie said and placed the water on the bedside table, before curtsying to the King and leaving. She slipped her cloak on and stole out of the castle and into the woods. Alaia was waiting for her.  
"My lady" Anamarie curtsied.  
"I trust you bring me good news?" Alaia asked.  
"I did as you asked. Queen Mollie is on her death bed." Anamarie said  
"You've done well Anamarie" Alaia said.  
"King Peter has arrested Rodon" Anamarie added.  
"Just as I thought" Alaia replied "And what of King Edmund?"  
"It seems the King is just as heartbroken as you wanted"  
"Good. After Mollie's death he will grow weak and need a new Queen. If just for his children." Alaia replied, she transformed into a beautiful ginger haired maiden, and held a small bottle in her palm.  
"Can you hold the transformation?" Anamarie asked as she turned back.  
"Yes, for as long as needed. I can become the transformation" Alaia said. "You must leave. I trust you will be ready for my arrival tomorrow?"  
"Of course I will" Anamarie replied and turned, heading back to the castle.

As soon as the sky began to grow light Edmund wasted no time and ordered the fastest horse to be saddled and ready for departure immediately. After heading to the kitchens and throwing some food and water in a bag, pulling on his long thick cloak and sword belt he strode out the castle. Leaving a note in the dining room for his family to find in the morning. With a whispered kiss on each of his children's forehead he rode off into the growing lightness.

Peter walked down to breakfast. Annabel beside him and his children running in front. They arrived in the dining room before long, Peter's eyes immediately drawing to the folded paper. He picked it up and sat down. Instead of opening it he waited until Susan had joined them, for Lucy was still with Mollie.  
"It's a letter off Edmund" he said  
"Read it" Susan commanded. He opened it.

_My dear family,  
I'm sure, had I told you my plan, you would have all forbidden me, to the point of locking me up, to go. Or maybe I am being too harsh on you; I may have misjudged you in this matter._

_I know that curing Mollie is almost impossible, to find a cure, let alone actually get it, it will be hard. I do not expect something nice and easy. I know to save her, there must be a cost. Some of you may not understand why, Peter would you not do the same for Annabel?_

_Keep her alive for me. Look after Kye and Callie. I do not know what I will face, but if I do not make it, and in turn Mollie does not make it, Make sure they remember me. I may not have been the father they deserve, but they take on my crown, my throne, my claim to the kingdom._

_May Aslan be with you,  
Edmund._

Later that morning the Pevensie's received a visitor. They met her in the throne room. They waited in their thrones as the door opened and several guards stepped in the room. A young lady strode between them. Her bright orange hair looked like it was on fire, her green eyes were bright and smiling. She was clothed in green silk.  
"Your Majesties" she curtsied.  
"Lady Aysha" Peter bowed "I assume you are tired from your long journey. Anamarie will show you to your room" Anamarie led the Lady Aysha out the door.  
"Another week another visitor" Lucy sighed as Peter laughed.  
"I agree Lu" he said.  
"At least it isn't a suitor for you Lucy" Susan said.  
"Do you think she is here for Edmund?" Annabel asked carefully.  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.  
"We know he has gone for a cure. But no one else does. If Mollie did… die, Edmund would be a single and eligible King once more." Annabel said.  
"I think you're onto something there Anna" Peter said, looking thoughtfully at the door. "I must go to see Rodon"

Meanwhile Edmund had galloped through the remainder of the night and the day and by nightfall he had reached his destination. Cauldron Pool was a beautiful place. Edmund didn't bother looking around the surroundings. He ran straight around the pool, stopping when the grass ended and the slippery rocks began. He edge carefully around the side of the pool. His dark eyes looking for the cave entrance, he saw a little gap in the rock and edged towards it, the water tumbled down the rocks, soaking him with spray. He almost slipped several times, but managed to grab onto a rock. He slipped inside, heading deeper into the cave. After five minutes of walking in the dark Edmund found himself in a room, torches were lit, the fire a soft yellow, casting a warm glow around the small, otherwise damp and cold room. A movement at the far end caused Edmund to look up.

A small, plump figure was stood on a raised stone slab. Her dark grey dress was the colour of the wall and was simple, like a sheet wrapped around her body, tied at the shoulders. A thin brown leather belt around her waist secured a small pouch. She moved off the dais and to a small table. In the light Edmund could see her eyes were a pale blue and her cheeks were rosy.  
"Ah King Edmund, I see you have finally arrived" she said. Edmund sat across from her. She waved her hands and a jug of spiced wine and a platter of sandwiches appeared. She motioned for him to take one.  
"You know what I want?" Edmund asked.  
"Of course I know" she said, holding out a flower which looked like an orchid, but each petal was a different shade of purple. The whole flower was glowing with a faint white light. Edmund reached for it, but she snatched it back.  
"Will you not let me have it?" Edmund asked.  
"I am not cruel young King, but I do not know why you want this. I am not all seeing. I am not Aslan, merely a servant of his."  
"I don't want it for myself. I want it for my wife. This is the only cure" Edmund replied.  
"But do you deserve it?" she asked.  
"What?!" Edmund cried.  
"I do not give my property without receiving anything in return" she said "Please take some food"  
"I will give you anything. Anything you desire. As long as my wife is saved" Edmund said.  
"You promise rashly young King. You do not yet know what I want. What if I were to ask for your crown? Your throne? Your claim to Narnia?" she said.  
"Take them. My crown would sit heavy on my head if I knew I was to blame for her death. My throne is empty without her by my side. Why should I rule Narnia as a miserable King, Narnia deserves better than that" Edmund said.  
"And what about your life?" she asked.  
"I would die for her. If you give me the flower I will take it to her and return, you can kill me if you wish, as long as she lives"  
"You are a puzzling man Edmund Pevensie" she said, her auburn locks drifting in the slight breeze.  
"How so?" Edmund asked.  
"There are not many men who would give up unlimited riches and great power for a woman" she said. "And even fewer men who would give up their life for one"  
"Then those men have never met Mollie" Edmund said with half a smile.  
"I daresay some of them have. They do not understand her as you do" she said with a smile.  
"You said you were not all seeing" Edmund said "How did you know that?"  
"I know some things, Aslan tells me important things. He told me all about you when you came to Narnia. I know about your family. I also know about your feelings for your wife.  
"Please, my wife drank poison to save me. I can't let her die" Edmund said.  
"You have a good heart Edmund Pevensie. For this reason I will give you your flower. Remember who saved your Queen. Tell your sister to grind the flower up and mix it with a drop of her cordial" she said, a smile on her rosy face.  
"Thank you. I am forever indebted to you" he said, taking the flower.  
"A piece of advice before you go. Close to your inner circle, a traitor watches and waits. It was them who told your Queen about the poison. If you had drunk from that cup, nothing would have happened. The poison was changed for her and her only. The witch Alaia means to kill your Queen. I would protect her if I were you. There may not be another chance to save her" she said.  
"Thank you. Before I go, tell me your name?" Edmund asked.  
"My name, Edmund Pevensie, is Isla" she said. Her blue eyes shining with knowledge and power. "I am the sister of Alaia"  
"But…" Edmund began.  
"Listen carefully young King. My parents used Dark Magic. As did my brother and sister. They turned against Aslan, used the gifts he had bestowed on my family for evil. I alone remained true to the path that Aslan leads us on. Your Queen killed my parents and brother, and although I am deeply grieved at their loss, I know that I had already lost them to dark magic. She killed them for Narnia. I respect her for having to face hard decisions and having that power over life and death, just as my parents had, and keeping with Aslan" Isla said softly.  
"Then you know what Alaia is going to do?" Edmund asked.  
"No" she laughed softly "Alaia has disowned me. I abandoned her, because I wouldn't help her take revenge against the Lady Mollie, as she was then."  
"Oh. You think she will try again?" Edmund asked.  
"I do not know. But listen to me. The forces of evil are gathering once more. A witch will lead them into battle. When the forces of good and evil clash, you must remain strong. Many will fall, the most courageous survive. The bravest of your Army will defeat Alaia. But you must trust them." Isla said.  
"I will thank you" Edmund said.  
"Your Queen has but 24 hours to live. If you go now, your horse will reach Cair Paravel quicker than you have ever imagined possible. Good Luck Edmund Pevensie and may Aslan guide you"  
"You too. Goodbye Isla" Edmund bowed before running out the room, he clambered over rocks and edge around the waterfall before he was out in the sun. His horse was cropping grass quietly. Edmund untied it, jumped on it and spurred it onwards. Inside the cave Isla smiled.

**Hope you liked. Please review.**

**Jedhev.**


	35. Of Children and Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Enjoy. Sorry for it being so long.**

Lucy spent most of her time sat by Mollie, checking her pulse and keeping her cool. Mollie's breathing was irregular and she spent much of her time moving jerkily and mumbling things under her breath. It had been over 24 hours since Edmund had departed to get the antidote and Lucy knew the journey took around 2 days at a leisurely pace, but even she knew that with Edmund pushing his horse he wouldn't make the journey in a day. At this moment Edmund was in the cave. Lucy was well versed in healing, and a very good healer, she knew Mollie was slipping away and she had little over 24 hours left. She knew Edmund couldn't make it in time.

Lucy had left Mollie in Susan's care for a while, she had gone for some food. When she returned she pushed open her bedroom door and walked in, the chair by the bed was deserted and Susan was stood at the window. The day was cloudy and even though it was beginning to grow dark, the shadows were stopped by light.  
"What are they doing?" Lucy asked, joining her sister in looking at the townsfolk who were all congregated in the courtyard holding candles.  
"It's a vigil" Susan replied.  
"She isn't dead!" Lucy exclaimed.  
"They are preparing themselves for losing their Queen" Susan said softly "They know there is little hope"  
"Everyone knows Edmund will get it" Lucy said.  
"They do not know that Edmund has disappeared." Susan replied.  
"That makes sense" Lucy said.

Callie and Kye knew something was wrong. After all they had seen their mum fall in the middle of the throne room. Then they had been pulled away, their anxious eyes looking back at Mollie. They had seen Edmund briefly as he had strode down the corridors of Cair Paravel, then they had snuck back into their own rooms. Kye wouldn't admit it but he had been awake when Edmund had come into his room. Kye had held still, pretending to sleep as his father bent down and kissed his forehead.  
"You're in charge now Kye" he had whispered and left. Kye's brown eyes had opened and he had stared at the door for a long time afterwards before he fell asleep again. The two children were left to sleep the next morning and neither of them appeared til lunchtime when and rumpled Kye was carrying his baby sister downstairs carefully. After that Susan set Anamarie to look after them. Every question about their parents was brushed off by Susan wh wasn't sure what to tell them. Even when Callie asked if mummy was dead, Susan laughingly replied with a no and then gave them biscuits to get their minds off it. But that night after Anamarie had put them in bed and told them firmly that they weren't to leave their rooms and left, Kye slipped out of his bed. His eyes watchful, he crept silently out the door, looking around and keeping to the shadows like he had seen Mollie do. He opened Lucy's door and slid inside, he didn't realise that Lucy had emerged fr4om the bathroom behind him and was watching him with a smile on her pretty face. She watched him and he ran over to the bed and climbed up. Lucy called his name then.  
"Kye?" she asked.  
"Auntie Lucy" he said as he spun around.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Looking for mummy" Kye replied determinedly.  
"She isn't here" Lucy replied motioning to where he was sitting on her bed.  
"Where is she" Kye demanded.  
"Her and daddy have gone away for a few days" Lucy said with a light voice.  
"You're lying to me!" Kye said angrily.  
"Kye" Lucy said firmly.  
"No. Mummy's dead isn't she" Kye said and turned, slipping past Lucy, he ran, not to his room, but down the corridor, Lucy calling after him before shouting for the guards. Kye kept to the corners. Doing a very good job sneaking past several guards.

It was Peridan who heard the warning bell first. It rang out loud and clear in the night's sky. Peridan knew what was happening. He was one of the trusted Knights set to guard the royal family. He hurried first to Lucy then ran down the steps and fell into step beside the young Prince.  
"Hello Your Highness" he said casually. Kye relaxed as he noticed who it was.  
"I'm running away Peridan" he replied.  
"Can I join you?" Peridan asked.  
"Yes I suppose. Only if I can have a dagger" Kye said.  
"Here you go. Be careful" Peridan gave him a small sheathed dagger.  
"Thanks Peridan." Kye smiled and took Peridan's hand. The young man looked at the Prince a smile on his face.  
"Where are you running away to?" Peridan asked.  
"Away. Don't know" Kye replied leading Peridan out of the castle gates and through the town. Most of the inhabitants were in bed, only a few on the streets.  
"Why are you running away Kye?" Peridan asked as they neared the gates of the town.  
"Mummy's dead and Daddy's left" Kye said simply. His pace sped up as he saw the gates.  
"How do you know that?" Peridan asked, easily matching Kye's pace.  
"Mummy collapsed in the throne room. We haven't seen her since. And Daddy has gone. We haven't seen him. He doesn't love us, does he?" Kye replied.  
"Don't be silly Kye. Edmund loves you very much. Your dad isn't very good at expressing his emotions" Peridan said.  
"That's a lie. He tells mummy he loves her." Kye replied.  
"When you fall in love you will understand" Peridan replied just as they passed through the gates. Kye suddenly sat down.  
"Ive runned away!" he exclaimed.  
"Yes you have. What do you want to do now?" Peridan replied.  
"I want to go to bed" Kye replied. He yawned violently.  
"Come. I will carry you" Peridan lifted the young prince off the ground and carried him up to the castle. Some of the guards smiled. Once Kye was safely back in his bed, Peridan informed a worried Lucy and an even more panicked Susan that Kye was safe.

After Kye's little escapade, even if it was a short one, he was watched continuously. A guard was stationed outside his door and several in the courtyard below his window. Anamarie woke him at 8 in the morning where he dressed, and then he joined his cousins and sister in the dining room. Several guards outside, before he was escorted to his lessons. It was that night that as Kye was sat on his window seat playing with the figurine of his mother that he happened to glance out the window and see a figure on a horse approaching. Kye knew who that figure was. He called out for assistance and the single guard came into his room. He darted the figure and ran out the door. He was determined to reach his father. After avoiding several guards he managed to reach the entrance. Unfortunately, his Aunts and Uncle were waiting for their brother. But he persevered and joined them as Edmund's horse drew to a stop. A faun took the reins silently and led the horse away to the stables.  
"Kye what are you doing up?" Edmund asked, before he ran to Lucy.  
"You got it?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes" here Edmund presented a flower. "Grind it up and mix with a drop of cordial"  
"You don't love me do you" Kye said stubbornly. The five adults looked down at him.  
"I'll go and make it. She'll live" Lucy said before running into the castle. The other three left Edmund on the steps with Kye who was refusing to meet his dad's eyes.  
"What makes you say that?" Edmund asked.  
"Mummy's dead" Kye replied. Edmund's face drained of colour before he sighed.  
"Not quite yet" he said.  
"You left us. I had to look after Callie all by myself"  
"I knew I could trust you." Edmund said. "If I couldn't I wouldn't have left her in your care"  
"It's because you don't love me!" Kye said.  
"Of course I do" Edmund replied.  
"Everyone loves Callie, but not me" Kye said. "I just get put in lessons all day, so you don't have to see me"  
"Kye, when I die, you are to be King." Edmund said, crouching down and looking straight into his son's eyes. "I know it might seem like we want you shut in lessons all day but I want you to be well prepared to be king. It's not an easy task. I became a King at 11. I had no training, no knowledge. If both I and your mother die, then you will be crowned"  
"But I want to spend time with you. Uncle Peter takes Edward out" Kye said with a pout.  
"Alright. But not until Mummy's better." Edmund took Kye to bed and checked on a still sleeping Callie. He then hurried down the corridor to Mollie.

Lucy heard him open the door. She looked up.  
"She's slipped into easier breathing" she said.  
"She's getting better?" Edmund asked.  
"Yes. Her heart rate is stronger. She won't wake for a while. The poison is still in her body" Lucy replied.  
"You should sleep Lu" Edmund said looking at his tired little sister.  
"I need to stay with her" Lucy said and pulled up a chair beside the bed. They both sank onto chairs and as the hours ticked by their eyelids began to droop. Before the pair knew it they had fallen asleep.

Mollie had fallen down, her head sinking into blackness. She could see flashes of random images in her mind's eyes. A long charge. The banners of armies. The flash of a sword. A body fall to the ground. Mollie almost thought they were images of the past. One of the many battles she had taken part in. Yet something about this battle was different. Before she knew what her body was struck by intense pain. Her breath came in pants. Her head shook violently. But she endured it. Then images of her family came to her mind. They were smiling grotesquely at her. Their eyes were glassy and empty. After many long years of the pain a relief slowly spread through her body. Light fought against the shadowy darkness as she clung on to hope. Then her eyes opened.

Mollie looked around the room to see Edmund on one side and Lucy on the other side of her. She looked at them both, they looked tried, Edmund was still wearing the clothes he set off in and his muddy riding cloak was thrown over the back of his chair. Mollie fell back onto the pillows and stared at the canopy above her.  
"Mol?" Lucy asked. Mollie turned to her sister and smiled.  
"Lu" she said.  
"Oh Mol, you're alright!" Lucy sang and hugged her. Mollie held Lucy.  
"What happened?" Mollie asked.  
"You drank poison. Edmund got an antidote. Luckily. A few more hours and you would be dead" Lucy said. The pair's movement caused Edmund to wake. He looked up at them.  
"Mols" he said before pulling her close.  
"Ed" she replied "you're alright"  
"Yes you idiot it's you who was going to die." Edmund interjected.  
"I wouldn't mind. I couldn't let you die" Mollie replied.  
"I wouldn't have" Edmund said.  
"The goblet was poisoned" Mollie said.  
"The poison was enchanted to only affect you. Alaia wants your death"  
"She wont get it" Mollie assured him.  
"If you pull anymore stunts like hat then she will Mollie. You have to look after yourself" Edmund said.  
"I will. I promise" Mollie replied.

**OK so in 3 weeks my AS exams start and I am understandably nervous. It's my fault I'm so bad. But because of this, I don't want to stop writing, it's going to take me longer to get chapters finished. Also I have re read the entire story and I don't like it. So there will be some changes. I hope you all understand. Any one else who has exams I hope you do well on them.**

**Thank you,  
Jedhev.**


	36. Of Old Friends and Competitions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**Ok, I'm sorry. But I did say I wouldn't get back to you for a while. My exams have done terrible. I have two left and I'm going to fail them as well. **

**I've changed chapters 10, 11 and 12, I think that's right, they are coming up now, if you'd like to review them, I thought they would be better. Part of the plot comes from Sophie Kinsella's books. I love her writing. It's awesome, you guys should read it.**

**The Army of Narnia**

The next morning Edmund checked Mollie was alright. She had been sleeping solidly for a few hours. He kissed her forehead and got ready for the day. He then went and woke Kye who beamed at his father, he then dressed Callie who flung her small chubby arms around his neck. He picked Callie up and got Kye and they walked down to the breakfast hall. On the way Edmund bumped into a young lady. She had bright red hair and pale green eyes.  
"Lady Aysha" Edmund bowed. Peter had inform him of her arrival the previous night.  
"Your Majesty" she curtsied prettily. Her smile widened when she caught sight of Kye behind Edmund. "Hello Prince Kye" she said.  
"Hello Lady Aysha" Kye said bowing clumsily.  
"May I escort you down to breakfast?" Edmund asked politely.  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'm lost" Aysha laughed pleasantly. Edmund walked down the hall, Callie in his arms. Kye striding next to Edmund.  
"Daddy" Callie said.  
"Yes sweetheart?" Edmund asked, stopping.  
"Me walk" Callie said happily. Edmund bent down and set her on the floor, she walked clumsily, often grabbing Edmund's leg for support. They hadn't progressed very far down the corridor before Aysha knelt next to her.  
"May I?" she asked. Edmund nodded as he picked Kye up. Callie didn't like this stranger holding her. Aysha may have been pretty and sweet natured, but she was a stranger. Callie had only ever been held by her family. They arrived at the dining room quickly; the family were waiting for them. Susan's eyes narrowed the slightest when she saw Aysha holding Callie.  
"Callie how is my little niece?" Susan asked and swept over to take her niece out of Aysha's grip, setting her down with Alaina and Alyanna, they immediately began chattering about in high, excited voices that no one but them could understand.  
"How is Mollie?" Annabel asked.  
"She's recovering" Edmund said a smile on his face.  
"I'm glad. I knew you would save her" Annabel replied. After breakfast Aysha ordered her horse to be saddled and took her leave of the castle. Edmund smiled as Aysha climbed onto her horse. She spurred it on. Before long she was out of clear sight. The white horse just a speck on the horizon.

Over the next few days Mollie slept. A week after her recovery she woke up and got up. She waltzed down to breakfast with a smile. Everyone was already down to breakfast. Her body still ached with fatigue but her mind was bored of her room. The pale walls, the brown furniture and especially the red sheets. She opened the door and was immediately assaulted with a hug from Kye, who had been allowed to see her, but didn't like it when Mollie was too ill to get out of bed. He liked it when Mollie was outside, fighting.  
"Hello Kye" Mollie smiled. Her dark eyes crinkling at the corners.  
"Mummy can we go for a ride?" the 6 year old asked.  
"Of course" Mollie laughed.  
"Mollie!" Edmund said.  
"Oh Ed, I've been in that room for a week! I need air" Mollie said "Come with us"  
"Only to keep you safe" Edmund said.

After breakfast had been eaten Mollie, Edmund and Kye went down to the courtyard where Peridan and Ker were holding horses. Mollie mounted Kalamari with ease while Edmund helped Kye into the saddle and then mounted Phillip with grace. It was Mollie, as it usually was, who first urged Kalamari into a gallop. Kye asked Inky politely if she would gallop for him and the black mare nickered in reply and was soon thundering down the plain catching Mollie up. Phillip was easily spurred into a gallop, his head held high. Peridan and Ker were both behind the family. Peridan thought they made an impressive sight. Edmund sitting tall and looking kingly even on a speeding horse. Mollie who's long hair streamed behind her in the wind, as she turned to throw a smile at Edmund. Kye who was a natural horseman, although Inky wasn't galloping as hard as she could.

Later Peter opened the letter with a smile on his face.

_High King Peter,  
It has been a long time since our first visit to your beautiful country. I hope I will not offend you if I ask for permission to return once more to Narnia. I think you are lucky King Peter to rule such a wonderful land as Narnia. Perhaps you do not see it as lucky? After my visit to Narnia I understood why the Tisroc wants Narnia for himself. Who would not want such a land? For me, I am happy to know that I am an ally to a great land like yours…_

Peter closed the letter and headed down to supper. He smiled at Annabel who was feeding the twins mushed carrot and turnip and patted Edward on the head. Taking his seat at the head of the table, he addressed the family.  
"I received a letter today" he started then began reading it. "…_If, Your Majesty will grant our visit then I request only one more thing off you. As you may know you have two knights, legendary in their field"  
_"Ooh, I bet that's you Peter, and Edmund, or Oreius or Peridan" Lucy said guessing.  
_"And members of the Royal Family"_ Peter began again before he was interrupted.  
"Not Orieus or Peridan then" Lucy said.  
"It can't be Edmund if we're on about legendary" Mollie replied with a laugh. Edmund glared at her. _  
"Queen Lucy and Queen Mollie are truly splendid fighters according to Lady Elvina"_  
"Ha!" Mollie said turning around and poking Edmund "Lucy and I are legends"_  
"my one request is that I bring my knights and we have a competition, a friendly competition. I want to show my knights what they can be. Yours in friendship, King Marli" _Peter finished and looked at them expectantly.  
"I think it's great. We should invite him around once more" Lucy said happily.  
"You only think that because he thinks highly of you" Susan teased with a bright smile "But I agree. Marli is most welcome in Narnia"  
"I agree, if we cannot show our allies friendship then we do not make good allies." Edmund said.  
"Well I'm always up for a good tournament" Mollie beamed.  
"Of course you are" Annabel laughed but turned to Peter "I think we should extend the hand of friendship towards our allies"  
"Then it is agreed. I will write to Marli tonight." Peter said.

After supper he left the dining room swiftly. Mollie and Lucy left and happily chatted about training for the tournament.  
"You know Edmund, I think I should take up swordsmanship, if Lucy and Mollie can become experts then there is no reason I shouldn't" Annabel laughed.  
"I think you would make a mistake. To become an expert in swordsmanship you need to have passion that drives you to wake up early in the morning and train" Susan said. Edmund laughed.  
"She's right Annabel. I've known Mollie charge into a group of… 10 men and single handedly take them all out. Then come back from battles with cuts on her and still consider everyone else, making sure everyone else is seen to first. Lucy is the same." Edmund said.  
"Sorry Edmund" Annabel apologised.  
"It's alright, I just wanted to let know that if you wish to become a master, then you must be like Mollie, however much you do not wish it" Edmund replied. "Now, my dear sisters, I must leave you. Mollie, has no doubt concocted a brilliant plan, that I must put a stop to." He bowed and walked out. Mollie was in the room, as he assumed she would be. She was reading a bedtime story to Kye and Callie. Edmund who had walked silently in the door was stood leaning against the frame and he smiled.  
"The girl was locked in a tower. Her dark eyes hungrily watched the outside world as she hoped for a way out. In vain she had tried but to no avail. The tower was magic. Every time stocks grew low they would magically replenish. One day the girl heard the call of a hunting horn and ran to her window. In the distance she could see horses and riders, she wondered if they had come from the castle in the distance." Mollie finished and kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead.  
"Mummy, finish the story" Kye said sleepily.  
"Tomorrow night" Mollie said. She pulled the blankets onto Callie and lifted Kye, turning she saw Edmund she smiled before brushing past him and taking Kye to bed. Then joined Edmund in their room.  
"Nice story Mols" Edmund said.  
"It was, wasn't it" Mollie smiled "It's based on you"  
"Oh?" Edmund sounded surprised.  
"Yes. You're my inspiration for the Princess" Mollie laughed.  
"Did you not know, I always wanted to be a Princess when we played as children" Edmund smiled.  
"I always wanted to be a knight" Mollie laughed. Edmund smiled and he turned to blow out his candle.  
"Night Mols" he said. Mollie smiled at him.  
"Night Ed, sleep well" Mollie said and lay down.

Two weeks later the royals were stood at the docks. Kye was clearly bored. He was playing with a toy horse. The ship drew into port and several men hurried around, securing it and placing some steps. Marli climbed off the ship. He was followed by a group of young women. They were all in beautiful silk dresses, but they had swords at their sides. Marli and Peter greeted each other. While Elvina, who was leading the Knights curtsied to Lucy and Mollie.  
"I have been training Your Majesties. I hope I can win this tournament" Elvina said.  
"We will see" Lucy laughed. King Marli brought forward a young man Peter's age and a very young child, only 5 or 6.  
"Your Majesties, this is my son, Arjan. Heir to the throne and this is my daughter Trillian." Marli said. The young girl curtsied clumsily, while the elder man bowed gracefully.  
"I am honoured to make your acquaintance" Arjan said.  
"Please, come inside" Susan said and led the way into the palace talking to Marli.  
Kye looked at the little girl. She had caramel skin and brown eyes. Her hair was dark brown and pinned up.  
"I'm Kye, I'm the son of King Edmund" Kye said.  
"I'm Trillian. Daughter of King Marli. I don't know what to do. Daddy has never brought me on a visit before" Trillian said  
"May I escort you inside Princess?" Kye asked. He held his arm out for her.  
"Thank you" she replied and took it. Mollie had turned back to call Kye and then tugged Edmund's hand, pointing at them. Edmund looked at his son and smiled.  
"It seems our son has inherited your charm Mollie" Edmund said. "Come, you have a tournament to prepare for"

That night found the throne room at Cair Paravel full of people. Lucy was talking to Elvina, while Arjan danced with Susan. Mollie was talking to King Marli.  
"I hope that you will not begrudge me if I cannot fight as well as I should in the tournament" Mollie said.  
"Why ever not, your Majesty cannot claim she is too old, for you are in the flower of youth" Marli asked.  
"No, I was ill only 3 weeks ago and I am still recovering" Mollie said  
"What kind of illness takes 3 weeks to recover from?" Marli asked.  
"Truth be told, I have been poisoned. I received the antidote when I had but an hour to live" Mollie told him.  
"As long as you are better now" Marli said.  
"Yes sire I am" Mollie said "Let us move onto happier topics"  
"Yes. I see your son is getting along with my daughter" Marli said.  
"They are" Mollie agreed "I must admit your daughter is beautiful"  
"She takes after her mother." Marli said.  
"If I'm not being insensitive, where is your Queen?" Mollie asked.  
"No, my Queen is looking after my country" Marli laughed "You are not insensitive"  
"It is just I have never heard you mention the Queen, neither do your children" Mollie said "I didn't want to open old wounds"  
"My Queen is beautiful and full of life, it is my son who we must worry for" Marli said  
"He must find a wife?" Mollie asked  
"Yes. He heard of Queen Susan's beauty" Marli said  
"I would advise him not to…" Mollie started but Marli interrupted.  
"I would not worry Queen Mollie, my son will marry only for love, and I think that he does not love your Queen"  
"Sorry King Marli, We are all very possessive of our Queens. They are the jewels of Narnia." Mollie said.  
"Anyone can see that Mollie. But I wonder, do you consider yourself in that statement?" Marli asked.  
"Oh no, Susan, Lucy and even Annabel are the three most beautiful creatures in Narnia, dare I say in all the land, but as for me, I am a fighter, I do not possess such beauty" Mollie smiled.  
"King Edmund must find you beautiful" Marli said with a smile.  
"I do not think so, but I am content to be plain." Mollie laughed "I think that your daughter will grow up to be a beauty" Marli looked towards Trillian who was smiling as she talked to Kye.  
"Maybe. Now my Queen, do you think you have a chance of winning our little tournament?" Marli asked.  
"It depends. I have fought Elvina before and I can tell you she is a skilled fighter, but if she is your best, then I think I stand a good chance, but if she has improved then we will be in danger." Mollie smiled.  
"She has improved" Marli said with a smile "but, yes, she is our best"  
"I look forward to it" Mollie said.  
"Ah Marli" Edmund said appearing from the crowd.  
"Your wife is a pleasure to talk too" Marli said with a smile.  
"She is" Edmund agreed "May I have this dance my darling"  
"Call me that again Edmund and I will use you for sword practise" Mollie replied sweetly. Marli laughed and bowed before disappearing.

Mollie strapped on her armour, Edmund helping her.  
"Are you ready for this?" Edmund asked.  
"If I don't win, you won't be too disappointed will you?" Mollie asked.  
"No, I won't be." Edmund said "I'm sure you'll win"  
"Thank you." Mollie sighed "Get down to the stands" she pulled her cloak on as he exited the room. Mollie grabbed her helmet and left the room. She strode down the corridors. Her midnight blue cloak billowing behind her. The Knights strode into the Arena. Mollie was at the back of the group. They lined up in front of where the Royal Families sat.  
"Lords and Ladies. This is a momentous occasion. It is not often a single event will make it into the history books, but I think this occasion is one of them. Never before have two countries knighted women. Never before has there been a tournament like this" Peter said. "You are fighting for victory in our tournament. You are fighting for the title of greatest Knight in the land. Let the tournament, begin" the knights, bar Lucy and a tall stout woman named Germaina left the arena. Mollie sat in her tent as the sounds of swords clashing reached her ears. Then after a few more minutes a great cheer went up. Mollie hoped it meant Lucy had won. She prepared for her fight. Taking her helmet off the table and checking she had her sword. She picked up her shield and left her tent.

Cheers went up from the crowd as Mollie walked into the arena. Her opponent hadn't yet arrived. Mollie walked over to the family. Kye smiled and held something out for her. Mollie closed her fingers around the piece of cloth.  
"Thank you Kye" she smiled. He hugged her. Mollie patted his hair.  
"Good luck Mummy" Kye said. Mollie nodded and stood opposite her opponent who had just entered the arena.

Mollie made the first blow. She darted forward, only striking the shield. She darted backwards as Susanna came forwards, striking at her left side. The two knights circled each other, and then Susanna struck at her right while Mollie deflected the blow, following up with a thrust at her left. Their swords met with a clash and a cheer rose from the crowd as Susanna pulled her sword away, only to strike at Mollie, who barely got her shield up in time. Mollie went on offense, she struck at the girl who just parried the blow but Mollie followed up with an over cut. Susanna blocked the blow and struck at Mollie below her waist. Mollie blocked it with her shield and struck at Susanna who ducked to avoid the blow, Mollie pushed her shield forward and Susanna fell backwards onto the floor, Mollie's sword was at her throat and the match was won. The Narnians cheered for their Queen and Mollie bowed to the crowd, before exiting the arena. Mollie pulled her helmet off and threw it on the grass. Her hair was damp with sweat and her skin flushed with effort. Kye bounced in the tent.  
"Well done mummy!" he cried delightedly.  
"Thank you Kye. I think it was your good luck charm" Mollie grinned at her son.  
"Well done Mols" Edmund said coming through the flap in the tent.  
"Thanks." Mollie said.

Mollie fought a second battle that day. This one was easier won. Her sword flying through the air. Every move she made was strong and deliberate, slowly making Francine confused and desperate before she struck her final blow. Marli was clearly enjoying the competition. He was talking to Peter as the fights were going on, and clapping when a particularly good blow was dealt.

That evening a feast was held for the knights competing in the tournament. The knights lined up to be greeted by the three Kings, Peter, Edmund and Marli. Mollie curtsied when it was her turn and Edmund took her hand and kissed it.  
"My lady. May I say how beautiful you look this evening?" Edmund said with a charming smile.  
"You may, but I may choose not to believe you" Mollie laughed.  
"Edmund, we are here to welcome the knights, not let you and Mollie tease each other" Peter said. Mollie stuck her tongue out at him, and then she threw Edmund a teasing smile and walked off. Lucy greeted them next, with a hug and a kiss before bouncing off into Mollie. Edmund looked at the pair laughing and chattering together.  
"An odd pair, our dear sister and Mollie, aren't they" Peter said.  
"Yes they are" Edmund replied.  
"Come Edmund. The feast is ready" Peter said.

**Here you go. Now I should get something up next week. Monday and Tuesday I have Biology and Chemistry respectively and then I have the rest of the week off.**

**As always please review if you have time,  
Jedhev.**


	37. Of Winning and Losing

**Disclaimer: don't own. Sorry. Chapter 37!  
_**

**The Army of Narnia **

Mollie was entering the last fight of the day. She was against Elvina. Mollie had been watching Elvina and although she had improved her earlier weakness, she hadn't yet stopped the moments of hesitant pauses. This was how Mollie won their match, Elvina paused for a second and Mollie took advantage of it to bring her sword up to her chest. The arena exploded with cheers as Mollie took off her helmet and bowed to Elvina who bowed back and scooped up her sword.  
"Well done, you played well" Mollie said.  
"Thank you. I congratulate you on your victory" Elvina replied.  
"I wonder who I play in the finals" Mollie said.  
"The Queen Lucy won her match earlier. You face her" Elvina said.  
"I must go congratulate her. See you at supper Elvina" Mollie said, she waved and walked off.

Lucy was easily found. She was in the armoury hanging up her chainmail.

"Congratulations!" Lucy beamed.  
"Congratulations to you too" Mollie replied. "I've got to say that last move was amazing. Who taught you it?"  
"Peter, it was about 2 months ago" Lucy replied  
"Well Lucy, I'll look forward to meeting you in the final tomorrow" Mollie said  
"Yes, good luck" Lucy replied  
"I'm facing you, I'll need it" Mollie said "Good luck to you"  
"Sleep well" Lucy said before yawning and leaving the room. Mollie exited after her and walked up the stairs in silence. She knew the match with Lucy would be hard, both Queens knew exactly what they were doing. Lucy had flown through the matches, barely breaking a sweat, whereas Mollie was finding it harder and waited for her opponent to make a mistake before seizing on it.

As Mollie turned towards the castle she suddenly beamed. Her eyes lighting up as she twirled in a circle. She heard a rip but thought nothing of it. she danced into the castle her hair spinning around her head.  
"I'm in the finals Edmund" she beamed as he exited Callie's room.  
"I know Mols. I watched you" he replied with a smile. "Callie told me to tell you that you are the 'best Knight in the world' I wouldn't have bothered but she made me promise"

The next morning dawned with an overcast sky. Mollie woke and headed down to the armoury. She sat and polished her armour, ending with her sword. Her hands ran over the metal, gripping the tunic, sliding down the flat of her blade. She then picked it up and carried it up to her room, where she kicked Edmund out of bed and threw it all down. As the morning progressed Mollie paced, she attempted some practise inside her room, but after she cut the curtains she gave up. At 11am she began to dress. Her padded top had been mended for where she had caught it, celebrating the evening before.  
"Ready?" Edmund asked as he helped her into her chainmail. Mollie nodded and he looked at her curiously "Are you nervous" she shook her head "You are!"  
"So, this is the final Edmund, can you help that I'm nervous fighting the best fighter we have" Mollie snapped.  
"Just think of her as you would another opponent" Edmund said.  
"Mollie, time to go" Peter said, sticking his head around the door.  
"I'll be cheering for you… and Lucy" Edmund grinned. Mollie scooped up her sword and walked out, following Peter down to the arena. She stood in front of the raised seating and bowed to the two Kings and Queens then faced Lucy.

The armour was good, dwarven forged and held well. All Mollie could see through Lucy's helmet was a pair of glinting eyes. Their swords flashed in the sun, as they waited. Mollie moved first, her sword smashing down towards Lucy who blocked it, throwing it backwards and striking. Mollie stuck and Lucy parried. The match continued in this vein until Lucy managed to knock Mollie's helmet off, she stumbled backwards and Lucy pressed forward. Mollie twisted to avoid a particularly good lunge and fell. Lucy had recovered and had her sword at Mollie's throat before she could move. Once Lucy had removed it and helped Mollie stand, the Queens hugged as the crowd erupted in cheers.  
"Congratulations sister" Mollie said in Lucy's ear.  
"Thank you" Lucy replied "But you fought valiantly"  
"I think you mean bravely" Mollie replied and they laughed.

Mollie clapped as Lucy received her prize. Peter handed Lucy the box of coins. The part adjourned inside as the clouds broke and rain began to pour down. Once everyone had changed from their rain splattered clothing into their finery, they met in the throne room where Peter once again congratulated his sister and thanked Marli for bringing his warriors and providing the idea for the tournament. After Peter's speech the servants brought out food and the musicians struck up. Lucy got the first dance with Peter, as she had won and Mollie got the second.  
"You alright Mols?" Edmund asked.  
"I'm feeling tired. I shouldn't have competed" Mollie replied.  
"Oh?" he asked.  
"It's wearing me out. That poison hasn't gone yet" she replied. "I'm going for a walk. See you soon"  
"Are you sure you don't want company?" Edmund asked.  
"Sure" she replied. She walked out the door, her hand on her sword and her smile bright.

Mollie didn't know what led her down the halls towards the gallery, but that was where she ended up. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a candle light, moving in the darkness. She leant against the wall, her sword out in front of her as the light got close and she made out a figure, no one she had seen before. They gazed upon her with pale green eyes.  
"This is the Royal Collection. And I'm the Queen" Mollie said "Who are you and what on earth do you think you're doing down here?"  
"Majesty!" the woman curtsied nervously "my children starve. I just wanted food"  
"Why not the kitchens?" Mollie asked.  
"Kitchens are full of people. I though if I took a painting by a well known painter, just a small one, I would sell it for some food, for my children"  
"You know stealing is a crime, punishable by a prison sentence"  
"I know Majesty, but my children they need food, they have gone for a week without it, I do not do this for myself, only for my children"

"Give me the painting" Mollie looked at it "How did you know this would be worth anything?"  
"I'm an artist." She replied. Mollie produced some money from her belt. She threw the little bag at the woman who took it gratefully.  
"Thank you Majesty" she said.  
"Don't let me catch you stealing again, I wont be so lenient next time" Mollie replied and marched the woman to a door "I would leave the grounds and get back to your children"

Mollie entered the hall, heading straight to Edmund who was glowering at someone.  
"Who's upset you?" Mollie asked.  
"No one. Had a nice walk?" he replied, eager to change the subject.  
"It was lovely" Mollie said.  
"Glad you enjoyed it. Now my darling Mollie, I must show you Kye, he is almost as good a dancer as you now" Edmund laughed. Mollie looked to where he was pointing. Trillian was patiently teaching him to dance. She had rolled her eyes at the Prince a few times but eventually she had him dancing properly.

**_  
Hey. Sorry I was forever. So, I got myself a Beta, but this chapter hasn't been Beta'd coz I figured it was late enough. Enjoy!**

**Jedhev.  
P.S I finished my exams. But I keep getting asked to do overtime and I'm REALLY bad at saying no.**


	38. Of Thunderstorms and Birthdays

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wondrous set of books.**

**Errrrr. Sorry. I know, I have been forever!  
_**

**The Army of Narnia**

King Marli left a week later, his ship gliding from the port, filled with gifts from the Narnians. The Pevensies waved him off, looking sad that they were losing their friend, but they were glad that he had been around for Edmund's birthday celebration. The four year old Princess Callie had grown bored and pulled her older brother back into the castle and into the kitchens where Mollie found them later, helping Mrs Tiddly bake.

A month had passed since the tournament and Mollie's birthday was the next day. Edmund couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned for hours until eventually he had given up and climbed out of bed. He walked out onto the balcony. Warm air was blowing in from the sea but bringing him no relief. The heat had been horrible. Weariness crept through the castle. No one wanted to work during this heat, it was stifling. Ever since the tournament the heat had grown, each day hotter than the last.

Edmund hadn't noticed it. He had been shut in his study most days with a jug of cool water next to him, furiously scribbling on spare paper as he read and re-read cases and agreements. He left for meals in the evening, hearing all about Callie's fall in the water or Kye finally reaching the top of the tree. Mollie would watch him carefully, her eyes showing concern, but she never said anything to him, even when he wouldn't retire to bed, and be found the next day surrounded by coffee, his eyes bloodshot from staying up all night.  
"Given up your horizontal dancing?" Mollie asked her feet silent on the floor.  
"I thought you were asleep" he replied.  
"I was, until you woke me up" Mollie said with a smile. She stood next to him. Her pale skin seemed white in the moonlight, her eyes were closed and her lashes rested on her cheeks. She opened her dark eyes and tilted her head to look at the stars. She tossed her plait over her shoulder; it hung down her back almost reaching her waist.  
"Ed you're looking at me funny" she said suddenly  
"Sorry, daydreaming" he replied  
"Anything nice?" she asked curiously  
"No, just tomorrow's training" he said  
"I will beat you" Mollie grinned happily. If you turn up, she thought  
"What are you doing?" Edmund asked, as she leant forward.  
"Aren't the stars beautiful" Mollie replied, her face tilted towards the heavens.  
"Yes Mols, but not as beautiful as you" Edmund replied with a smile as he caught her, when she began to dance about.  
"I thought I told you not to lie?" she said  
"I'm not" he replied with a grin  
"Are" she replied stubbornly.  
"Mollie, Mollie, Mollie, when are you going to learn to believe me?" Edmund asked  
"Never" Mollie called with a smile  
"Always arguing" Edmund said softly, catching her slender hands with his.  
"Yes" Mollie replied "But you wouldn't have me any other way"  
"Of course not" he laughed.  
"Come on a ride with me tomorrow" Mollie suddenly said, after they had lapsed into a comfortable silence.  
"I can't Mols. I've got the Telmarine agreement to look over" Edmund said tiredly.  
"I know for a fact that it doesn't need to be finished for three weeks" Mollie said.  
"I've got that case on the wolf to look at" Edmund added.  
"It's a straightforward case" Mollie said "He isn't coming to court till next week"  
"I know its straightforward Mols, but I've got to check the evidence" Edmund replied.  
"Ed, you've been working since Marli left" Mollie said looking at him in concern.  
"And?" Edmund asked.  
"Please Ed. I don't want you to overwork yourself" replied Mollie.  
"I can't Mols" he said.  
"Ed, please. I'll let you work the rest of tomorrow, just come for a ride with me in the morning" Mollie pleaded "It can be my birthday present off you"  
"Alright Mols, only for you" he replied.  
"Good, now come on, bedtime" Mollie said firmly. She took his hand and led him back to bed. Edmund fell asleep quickly, Mollie by his side.

The sun rose in the morning and Mollie dragged Edmund out of bed.  
"Mols" he complained tiredly.  
"Oh come on Ed, breakfast then a ride!" Mollie beamed. Edmund looked at her amusedly. She was already dressed in a pale blue riding dress. Edmund dressed as Mollie roused Kye and helped Callie dress.  
"Mama what we doing today?" Callie asked as she followed Mollie through the door.  
"You're learning" Mollie said.  
"What you doing mama?" Callie asked.  
"I'm taking Daddy on a ride then training and me, you and Kye are going to play in the garden this afternoon" Mollie replied.  
"Auntie Susan said it's your birthday and you're having a party" Kye said.  
"Yes it is, and yes I am" Mollie replied, a scowl on her face.  
"Can I come?" Kye asked.  
"If you two are good and your Professors tell me you've worked hard, and then you can come" Mollie replied.  
"Yes!" Callie cheered. They walked down to breakfast shortly after. The family sang happy birthday to Mollie who smiled and thanked them all.

"I thought I should remind you that we are going on a tour of the country. Visiting the border regions mainly" Peter said.  
"Peter we know" Edmund replied, throwing a raspberry at his older brother who caught it and popped it in this mouth with a smile.  
"I know Ed, but we've got to make sure everyone knows" Peter replied, then addressed the table "As Narnia is too big to tour in one group, we'll be doing it as two. Ed, Su and I will be in one group and Anna, Lu and Mollie in the other"  
"Why can't I go with you?" Lucy asked.  
"If Anna is in trouble I can count on you two to get her out of it, same with Su, Ed and I will protect her" Peter replied. Lucy nodded.  
"It's mainly about children. I don't know who should go with who" Peter said.  
"Why don't we leave them at home?" Susan asked "They'll be much safer"  
"I promised Kye he could come on the next tour, leaving Cal at home by herself isn't fair" Edmund said.  
"Same" Peter added.  
"I would like to have Alyanna and Alaina with me. Peter you should spend some quality time with Edward" Annabel said.  
"I should" Peter replied.  
"I'll take… Oh I don't know, I'd say Kye, because he can help protect Annabel, but you promised him Ed, that you'd spend more time with him in the future"  
"I'll take Cal. Kye and I are going fishing tomorrow" Edmund said.  
"Can you fish?" Susan asked.  
"Yes" Edmund replied.  
"When did you last fish?" Lucy asked with a smile.  
"I don't know. But I can." Edmund said  
"Alright, at least that's sorted." Peter said.

"Mollie, we're having a ball tonight for you. Don't worry; there are no foreign dignitaries coming, or none that I know of. Anyway, will you come into my room around half four, I'll have a bath drawn for you?" Susan said.  
"Alright, but I refuse to wear pink" Mollie said.  
"I know" Susan replied.  
"Mols, The horses, they'll be saddled about now" Edmund said. Mollie smiled again.  
"Come on Cal, Kye; let's get you two to your lessons" Mollie said.  
"Leave them here; I'll take them when I take Eddie, Alyanna and Alaina" Annabel said.  
"Thank you Annabel" Mollie replied. She gave both her children a hug and a kiss. "Remember what I said" she added.  
"Yes mum" Kye said with a grin as he picked a few more strawberries.  
"Yes mama" Callie replied.  
"Alright, love you, see you at lunch, and work hard." Mollie said.  
"Have fun. And Kye don't misbehave" Edmund added and looked at Kye sternly. Kye nodded innocently.

Mollie and Edmund walked out to the stables.  
"What horse have you got for me?" Mollie asked the stable master.  
"The new stallion, Fringle, he's Calormen bred, Your Majesty, he's a tad flighty though, but Lydia is available" the stable master, Mr Capps said.  
"No, I want to ride him. I'm sure he isn't too bad" Mollie replied. She liked it when a new horse came into the stable. One that was a tad skittish or flighty. A challenge.

The pair rode out through the town, which by now was busy. They went at a walk, waving and greeting the locals. Then once the town was replaced with a gate, they were bowed too as they rode through and into the lush green, rolling expanse of Narnia. A single, straight track ran in front of them, stretching out till the woods on the horizon. Mollie looked at Edmund who smiled at her. She kicked Fringe's sides and he leapt into action, bolting forward. Edmund, on Jeanne, a young mare, raced after her. They galloped side by side. Once they reached the woods they slowed their panting horses. They led them to a little stream and tied them up so they could drink and reach the grass. Then the pair flopped down on the grass.  
"Happy Birthday Mollie" Edmund said.  
"Thank you" Mollie replied "I'm 26; I'm getting old" she sighed.  
"You're not old sweetheart" Edmund said.  
"I'm growing older. Can we not go back to when we were 16?" Mollie asked.  
"No, unless you can turn back time" Edmund replied.  
"Maybe I can" Mollie said.  
"Your talents are endless?" Edmund laughed.  
"Even I haven't discovered them all yet" Mollie replied a slight smile twisting her mouth up at the corners. Edmund just smiled, sitting up.

The pair sat in silence for a while. Their horses cropping the grass behind them, the birds fluttering and singing in the forest behind them and the water gurgling as it moved over the rocks and stream bed. Slowly as the pair bathed in the sunshine, lying in the grass with their eyes closed, a storm began to creep in from the west. When the first drops of rain fell from the sky the pair opened their eyes.  
"How long have we been here?" Mollie asked.  
"Not long. Come on! The good weather is breaking" Edmund said, pulling Mollie to her feet. They mounted their horses and urged them on. They galloped forward, racing over the grass. A flash of lightening lit up the sky briefly and Fringle reared, whinnying in alarm. Mollie clung on as the thunder followed, making the horse rear in alarm before bolting towards the forest. Mollie tried in vain to stop him, but as the lightening lit up the sky once more, the stallion came to a standstill, rearing once more. As the rain poured down Mollie's grip loosened and she tumbled off the horse's back. The stallion disappeared into the woods as Mollie rubbed her head. Edmund pushed Jeanne towards the woods. He stopped her when he came to Mollie.  
"Are you all right sweetheart?" he asked.  
"I'm fine" Mollie said sitting up, rubbing her head.  
"Are you sure?" Edmund asked.  
"Sure" Mollie sighed.  
"If you weren't I would have said that we would cancel the party" Edmund said.  
"Oh no, Edmund, I'm so injured" Mollie pretended to swoon.  
"Sure you are, come on darling" Edmund laughed, he offered his hand and pulled her up behind him. Jeanne galloped down the road towards the castle. They arrived at the castle before long. The stable master took Jeanne's reins and they dismounted.  
"We've lost Fringle" Edmund said. "He spooked and bolted"  
"It's all right Sire, he'll find his way home once the storm's over" the stable master said.  
"You've made sure it's ready, haven't you?" Edmund asked as Mollie found some hay for the mare.  
"Yes sire"  
"Thank you" Edmund smiled. Edmund and Mollie ran into the castle and headed to get changed.

**I'm sorry. I had this written about 3 days after I posted my last chapter, I sent it to my new beta and she never got it back to me, it's been too long and I've decided to just post it. I'll have another one up soon; I'm already about half way through it. Sorry!**

**Jedhev.  
As always, please review.**


	39. Dances and Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the films. **

**Hahahaha! Told you I would have one up soon! And this is what I called **_**soon**_**.**

**The Army of Narnia**

Mollie shook the rain from her hair and grinned, but rubbed the back of her head.  
"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked.  
"I'm fine" Mollie said  
"Come on then" Edmund smiled "Lunchtime"  
"Food sounds nice" Mollie replied with a smile. Edmund offered his arm and the pair walked down to the dining room.  
"Happy Birthday Mollie" Lucy beamed.  
"We are doing presents now" Susan said with a smile.  
"Mine's outside" Edmund said peering through the window at the rain.  
"Here, this is from me, Pete and the children" Annabel said, she presented Mollie with a small box, Mollie opened it and pulled out a gorgeous quill, it was a pure white feather with a metal, engraved tip. It came with a bottle of ink.  
"Oh Annabel, it's beautiful. Thank you" Mollie beamed.  
"Mine's upstairs" Susan said "I'll give it to you later"  
"Here" Lucy presented her with a parcel. Mollie unwrapped it and burst out laughing.  
"Oh come on Lu" she gasped as she pulled out a bow.  
"I think it's time to try again" Lucy said  
"Thank you" Mollie smiled.

Mollie walked up to Susan's room. She knocked and entered. Susan and Annabel were sat at the dressing table, Annabel was combing Susan's hair.  
"Bath's drawn" Susan said. Mollie nodded and went into the bathroom. The steaming water was scented with cherry blossom. After washing Mollie wrapped in a thick towelled dressing gown and went back into Susan's room.

Mollie looked at her dress. It was hanging up at the back of Susan's large dressing room. Mollie rolled her eyes at first but then stopped as a slow smile spread across her face. She dragged the dress off its hanger then pulled it on, struggling with the laces. Once she had fixed the cloak on and grabbed the mask.  
"A masked ball" she said as she entered the room. Susan smiled.  
"Edmund requested" Annabel said. Mollie looked closer at the pair, Susan was wearing a white dress with diamond encrusted mask she was a swan, while Annabel was in a dark dress but her cloak was like butterfly wings, beautifully coloured. Mollie looked down at her own dress, it was silvery grey, a cloak of fur, the same colour, draped around her shoulders.  
"I assume we have some grand entrance" Mollie said.  
"No, we are all equals this evening. It's in the grand hall, so no one uses thrones" Susan said.  
"You aren't allowed to tell anyone your name" Annabel added with a smile.  
"This will be amusing" Mollie smiled.

Meanwhile Edmund was sat on the floor. Uncharacteristically he wasn't sat neatly, but folded messily on the rug. Callie and Kye were sat next to him. Both chattering excitedly. Edmund sighed and glanced at the door yet again. Callie was merely repeating the few words she knew but paused long enough.  
"Wh… where is mummy?" she asked softly, her blue eyes looking imploringly at Edmund.  
"With Susan" Edmund replied with a small smile "Getting ready for tonight" His eyes drifted to the window and he knew she would be back soon.  
"Poor mummy" Kye said. Edmund laughed and ruffled Kye's hair. The door flung open and Mollie stomped through it. Edmund threw her a smile and she glowered. Callie giggled and Mollie lifted her.  
"Hello darling. How's daddy been?" Mollie asked Callie with a smile.  
"Funny mummy!" Callie giggled again.  
"You look gorgeous sweetheart" Edmund smiled  
"Nice antlers Ed" Mollie laughed noticed Edmund's elaborate headdress sat next to him.  
"Susan" Edmund replied scowling at it "At least it's not a fully grown stag"  
"True" Mollie sat next to him "What's Peter?"  
"A peacock" Edmund replied with a grin "He looks ridiculous"  
"Lucy is a lioness, fitting don't you think?" Mollie said.  
"Very. What are Su and Annabel?" he replied.  
"Su is a swan and Annabel is a butterfly" Mollie replied.  
"I thought Su would tie us all in together" Edmund said.  
"Same" Mollie replied, she looked at her daughter "Have you been good today Cals?"  
"Yes mama!" Callie said, she was dancing around in her fairy outfit  
"Kye?" Mollie asked.  
"Yep!" Kye beamed.  
"You can come but when I tell you to go to bed then you go, all right?"  
"Yes mama"  
"Yes mummy"  
"Come on then Mols. We don't want to be late" Edmund said. The pair picked up both of their children and walked downstairs. The musicians were already playing and as the King and Queen slipped on their masks, they could hear the lively chatter in the hall.

The music was beautiful and the Narnians danced merrily. No one knew who they were dancing with, but everyone was having fun. As the lively music stopped the dancers came to a halt, Mollie curtsied to her partner and moved off the floor, she walked out onto the balcony. Mollie took off her mask as she leant against the railings.  
"My lady?" Mollie whirled around and smiled.  
"Seb?" she asked.  
"Yes Mollie" he replied  
"How are you? How long since I last saw you?" Mollie asked him.  
"10 years since I left Narnia" he replied "Have you missed me?"  
"Of course, I missed my favourite training partner" Mollie smiled  
"I assume this is your birthday celebration?"  
"You know Susan" Mollie replied, she brushed her hair from her face with her left hand.  
"You're married?" he asked, noticing her ring on her fourth finger. Mollie smiled.  
"Hard to believe, isn't it?" she asked.  
"Of course not" he said. "Not with a Lady as charming as you"  
"Mollie" Edmund rounded the corner.  
"Your Majesty, I was just remarking to Lady Mollie how beautiful she is"  
"You're right of course Seb, she is" Edmund put an arm around Mollie's waist.  
"You're married?" Seb asked.  
"Yes" Edmund smiled.  
"I'm sorry Your Majesties I didn't know" Seb bowed.  
"It's alright" Mollie replied "I'm still me"  
"Seb, may I steal Mollie from you?" Edmund asked.  
"Of course Sire, it was nice speaking with you Your Majesty." Seb replied.  
"It was, I'll see you later" Mollie smiled and Edmund led her to the grand hall.

Mollie put her head on Edmund's shoulder as the music softened.  
"You alright?" Edmund asked her.  
"I want to say sorry Edmund. I've been a terrible wife over the last 8 years." Mollie said.  
"Mol you haven't, you've just been you" Edmund replied.  
"Ed don't, I know I haven't always been supportive and I'm sorry, I can't promise to be a better person in the future. But I can apologise for my behaviour" Mollie said  
"Sweetheart I don't care. I haven't been the best husband either."  
"Edmund you have been the best husband and the best father I could ever want" Mollie replied "Our children are lucky to have you"  
"Mama!" Callie bounced through the legs and into Mollie's arms.  
"Hello Cals" Mollie beamed.  
"Happy Birthday Mama!" Callie said with a smile.  
"Thanks Cal" Mollie said, looking at the yawning girl. "Come on, bedtime"

Mollie rounded up Kye, Edward, Alaina and Alyanna and then took them upstairs. Annabel had thanked her before being whisked onto the dance floor by Peter. Mollie tucked Annabel and Peter's children into bed first before finally getting Callie and Kye ready for bed.  
"Mama can we have a story?" Callie asked  
"No Cal, time for sleeping" Mollie replied "It's after 11"  
"Oh all right mama" Callie said  
"Night darling" Mollie kissed her daughter.  
"Night mama" Callie sighed.  
"Goodnight Mother" Kye said.  
"Goodnight Kye, I love you" Mollie replied.  
"Love you too" Kye sighed.

Mollie went back downstairs, a bright smile pinned on her face. Hours passed until the guests began to drift away. Mollie ended up dancing the final dance of the night with Lord Seb, his wife was heavily pregnant and was resting, talking to Lucy.  
"Goodnight" Mollie said when the dance ended.  
"It's been a pleasure" Seb said.  
"Same" Mollie beamed. Edmund smiled as Mollie took her arm and they walked out the hall. They headed up the stairs. Mollie yawned violently.

**Well here you are! **

**Jedhev as always review if you can.**


End file.
